


Haikyuu Headcanons for Your Soul

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beach Volleyball, Chaos, Comedy, Comfort, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Fukuroudani, Funny, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Headcanon, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inarizaki, It's funny tho, Jealousy, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nekoma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Shiratorizawa, Smut, Sneezing, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yes sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 99,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: This is honestly mostly crack.  I honestly just wrote this so make people laugh so I hope it succeeds.  Please enjoy this insanity that is the Haikyuu boys.••••Requests are temporarily CLOSED while I get caught up!••••↳ Recently Published: asahi date headcanons + obnoxious songs they'd listen to while picking you up | pt. 2↳ Next up: reacting to s/o's pet snake | pt. 2 + they get injured during a game||Publish Date - December 12, 2020||Ongoing||
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kinoshita Hisashi/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 583
Kudos: 935





	1. information | REQUESTS TEMPORARILY CLOSED

Honestly, most of this is just crack and fluff to lighten up some dark times so please enjoy it and I hope you guys laugh a little (but preferably a lot). I really worked hard on getting as many characters in these headcanons as possible. I’d prefer to keep them as just headcanons about the boys (like the sneezing one), but I am taking requests for x reader ones as well!

Below are just a few preferences I have for requests so please take these into account before making a request! Thank you all!

  * No incest, rape, dubcon, etc.
  * I’m willing to write smut headcanons for characters but rape and incest are a no-no for me.
  * No ships please. I love ships as much as the next person but I don’t want to write them, sorry! Please character x readers only!
  * You can request gender neutral!readers, male!readers, or female!readers
  * Please keep it friendly and fun! I want these to be happy and funny.
  * You can request more than once! I’m not going to call you out for having more than one request so please send as many as you want!
  * I’m not taking criticism on my headcanons. If you disagree with something I wrote about a character, please keep it to yourself. These are my headcanons about characters, not facts.
  * When you request please do it in this format:



\- Character(s)/team(s)

\- Description of request

Thank you all for reading and I hope you guys will enjoy this and request away! Please make sure to check out some of my other Haikyuu works. For December I’m working on some Christmas one-shots for our boys so I hope you’ll check them out!

Fun Fact: I was going to make this into a blog on Tumblr but I don't know how to use Tumblr so here we are :(

\- Chaotic Author-chan 


	2. how they sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, Inarizaki + Sakusa, Komori, Daisho, Terushima
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Karasuno**

  * Daichi has the dad-est sneeze you’ll ever hear I swear to god. You’ll hear his fuckin sneeze from across the school. It starts off with a subtle sniffle because _he knows_ and when it only comes back harder the sneeze hits him with a full brick and it’s a full fucking body sneeze no joke this is how it happens
  * Suga and Yams definitely have kitten sneezes. It’s a small ‘achee’ and then that’s it. It’s like it never even happened.
  * Noya sneezes intentionally loud around people but if he’s alone it’s one of those internal sneezes
  * Tanaka and Asahi definitely have dad sneezes but no where near as loud as Daichi. Tanaka never covers his damn mouth and Asahi always sneezes into his elbow
  * Hinata’s sneeze is pretty normal but if it catches him by surprise I swear to god it scares him and everyone in the whole room because it’s suddenly like hearing Daichi sneeze.
  * Kageyama’s sneeze is still a mystery
  * Tsukishima sounds like a dying rat so he never sneezes in public. Plus he thinks it’s a sign of weakness
  * If Yachi or Kiyoko sneeze then that’s it. Nobody can get over their fangirling, everyone is deceased because they have the cutest sneezes
  * Kinoshita and Ennoshita definitely have quiet sneezes but only because they could never compare to Daichi, Tanaka, and Asahi.
  * Narita hates sneezing because it always gets him way too much attention so he quickly averts his eyes.
  * Ukai’s sneeze is almost as loud as Daichi’s but he yells “SHIT” every single time he sneezes.
  * Takeda is more like Suga and Yamaguchi with the kitten sneeze and Ukai will always give him shit over it.



**Nekoma**

  * You might think the kitten squad has kitten sneezes but you’d be mistaken. They all sneeze like fucking possessed zombies I swear to god.
  * Kenma never covers his damn mouth. He will sneeze and then continue to play his game while a boog is dangling or his whole body will jolt so hard that he’ll throw whatever is in his hands.
  * Kuroo sounds like a whole fucking whale someone pls help this man. After he sneezes it’s like he’s been swept up by a fucking tornado because suddenly his hair is even messier and his uniform is wrinkled. No one helps him because their ears are still ringing from how loud his sneeze was. At least he covers his mouth most of the time. Sometimes he forgets and Yaku smacks him so hard that he sneezes again and almost passes out—
  * Yaku’s sneeze is almost comparable to Kuroo’s and he’s been “practicing” his sneezes to beat how loud Kuroo’s is.
  * Yamamoto and Inuoka both go “hhhhnnngggg” before letting out a sneeze and it annoys the hell out of Yaku.
  * Lev does a whole ass duck when he sneezes and one time he accidentally headbutted Kenma lemme tell you he almost **died**
  * Fukunaga is the only one with a kitten sneeze and he always giggles after a sneeze
  * Kai, Teshiro, and Shibayama have fairly normal sneezes but they’re still sorta loud
  * Alisa has the exact same sneeze as Lev; it’s a Russian thing
  * Akane sings before she sneezes but her sneeze sounds like a dying whale



**Fukurodani**

  * Akaashi is the king of kitten sneezes. Bokuto cries every single time he hears it. It’s gotten to the point where Akaashi will hold back a sneeze but sometimes it happens abruptly and suddenly Bokuto is crying in the middle of a volleyball game.
  * Bokuto has the ugliest fucking sneeze and he does not even try. I can’t even describe the sound that leaves this boy’s body but it definitely sounds painful. He will continue on like nothing happened but everyone is shook af like 👁️👄👁️
  * One time he sneezed in front of Hinata during the training camp and Hinata started crying while Kuroo lost his shit. Tsuki straight up left.
  * Konoha aggressively scrunches his nose before a sneeze and it sounds like “HACKN”
  * Washio’s sneeze is totally silent. No one’s ever heard it.



**Aoba Johsai**

  * Oikawa thinks he has the prettiest sneeze but really it’s just him losing his shit and then acting like a pretty boy while his eyes are watering from how violent his sneeze was.
  * Iwaizumi’s sneeze is way prettier and it’s Oikawa hates him for it.
  * Matsukawa and Hanamaki have literally the exact same sneeze it’s scary. One time they sneezed at the exact same time and everyone was just 👁️👄👁️
  * Yahaba has a kitten sneeze and one time Kyotani glared at him for sneezing so cutely in front of him
  * Kindaichi literally yells “ACHOO” when he sneezes.
  * Akira almost has a kitten sneeze except he always mumbles “motherfucker” before a sneeze. It always scares Oikawa because he expects a big sneeze but always gets a “hnchi”.
  * Kyotani sneezes like a dad for sure, but it’s totally fake. He also always sneezes three times and this motherfucker will not cover his mouth. Iwaizumi wants to beat the shit out of him every time he spits across the gym. (it’s totally on purpose)



**Shiratorizawa**

  * No one expects it. Everyone is watching in amazement one day at practice when Ushiwaka’s face scrunches up, expecting the ultimate dad sneeze. He just silently sneezes into his elbow. It's a total let down 😔
  * Tendou fucking screams before he sneezes “AAAAAAAAAHHHH-choo”
  * Semi’s dad sneeze can make a whole room go quiet because how can someone so damn pretty sneeze like that—
  * Goshiki and Shirabu sneeze normally but they always look angry when they sneeze.
  * Taichi covers his whole face when he sneezes to muffle the volume.
  * Ohira and Yamagata have dad sneezes but they’ll never admit it.



**Date Tech**

  * Moniwa sneezes like an angel. No one can deny it, it’s true.
  * Futakuchi definitely sounds like he murdered a man and always tries to act casual afterward but everyone is def staring at him.
  * Aone has a kitten sneeze and it was so cute that it made Koganegawa cry one time.
  * Koganegawa wants to dad sneeze because he thinks it’s cool but he always hurts himself trying to dad sneeze pls help this boy—



**Inarizaki**

  * Kita’s sneezes are perfect. So perfect, in fact, that the whole team will stop to stare at him in awe like how can someone be so perfect. He’s never been caught by surprise by a sneeze.
  * Atsumu is fucking obnoxious when he sneezes and it’s not even on purpose. He will throw his whole body forward with his arms back while he FUCKING SHOUTS SO LOUD. LIKE BOI— One time Kita sent him home just because he sneezed so rudely. He wasn’t even sick.
  * Osamu will deadass stare into someone’s eyes while he sneezes. He blinks for only a second. It’s horrifying. Atsumu is usually the victim and it scares him every time because he swears his brother’s eyes are dead when he’s sneezing. His sneeze would be so cute if he didn’t fucking stare into your soul while sneezing.
  * Suna fucking smacks whoever is closest to him when he kitten sneezes. It’s not even a reflex, he just wants an excuse to smack someone.
  * Aran refuses to sneeze in front of the twins. They’ve never seen him sneeze. He thinks they will go feral if they see him at his weakest.
  * Ginjima tries to headbutt Atsumu whenever he sneezes and Atsumu never reacts fast enough so usually he gets his ass knocked out.
  * If Omimi sneezes then for some reason Suna is always ready with a camera. This big man sneezes like a kitten and Suna has already sent the video to the whole school.
  * Riseki and Akagi tried to keep their eyes open when they sneezed and ended up headbutting each other it was so embarrassing.
  * Kosaku sneezes normally and always covers his mouth like a polite lad.



**Extra:**

  * No one has ever seen Sakusa sneeze. Komori literally thinks he doesn’t know how.
  * Komori scrunches his eyebrows and sneezes like a kitten while politely covering his mouth but Sakusa always stares at him like he just sacrificed his whole family and stomped on the corpses.
  * Daisho literally hisses before he sneezes it’s part of the reason Kuroo hates him like how can someone’s sneeze be so annoying sir—
  * Terushima sneezes normally but always feels the need to stick his tongue out afterward with his eyebrows scrunched. He thinks he looks hot af but one time he had a booger hanging out and Numajiri never let him live it down.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my shit writing this so please pretend to laugh so I can continue to believe I'm funny DXX


	3. their most embarrassing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, Inarizaki + Sakusa, Komori, Daisho, Terushima
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Karasuno**

  * Daichi once left the bathroom with toilet paper hanging from the back of his pants and no one told him for a fucking hour.
  * Suga never knows when he’s having a bad hair day so he’ll go to school with his hair a whole mess and everyone stares like 0-0
  * Hinata jumped so high one time that when he landed his ankle twisted and he fell face-first into Kageyama’s crotch.
  * Kageyama had Hinata’s face land in his crotch.
  * Noya had a booger in his hair for an entire practice once and only Kageyama had the courage to tell him.
  * Tsukishima forgot to turn on “asshole” mode once and actually laughed at one of Yamaguchi’s jokes like a normal person.
  * Yamaguchi covered his freckles with foundation once and fell asleep in class. His face was imprinted onto his desk from the foundation and Tsuki has never let him live it down.
  * Tanaka wore his shoes on the wrong feet for a whole day and no one told him because _he has to be joking, right_
  * Asahi was at the grocery store and a child yelled “JESUS” at him from the other side of the isle.



**Nekoma**

  * Kenma tripped on his shoelaces once and ripped his pants. Kuroo lost his shit and almost died. To this day, Kuroo is the only person who knows.
  * Kuroo asked a girl out using a chemistry pickup line and she stared at him with the most heartless eyes and called him a “chemistry rooster” before leaving him in the dust.
  * Yaku farted ONE TIME when he sneezed and Lev stared at him for ten minutes in shock
  * Kai gave a girl his Nekoma jacket once and didn’t have the courage to ask for it back until four months later. It smelled like weed and he cried about it to Kuroo who ended up washing it for him.
  * Lev once thought a woman’s hair was a cat and asked to pet it.
  * Fukunaga told a pun line to his crush once and she gagged. Take it back bitch
  * Yamamoto once shaved his hairline too far back and everyone gave him shit for it. He no longer does it himself.
  * Inuoka got too much hand sanitizer once and did the thing where he claps his hands and it flies everywhere but it ended up going into the teacher’s eye FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CLASSROOM.



**Fukurodani**

  * Bokuto forgot his kneepads once and everyone stared at his swol ass legs so he borrowed a pair of leggings from a classmate but they were leopard print.
  * Akaashi broke a pencil once during a test from getting angry over a test problem. It wasn’t embarrassing, he just thinks it was.
  * Konoha forgot how to tie his shoelaces for a whole day and had to have someone ready to tie it for him.
  * Washio still doesn’t know how to wash the dishes.



**Aoba Johsai**

  * Oikawa burped once and tried to play it off like it was Iwa but ended up burping louder when he started speaking.
  * Iwa tried to hit Oikawa with a volleyball like he usually does but it bounced off that idiots head and hit him in the crotch with velocity—
  * Matsukawa pronounced volleyball as “boobyball” because he was staring at his crush’s tits during a game.
  * Hanamaki wore his jersey inside out for a whole game.
  * Akira parted his hair to the right once and everyone thought he was emo.
  * Kindaichi dressed up as a turnip for Halloween and has regretted it ever since.
  * Kyotani was once called “Mad Puppy” by a kid during a game and everyone lost their shit.



**Shiratorizawa**

  * Ushijima cried over a movie during a team movie night and no one has seen him the same since. (It was Charlotte’s Web)
  * Tendou tried to block once but tangled himself in the net so bad that the game had to halt until he could get untangled.
  * Semi was caught singing in the shower after a practice when he thought everyone was gone. Tendou filmed the whole thing.
  * Goshiki tried to grow out his bangs but got hit in the face with a volleyball because he couldn’t see so he cut them after practice and it was uneven (he looked like Shirabu—)
  * Shirabu’s bangs. Sorry buddy.



**Date Tech**

  * Moniwa called Aone “wall” once and Aone started crying. He still can’t look at him the same.
  * Aone makes flower crowns for kids. It’s not embarrassing, it’s just wholesome.
  * Futakuchi was caught doing the “walk of shame” from a girl’s house by Sakunami.
  * Koganegawa died his hair opposite colors once and then had a game against Karasuno. Everyone teased him for copying Nishinoya.



**Inarizaki**

  * Kita quietly farted in the locker room once and Atsumu laughed so hard that he almost knocked himself out.
  * Osamu put green hair dye in Atsumu’s shampoo once and Atsumu literally did not notice until he went to school and the prettiest girl there went “why the hell is your hair green”.
  * Osamu once ate a whole package of sour gummy worms in three minutes and got sick all over Atsumu’s shoes during practice thus causing Atsumu to get sick all over his twin. It was so bad—
  * Suna forgot to put on eyeliner one day and everyone was amazed by how small his eyes really are.
  * Aran is scared of Akagi and no one knows why but one time Akagi went to ask him a question and Aran SCREAMED
  * Ginjima faceplanted in the middle of the court during a game and broke is nose.
  * Omimi gelled his hair back once but his forehead is huge so he’s never done it again. (It wasn’t really that bad, he just thought it was embarrassing)



**Extra:**

  * Sakusa **squealed** in the middle of a game when he saw a bug in the middle of the court. Stopped the whole game until someone took care of it.
  * Komori dyed his hair black but the dye got everywhere so he had black on his neck, shoulders, arms and his hair ended up being a puke green color.
  * Daisho tried to punch Kuroo one time and deadass missed that huge motherfucker and Kuroo still teases him to this day about it.
  * Terushima cried like a bitch when he got his tongue pierced but he’ll never admit it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly if you asked me who the funniest person on Earth was I'd probably tell you it was me but that's just because I'm the only person who thinks I'm funny. *shrug* 
> 
> I wrote this instead of being asleep. This is the result of my exhaustion and I'm pleased.


	4. awkward sex moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Suga, Tsuki, Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, Ushijima, Tendo, Atsumu, Osamu, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sakusa
> 
> Warnings: Sexual themes (obviously), language, potential second-hand embarrassment
> 
> FEM!READER

**Suga**

  * Tried to be romantic with candles and shit
  * It started off romantic, it really did.
  * Until he threw your damn shirt onto one of the candles. The makeout sesh continued until you smelled something burning.
  * You were like ‘wtf’
  * Turned your head and boom, fucking FIRE
  * “Suga my shirt is on fire”
  * *surprised pikachu face*
  * Fucking jumped off you fully naked to kick the shit outta that fire (it was only a small one).
  * You kept the shirt as a memory and even hung it on your wall.



**Tsukishima**

  * He hates the sounds of sex so he always turns on music before you guys go at it
  * Wasn’t paying attention once and turned on a Disney playlist
  * “Hakuna Matata” started playing and you lost your shit
  * Here’s Tsukishima in all his naked glory laying on his back while you roll around the bed laughing your head off
  * He tried again after changing the playlist but the mood was totally ruined so you guys ended up watching The Lion King on his laptop.
  * Was 100% embarrassed but will never admit it



**Kageyama**

  * Tried to use toys on you
  * He read the instructions beforehand. Deadass sat in bed and read the instructions while totally naked.
  * You just stared at him like, um, buddy pal—
  * He looked at you. It was a stare of determination.
  * You were like, awe hell yeah this is going to be so sexy
  * ...
  * He could not figure it out. Did not know what the hell he was doing with this weird buzzing object.
  * You tried to help him but turns out you’re both fucking stupid cause you could not figure it out for the life of you.
  * You guys have never tried toys again but the one he’d bought was still tucked in a shoebox under the bed in case Kageyama ever learns how to use it.



**Kuroo**

  * You guys were in the middle of a hot makeout session.
  * His hands are everywhere. You’re naked, he’s naked.
  * Y’all about to go at it but when he reaches for a condom—
  * Emptiness
  * There’s none. He was cockblocked by his lack of condoms.
  * Did not know how to tell you so he just awkwardly sat there looking like *insert surprised pikachu face*
  * “What?”
  * “I’m out of condoms.”
  * Had to cancel your sex to go to the gas station for condoms.
  * He left wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and when he got back he was too cold to even think about having sex so you had to pry the condoms from his cold fingers and wrap him up in a heated blanket.



**Bokuto**

  * He’s always excited for sex. Like off the walls excited.
  * You guys were going at it, extra hard cause that man has some stamina.
  * He’s gripping the headboard, muscles bulging and you’re just admiring because c’mon he swol as fuck and who wouldn’t admire him.
  * SNAP
  * It makes your ears ring.
  * Takes you a minute to realize the bed is now crooked. Bokuto’s whole face is burning and he’s just 👁️👄👁️ on the floor because he deadass rolled the fuck off.
  * Literally broke the bed.
  * You guys had to stop mid-sex to go set up a makeshift bed on the couch until you could buy a new bed in the morning.



**Akaashi**

  * Tried to do it on the kitchen counter.
  * It was super romantic and hot.
  * He’s kissing your neck and holding your legs while thrusting _hard_.
  * Literally pumps you so hard that you slide back into the fucking kitchen sink.
  * **Ass was stuck.**
  * Akaashi literally lost his shit. Did not know what to do.
  * “Um. . . ‘Kaashi my legs are numb.”
  * You weren’t really stuck, just a little weak and in shock
  * He picked you up and could not look you in the eyes.
  * Cock was soft, ain’t nobody turned on anymore.
  * Luckily after about an hour you two were laughing your asses off about it. Never told a soul but somehow Bokuto found out and teased Akaashi for eternity.



**Ushijima**

  * Tried cowgirl once.
  * It was going well, you on top while bouncing on him.
  * His hands were holding your hips.
  * You’d already been going at it for a _while_ and started to get dizzy. You mumbled something about suddenly not feeling well.
  * He was not prepared for your whole body to fall forward when you passed the fuck out.
  * Was shook
  * Literally thought he killed you with his cock. Like he thought he impaled you.
  * You woke up five minutes later with him two-seconds away from fucking CPR.
  * Now he makes sure you always drink water between sessions.
  * Probably has PTSD tbh



**Tendo**

  * He’s feral as fuck during sex
  * You’re ready for it tho
  * You guys are ready to go at it, getting undressed and totally horny
  * He rips off your shirt with ease
  * _Hot_
  * Goes to rip off your pants
  * Total fail.
  * You’re crying from laughter when the button flies off and hits him in the eye.
  * He’s crying too but for a different reason.
  * This fucker thought he went _blind_
  * Literally wore an eye patch for the whole next day and told everyone he lost his eye.



**Atsumu**

  * Lemme tell you this boy is a sex god
  * But he’s also the most awkward person alive.
  * Normally he’s ready for sex like boxers and shit are always on point.
  * But once he wore Pickle Rick boxers and totally forgot.
  * Everything was hot and steamy just like it should be—
  * Then BAM
  * Fucking Pickle Rick boxers.
  * You’re laughing, he’s laughing. At least he’s got a good sense of humor about it.
  * You snort so loud that it hurts and Atsumu yells “PICKLE RIIIICK”
  * Osamu hears it from the other room and he’s crying internally
  * Yeah you guys didn’t have sex because you both nearly peed yourselves from laughing so hard.



**Osamu**

  * Tried foodplay once
  * Like obviously, this is Osamu Miya we’re talking about.
  * It was going so well with the caramel syrup.
  * Until he fucking chokes
  * You’re immediately in panic mom mode.
  * “Samu what the hell—”
  * His face is red as hell and he’s hunched over off the bed hacking up a fucking LUNG
  * Naked, by the way
  * At least you can admire his back
  * No, no, no, this is not time for admiring him
  * You go get him a glass of water and he manages to survive
  * He’s literally on the verge of tears because of his embarrassment. You cuddle with him for a while then go make him some food.



**Oikawa**

  * He’s a horn dog all the time
  * _Especially_ after a game
  * You guys are going at it in the locker room.
  * He’s strong so he’s holding you up against the lockers while going hard
  * Then fucking Kindaichi walks in
  * Just stared like 0.0
  * Oikawa definitely screamed like a girl and covered his junk before he used his shield to block your naked body
  * “WHY ARE YOU STARING?!”
  * Kindaichi was not being pervy, I swear—
  * He was just shook as fuck
  * Literally cried in Iwaizumi’s arms afterward and has never looked at Oikawa or you the same
  * Y’all got cockblocked by Kindaichi



**Iwaizumi**

  * Hear me out—
  * Table sex
  * Normally you guys only do it on the bed because he’s a pretty vanilla guy
  * You guys get pretty steamy in the dining room during dinner.
  * He shoves everything off the table
  * Soon you’re on the table with him going hard on you
  * Shifts positions to get a little closer and—
  * _Squelch_
  * But it wasn’t your vagina.
  * Deadass stepped in mashed potatoes
  * You were laughing so hard that it hurt your stomach and he’s just standing there with mashed potatoes on his fucking foot
  * Left you naked on the table without an ounce of remorse



**Sakusa**

  * Shower sex is _not_ easy
  * It’s slippery as fuck and it’s not even that romantic like damn-
  * But you guys still tried it
  * He’s a pretty strong guy so he’s holding you up on the wall while going pretty hard
  * You’re totally into it, face buried in his shoulder while water ran down your bodies.
  * Until his foot slips.
  * Falls on his ass _hard_
  * Literally thought he broke his tailbone _and_ his sternum because you fell right on top of him.
  * He was fine tho
  * Except for his ego; that shit was crushed to hell and became nonexistent
  * You laughed for so long once you found out he was fine
  * He did not find it as funny as you did.
  * You guys’ probably tried shower sex again later on but he definitely had the little grippies on the floor so he didn’t fall again.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second-hand embarrassment I got from this is actually amazing but not surprising considering I'm asexual. Honestly I'm proud of how these turned out because I think they're funny as fuck-


	5. best to worst huggers | captain edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Bokuto, Kita, Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Ushijima, Futakuchi, Terushima, and Daisho
> 
> Warnings: Language, Terushima’s is a little suggestive

**Bokuto**

  * Bokuto can and WILL start World War III if someone else even tries to take the ‘best hugger title.
  * So to avoid war, here he is.
  * Jk he’s an amazing hugger
  * Bokuto has long ass arms so he’s pulling you into a hug from a mile away.
  * You always have to prepare yourself to be squished when he’s hugging you.
  * It’s literally the best feeling ever, lemme tell you right now
  * It’s like being perfectly surrounded by ✨safety✨
  * Like being in a bomb shelter
  * Bokuto’s hugs are literally so safe. Anytime he hugs someone it takes away all their sadness or whatever they’re going through.
  * This boi is beefy as fuck
  * His titties are like fucking pillows
  * Perfect place to rest your head
  * Please hug Bokuto because he honestly needs hugs as much as you do.
  * If you initiate a hug first, he WILL cry
  * They’re his favorite thing and he’ll always start laughing from happiness.
  * Best laugh ever btw
  * 100% the ultimate hugger



**Kita**

  * Second only to Bokuto, I take no arguments.
  * Kita’s hugs start off a little awkward, but it only takes a few seconds before the warmth and comfort of it settles in and then you realize _this is literally the best hug you’ve ever had._
  * Like how can a hug even feel so nice
  * It’s the perfect level of squeeze and his chin will rest on your shoulder and he’ll nuzzle it like a little fox.
  * Fucking perfect.
  * Once he hugged Osamu after Atsumu ate all his after practice snacks. Kita hugged him and Osamu just burst into tears. Remember when Atsumu cried over the health basket from Kita?
  * It was exactly like that but with Osamu instead.
  * Kita’s hugs also come out of nowhere.
  * He just. . . does it
  * There is no warning.
  * One second you’re crying and the next second Kita Shinsuke is hugging you and you’re like 👁️👄👁️
  * Basically no one can cry around Kita or he will hug you.
  * His hugs have a 100% guarantee to stop your crying



**Kuroo**

  * He’s a big guy and that’s really his only fault in terms of hugging.
  * Sometimes the position can be awkward so unless you’re super tol then hugs from Kuroo take an extra step.
  * Kuroo is fucking ready tho
  * He’s hunching over, wrapping his big arms around you, and lifting you off the ground.
  * One second you’re crying and the next you’re being squished against his chest and not even touching the ground.
  * It’s surreal
  * Where did this big scary rooster come from and why are his hugs so fucking nice?
  * Kuroo’s back hugs are to die for
  * Big hand flat between you’re shoulder blades
  * Comforting pressure and his body is _always_ He’s a walking heater tbh and he always smells _so damn good_
  * Like Bokuto, his hugs radiate safety.
  * He also purrs when he hugs people. It’s so subtle but his chest rumbles with happiness when he hugs people and they don’t push him away.
  * Literally loves hugs so much but he’s scary
  * Normally no one hugs him first😔
  * Nobody expects him to love hugs tbh
  * If this big scary lad goes in for a hug you better give it to him or you’ll regret it I swear.
  * You’ll miss out on the best hug of your life.



**Oikawa**

  * I feel like Oikawa has super great hugs but they’re not very common.
  * If you’re sad he’s more likely to go buy you Starbucks than give you a hug tbh
  * Will def give you head pats tho.
  * He means well, I promise
  * When he does give you a hug. . .
  * Damn it’s great.
  * Like Kuroo, his body is always warm. It’s impossible to be cold if he’s holding you. Walking heater over here. (Except for that he gets cold so easily even if his body is warm)
  * His skin is also so soft because he takes care of it well
  * Oikawa definitely nuzzles his cheek into your neck and mumbles uplifting words.
  * Even if you’re not sad, he’ll still do it.
  * He’s a king thank you very much.
  * Gotta respect those peasants—
  * Jk he just loves uplifting people.
  * Prepare for cuddles immediately after a hug because once physical contact is initiated then that’s it.
  * Basically his hugs turn into a super long cuddle session and he’s the ultimate cuddler.



**Daichi**

  * His hugs are pretty good but they’re so awkward
  * They’re solid but short
  * Daichi likes hugs but he gets so awkward after like a minute and pulls away real fast.
  * Then he gives you this awkward smile that totally says “I wanted to hug you longer but it feels weird if I do.”
  * Same Daichi, same
  * He could definitely not protest if you went in for another hug.
  * In fact, it’s way less awkward for him if you initiate the hug. He doesn’t feel responsible at that point and can hug you for an eternity.
  * Has the ultimate back hugs
  * When Kuroo hugged him once they tried to have a contest over who had the best back hug.
  * Honestly why were Kuroo and Daichi even hugging
  * It was so awkward but it was probably the longest hug he’s ever had because of their contest
  * Daichi and Kuroo both parted from the hug thinking their lungs were fucking crushed
  * Rarely hugs anyone but his closest friends and s/o
  * If a teammate needs cheering up, he’s probably giving them a clap on the back while giving them a cheerful dad speech.
  * He hugs Suga and Asahi on occasion, like for graduation or when they went to Nationals.



**Ushijima**

  * . .
  * Not a great hugger.
  * Someone please teach this boy how to hug another human being.
  * I’m begging you.
  * He does NOT know when to initiate a hug. He will just stand their like -_-
  * If someone is crying he probably awkwardly pats their shoulder.
  * If you initiate the hug tho
  * Mmm he has a great hug
  * He’s so awkward but it’s so comforting that you could care less
  * It takes him like ten minutes before he can be comfortable in a hug but no one knows this because his hugs never last that long
  * He once tried to hug you when you were sad.
  * He stood there for a minute just staring and he had to mentally prepare himself like “no I can go hug my s/o right now”
  * It was the happiest moment of your life.
  * Why were you crying again?
  * It’s a mystery because now Ushijima Wakatoshi is hugging you and there’s nothing you can do about it.
  * You refused to let go of him.



**Futakuchi**

  * Worst hugger.
  * Okay not THE worst, but he’s the worst.
  * He’s so mean. He hugs you randomly but they’re not cute or fun.
  * He will squeeze the hell out of you for no reason. He thinks he’s comforting you but he’s really just being an asshole.
  * One time you tripped on your shoelace while walking with him and he hugged you and you swore you blacked out for five minutes.
  * He hugs for no reason, too
  * Like fully willing to embarrass you and himself
  * You were talking to the principal about your club when suddenly this motherfucker comes out of NO WHERE
  * FUCKING TELEPORTS I SWEAR TO GOD
  * He’s on you like a suction cup
  * You were so embarrassed
  * He just stared dead into the principal’s eyes
  * Poor man did not know how to react because you were clearly so uncomfortable and embarrassed and suddenly the boys’ volleyball captain is squeezing the life out of your body
  * When he does put in the effort for a normal hug, it’s not that bad
  * He’s kinda bony though so if the position is weird then be prepared to get impaled by a limb



**Terushima**

  * 100% the perviest hugger
  * It’s not even funny.
  * He will hug you from behind at the most inopportune moment.
  * Middle of class? He’s on you.
  * Fucking **grinding**
  * It’s usually subtle though so others don’t usually notice
  * But you do
  * You want to smack the shit out of him every single time.
  * If you’re a girl he _will_ full on grope your boobs. He’s been slapped so many times for pulling this shit I swear to god
  * He usually means well so that’s the _one_ good quality.
  * Like he really does go in for a comforting hug.
  * He just cannot help himself.
  * He’ll learn eventually.
  * Probably not.



**Daisho**

  * Not a hugger.
  * Not even a little.
  * He’s so mean. If you try to initiate a hug he will definitely hiss.
  * And he’s not warm.
  * I swear he’s just like a snake. His body is always cold.
  * If he does return a hug he will always put his cold ass hands on your back BELOW your shirt
  * You do not trust him even a little.
  * He’s also the type of person who will hug someone out of spite.
  * Oh, is that Kuroo Tetsurou fucker sitting in the corner crying? (Unlikely, Kuroo doesn’t cry)
  * Well, he’ll go hug him but he’s definitely filling his pockets with wasabi
  * Luckily Kuroo wouldn’t touch Daisho with a 59 ft. pole
  * Horrible person 10/10 would not hug
  * He’s a good cuddler tho
  * If you’re in layers and layers of blankets so his body temperature is fucking normal



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd honestly accept a hug from any of these lads (except Terushima and Daisho). I'd give my life for a Kuroo, Bokuto, or Kita hug. Like please hug me I need to be held. I'm fragile.
> 
> ~Up next: Boys as the pretending to hide someone TikTok trend~


	6. boys as the pretending to hide someone tiktok trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Sugawara, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, Oikawa
> 
> Warnings: Language (obviously), Atsumu’s is a little suggestive
> 
> (I recommend listening to Can Can by Offenbach while reading this ^.^)
> 
> **Requests are OPEN**

**Sugawara**

  * Suga was coming home from work after a long ass day. He was ready to flop onto the bed to cuddle with you.
  * He’s taking off his shoes lazily.
  * “Babe, I’m home!” he calls.
  * “Oh shit, hide!” he hears you whisper yell.
  * Really, he was. . . not that alarmed.
  * He approaches the bedroom. You slam the door in his face and continue whispering “hide!” “hide in the closet!”
  * Legit thought you were hiding Hinata in the closet.
  * He opens the door slowly, cautiously peeking inside. He looks you dead in the eyes. You’re standing in the middle of the room, looking extremely suspicious and nervous.
  * “If Hinata is in the closet then I’m going to walk out and give him ten seconds to leave.”
  * That was not the response you were expecting.
  * Now you sort of wish you actually had Hinata hiding in the closet.
  * Somehow you managed to keep a straight face.
  * “What do you mean??? There’s no one.”
  * “There better not be.”
  * He sounds so threatening. He just goes to the closet and pulls open the door.
  * Bruh he checked that whole damn thing.
  * He even looked inside clothes and on the ceiling. Legit looked inside one of your boots because. . . well just in case.
  * When he did not find a certain tangerine hiding in the closet, you were already laughing behind him.
  * That was the same moment he noticed the phone propped up on the nightstand.
  * “Babe,” he grumbled, “you’re so mean to me.”
  * You only laughed harder.
  * After it was posted on tiktok, Hinata was the first to message your boyfriend with “DID YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WAS GOING TO HIDE INSIDE A SHOE?!”
  * Yes he did.



**Tsukishima**

  * Tsukishima was hard to prank because he never fell for it. After a while, you just gave up on trying to prank him. It seemed impossible.
  * (It was)
  * But this time
  * _This time_
  * You were determined to get him.
  * You had everything set up to perfection. He’d be coming home soon and you were ready. There was no reason for him to suspect anything. None at all.
  * “I’m home!” he called as he came inside.
  * He heard some noises from the bedroom, immediately raising a brow.
  * He was expecting to walk to the bedroom with you faceplanted on the floor after doing some stupid shit, not whispering “quick, hide! Hide!”
  * He sort of just stood outside the bedroom door for a few seconds like -.- There is no way you were cheating on him.
  * KICKS the door open and stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.
  * He’s got a big smile on his face, but it’s horrifying.
  * “Who’re you hiding, babe?” he questions slowly.
  * You literally want to shit your pants.
  * “No one,” you answer immediately, prank forgotten.
  * “I could literally hear you. Who’re you hiding? I’ll kill them.”
  * It’s alarming how calm he is while he threatens to kill someone. It’s also slightly romantic for him so you feel some butterflies in your belly 🥰
  * He’s just calmly searching the room, half-expecting expecting one of the dumbasses from Nekoma or Fukurodani to pop out of nowhere.
  * “No one, it was a prank.”
  * Tsukishima literally left the apartment and did not come back until the next day.
  * His TikTok was popular though.



**Kuroo**

  * Pranking Kuroo Tetsurou was about the worst idea you’d ever had. He was practically the devil and you knew that if you went through with this then he’d come back 10x harder.
  * Still, you went for it.
  * All for the TikTok 😖
  * You set up the camera and waited for him to come home, fidgeting anxiously.
  * “Kitten, I’m home!” he calls, kicking off his shoes and snorting when one hit the wall with a bang.
  * Scared the shit out of you and almost made you second guess your choice. You gathered the courage and went for it when he approached the bedroom.
  * “Shit, hide! No, hide under the bed! Quick, he’s coming!”
  * Kuroo never ran so damn fast in his LIFE
  * He fucking SCALED the whole apartment and kicked the door so hard that the top hinge flew off.
  * You instantly had regrets.
  * “WHO’S HERE?!”
  * You stared at him.
  * “No one.”
  * Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. He’s on the ground in seconds, looking under the bed.
  * “Where are they? I heard you! I will commit murder, I’m not afraid of prison, I’m a big guy.”
  * You fully believe him. “It’s a prank, babe,” you stared at him while he was still on the floor.
  * He went totally stiff. Honestly both of you were amazed that he fell for it.
  * “I’m ten seconds away from shoving you under this bed,” he warned.
  * You took off running, TikTok forgotten while he chased you.
  * You literally hid from him all night thinking he had something evil planned for you and was searching for you. . .
  * Yeah, he was on the couch snickering to himself while treating himself to YOUR ice cream.
  * Fucking prick.



**Kenma**

  * Kenma was your self-proclaimed sugar daddy so he was less than phased when he came home one evening to your whisper-yelling “hide! In the closet, hurry up!”
  * Just casually walks to the kitchen and grabs a soda.
  * You were like _what I swear he was just outside the bedroom._
  * You thought he left.
  * No, he was just getting snacks and a drink. He came in five minutes later.
  * Lazily scans the bedroom.
  * “Did your friend leave?”
  * “Friend? No one was here,” you laugh awkwardly.
  * He gives you this blank stare. You just shift. It felt like he was staring into your very soul. Kenma’s stare was. . . mildly horrifying.
  * “Who was it?”
  * He fully believes you. He already noticed the phone propped up on the nightstand but he decided to play along anyway.
  * “Um. . . no one was here,” you laugh awkwardly.
  * “Hm. . .”
  * He shrugs, then lays down on the bed casually. He’s already got his console out and a game started. Kenma loudly sipped his soda.
  * “Hopefully they left before I hunt them down then.”
  * You thought he was dead-serious because of how straight-faced he said it. You ended up confessing that it was a prank while being extremely glad no one was actually here.
  * “Yeah, I know. I saw the camera. Come cuddle with me now, asshole.”
  * Of course he saw the camera. . .



**Bokuto**

  * Bokuto always fell for pranks.
  * So, naturally, you had to keep pulling them.
  * Bokuto was off on his run so you decided to set up for the perfect prank. You got your camera ready for the Tik Tok.
  * “Birdy, I’m home!” he called.
  * You were so ready to pull this off.
  * “Shit, hide! Hide, go, hurry up!”
  * What you were _not_ ready for was TWO men bursting into your bedroom.
  * Scared the shit out of you.
  * Akaashi looked equally as panicked as Bokuto.
  * “You’re hiding someone?! Who?! Is it a clown, babe, I hate clowns!”
  * The last thing Bokuto would ever do is suspect you of cheating. Naturally, it seemed more realistic for you to be hiding a fucking clown.
  * “Um. . . no one?”
  * Akaashi just-
  * You know. **_The stare._**
  * Because he knew exactly what you were pulling.
  * “You scared me. I’m gonna go get us a water.”
  * Bokuto just left. You stood awkwardly in the bedroom with Akaashi, just staring at each other knowingly.
  * “Wanna hide?”
  * “Sure.”
  * Somehow you fit Akaashi’s lanky ass under the bed.
  * “BO! THE CLOWN GOT AKAASHI!”
  * Fucking sprinted. He should really be an Olympic runner because damn he made it back to that bedroom in record time.
  * “AKAASHI WAS TAKEN BY A CLOWN!?”
  * “IT DRAGGED HIM UNDER THE BED!”
  * Drops to his hands and knees like a fucking military soldier.
  * “Boo.”



**Atsumu**

  * Atsumu was unfortunately smarter than anyone gave him credit for.
  * Obviously, considering he was the nations best setter.
  * Somehow, he also managed to be the stupidest person in the nation, too.
  * Not to be rude but its facts
  * You knew you could pull his prank off easily, plus you’d definitely be TikTok famous if you had Japan’s “It” boy in your prank video. C’mon, he was a pretty boy, everyone would love it.
  * You hear Atsumu the second he comes home because he’s unnecessarily loud. It’s a good thing though because this rude motherfucker does not announce his entry OR take off his shoes.
  * His stomping is heading toward the bedroom.
  * “Quick, hide! Hurry up, get in the closet! My boyfriend is coming!” you whisper-yell.
  * The door damn-near flies of it’s hinges from how hard he kicks it open. It’s cracked straight up the middle and you’re definitely going to need a new damn door.
  * Atsumu looks ready to murder.
  * “WHO ARE YA HIDIN’?! ANOTHER GUY!?”
  * You push his chest frantically, holding in your laughter while trying to get him out of the room.
  * “N-No one! There’s no one! Get out, I need to change!”
  * Atsumu growls, literally He glances around the room, even shoves past you to glance in the closet.
  * You somehow manage to shove him out and slam the door back in his face.
  * “Hurry get out! Hurry! Go, go!” you yell, quickly slamming the closet door shut.
  * This time the door definitely is broken when he kicks the fucking thing open.
  * “YER PRANKING ME YA ASSHOLE!”
  * You try to run.
  * You do not get past him.
  * He grabs you, arms tight around your middle and he deadass throws you onto the bed. He’s on you in an instant, looking like a feral fucking wolf.
  * You’re laughing and trying to get away from him.
  * “I’m just joking, baby! I’m sorry!”
  * Atsumu huffs, sitting up and literally tearing off his shirt. He’s still radiating jealousy.
  * “Yeah, I’ll make sure ya regret it, brat.”
  * You definitely did _not_ regret it, lemme tell you.
  * Luckily the TikTok ended just as he yanked off his shirt so you could post it.
  * Literally became the #1 TikTok in Japan.
  * He made you pay for the broken door though 😔



**Osamu**

  * You were coming home from work, exhausted after a long day. You’d expected to walk into your home with dinner already prepared by Osamu and him waiting for you in the living room.
  * He was not.
  * You raised a brow, glancing around.
  * “Samu, I’m home!” you call, taking off your shoes.
  * You went toward the bedroom. He was probably napping.
  * Then you hear him whisper-yelling.
  * “Hide under the bed, hurry up! Go, my partner is comin’!”
  * _What_
  * _The_
  * _Hell_
  * You open the door, immediately glaring at your boyfriend.
  * Osamu is standing in the middle of the bedroom, staring back. He smiles awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.
  * “Hey, baby.”
  * “Where are they?” you practically growled. “Who are you hiding?”
  * Osamu and his brother were horrible liars, so you expected him to immediately confess of his crime, but this did not happen. Instead he just fidgeted nervously.
  * “No one, I’m not hidin’ anyone under the bed.”
  * You’re so angry that you don’t even think twice.
  * You get on the ground and look under the bed.
  * What was hiding under there was horrifying.
  * Atsumu smirked at you, shooting you a snarky wink that made you want to peel his eyeballs out of his skull.
  * “Hey.”
  * Osamu bursts into laughter.
  * “Why’d you hide such an ugly motherfucker under our bed, Osamu?”
  * Atsumu looks so offended. It takes Osamu a second to process your words.
  * “We have the same face.” He deadpanned.
  * You straight up left the room.
  * “I know.”
  * . . .
  * “Samu, I’m stuck under the bed.”
  * “Suffer, Tsumu.”



**Oikawa**

  * Oikawa is quite aware of every single trend that’s ever been on TikTok, and lucky for him, you are not.
  * He’s so ready.
  * He comes home from practice early, fully prepared because you were _supposed_ to be gone for another hour.
  * Evidently not because he hears a shuffling sound in the bedroom, immediately raising a brow.
  * “Babe? Are you home?” he called.
  * “Shit! Hurry, hide! Go, my boyfriend is here!”
  * Went right over his head I swear to god.
  * He completely forgot about the trend.
  * MAD DASHED into the bedroom and threw open the door with so much force that the wall cracked from the impact.
  * “WHO’S HERE!?”
  * You just stared at him.
  * “No one is here-”
  * “You’re hiding someone! Where are they, under the bed? In the closet?”
  * He’s digging through every crevice in this bedroom right now. He’s on his hands and knees, looking under the bed, throwing the comforter off to make sure no one is hiding beneath it, checking the drawers of the dresser.
  * This man fucking _searched_
  * Looks like a damn tornado went through your bedroom.
  * You just stared at him, amazed as hell that he fell for it.
  * “Babe. . . You’re a dumbass.”
  * Oikawa looks so offended.
  * “What!?”
  * Takes him another five minutes before he realized.
  * Does The Office look straight into the camera of your phone.
  * “I’m a dumbass. . .”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I've never had TikTok nor will I ever. I hate it, but this trend seemed funny so here we are. Also, Atsumu and Oikawa are definitely the type of boys to be TikTok famous and no one will ever convince me otherwise. Probably Kuroo too tbh.


	7. when they forget to study | smart boi edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you don’t mind, may I request When they forgot to study for their important exams? 👉👈 (especially the smart charas)
> 
> Ft. Tsukishima, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Atsumu, Kita
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Tsukishima**

  * Definitely the type of guy who studies at home alone because he can and _will_ get distracted around other people.
  * Not because he’s enjoying their company.
  * Absolutely not.
  * He’s probably going to beat an ass if he tries to study with other people.
  * This time though, it was all him.
  * He totally forgot to study.
  * Went into class the next morning and was slapped across the face with the reminder that he had an exam.
  * _Fuck_
  * Probably passes them all anyway, tbh.
  * He’s a prick like that.
  * Jk he just actually pays attention in class. He takes his notes and listens so he passes the exams without a care in the world.
  * _Wait did I get a 95% instead of a 96%_
  * _What is this bullshit grading system_
  * Nvm he definitely cares



**Oikawa**

  * The day he walks into class and is reminded cruelly by Iwaizumi that exams are today. . .
  * Ensue World War III
  * p a n i c
  * He cannot even-
  * HOW COULD HE HAVE FORGOTTEN
  * Definitely the type who studies hard because c’mon he can’t be volleyball captain if he’s failing all his classes.
  * He also hates studying alone which is why he forgot.
  * The night before the test he sort of just went “it’s fine I’ll study tomorrow because Iwaizumi is busy tonight”
  * Yeah Iwaizumi busy fucking studying
  * BY HIMSELF
  * Oikawa smarter than he gives himself credit for though so he somehow passes.
  * It definitely won’t happen again but not because he’ll make sure it doesn’t; it’s because Iwaizumi will.
  * Honestly he’s lucky Iwaizumi didn’t kill him from the UNGODLY screech this man let out, lemme tell you



**Ushijima**

  * Seems like the ultimate perfect student, second only to Kita.
  * Probably got so caught up in volleyball stuff that it just went right over his head.
  * “Are you ready to knock out these exams, Ushiwaka?”
  * Stops in the middle of the hall.
  * Subtle panic.
  * Tendou is just staring like 0-0
  * “What?”
  * Tendou is so confused
  * Ushi turns to him, straight-faced.
  * “I forgot to study.”
  * Tendou actually choked on air. Ushijima Wakatoshi not studying was basically the same thing as the world ending.
  * Luckily Tendou didn’t study either.
  * “We can ditch class?”
  * Worst person to suggest that to. Like actually the worst. This is the only time Tendou has ever seen Ushijima’s face so expressive.
  * “I’m still going to pass. I don’t need to study.”
  * He was right. He passed easily.
  * Tendou sort of hates him.



**Kuroo**

  * The person most likely to go into absolute panic mode
  * Kenma is amazed that Kuroo is one of the smartest people in Nekoma
  * He’s only smart because he studies tbh
  * “Did you study for the exam today?”
  * “FUCK”
  * Yells it across the whole classroom and nearly gets detention.
  * “Let me borrow your notes real quick.”
  * “No way, they’re mine.”
  * Yeah Kenma is just sort of an asshole. He also wants to see his best friend burn and suffer.
  * Brings a real tear to Kuroo’s eye.
  * “PLEASE KENMA”
  * Everyone is staring. It’s so embarrassing but Kuroo is _not_ about to let anyone else take his position as the smartest student in Nekoma.
  * Kenma relents and gives him his notes.
  * Nope, the bell rang for class.
  * Kuroo cries for the whole test because he just _knows_ he’s about to get destroyed.
  * Thought he got everything wrong.
  * Was correct.
  * Never forgot to study again.



**Kenma**

  * Let’s be real
  * This bitch doesn’t study in the first place.
  * He’s definitely the type to just go with the flow and somehow he always passes.
  * No one knows how, it’s one of the many unsolved mysteries in the world.
  * He’ll play video games for a whole ass night and show up to school looking like a fucking zombie but he passes all his tests.
  * Subconsciously pays attention in class.
  * He doesn’t even listen, tbh.
  * Still passes.
  * He definitely does not even panic in the slightest when someone asks if he remembered to study for the exam.
  * “Nope.”
  * “Even a little?”
  * “Not at all.”



**Akaashi**

  * If this poor boy can get away with forgetting to study then he’s probably happy about it.
  * He’s always studying with Bokuto and usually by the time an exam rolls around then he’s already got the whole thing memorized _twice_ because he had to help Bokuto with his studies.
  * So, he’s happy.
  * He’s quite content when he walks into the classroom and discovers that there is an exam.
  * No one even asks if he studied because they just expected him to.
  * “Guess who didn’t study for the exam?” he pipes up first.
  * “Huh?”
  * “Me. I didn’t.”
  * Everyone is in awe.
  * They’re also very happy for him because this beautiful man finally caught a BREAK.
  * “Wait doesn’t that mean Bokuto is going to fail?”
  * **Panic mode: Activated**
  * Sat through the whole test just _knowing_ Bokuto is failing a test somewhere in this school.
  * Passed his test somehow.
  * Bokuto came running to him an hour later.
  * “I FAILED MY TEST, AGAASHI”
  * Soft sigh.
  * “I know, Bokuto-san.”



**Atsumu**

  * Despite the new official art of the twins and Kita, I refuse to believe that Atsumu can keep his attention on a damn textbook.
  * Also, you might be wondering why this blonde twink is on this list.
  * He’s a dumbass, but he’s an educated dumbass.
  * Literally one of the smartest characters like c’mon
  * Anyway, yeah, he never studies in the first place and panics EVERY. SINGLE. TIME
  * He literally always panics.
  * Never knows when there's going to be an exam.
  * It's a constant mystery.
  * “Did ya study for the exams, Tsumu?”
  * Osamu knew it’d put his twin into panic mode.
  * . . .
  * “THERE ARE EXAMS TODAY?!”
  * “Yes. A lot of exams, in fact.”
  * Suna was ready with a camera when Atsumu began running around like a chicken with his head cut off.
  * “I CAN’T BELIEVE I FORGOT TO STUDY!”
  * He’s digging through his bag and shit for his notes.
  * Suna and Osamu are just snickering, watching this dumbass.
  * Atsumu still didn’t study even when he had his notes out. He was 100% focused on everything EXCEPT his studies ^-^
  * Actual dumbass twit over here.
  * Somehow passes his exams anyway and he’s the most shocked about it every time.
  * “I have no idea how I passed.”
  * “Neither does anyone else.”



**Kita**

  * Would not happen.
  * It’s impossible.
  * Kita Shinsuke forgetting to study?
  * Just impossible.
  * It’s like second nature, okay? This lad has a **schedule**
  * School, practice, go home, study for 2.25 hours, shower, sleep.
  * That his exact schedule. If he breaks this schedule, then it’s only because the world ended.
  * Yeah Kita would never forget to study, sorry.
  * “Kita, did ya study?”
  * He gives the twins the most blank stare. It actually scared them.
  * “Did _I_ study?”
  * _He chuckles._
  * He actually chuckled I’m not making this up.
  * Kita just walked away and the twins are now scarred for life.
  * Look what you’ve done, Kita, now they have anxiety.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly just posting these right after they're written because I have nothing to do and this is for fun sooo. . . here we are! Thanks to my first requester, you're great! I hope this is what you wanted! I picked the canonically smartest characters in the show.
> 
> I'll probably post another chapter by the end of the night tbh ^_^


	8. random shows/movies they watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, Inarizaki + Sakusa, Komori, Daisho, and Terushima
> 
> Warnings: Language (maybe?), fourth-wall break multiple times :P

**Karasuno**

  * Daichi and Suga sometimes have secret movie nights where they watch only k-dramas. Will never confess to it even if they get caught.
  * Hinata definitely watches Pokémon and still collects the cards.
  * Kageyama. . . volleyball only. One time he tried this weird volleyball anime but it reminded him too much of himself so he stopped.
  * Asahi and Noya binge Marvel movies at least once a month. Sometimes Noya cosplays as Spiderman and is determined to invent a web-shooter and swing from the top of the Tokyo Skytree with it.
  * Tanaka watches American football and only cheers for Broncos. Doesn’t even know what anyone is saying or how to play it.
  * Tsukishima watches dinosaur documentaries and sometimes alien ones.
  * Yamaguchi watches Sailor Moon. Has figurines in his room and takes pride in all of it. Do not stop this boy from loving Sailor Moon.
  * Ennoshita watches a lot of Golden Girls.
  * Kinoshita and Narita just watch whatever the hell is on TV and sit on their phones the whole time.
  * Yachi loves watching figure skating and jumps around her living room while watching it.
  * Kiyoko is all about My Hero Academia and once cosplayed as Jiro. It was hot as fuck.
  * Ukai doesn’t even own a TV, only uses a laptop and watches YouTube. Someone help this man.
  * Takeda is too busy to invest himself in a show ☹



**Nekoma**

  * Kenma turns on a random anime and becomes totally invested. Currently simping hard for Gojo from Jujutsu Kaisen except for that he kinda sounds like Kuroo and it makes him want to puke.
  * Kuroo probably also watches American football. Definitely tried to play it once and DOMINATED. Bokuto might have tried to play too and wrecked everyone so they had to stop. Kuroo still has a scar on his lip.
  * Yaku is totally into shoujo anime. Fruits Basket? Give it over. My Little Monster? Even better. Cries at almost every single one.
  * Yamamoto for some reason watches dog shows? He just thinks they’re all so cute.
  * Fukunaga obsessively watches Jeff Dunham.
  * Lev and Inuoka once binged watched the entirety of Star Wars before a volleyball game. They didn’t stop making Star Wars references the whole time. “AREN’T YOU GUYS TOO YOUNG FOR THAT” Kuroo finally yelled. “FUCK YOU, KUROO!”
  * Shibayama has seen Phantom of the Oprah too many times.
  * Kai just loves cooking shows. He doesn’t even cook, he just likes them.
  * Teshiro falls asleep five minutes in to every movie so he doesn’t even have a taste.



**Fukurodani**

  * Bokuto has been watching too much of The Mandalorian lately and it’s becoming a fatal addiction.
  * Akaashi is definitely a Sherlock Holmes guy. Anything Sherlock and he’s jumping on board real fast but don’t tell anyone. He might even have some merch. . .
  * Washio has no shame in his addiction to Gossip Girl.
  * Konoha watches random Disney movies on Netflix and always laughs way too hard when he hears the adult jokes hidden inside them.
  * Sarukui and Komi watch a lot of soccer but neither of them actually like it?
  * Onaga just turns on random documentaries while he does his laundry. Smart lad.
  * Shirofuku is on board with the shoujo anime train. Her favorite is Maid Sama and she somehow got Bokuto into it and Bokuto has wanted to go to a maid café ever since.



**Aoba Johsai**

  * Oikawa can basically quote every single Twilight movie. It’s sad, he knows it too. . .
  * Iwaizumi pretends to hate The Office but he secretly loves it. C’mon, buddy, it’s okay to love it.
  * Matsukawa loves Yellowstone. He knows nothing about America or why he’s watching this show but he can’t stop—
  * Hanamaki and Kunimi have secret (not secret) obsessions with the Shrek movies.
  * Yahaba watches Dr. Pimple Popper and always makes himself sick.
  * Watari loves Twilight also and tried to watch it with Oikawa who just whispered death threats to him about keeping his obsession a secret. Never brought it up again.
  * Kindaichi likes gardening shows for some reason.
  * Kyotani watches an alarming amount of Criminal Minds.



**Shiratorizawa**

  * Do I even have to say it? Ushijima has seen The Ranch way too many times and Tendou has caught him staring at the TV while it plays. Ushi definitely cried when (spoiler) Rooster died.
  * Tendou watches the IT movies and still thinks they’re the best (because they are). Flipped shit when Stephen King had a cameo in IT: Chapter Two
  * Semi watches a lot of random concerts on YouTube but he just judges everyone.
  * Goshiki definitely watches Paranormal Activity and for some reason it’s always right before he goes to bed. Someone stop him.
  * Shirabu will binge watch Tokyo Ghoul and then assume that everyone around him is a ghoul in disguise. Mostly Tendou. He always has eyes on that guy -.-
  * Kawanishi is a pretty boy who’s favorite movie is Pitch Perfect, no cap.
  * Yamagata has no idea why but he keeps watching Pretty Little Liars.



**Date Tech**

  * Futakuchi is definitely a Game of Thrones guy. Loves watching everyone die.
  * Moniwa, our wholesome lad over here with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. Giggles everytime Skeppy is called a “muffin-head”. He called Aone that once and Aone looked so happy.
  * Aone may or may not watch Blue’s Clues for the childhood memories.
  * Koganegawa is obsessed with Umbrella Academy and for good reason.



**Inarizaki**

  * Kita loves Supernatural so much he cannot stop. Cried quietly in his room when it ended and never said a word to anyone.
  * Atsumu watched Assassination Classroom and decided he wanted to be an assassin but then saw the ending of the show and cried for a whole week. Sometimes he’d start crying in the middle of class.
  * Osamu has seen every single episode of Kitchen Nightmares. He’s definitely just as judgmental as Gordon Ramsay and hopes that Gordon will come judge his restaurant in the future. Would probably give his soul to meet Gordon actually.
  * The twins can also quote the whole Lord of The Rings/Hobbit series from memory.
  * Aran secretly watches Euphoria on the bus whenever they go to a game. The twins caught him once and almost lost their balls when Aran punched them. **They never said a word.**
  * Suna watches American Horror Story without batting an eye because he literally is phased by nothing. Learned English just so he could binge the whole show and listen to the American’s annoying screams.
  * Ginjima is our Parks and Rec king.
  * Akagi will fully admit to loving Ouran Highschool Host Club. Tried to get the twins to dress as Hikaru and Kaoru (they did it).
  * Omimi for some reason binged The Big Bang Theory and has been obsessed ever since.
  * Kosaku watches basketball because he sometimes wishes he did basketball instead of volleyball.
  * Riseki definitely is not (he is) obsessed with Attack on Titan.



**Extra:**

  * Sakusa secretly watches Hoarders to make himself feel better when he feels gross. It always works.
  * Komori has seen Wotakoi so many times that he sometimes just randomly starts doing the dance in the middle of the court.
  * Daisho read every single one of Junji Ito’s works and then watched the whole anime three times. Always skips the Glyceride episode and can NOT handle pimples on his skin because of it. (I have PTSD from writing this)
  * Terushima and hentai. That is all.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely exposing myself on how little I have to do considering this is being posted immediately after the last one lol. I just get random ideas and want to post them leave me alone.


	9. best to worst huggers | pretty setter edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kenma, Koganegawa, Sugawara, Akaashi, Semi, Kageyama, Atsumu
> 
> Warnings: Language, skipped Oikawa because he's in the captain edition
> 
> **REQUESTS ARE OPEN**

**Kenma**

  * Surprising? Yes
  * But I fully believe Kenma is the ultimate hugger
  * Do you see this boy? No one needs a hug more than him
  * He’s not very likely to give them, tbh, but when he does it’s like holding a literal kitten
  * He purrs
  * **_Purrs_**
  * Hugs from Kenma turn into a whole ass cuddle session because he’s nuzzling against you and holding you so close.
  * Literally he’s so soft.
  * He’s also got this tiny layer of chub that is so squishy and nice.
  * The only problem is that if he hugs you then _no one knows._
  * It’s when he’s at his weakest. He will throw his whole body across a room and hiss.
  * _Hiss_
  * One time, Kuroo walked in when you and Kenma were hugging (cuddling)
  * Kenma deadass threw his phone at Kuroo’s face and almost broke his nose. He blamed Kuroo for not knocking but you guys were literally cuddling in Kuroo’s room.



**Koganegawa**

  * Honestly probably a better hugger than Kenma but he doesn’t purr.
  * He’s so soft and wholesome.
  * Please hold this little birb
  * He loves hugs more than anything else in the world
  * It doesn’t matter what’s going on around him, he will initiate a hug with the nearest person.
  * And if your sad?
  * Oh man.
  * **_Oh man my friend_**
  * Please prepare yourself for the best experience of your life.
  * Nothing can top his hugs when you’re sad.
  * It’s a full body surreal experience.
  * He’s wrapped around you for full security, holding your face against his chest. You stop crying instantly because this is literally the best experience of your life.
  * Only to start crying again because _this is literally the best experience of your life_
  * He tried to teach Aone how to hug and now Aone is almost as good of a hugger.
  * Koganegawa and Aone hug all the time because they both need love and Kogane is the only person brave enough to actually go hug Aone.



**Sugawara**

  * Anyone who tells me Suga has a mom hug is dead wrong.
  * It’s definitely a dad hug, but it’s still the best.
  * This chaotic boy loves hugs so he’ll just yank you into one so abruptly that it leaves you shooketh
  * Sometimes he strangles you from his excitement.
  * Usually it’s Hinata who he’s strangling tho
  * Hinata is never ready.
  * Suga gets so excited mid-game and has an arm around him so tight that it’s strangle the poor tangerine
  * RIP to Hinata
  * Suga is careful with you though.
  * Still, his hugs are so _tight_ and extremely comforting.
  * If you’re ever sad, the first thing he does is hug you. He’s also ready with tissues, snacks, and a warm blanket.
  * Suga you’re in the middle of a volleyball game where did this come from—
  * Honestly he’s so good at comforting.
  * If he’s sad, be prepared for the clingiest boy.
  * He will not let go when he’s sad. His hugs are a little looser so you’re job is to hug him tight with the strength he usually uses on you.
  * 12/10 would definitely hug.



**Akaashi**

  * Akaashi definitely has great hugs, but they’re not common.
  * He only hugs people out of comfort and they’re so soft. It’s like being wrapped up in a loose blanket but it’s so comforting.
  * His touch is so gentle it’s insane.
  * If you initiate a hug first, he will not be prepared.
  * He will stand there in awkward shock while his brain scrambles for answers.
  * It’s like he’s suddenly forgotten what a hug is.
  * It’s okay baby
  * He will hug back after a minute.
  * Once again, soft as hell.
  * His hugs are usually kind of short though because he’s not sure what the appropriate hugging time is.
  * Like is a minute too short or too long? Ten minutes is not acceptable right?
  * He does not know.
  * Definitely internally loves hugs.
  * He doesn’t admit to it, but he loves them and hugs will almost bring him to tears.
  * Especially if Bokuto hugs him which happens all the time.
  * He always has to remain stoic.
  * But if his s/o hugs him?
  * Guaranteed tears. Just a few though and they’re gone before you notice.



**Semi**

  * I can’t imagine any of the setters being bad huggers so Semi’s hugs are also pretty great.
  * Awkward though.
  * He feels like he should say something during a hug but has no idea what to say so he just stands there staring off into space while trying to think of something to say.
  * His hugs are nice but he sucks at comforting people.
  * If you’re sad he will hug you almost immediately, but it’s a totally silent hug.
  * For the longest time you thought it was just because he knew you weren’t ready to talk about whatever was going on.
  * Turns out he’s just awkward as hell.
  * It’s okay though.
  * Now he’s become prepared for hugs. He will give you his headphones while he hugs you so you’re listening to music and he can confidently hold you in silence.
  * Remember the scene from Ouran when Hikaru gave Haruhi his headphones? Like that but with Semi hugging you.
  * He uses the perfect amount of strength too.
  * Like it’s a firm hug but it’s not going to hurt you.
  * He’s very careful.
  * He definitely only hugs his s/o though. He won’t be caught dead hugging a teammate.
  * Tendo tried to hug him one time and nearly got punched in the throat.
  * No one has hugged him since.
  * They’re all shook as fuck when you run up to Semi after a game and bounce onto him for a hug.
  * Headphones come outta no where and he just looks so content.
  * “Semi-semi, I’ll wear headphones too for a hug”
  * “Shut up, Tendo”



**Kageyama**

  * Kageyama acts like he’s never been hugged I swear to god
  * He just stands there like *surprised pikachu face*
  * He literally does not know what to do with his arms.
  * Does he wrap them around you? Does he leave them hanging? Does he go into a setter position?
  * _What does he do_
  * Eventually you’ll just have to grab his wrists and put his arms around you.
  * He will accidentally grope your ass.
  * Be patient with him though, he just doesn’t know what to do with his hands.
  * He eventually grabs the back of your shirt and holds it.
  * By this point it’s been five minutes and he’s finally comfortable.
  * Once he learns how to hug he becomes a pretty decent hugger.
  * Not great, but still good. He’s warm and comforting, but still extremely awkward.
  * He practiced with Hinata and Suga
  * Hinata was shook as fuck when Kageyama just approached him one day and deadass went “please teach me how to hug” in front of the whole volleyball team. Everyone stared like 0-0
  * Hinata tried, he really did, but Kageyama only raged
  * Suga ended up stepping in to teach him.
  * He’ll try to talk to you during a hug but it sort of ruins the moment because it’s always about volleyball.



**Atsumu**

  * The one setter who cannot hug.
  * No one wants a hug from Atsumu.
  * He does not know his own strength. Like at all. He’s insanely strong and his hugs They hurt.
  * He tries his best though so no one actually tells him that his hugs suck.
  * He loves hugs and he tries to be considerate but he just doesn’t know his strength DX
  * Sometimes though he’s a total asshole.
  * Unlike Kageyama, he definitely will purposefully grab your ass.
  * AND SQUEEZE
  * It hurts and he actually knows it.
  * He will just snicker into your shoulder.
  * Still, he’s not the worst hugger. It’s only painful for the first few minutes but when it settles in it’s suddenly super safe and comforting.
  * Like Miya Atsumu is super safe, have you seen him? Everyone is scared of him.
  * He’s not soft though.
  * Like at all.
  * He’s 100% muscle and it’s not soft muscle like Bokuto.
  * He does like to happily nuzzle his nose against the side of your neck though.
  * One time he licked you as a joke and was punted across the gym.
  * Hug him though please
  * He loves hugs.
  * Just wear a full body of armor or be prepared for a few broken ribs.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't imagine any of the setters being bad huggers tbh, but Atsumu is sort of just a prick so he's at the bottom of my list. Ironically, he's my favorite character in the show and I'm constantly wondering why.


	10. small things they do for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Date Tech, Inarizaki + Sakusa, Komori, Daisho, Terushima
> 
> Warnings: Straight fluff, was having a rough night emotionally so I wrote this as a comfort

**Karasuno**

  * Hinata will always tie your shoes for you and he’ll do it with a smile every single time. He loves to help out his partner in any way he can, and sometimes feels like he doesn’t do enough, so he makes sure to tie your shoes.
  * Kageyama taps the toes of your shoes with his under the table while you’re eating together; just to make sure you don’t forget he’s there.
  * Sugawara makes sure there’s always a fuzzy blanket on his couch in case you come over and need some warm cuddles.
  * Daichi bought you pepper spray for when you walk home alone and he can’t be there with you.
  * Nishinoya always has a hair tie on one wrist in case you ever need one.
  * Tanaka will always point out a cat or a dog if he sees one while he’s walking with you.
  * Asahi never fails in giving you a kiss on the cheek every time he greets you.
  * Tsukishima takes off his glasses when you guys are cuddling so he can see you up close without any barriers.
  * Yamaguchi’s pinky is always hooked with yours when you guys are in public. He never wants to lose you.



**Nekoma**

  * Kenma will pause his game to let you crawl onto his lap for cuddles. Waits until you’re asleep before starting it again.
  * Kuroo is not ashamed to begin slow dancing to any song that comes on anywhere. Will slow dance with you in the middle of the line to get coffee when Can't Help Falling in Love begins to play.
  * Yaku carries lotion with him everywhere, his school bag, gym bag, locker, nightstand, car, etc.
  * Lev sends you random pictures of cats when you’re sad.
  * Yamamoto somehow never fails to catch you when you trip.
  * Fukunaga texts you every night at 8:00 to make sure you’ve eaten. If you haven’t, best expect this boy to show up at your house with instant ramen.



**Fukurodani**

  * Bokuto makes sure you always have a bottle of water. If you don’t, he gives you his. It can be annoying, but he just loves you so much he doesn’t want you getting sick or dehydrated.
  * Akaashi always makes time to study with you so school never becomes too overwhelming.
  * Konoha texts you a poem every night, even the cringiest ones, so he knows you’re never going to sleep sad.



**Aoba Johsai**

  * Oikawa glances at his phone every thirty minutes during practice to check in on you and make sure you’re doing alright.
  * Iwaizumi refuses to let you walk home alone at night. Will wait hours outside of somewhere to make sure he gets to walk you home.
  * Matsukawa buys you an umbrella every time you forget yours. You have a collection of umbrellas, all from your boyfriend.
  * Hanamaki always makes sure to remind you how proud he is of you today, even if you’ve just been sitting around doing nothing.
  * Kunimi makes sure your coat or jacket is zipped up all the way before going anywhere cold.
  * Kindaichi never fails to invite you to his volleyball games, and he never misses any of your club activities either.



**Shiratorizawa**

  * Ushijima always checks if you’ve brought lunch to school, and if you haven’t then he always offers you his.
  * Tendou never lets anyone talk bad about you. He will shut it down so fast.
  * Semi makes playlists for every single date you guys go on so the vibe is never off.
  * Goshiki loves massaging your scalp when you’re sleeping, ensuring you stay asleep and don’t wake up with a headache.
  * Shirabu carries your favorite snacks in his school bag for when you get hungry.



**Date Tech**

  * Moniwa pinches your cheeks whenever you come to see him. It’s his way of expressing how happy he is.
  * Futakuchi never interrupts when you’re speaking, and makes sure no one else does either.
  * Aone calls you every night to say “goodnight”. Always asks how you’re feeling before hanging up.
  * Koganegawa asks to do your hair for you, sometimes in the morning before school and sometimes right after.



**Inarizaki**

  * Kita makes small paper cranes for you and leaves one on your desk every morning with a cute note.
  * Atsumu always gives you his jacket when you’re cold. He’ll freeze to death so long as you’re warm. Once gave you his hoodie in a snow storm. You argued, saying you were fine because you had a jacket but he could care less. “Just take it, ya dumb himbo”.
  * Osamu makes you a bento box for lunch and makes sure you’re never sitting alone while you eat. Food doesn’t taste as good when you’re lonely.
  * Aran carries an extra set of winter gloves for you in his school bag.
  * Suna takes afternoon naps with you every weekend and always has his body curled around yours to make sure you’re safe.



**Extra** :

  * Sakusa cleans your room for you when you’re sick. No matter how disgusted he might be, he makes sure you’re in a clean environment to heal up in.
  * Komori texts you after every game to tell you the finest details of how everything went, then asks about all the details from your day.
  * Daisho will explain volleyball to you as many times as it takes for you to finally understand, and he’ll enjoy it every time.
  * Terushima makes sure you always have one of his hoodies at home so you never forget he’s there for you even when he’s not.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was having a rough night so this is totally self-indulgent lol. Either way, I hope it can help you guys a little in case you're going through something right now. Hope you all stay healthy and safe! Requests are open!


	11. songs they make you dance to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kageyama, Sugawara, Kuroo, Yaku, Tendou, Semi, Futakuchi, Kita, Atsumu, Osamu, Sakusa
> 
> Request: Could you do what type of music is their favorites/ what song would they make you dance to.
> 
> Warnings: Hella fluff, might make you cry a little

**Kageyama**

  * _We Own the Night by The Wanted_



Not only does he dance to this song, he _will_ sing the words. When he pulls you in to dance to this song, it’s not at all the dance one would typically choose for such an upbeat and freeing song, but it was oh so fitting for him.

Tobio will slow dance with you to this song, resting his chin on your shoulder and swaying side to side with you in the semi-dark bedroom. He’ll mumble the words into your neck, and he won’t complain at all if you accidentally step on his feet. Prefers to just enjoy the moment in your presence.

It’s a lot to take in, but the way he sings into your ear makes a grin appear on your face and you just know you’ll always associate this song with him.

The way he smiles against your skin as you dance with him makes your heart swell.

You soak it all in, since this is and probably will forever be the most precious moment of your lift. His voice is so heavy while he sings, and maybe he’s not the best singer in the world but he sounded like an angel in that very moment.

“ _May we sing and dance ‘till we lose our minds~”_

_“We are only young if we seize the night~”_

_“Tonight, we own the night~”_

**Sugawara**

  * _Somewhere Only We Know by Keane_



The song begins when you’re in the kitchen making dinner. Suga comes out of nowhere, probably the living room, and begins singing while he grabs a glass of water. You’re humming to the tune, listening to him while he sang it word for word.

He comes up behind you, arms gently wrapping around your waist. His warm chest is pressing into your back, engulfing you entirely in his presence. He makes you feel so at home, and this moment is something you and him will only have with each other. It’ll be a moment only the two of you share, making the song all the more precious.

Suga’s hips swayed with yours, oh-so slowly.

“ _And if you have a minute why don’t we go~?”_

His deep voice sang almost a lullaby into your ear. You couldn’t even hear the music from the speaker, focused only on the way Koshi sang the song to you and you alone.

“ _Talk about it somewhere only we know~”_

Your heart swelled. He grabbed you by the hand and gently spun you, mindful of the stove behind you. Koshi rested his hands on your hips and swayed to the tune, smiling brightly.

“ _This could be the beginning of everything~”_

You laughed as he changed the lyrics.

“ _So why don’t we go, only somewhere we know?”_

You rested your head on his chest, swaying to the song. He stopped singing in favor of soaking up the peacefulness of this moment. Your chest was warm, belly filled with butterflies that didn’t seem to go away for the rest of the night.

**Kuroo**

  * _La Da Dee by Cody Simpson_



Without fail, every single time he hears this song he will seek you out, grab your hand, and begin dancing. You always let him, feet moving naturally at this point. It’s not like the song plays often, but it’s become a definite part of your relationship with the dark-haired captain.

Kuroo will hold you by the waist, one arm wrapped around you and holding you to his front, while the other his holding your hand and outstretching your arms.

It’s a very upbeat dance, naturally, and he’s guiding every movement you make.

Sometimes, you stand on his feet while he guides the two of you around the middle of the living room. He has a familiar bounce to his step while he’s dancing. He’ll spin you around, too, and he never _ever_ fails to catch you.

“Tetsurou!” you laughed when he spun you around.

Yes, almost every lamp in the house is knocked over by the time the song ends, but it’s completely worth it. The grin on Kuroo’s face doesn’t face for a whole hour and he’s extra cuddly after the dance.

One time you two danced in front of Kenma and even the blond couldn’t help but smile too, even as he rolled his eyes.

To say the least, La Da Dee will probably be played at your future wedding.

**Yaku**

  * _Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos_



Yaku hated when he had to leave you at home while he travelled for volleyball. It made his heart ache even though he knew you understood why he did it.

Coming home was always his favorite thing. Seeing you sleeping on the couch when he returned was his favorite thing. You’d obviously been reading, the book open on your chest while you quietly snored. Music played from your phone speaker, and his eyes lit up the second the song began playing because he just _knew_ had had to dance to it with you.

“Darling,” Yaku gently shook your shoulder. “Get up, we need to dance.”

You slowly opened your eyes, blinking the blurriness away to reveal your handsome boyfriend. Immediately, you launched yourself into his arms. He laughed, swinging you around before gently placing you on the ground. He didn’t let go of your waist as he began dancing with you to the song.

Your eyes were shining brightly with every step. Despite how tired you were, you seemed to be lit up with happiness.

“ _Hello my old heart,”_ Mori sang, “ _it’s been so long.”_

You laughed a little when his fingers tickled your sides.

“I missed you, Morisuke,” you said.

“I missed you too, my heart.”

**Tendou**

  * _Freaks by Jordan Clarke_



You guys are in public when it happens, waiting in line to order your food when the song begins on the speakers. Tendou lights up immediately, his eyes snapping toward you while the biggest grin spreads across his face.

“I love this song!” he practically yelled.

You laughed when he grabbed your hands, pulling you out of the line and into an area with a little more space. He’s holding both your hands in his when he begins to dance with you, white teeth shining as he beamed.

The two of you could care less about all the weird stares people gave as you both danced. He spun you around occasionally, never failing to catch you before you fell. You occasionally stepped on his feet as he moved.

“Are you calling me a freak, Satori?” you teased him, going along with his movements.

“You’re my little freak, baby,” he teased.

You laughed, rolling your eyes. You purposefully stepped on his foot, making him squeak and stumble a little. He brought you with him, holding you against his chest. Luckily, he didn’t fall. Tendou continued his little dance, mumbling the words to the song under his breath.

By the time the song ended, you were both laughing and panting a little. You grabbed his hand and guided him to the line, now in the back. People could whisper all they wanted about you both, but you and your boyfriend were perfectly content being the freaks so long as you were having fun.

Really, though, it was them who are the freaks.

**Semi**

  * _Sleep on the Floor by The Lumineers_



If anyone were to be the person to ask you to run away with them, I totally believe it would be Semi. At one point, back in high school when yours and his relationship had just begun, he’d asked you to do that very thing.

You guys got in his car, third-years in high school, and left Miyagi on a Saturday morning without a destination in mind.

Of course, your brains finally realized that running away wasn’t the best idea but you made it all the way to Nagoya before finally deciding to go back home. Semi was driving and it was late at night when the song came over the radio. You were half-asleep, but the song woke you up immediately.

Semi pulled the car over and turned up the volume all the way. You guys were in the middle of nowhere and it was pitch black outside. He didn’t care. You both got out of the car and Semi was immediately pulling you against him.

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting your boyfriend sway you to the music.

“We’re still so far away from home,” he mumbled, resting his head on your shoulder.

You smiled, nuzzling your face against his neck.

“I’m not,” you murmured, “you’re my home, Eita.”

Semi’s heart swelled. The temptation to run away with you came all over again. Running away seemed so easy when he had you by his side, but he knew the two of you had responsibilities back in Miyagi.

Eita settled for asking you to marry him, right then and there. The song came to an end after your “yes”, and the two of you were married two weeks after high school graduation and spent your honeymoon on a road trip around Japan.

**Futakuchi**

  * _Houdini by Foster the People_



Futakuchi was already tapping his feet to the beat when it started playing in his headphones. The two of you were in the middle of studying for finals. Your mom was in the kitchen, making dinner, and you were contentedly snuggled against his side while listening to music of your own through headphones and scanning over your Chemistry notes.

The second it started playing, he knew what he had to do.

“Babe, get up,” he said, tapping your nose.

You pulled out one earbud, looking up at your boyfriend’s face. You blinked a few times.

“What?”

“Get up. Let’s dance.”

Kenji sat up, unplugging his headphones and restarting the song through his phone speaker. He pulled you off the couch with him, smirking a little. You stumbled over your feet when he began dancing, swaying you to the tune of the song.

“What? Can’t dance?” he teased.

“S-Shut up, I just wasn’t ready!” you argued.

Kenji laughed. His arms tightened around you, pulling you closer against his body. He continued moving you both to the song though it was more like bouncing around like dorks than actually dancing. Not that you two cared in the slightest.

“What are we doing?” you laughed.

“Dancing, obviously, baka.”

You snickered. Futakuchi Kenji was the last person you’d ever expect to start dancing with you, but you’d take it nonetheless. Besides, your mother was definitely enjoying it as she watched the two of you jump around like dorks.

**Kita**

  * _Good Enough by Gunnar Gehl_



Kita was perfectly content with you here, in his arms. You were settled in his lap, back resting against his chest. His chin rested on your shoulder while you scrolled through social media. Music played through the speaker of your phone, lulling him nearly into a peaceful slumber.

He hummed when the song began playing.

“I like this song. What is it called?” he asked, arms tightening around your torso.

You smiled and gave him the name of it. Kita listened to another few seconds of the song, before he began standing, bringing you with him. You squeaked when he took the phone from you and restarted the song.

Kita threw the phone on the couch and grabbed one of your hands. His other arm wrapped around your waist, tugging you against his body. He began swaying you to the song, smiling a little.

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Your eyes lit up. You moved in sync with his every step.

“Of course it is, Shinsuke,” you murmured, “this is perfect.”

Kita often doubted whether he was good enough to be yours. He wasn’t a particularly interesting person, and he wasn’t extremely talented at anything. But he loved you with all his heart and he just wanted to be enough for you.

In this moment, Kita Shinsuke felt completely whole and he could confidently say he’d finally decided that he was good enough for you. He knew this was true because of the way you stared at him, hearts in your eyes while the two of you swayed to the song.

He wanted to feel this way forever. He replayed the song four times and danced with you for every replay.

The warmth in his chest did not fade away for a very long time.

**Atsumu**

  * _Fiction by Sumika_



Miya Atsumu, setter of the MSBY volleyball team, definitely knows the dance to Fiction. No one will convince me otherwise, he just does.

(cue secret weeb Atsumu)

You guys are cuddling on his couch, wrapped up in a comfortable blanket burrito together while watching Wotakoi. You’re literally on the first episode. Your boyfriend decided to introduce you to the anime and you agreed because. . . well, why not?

You were expecting some sort of hentai, honestly, but that’s definitely not what happened.

When the opening started, Atsumu yanked you out of the blanket burrito and into his arms. He was grinning widely, brown eyes shining with absolute unbridled excitement because, yes, he was about to teach the love of his life this goofy dance from an anime that sometimes was way too relatable.

“Tsumu, what—”

Pointed to the screen when the characters began dancing. You blinked a few times, glancing between the TV and Atsumu as he did the dance with a grin.

“We need’ta do it together,” he stated while he danced, “then post it.”

Held your hand the whole time he showed you the moves, guiding your fingers. You couldn’t help but laugh a little from all the effort he was putting into it. You’d never seen him this focused unless he was out on the volleyball court.

Taught you the whole dance in 15 minutes (good thing it’s not hard). He set up the camera. You hummed a little, standing behind Atsumu as he began recording. Cue the hand movements, both of you grinning like maniacs. He did the male parts (naturally) while you did the female parts. He literally did not miss a beat, it was so perfect.

Posted it on his Instagram and revived the Wotakoi dance trend.

**Osamu**

  * _Undercover Martyn by Two Door Cinema Club_



Not a big dancer, no surprise there. What _was_ a surprise was the day you and him were making dinner together and Undercover Martyn began playing through his phone speaker. You swayed your hips to the tune in the beginning, unsuspecting of the upcoming _smacks._

Smacked your ass so hard on the first two beats that you nearly threw the spatula.

You didn’t have time to yell at him before he had you by the waist and spun you around to face him. Osamu was _grinning_ , swaying his hips with yours while the song played. You completely forgot to be angry with him because of the expression on his face.

“What are you doing?” you laughed.

“Dancin’.”

It’s an awkward song to dance to, but Osamu was determined to make it work. _And he did._ The two of you danced around the kitchen like dorks, grinning widely. There was no particular choreography to the dance. It didn’t even fit the song, really, but you both continued nonetheless.

When the instrumental began, he was pulling you against him by your hips. He shook both yours and his hips to every single beat. His face was red and this was the most energetic you’d ever seen him.

The glow on his and your face didn’t fade for hours after that, and perhaps a few more dances took place with other songs.

**Sakusa**

  * _Why Do You Feel So Down by Declan McKenna_



Sometimes, after a long trip of his, he will come home to find his wonderful partner is upset. He wants to sink into the bed with you, tell you it’ll be alright and go to sleep because he’s just so exhausted.

Instead, though, he stands in the doorway for a few moments to take in your sleepy form. You’d obviously been crying, and you were too tired to notice he was home. The song begins playing on the speaker of your phone and he simply can’t help himself.

Sakusa goes to you, gently taking you by the hand.

“My love,” he murmurs, “come here.”

You sniffled a little, letting him pull you out of bed. He gently cupped your cheek with one hand, thumbing away the wetness of your cheeks. His other arm finds its way around your waist. He slowly sways to the music.

_I know I’m not as cool as I try to be, but why do you feel so down?_

“What’s wrong?” he whispers, not wanting to shatter this moment.

“I-I missed you, Omi,” you murmur.

_Sure, that’s not something I’d stick around for, why do you feel so down?_

Sakusa smiles a little. He spins you around slowly, eliciting a laugh from your lips. He brings you back to him and continues swaying to the song. Your tears have stopped, at last. The song is quiet, and honestly neither of you are particularly focused on it. Though, it is extremely fitting for the two of you.

He presses a gentle kiss to your temple.

“C’mon, my love, let’s go take a bath. I’m home now, I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is probably one of my favorite things that I've ever written honestly. Thank you so much to the requester for this! I hope this is what you wanted! I was a little confused by what you wanted, so I settled for songs they make you dance to and I picked some of my favorite bois. Semi's got a little out of control but that's one of my favorite songs ever so there you have it XD Enjoy~
> 
> **Remember that requests are open!!**


	12. when you/him get turned into an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kageyama, Kuroo, Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu
> 
> Warnings: Fem!Reader, some innuendos, mostly crack

**Kageyama**

After a perfect evening date with your boyfriend, the two of you were on your way to his house. It was a weekend, and Tobio wanted you to spend the night.

It wasn’t anything unusual, and everything seemed pretty normal.

“Excuse me!” called an older gentleman.

The two of you stopped walking. Tobio squeezed your hand. The man was obviously focused on you, but it wasn’t in a weird way of any sort. The man really did just look like a normal guy. In fact, he looked more like an innocent grandfather than anything.

“Everything alright, sir?” you asked, approaching him.

The man grinned.

“Of course! I was wondering if you guys would like to draw a fortune?” he asked, offering you a small box with a bunch of wooden charm fortunes.

You glanced toward Tobio, brow raised as if to ask permission. He ruffled your hair, rolling his eyes.

“Go ahead, I’m not your boss,” he said.

You grinned. You turned back to the man. He held the box out for you. You reached inside, digging around a little. One of the fortunes practically fell perfectly between your fingers. You pulled it out of the box and read the carved words.

_You will live a day in the life of another._

You giggled, showing Kageyama the fortune. He snickered a little and decided that he wanted one too.

“Can I pull one?” he asked the man.

The man nodded, smiling a little mischievously. He offered Tobio the box. Just like you, Kageyama reached inside. He pulled out his own fortune. Sadly, he didn’t give you time to read it.

“Thanks, old man,” he stated, grabbing your hand.

The old man smiled.

“Of course. Good luck to both of you,” he said.

You and Kageyama gave him a weird look, before wandering away. You held tightly to your boyfriend’s hand, humming a little.

“That was kinda weird, huh?” you spoke.

Tobio nodded.

“What was your fortune?” you asked.

“Just something stupid,” he answered.

You wanted to ask more, but clearly he wasn’t going to tell you. You shrugged it off.

“It’d be fun to live the life of an animal, huh?” you joked.

“Tch. . . no.”

You pouted and swatted the side of your boyfriend’s head. He snickered a little and rubbed the sore spot. The two of you made it to his home, immediately going to his room.

“You’d be the cutest animal, whatever it would be,” Tobio said just as you settled in for bed.

You weren’t sure what happened. You went to bed as your normal self, cuddling contentedly with your boyfriend, and the next morning you woke up as _not your normal self._ Kageyama was still sleeping. You were sat atop his head, staring into the mirror across from the bed in horror.

You were a crow.

_An actual crow._

What the hell do you do? Are you stuck like this? This must be your new life. . . You wanted to cry but your crow body wouldn’t let you. You jumped off Kageyama when he stirred, quickly burying yourself in the blankets to hide.

“(Y/n)?” Kageyama called, looking around for his partner.

Frankly, he was less than pleased to find your side of the bed empty. You usually left a note before you left, but today was a weekend so he was surprised that you left at all. You must be in the bathroom. He saw something shift beneath the blankets of the bed, raising a brow. He hesitated, then lifted the blanket slowly to reveal the little crow hiding from him.

“What the fuck—”

The crow let out a little caw, jumping away from him. He jumped away just as fast, mildly horrified that there was a fucking _crow_ in his bed and his partner was missing.

“(Y/n)!” he called, backing away from the animal but not looking away. “There’s a crow in here!”

To his surprise, it was the crow who reacted to his call. He just stared. The crow stared back. He felt like an idiot for the thoughts going through his head right now. If Tsukishima were here, he’d probably think Kageyama was the ultimate dumbass. Still, he couldn’t resist.

“(Y/n), you better not be that crow right now,” he gulped.

The crow cawed and took a few cautious steps forward. He kneeled down, offering his hand out for the animal. His suspicions were confirmed when the bird nuzzled into the palm of his hand. Tobio gently pet down the ebony feathers, mind reeling.

How the hell did his partner become a crow? Have they been a shapeshifter all along?

“Well, fuck.”

He had no idea who else to call, so he got ahold of the only person that would believe him. Hinata was at his house within thirty minutes. Unfortunately, so was Sugawara and Daichi.

“What’s the problem? WOAH! IS THAT AN ACTUAL CROW?!” Hinata squealed, bounding over to where Kageyama was standing.

You stood perched on his shoulder, tempted to fly away before Hinata reached to grab you. You cautiously stepped closer to Kageyama, snuggling against his neck. Hinata was suddenly very scary when he was so big.

“Hey, back off dumbass!” Tobio snapped.

“Dude, I didn’t know you had a pet crow,” Suga commented, coming over. “Can I pet it?”

“No! And I don’t have a pet crow!”

Everyone raised a brow.

“The hell do you mean? You have a crow literally sitting on your shoulder,” Daichi stated.

Kageyama ran a hand down his face, groaning. He was only planning on telling Hinata, but now he’d have no choice but to tell Suga and Daichi too.

“It’s (Y/n),” he stated.

They just stared. It was silent for a long time and Tobio was waiting in subtle panic for someone to react. As expected, Suga was the first to burst into laughter. He clutched his stomach, hunching over.

“That’s a good one, Kags!” he howled with laughter.

“I’m serious!”

Now all three of them were laughing like manics. Kageyama was beginning to feel stupid but he _knew_ what he was saying was true and he needed someone to believe him. What was he supposed to do when his partner was potentially permanently turned into a crow?

You cawed a little, then flapped your wings a little, unintentionally smacking Tobio across the face. You jumped off his shoulder and flew at Suga. You landed on his head and gave him a solid peck with your beak.

“Ouch! Hey, what the hell—”

You did the same to Daichi and Hinata, then flew back to your boyfriend and snuggled against his cheek.

“Your pet crow is mean!” Hinata whined, rubbing his head.

“No, wait. . . I think Kageyama is serious,” Suga stared at you. “Seriously, that’s (Y/n)?”

You and Kageyama both nodded. They gaped at you both, partially in awe and partially in horror.

“What the hell!? How?!”

Kageyama grumbled. He sat on his couch. You jumped into his lap. He lightly stroked your feathers, sighing.

“I have no idea. They were like this when we woke up this morning,” he stated.

Hinata sat beside him, staring at you. “Maybe they’re cursed? Did anything weird happen recently?”

Kageyama and you both tried to think back to a weird incident that happened recently. You stiffened in place, remembering the strange man you met the last night. Kageyama seemed to remember it as well, and awkwardly cleared his throat.

“Actually. . . there was a guy. . .”

“What happened!?” Suga questioned.

“He was giving out free fortunes on the street so (Y/n) took one and it said ‘you will a day in the life of another’. We just laughed it off but I guess it was real. . .” Kageyama gulped.

“That’s good though! It means they’ll only be a crow for a day!” Suga said, sighing in relief.

Kageyama and you felt equally as relieved, so long that the fortune actually came true and you were turned back to normal. Maybe you could enjoy being a crow while it lasted, considering now you could fly and it was _amazing._

“What’s it like to fly?” Hinata asked, obviously thinking the same thing.

“Dumbass, they can’t talk,” Kageyama smacked him.

The rest of the day was. . . fairly awkward. Suga, Daichi, and Hinata eventually left but it was when Kageyama’s parents returned. He left the vicinity very quickly before they saw him harboring a literal crow.

The two of you spent the day outside, enjoying each other’s company while Kageyama watched you enviously as you flew around.

When it finally became dark, you returned to Kageyama’s home. The two of you sat in his room, you perched comfortably on his shoulder while watching random videos on YouTube. You were nearly asleep, and Tobio was the same way until he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder.

You both awoke abruptly as your body suddenly changed back to normal with a cloud of smoke. You sat, naked, on Kageyama’s shoulder. Immediately, your cheeks were burning bright red.

“What the hell!?”

You jumped off to grab something to cover with, but he grabbed you before you could. He hugged you to him immediately, snuggling against the side of your neck.

“Let’s never draw fortunes from weirdos again,” he grumbled.

You definitely were quick to agree.

“Wait. . . What was your fortune, Tobio. . . ?”

**Kuroo**

Your boyfriend had a bad habit of messing with people and things. If he could annoy something, it was almost like he went out of his way to do exactly that. Why? Well, you didn’t have an answer, but here he goes making an absolute fool of himself while intentionally pissing off this cat.

You sighed, crossing your arms over your chest. “Tetsurou, knock it off.”

Kuroo snickered, holding the piece of meat just out of the cat’s hold. The cat jumped. He moved it up to keep it away.

“Why? Look at how cute it’s grumpy face is,” he snickered.

“You’re going to regret being so annoying someday,” you warned, snatching the treat from his hand and finally giving it to the cat.

The cat ate it happily, moving to nuzzle against your calf. It glared at your boyfriend as you pet it. Kuroo only straightened up and wiped off his pants, chuckling a little to himself without a single care in the world.

You gave the cat one last pat, then walked away to begin the journey home. Kuroo’s arm fell over your shoulders, tugging you against his side. You looked at his face. He was smiling, looking content. Of course, he would be so happy after annoying that poor cat for ten solid minutes.

“You’re so annoying,” you snickered. “Someday someone is going to get payback and you’ll deserve it.”

Your boyfriend pouted.

“You’re so mean. You’d help me, right?”

“Pfft, no.”

You kissed his cheek, laughing a little at his overly dramatic sad face. You patted his bicep as the two of you reached your house.

“Thanks for walking me home,” you said, smiling.

Kuroo smiled back. “I’ll be here to pick you up in the morning for school.”

With one last kiss to your cheek, Kuroo left and began making his way to his own home. You smiled, watching him go, before turning and heading inside. Even though he was annoying, he never failed to take such good care of you. Even though you teased him, you’d always take his side if he ever did get into trouble.

You just wouldn’t admit it to him. . .

The next morning was like any other. You got ready for school as usual and went downstairs to grab breakfast. You made toast for Kuroo, too. You sighed, stuffing one of the pieces in your mouth. You grabbed your bag and headed out to wait for Kuroo.

To your surprise, a big black cat was waiting directly in front of your front door as you stepped out. It looked angry about something. The cat had split tails, both of them twitching in different directions as two golden eyes stared up at your face. The fur on it’s head almost swept down like bangs, instantly reminding you of your boyfriend.

“Hey, big guy,” you greeted the cat, kneeling in front of it and patting it’s head. “What are you doing out here?”

The cat looked less than amused. You raised a brow. Why was this grumpy cat sitting outside you house? You don’t remember ever seeing a cat like this in your neighborhood. Maybe the neighbor got a new cat?

You decided to take a picture, just because it reminded you of your boyfriend. You sent the picture to Kuroo’s phone, then sat down on the front step to wait.

The cat obnoxiously smacked down your phone with his paw.

“Dude,” you grumbled, then took a bite from your toast, “you don’t have to be so mean to me.”

The cat jumped on your lap. He put two paws on each of your shoulders, standing on his hind legs. The double tails swayed behind him. You stared at the cat’s face while he stared back in a weirdly human way.

“This is weird,” you picked up the cat and set him aside.

You picked up your phone and glanced at the time. Kuroo should’ve been here by now. He must be running late. . .

You sighed when the cat began meowing rather loudly beside you. He jumped up and began pawing at the contact name of Kuroo. You’d pulled him up to ask him where the heck he was.

“Quit it,” you lightly nudged the cat aside.

You called Kuroo’s phone. It rang, and rang, and rang, until finally his voicemail came through.

“What the heck, where is he?” you mumbled.

The cat beside you jumped on your lap again, smacking your face with his tails. You sputtered, pushing them away from your face.

“Okay, seriously, you’re the weirdest cat,” you huffed, “I’m telling Kuroo that I’ll meet him at the school.”

With that, you stood up and began making your way. To your annoyance, the black cat followed you. You glanced down at it constantly, suspicious. This cat reminded you way too much of Kuroo, and it didn’t have a collar so it was obviously a random stray. Maybe you could convince Kuroo to take it in since it was so like him. . .

You attempted to call Kuroo again. No answer. You were becoming a little worried.

Unfortunately, Kuroo was not at the school when you arrived. You stood outside the gates for a few minutes, hoping your boyfriend would arrive. The cat nuzzled it’s face against your calf and pawed at your shoelace, trying to grab your attention.

You kneeled down, picking it up.

“Damn your heavy. . .” you grumbled.

The cat growled a little, eyes narrowing. He stared into your eyes, reaching a paw up to pat your cheek.

“You need to stay out here,” you ordered the cat.

To your shock (and horror), the cat shook his head. He opened his mouth and let out a loud meow, almost sounding like “no”. You dropped the cat immediately and backed away.

“What the hell—”

You narrowed your eyes. He licked his paw, tails twitching while he stared up at you like you were about to solve some great mystery.

The puzzle pieces clicked together just as a lightbulb formed above your head.

“Kuroo?”

The cat lazily nodded it’s head, looking a little relieved that you’d finally figured it out. Your jaw dropped. You glanced around, before abruptly taking the cat—your boyfriend—into your arms and walking to a more secluded area.

“What the hell?! How did this happen?!” you stared at cat-Kuroo in awe.

He made almost a shrug-motion, followed by a small meow. You could practically hear him say “I don’t friggin’ know” and it was almost annoying how calm he was in this situation. He was a literal freaking cat.

“You can’t just. . . be a cat! Oh my god, Tetsurou, I told you not to mess with that cat last night! Now you’re cursed forever!” you babbled on, kneeling in front of him.

Kuroo put a paw on your knee as a way to comfort you. He looked very annoyed at how small his paw was compared to you, when normally he was significantly larger. You grumbled curses under your breath, staring at him and trying to come up with a solution.

“Okay, okay, here’s the plan,” you picked him up again and began making your way to the gym, “I’m going to put you in the clubroom. You have to stay there until after school, okay?”

Kuroo nuzzled his face into your breasts, not caring in the slightest. More like, he wasn’t listening at all and was focused on being a pervert.

“Hey, knock it off. Just cause you’re a cat now doesn’t mean you can be a pervert!” you snapped, earning a weird look from a passerby.

You made it to the clubroom. You dropped Kuroo, who landed on all fours with a rather shocked expression on his cute cat face. You gave him the piece of toast from earlier, the one intended for him in the first place. He stared at it like it was the greatest offense.

“Tetsurou, I swear to god. . .” your eye twitched.

You left him there without a regret in the world. As you walked away, you could hear his loud meows. You rubbed your temple, hoping to god that he’d shut up before someone hear him.

The whole school day was spent researching. You were working to figure out how to turn him back to normal. To your relief, from what you could find, it seemed like it was a temporary curse that would end after 24-hours. Well, that was the most positive result. The others. . . well. . . you weren’t exactly keen on the idea of Kuroo staying a cat forever.

At last, the bell rang for the end of the day. You shot up from your desk and grabbed your things. You hurried out to the volleyball club room, hoping to get there before any of the boys. By boys, you really mean Lev. Lev’s cat obsession was mildly alarming. That, and if he messed with Kuroo too much then it would be bad for the grey-haired dork when Kuroo turned back to normal.

“(Y/n)!” Kenma called.

You froze, cringing. _Shit._

You turned around slowly. To your horror, he was holding an equally horrified black cat. You gulped.

“Cute cat, Kenma, where’d you find him?” you played dumb.

Kenma gave you a narrow-eyed glare. He shoved Kuroo rather harshly into your arms, then crossed his arms over his chest.

“He was in the clubroom,” he stated, “I saw you take him in there this morning.”

Damn, busted.

“Oh. . .”

“Yeah, oh. Tell me how Kuroo became a cat.” He grumbled.

You and cat-Kuroo stared at him in wide-eyed awe. Kenma just stared back, unamused. You awkwardly fidgeted, adjusting Kuroo in your arms.

“How’d you know?” you asked.

“Are you kidding? He looks and acts exactly like Kuro,” he snapped.

“Okay okay! Fair point. . . Um. . . Kuroo got cursed by a cat, I think. He was messing with a cat yesterday and it apparently cursed him. . .”

Kenma looked at Kuroo. Kuroo was already half-asleep in your arms, tails swishing lazily. He had a paw placed directly on your breast and Kenma regretted witnessing it. He groaned, rubbing his temple tiredly.

Kenma said nothing more than “just get him home before someone sees him. I’ll make an excuse about practice”, before leaving. You mentally thanked him and decided that Kuroo owed both you and him for the amount of stress he put you guys through.

“You owe me,” you grumbled, petting his head.

Kuroo stared up at your face, putting his paw on your hand, almost like he was trying to hold it. You sighed.

You walked to Kuroo’s home. Thankfully, his grandparents were still gone. He showed you were the spare key was hidden. You unlocked the front door and headed inside. Kuroo followed you inside. You rubbed your temple.

“Are you hungry?” you asked, going to his kitchen.

Kuroo just followed you quietly, probably being quietly amused that you’re asking a cat questions.

“What the hell do I even feed you? Cat food?” you joked, digging through his fridge.

Kuroo’s face contorted in disgust. You snickered, grabbing him a little snack. You grabbed one for yourself, then went to his room. You sat on his bed. Kuroo immediately jumped on your lap and opened his mouth like he was waiting for you to feed him.

“You’re so needy. . .” you grumbled, but fed him nonetheless.

Kuroo was definitely going to give you shit about this if he ever goes back to normal. Then again, you had more ground to go on considering he was literally cursed as a cat. You petted his soft fur, sighing.

“You know I can’t date a cat, right?” you stated. “Technically we’re broken up until you’re human again.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. He hissed a little and pawed at your hand. You snickered, leaning back in his bed. You shut your eyes, exhausted. Kuroo purred, lightly running his tail along your arm to soothe you to sleep.

Sleep came surprisingly easy.

Hours later, you were lulled awake by the peppering of kisses on your jaw and neck. You grumbled a little, opening your eyes. A very human and _naked_ Kuroo was hovering above you, golden eyes already focused on your face.

He smirked once you were awake.

“Hey, baby.”

_SLAP_

Kuroo blinked a few times, stunned. He rubbed his sore cheek, pouting.

“What was that for?” he whined.

“For being such a dickhead and turning into a cat!” you stated.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to you. You hugged him tightly, very happy to see your _human_ boyfriend. He chuckled a little, big arms wrapping around you.

**Bokuto**

“Bokuto-san. . .” spoke Akaashi, standing on the opposite side of the room from his best friend.

Kou grinned wider.

“Why do you have an owl on your arm. . . ?” Akaashi gulped, staring at the creature.

Bokuto stood in his living room, across from Akaashi. A giant owl stood on his forearm, which he held easily. You were careful not to dig your talons into his skin, wishing he’d put on a long-sleeved shirt.

“It’s (Y/n)!” he said.

Akaashi sweatdropped. He glanced between Bokuto and the owl. You nodded your head slowly. He stiffened on the spot when he saw it, eyes widening.

“How. . . ?”

“No idea!” Bokuto was way too happy about his girlfriend being a literal owl.

You pecked him on the top of his head. He winced, whining. Good thing he had all that poofy hair because it barely hurt him at all.

“Okay, okay! Maybe. . . it was my fault. . .” Bokuto said awkwardly, rubbing the sore spot with his other hand.

“Your fault? How?” Akaashi asked as he slowly approached.

He raised a hand to pat your head. You let him, since if it was you in his shoes then you wouldn’t resist the opportunity to pet a literal owl. He pet your head slowly. Bokuto watched happily.

“Bokuto-san, explain,” Akaashi stated.

“Okay. . . well. . .”

**~Earlier That Day~**

You grinned, holding your boyfriend’s hand. He was practically dragging you forward, his limitless energy sometimes too much since he ran everywhere.

“Kou! Slow down!” you laughed.

“Sorry, baby bird!” he slowed down a little and placed a big kiss on your head.

You smiled, kissing his cheek in return. Bokuto beamed with happiness. He couldn’t resist pressing another quick kiss to your temple, before continuing forward but this time at a much slower pace.

“Where are we going, anyway?” you asked.

“There’s a new restaurant I wanted to show to you. They have a magic show, too!”

That’s an odd combination, but you decided against questioning. This totally seemed like the type of random place Bokuto would find. You supposed if he enjoyed it so much then you would too.

When you entered the restaurant, it was fairly busy but not overly so. Bokuto didn’t let go of your hand for a single second, even when you guys were seated at a table near the stage. You played with his fingers, grinning from the excitement on his face. He scooched his chair closer to yours.

Everything seemed pretty normal. The waiters and waitresses weren’t out of place, and they took your orders like any other place. Even the food came out looking totally delicious. Nothing weird at all. . .

Until the magician stepped onto the stage.

Immediately, his eyes were focused in on the young couple at the front table.

“Hello!” he greeted, jumping off the stage.

Bokuto almost choked when the magician himself was standing in front of you both. You patted his back, snickering a little. You looked up at the magician, who’s reddish eyes were already focused on you.

_Creepy. . ._

You moved a little closer to Bokuto, paranoia tugging at your mind.

“How’s the lovely young couple doing this evening?” questioned the creepy magician.

Bokuto was suddenly done choking.

“Good! We’re super good!” he beamed.

The man chuckled. He took the empty seat across from you both, folding his arms over the table with a mysterious grin. You grabbed Bokuto’s hand under the table, frowning a little. This guy wasn’t even doing anything but he gave off a weird vibe.

“Have you been here before?” he asked.

“I haven’t, but my boyfriend has,” you answered.

Bokuto nodded his head and squeezed your hand. Evidently, he didn’t feel anything weird about this guy. You were beginning to think it was all in your mind.

“Well! Then I have to show the young lady a magic trick!” the magician grinned. “Want to help me?”

The questioned was directed to Bokuto. It was a mistake, really, because your boyfriend was positively vibrating with excitement. You had to squeeze his hand again to remind him to calm down a little. The magician only seemed amused by his enthusiasm.

“Perfect! Hmm. . . what should I do. . .” The magician focused in on you. 

“Turn her into an owl!” Bokuto blurted.

You smacked him upside the head. He winced, putting his hand over the sore spot. The magician looked very amused.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!” Bokuto stated quickly.

The magician laughed. He tapped his gloved fingers on the surface of the table and grinned widely.

“I can do that~”

“What!? Don’t!” Bokuto laughed awkwardly.

“No, you asked for it, didn’t you?” The man chuckled a little and winked uncomfortably at your boyfriend.

With that, the man stood and headed back onto the stage. Nothing more was mentioned about the encounter, and the man began doing normal magic tricks on the stage like nothing even happened.

**~Present~**

“So. . . a magician did it?” Akaashi asked slowly, processing all the information he was just given.

Bokuto nodded.

“Yes! And I didn’t know what to do so I called you over!” he stated.

“Okay but. . . when did she become an owl?”

“She was taking a shower and when I went to check on her then there was an owl in the bathroom!”

Akaashi sweatdropped. He continued petting your head. You nuzzled into his touch, fluttering your wings lightly. Bokuto wanted to throw you into the air to see if you could really fly, but he was scared about hurting you in case you didn’t, so he decided against it.

Akaashi wracked his mind for an answer.

“Maybe we should go talk to the magician?” he suggested. “Make him turn her back to normal.”

You let out a squawk of relief, nodding your head. You were so glad Akaashi was here because Bokuto would probably have taken a week before thinking of doing that.

“You’re so smart, Agaashi!” Koutaru jumped to his best friend and hugged him tightly.

Akaashi just sighed.

“We’ll need to hide (Y/n) when we go, though—”

“Why?”

And that was how Akaashi had to hide his face when walking to the restaurant with Bokuto and the owl perched on his shoulder. You were also wishing you could hide your face, though you supposed that nobody would never know it was you. Still. . . so embarrassing.

“Is that an owl on that guy’s shoulder?” a kid whispered. “Wow, so cool!”

Bokuto grinned proudly. He went to the kid, kneeling in front of him.

“Want to pet her? She’s friendly, I promise!”

The child’s eyes shone with excitement. You wanted to peck Bokuto’s head for offering you as some pet, but decided against it. You leaned down to let the kid pet you. He cautiously patted your head, amazement written all over his features.

“Wow! Thank you!” the kid squealed.

“You’re welcome! Want a picture—”

“Bokuto-san, we have to go,” Akaashi interrupted with a sigh. You were grateful.

When the three of you arrived at the restaurant, the magician was in the middle of a show on the stage. It was almost like he’d been expecting your arrival because the second you guys entered, his eyes were on you.

Akaashi’s eyes narrowed when the man immediately grinned.

The man continued his show like nothing was happening, but the second it ended, Bokuto and Akaashi were following him backstage without caring about the shocked people in the restaurant.

“Hey! I need my girlfriend back!” Bokuto huffed, glaring at him.

“You’re the one who told me to turn her into an owl,” the magician chuckled, reaching a finger out to coo at you.

You snapped your beak at his appendage, making him quickly pull it away.

“As a joke!” Bokuto protested.

The magician snickered. He shrugged his shoulders.

“Relax, kid. She’ll turn back to normal by the end of the day.”

There wasn’t much more to say to him after that. He refused to cooperate, deciding to pull the “a magician never reveals his tricks” and be as mysterious as possible. You were tempted to peck out his eyes, but ultimately decided against it.

Now you were at Bokuto’s house, sitting in your boyfriend’s lap while he showed you funny owl videos on his phone.

“You should do this trick, (Y/n),” he snickered.

You decided to enjoy your remaining time as an owl. You re-watched the video a few times, before flapping your wings and taking off into the air. It was an exhilarating feeling, and part of you wished you could have wings for a little longer.

Especially when they were suddenly gone and you went crashing to the ground.

Good thing your boyfriend was fast.

He dove forward, throwing his phone in the process, and caught you in his arms. You blinked a few times, shock written across your face. You were totally naked and Bokuto looked equally as shocked.

“Baby bird!” he squeaked. “You’re back!!”

**Atsumu**

“Atsumu!” you whined, trailing after your boyfriend, “my feet hurt. Can we go home already?”

The blond sighed, turning toward you.

The two of you had been in Kyoto for hours. There was a festival, so you were both wearing kimonos and Osamu was off wandering somewhere (probably getting food). Atsumu was for some reason in a constant rush, so with all the moving and rushing around, your feet were killing you. The sandals you wore were not comfortable in the slightest.

“Babe, we still have the fireworks,” he said, arms wrapping around you to tug you against his chest.

You grumbled a little, straightening the collar of his kimono. His own hands played with the obi tied around your waist, messing it up a little and making the bow crooked. Atsumu grinned innocently, eyes begging you to just stay a little longer because he _really_ wanted to see the fireworks.

“Fine!” you huffed, but smiled nonetheless.

Atsumu cheered. He grabbed you by the hand and continued walking. He made sure you stayed close as he guided you through the crowd.

“Excuse me?” a voice called.

You and Atsumu turned to look at the woman. She was gorgeous and wore the most beautiful white kimono. Her eyes shone like the color of the moon. You couldn’t help but be a little envious, especially when Atsumu openly ogled her.

“Babe, ya’d look so good in a white kimono,” he blurted, looking toward you.

Your cheeks lit up bright red because he _wasn’t_ admiring her, he was admiring the kimono and thinking of you in it. Yep, you’d scored the best boyfriend ever.

“Would you like this mask?” the woman offered to Atsumu, not sparing you a glance, “it’s a mask blessed by Inari. It will give you luck.”

Your eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Atsumu had pulled a bad luck fortune earlier at the shrine, so you just knew he’d fall for this shit. Atsumu was dead determined that he now had bad-luck so a mask for good luck? Well, naturally he’d want it.

“Yes.”

“Atsumu, don’t just take things from strangers,” you scolded.

“Babe! It’s for good luck!” he snatched the fox mask from the woman.

The woman grinned widely. He put on the mask and leaned down to your height. You just knew he was grinning beneath the wooden fox mask and stared into his eyes through the eye holes.

“Grr.” he playfully growled.

You snickered, shaking your head. He chuckled and shifted the mask to rest on his head. He turned back to the woman.

“Uh, thanks I guess. What do I owe ya?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she smiled. “Just don’t lose it.”

“Hm. . . okay. Thanks then. . .”

Atsumu grabbed your hand and pulled you away. You trailed after him, glancing back at the woman. She’d already disappeared. Your eyes narrowed suspiciously. Atsumu tugged you forward and planted a kiss on your head.

“Relax. I’m not interested in ‘er,” he stated.

While, yes, you were a little jealous because she was beautiful, you were also a little suspicious. She’d just given your boyfriend a very nicely carved and painted mask, for _free._ On top of that, it was apparently blessed by Inari. While Inari isn’t associated with anything bad, her servants certainly are.

You sat down with Atsumu in a fairly secluded area. It was a hillside that would give you full view of the firework show set to begin in thirty minutes.

Atsumu hummed. He pushed you down in the grass and rolled on top of you, grinning mischievously. You stared up at his face.

“We have thirty minutes~” he sang playfully, reaching up to tug off the mask.

He tossed it aside without a care in the world. You didn’t bother to watch where it landed as he already had his lips pressed into your throat. You wrapped your arms around his neck, biting your bottom lip. Your fingers gently tangled in his blond hair while he left purple marks on your skin.

“Atsumu. . .” you murmured quietly, fearful that someone would notice or that Osamu would finally find you both.

He could care less, of course. He continued trailing kisses down your throat, making sure to leave his marks along the way.

What came next, however. . .

You squeaked, jolting when suddenly you weren’t holding Atsumu’s hair. Suddenly the air was empty and there was a very surprised _fox_ laying on your belly. It blinked a few times, tiny head poking out from the massive fabric of Atsumu’s kimono.

You resisted the urge to scream, hand shooting up to your mouth.

“Oh my god!” you whisper-yelled. “Y-You’re a fucking fox, Tsumu!”

The fox’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth and let out a loud yap. You immediately wrapped your hands around his muzzle, effectively shutting Atsumu up. You gathered up the fabric of his kimono frantically and attempted to use it to hide the fox before anyone noticed. Atsumu’s fox head popped out from the hole in one of the sleeves.

You put a finger over your lips to keep him quiet. Honestly, you were also trying to resist the urge to pet the hell out of him despite the immense amount of panic surging through you right now.

“There ya are,” a voice spoke up.

Atsumu’s head popped back into the kimono immediately.

You swerved around, looking at Osamu who was approaching with armfuls of food. He plopped down beside you.

“Where’s Tsum—” he stopped, noticing the bundled up kimono. “The fuck? Is he wanderin’ around naked?”

Osamu reached forward to lift up the fabric. You let out a small squeak and grabbed his wrist. He gave you a look like you were insane. You just stared down at your lap, choking back words. Should you tell him? Probably, but there’s no way he’d believe you.

“What’s going on?” Osamu asked slowly. “Where’s Tsumu?”

You gulped, staying quiet. He was beginning to think his brother dropped dead somewhere because of the horrified look on your face. Osamu pulled his wrist away and grabbed the kimono. When he lifted it, he was very stunned at the sight of an orange fox staring at him.

Osamu immediately dropped the fabric, a dazed expression on his face. The two of you sat in complete silence for a few seconds.

“This is a prank. . .” he said, cautiously lifting the fabric again.

The fox was still there, staring at him in mild horror.

“It’s not. . .” you spoke, at last. “That’s Atsumu.”

Osamu choked out a laugh. “No, it ain’t.”

“It is.”

“It ain’t.”

“It is.”

Osamu gulped. You picked up Atsumu and set him in your lap. His poofy tail brushed over your arm. He leaned up to lick your cheek. You shoved him away, grumbling. His grey-haired twin just stared in horror.

“Actually? No way, how the fuck did that happen?” Osamu poked his fox brother.

Atsumu snapped at his brother, growling. His fur bristled a little.

“I don’t know! It just. . . happened! One second he was human and the next second there was a fucking fox!” you stated.

“Fuckin’ stupid ass scrub,” Osamu grumbled, sounding too much like Atsumu for your liking, “what do we do?”

You ran a hand through your hair, wracking your mind for any ideas. How the hell would Atsumu have been turned into a fox? There was no way it was his bad luck, that’s way too extreme—

_The mask._

You groaned. Atsumu and Osamu stared at you, waiting.

“Atsumu took a mask from a lady earlier,” you mumbled, “it has to be the mask.”

“Mask? Where’s the mask?”

You covered your face. You couldn’t believe you were actually right about that woman. She was so shady and Atsumu’s himbo ass was too clueless to see it. He’d literally taken a mask from a kitsune who’s idea of fun was to turn him into a fox.

“He threw it. . . somewhere around here. . . We need to get it back. She told him not to lose it,” you said.

Osamu smacked his forehead.

“Let’s just leave him like this,” he grumbled in annoyance. “if he’s stupid enough to get cursed then he can stay like this.”

Atsumu bit his arm. Osamu kicked him off, yelling in frustration. Atsumu yipped and hurried to hide behind you.

“Will you two knock it off!?” you hissed, covering Atsumu in his kimono, “someone is going to see him!”

Osamu grumbled and rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

“Fine. Let’s start lookin’ for the thing,” he huffed.

You bundled Atsumu up in the kimono and held him in your arms as you stood up. Osamu and you began scanning the area for the fox mask. Of course, it would be too easy if Atsumu had conveniently thrown it nearby. Instead, his stupid ass setter strength threw it off to god knows where.

You dug through the bushes in search of that mask, scratching up your hands in the process. Osamu was beside you, looking. Atsumu had somehow crawled out of the fabric and was attempting to help look by sniffing around.

“Can’t have anythin’ nice. . .” Osamu grumbled, glancing at his fox brother.

Atsumu growled a little. You smacked them both upside the head, then continued searching. The fireworks were bound to start at any minute now and the three of you would be looking for this damn mask all night. You felt a little bad, though. Atsumu had really been looking forward to the show.

“Yap!”

You and Osamu spun around at Atsumu’s yap. He pointed his nose upward. You looked up, seeing a familiar fox mask dangling from the branch.

“How the hell are we goin’ to get up there?” Osamu questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You can always lift me?” you offered.

Atsumu yapped in protest. You glared at him.

“Do you have any better ideas?” you snapped.

He stared at you, tail swishing side-to-side lazily. Osamu rubbed his temple tiredly, just wanting to get back to his snacks. Atsumu stood up. He stretched his back, eyes focused up on the mask dangling from the tree. You raised a brow, confused as to what he was planning.

“What are you—”

Atsumu ran forward. To your horror, he jumped onto the trunk of the tree. He used the momentum to run up the length of it and jump onto the branch. Yours and Osamu’s jaws dropped.

He stuck out his tongue, making almost a laughing sound. He walked along the branch, finally reaching the bit where the mask was dangling. He grabbed the string in his jaws.

“Yes!” you cheered, grinning.

At the exact same moment, the fireworks started. All three of you jolted in place when the first boom rang out. Atsumu’s footing slipped from the tree. You almost screamed, running forward to catch him. Thankfully, Osamu was faster and reached him in time.

You shut your eyes tightly when they both hit the ground.

You cautiously opened one eye, looking at the twins. Atsumu was very human, groaning in pain on top of his twin brother. Osamu shoved him off immediately, since he was totally naked.

“Gross!”

You threw Atsumu’s kimono over him. You and his brother left to let him get dressed. Osamu grumbled, rubbing his temple.

“I’ll be honest, I still thought ya were bullshitting me,” he stated.

“I would too, honestly. . .” you sighed tiredly, sitting down in the grass.

It wasn’t long before Atsumu was back. He whined, hugging you tightly and falling back onto the grass. You groaned a little when he laid on top of you. He didn’t even care about his weight.

“That was horrible,” he whined.

“I told you not to take things from strangers,” you said.

“I never will again, I promise.”

Atsumu didn’t even glance at the fireworks. You adjusted so he was laying between your legs with his head between your thighs and face-down on your stomach. His arms were still wrapped tightly around your middle.

You were focused on the firework show while Osamu was busy eating his food. You jumped, feeling Atsumu sink his teeth into your hip. You smacked the side of his head. He smirked a little and snickered.

Now you realized that he’d always been a little mischievous fox. . .

**Osamu**

Your boyfriend had planned a dinner date with you, and you were enjoying spending the night with him. Everything was just perfect, as it usually was with Osamu. It seemed like things were going to continue being perfect, until you met her. . .

“Hello.” the woman greeted.

You and Osamu turned to the young woman. She wore the most beautiful white kimono and was drop dead gorgeous. You were a little jealous at the way she openly admired your boyfriend and couldn’t resist stepping closer to him.

“My grandfather makes these hand-painted masks,” she said, humming, “would you like one?”

Osamu raised a brow, staring at the mask. “Uh, not really that interested. Sorry.”

The woman pouted. She glanced at you.

“Would you like it?” she offered.

You looked at the mask, blinking a few times. It was obviously more masculine than feminine, but she wasn’t being overly pushy with your boyfriend so you didn’t really find the issue with him taking it.

“Samu, I think you should take it,” you said, “you can wear it to the festival tomorrow night.”

The woman’s eyes gleamed mischievously. Osamu sighed and accepted the mask from the woman. He examined the paintwork on the wooden fox mask, turning it over. You admired it alongside him.

“Tell yer grandfather thanks,” he said, “and that he did a good job.”

The woman nodded, seemingly pleased that he’d accepted the mask. The two of you left after a quick goodbye, and continued making your way to your home. You took the mask from Osamu and playfully put it over his face. He looked at you, chuckling a little.

“How do I look?”

“Handsome, but I’d rather see your face,” you laughed.

Osamu chuckled and took it off when the both of you arrived at your home. He placed the fox mask in your hands, grinning.

“Keep ‘hold of it for me, alright?” he said.

So, you did. You put it right on your nightstand when you got home, and forgot about it for the rest of the night. You sent a quick goodnight text to your boyfriend, but never received a reply so you suspected he’d already gone to bed. You were asleep before you could think too hard about it.

The next morning rolled around and you began getting ready for school like you would any other day. You glanced at your phone. No texts from your boyfriend, which was a little suspicious. He must’ve woken up late. . .

You left your home and made your way to school.

Atsumu was waiting alone outside the school gates when you arrived. You raised a brow, approaching him.

“Did you seriously let Osamu sleep in?” you questioned.

The blond laughed awkwardly. He held onto his bag tightly, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, my bad. Hey, did Osamu give ya a mask yesterday? He really needs it,” he stuttered.

A stuttering Atsumu? What the hell was going on? And why was he asking for the fox mask? He must be planning on doing something with it to get payback on his brother for something. Like hell you’d hand it over. Besides, you left it at home anyway.

“It’s at my house,” you rolled your eyes, “and I’d never give it to you anyway.”

Atsumu looked like you’d just told him his whole family was murdered. You raised a brow, very suspicious. You became even more suspicious when something shifted in his bag.

“What are you hiding?” you questioned instantly.

“N-Nothing!”

“Why are you acting so weird? You’re hiding something. Where’s Osamu?” you snapped.

Atsumu opened his mouth to protest. To his horror, however, a fox head popped out of his bag. Your jaw dropped and you stared at the animal. A grey fox stared up at your face, looking equally as surprised as you and the blond twin.

“DUMBASS!” Atsumu yelled, shoving the fox back into his bag and zipping it up.

“Atsumu why the _fuck_ is there a fox in your bag!?” you yelped, staring at his bag in horror.

“Shh! Shut up!” Atsumu jolted forward, covering your mouth. “It’s Osamu!”

You gave him a deadpan look, not amused in the slightest. This this dumb himbo seriously pick up a random grey fox from the neighborhood and try to convince you it’s his twin?

“Real funny, Atsumu. You’re a real jokester. Osamu’s in on this too, huh?” you rolled your eyes.

The fox yipped from inside the bag. Atsumu kicked it lightly.

“Shut up, Samu! Yer gonna get us caught!” he grumbled, looking anxiously at a group of girls as they passed by.

Once they were gone, he turned back to you. You stared at him, arms crossed over your chest. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head. You raised a brow and waiting for the whole story.

“Okay, okay,” he huffed, “I’m serious. Osamu is a fox. Last night he was actin’ real weird and when we woke up this mornin’ he was like this. I remembered ‘im telling me about a mask that a random lady gave ya guys and figured it was the best shot.”

You thought back to last night, blinking a few times.

“Oh shit. . .” you mumbled, eyes widening, “holy shit, no way.”

“Yes way!” Atsumu snapped. “Ya stupid dumbasses got him cursed and now he’s a fox!”

You unzipped his bag. Fox Osamu looked up at you, grey eyes gleaming. You could not believe this was really happening, but looking at this fox closely, you could definitely see the resemblance. There was no doubt that this fox was your boyfriend.

“Okay, okay, calm down. We’ll just go to my house and get the mask—”

“You two should really get to class before you’re late,” spoke Kita’s monotone voice.

You quickly zipped up the bag before he noticed the fox. Atsumu and you practically bristled in horror, looking toward the silver-haired captain slowly. Of course, Kita would randomly show up at the worst possible moment.

“Where’s Osamu?” Kita questioned.

You and Atsumu stood stiff.

“He’s uh. . . sick,” you lied, “Atsumu was just telling me about how he’s fine. Perfectly fine, yup.”

Kita seemed to believe it, and nodded. He put a hand on yours and Atsumu’s backs, guiding you toward the school. You glanced up at the blond in mild horror. He looked equally as horrified, considering he had a literal fucking fox in his bag.

“Why’d you bring him to school!?” you whisper-yelled once Kita was distracted by someone else.

“My parents would’ve seen ‘im!” Atsumu snapped, smacking the bag as Osamu began shifting around.

“Unbelievable,” you grumbled.

Atsumu shoved the bag into your arms, rolling his eyes.

“Yer on fox duty,” he stated, “I’m not getting in trouble because ya and Osamu decided to take a mask from a fuckin’ kitsune.”

With that, he left you.

You glared at the back of his head and stomped your way to class. You made sure to keep the bag close, hurrying to quite down Osamu if he made any weird noises or moved too much. Damn Atsumu for being useless. Then again, he had apparently gotten this far with fox Osamu so you should give him a little bit of credit.

Class went by extremely slow, with you constantly glancing down at the gym bag where Osamu was currently hiding. You reached down, cautiously opening the bag a little to peek inside. He was sleeping peacefully.

_Curse you for being so calm about this mess,_ you thought.

You zipped it back up before anyone noticed.

The bell rang, at last, and you were up and out of your seat before anyone else. You grabbed your bag and Atsumu’s bag with the fox, hurrying out of class. Atsumu met you in the hallway, fully prepared to bail on practice to fix Osamu’s little problem.

You handed him the bag, sighing.

“Let’s go—”

To your horror and his, Ginjima snatched the bag from his hand. You opened your mouth to protest.

“Woah this is heavy,” he nearly dropped the bag, “Atsumu you’re not skipping practice just because your brother is sick. C’mon, let’s go. You too, (Y/n)!”

With a mortified expression, Atsumu was dragged away by his teammate. You, the manager, had no choice but to follow because Osamu was literally in Ginjima’s care and if the volleyball player was reckless then he could potentially kill the poor fox inside of the bag.

Basically, Osamu had been fox-napped. You and his twin had no choice but to follow.

You nervously set up the gym for practice while Atsumu and Ginjima disappeared into the locker room along with the gym bag with the fox. Your heartrate was beating a million miles an hour.

“OH SHIT—”

“FUCK!”

The locker room door flew open. The first one out was a certain grey fox. To your horror (this is a common theme today), Kita and Aran were chasing him with broomsticks. Osamu leapt into your arms.

“ATSUMU!” Aran howled, staring at you and the fox. “WHY WAS THERE A FOX IN YOUR BAG!?”

Atsumu guiltily peeked out of the locker room.

“Would’ya believe me if I told ya that was actually Osamu?” he questioned stupidly.

Suna smacked him hard on the side of the head.

“Of course not, dipshit.”

Osamu yapped in your arms. Everyone turned to you and him. You awkwardly held the grey fox, protecting him from Kita’s still raised broomstick.

“It’s um. . . it’s actually true,” you confessed. “Osamu was cursed by a kitsune and this is him.”

As if to confirm, Osamu nodded his little fox head. He climbed up onto your shoulders, grey tail swooshing over your face. You pushed it away, huffing. He raised a paw and pointed it toward the doors of the gym, as if to say ‘we need to go’.

The flash of a camera made everyone turn to Suna. He held up his phone, snickering into his hand.

“Wow, unbelievable,” he snorted a little.

Kita, at last, lowered the broom. He stared with narrowed eyes at the grey fox on your shoulders.

“Okay. . . So, how do we fix this?” he questioned.

“A woman gave us a mask yesterday. I think I need to return it to Osamu because it’s at my house,” you stated.

Kita sighed, rubbing his temple tiredly. Aran looked equally as exhausted and honestly not even surprised. Osamu made a weird grumbling noise and nuzzle his wet nose against your neck.

“Fine. Go.” Kita said. “Atsumu, you’re staying.”

“The hell!? He’s my twin br—”

“You’re the idiot who brought a fox to school,” Suna commented.

“HE’S MY BROTHER!”

You didn’t stick around for the argument and hurried out of the gym. You carried Osamu in your arms, sighing tiredly. He just contentedly nuzzled into your chest, taking full advantage of his remaining time as a fox.

You somehow managed to sneak the fox past your parents and hurry up to your room. Thankfully, the mask was sitting exactly where you’d last left it. You sat on the bed. Osamu sat across from you, blinking curiously.

“I guess I put it on you?” you offered.

Osamu let you put the mask over his fox face. It was quiet for a few moments. Then, with a puff of smoke, he was back to normal and still wearing the mask. You stared at your naked boyfriend, who looked equally as surprised.

He yanked off the mask and leapt forward, hugging you tightly. You squealed, face burning with embarrassment because he was _naked._

“Thank god,” he grumbled, voice a little raspy. “Being a fox was hard.”

“You slept in a bag all day.”

Osamu opened his mouth to protest, but his stomach grumbled rather loudly. You pried yourself out of his arms. You found some clothes of his that he’d left and chucked it at him.

“I’ll go make you food, what do you want?” you asked.

Osamu was tugging on his shirt as he answered.

“Onigiri?” he glanced at you. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

Being a fox really must’ve been hard when he was probably starving to death. You rubbed your temple at his obviously extremely idiotic twin brother. By the time you came back with food, Osamu was crashed on your bed. You shook your head, smiling a little. You pulled the blankets up over him, then kissed his forehead.

“You smell like Atsumu’s gym bag. . .” you grumbled.

**Extra:**

“Welcome back, Osamu,” Kita greeted as the grey-haired boy came in for practice the next morning.

Suna slithered up to Osamu, smirking widely. He held his phone up for Osamu to see the picture he’d taken from the day before. On it was a picture of you with a grey fox on your shoulders.

“Can you believe Atsumu and (Y/n) really tried to convince us that you were a fox yesterday?” Suna snickered.

Osamu sweat dropped. “Nope. Can’t believe it.”

“YOU FUCKIN’ LIAR!” Atsumu drop-kicked his twin across the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this? I honestly have no idea. I just seemed like it'd be a funny idea so here we have it. That, and I also really wanted to write Kuroo and the twins being turned into a cat and foxes. Please enjoy~~~


	13. when they get drunk/embarrassing moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Atsumu, Hinata, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Lev, Oikawa, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Kenma, Osamu (in order from worst to best)
> 
> Request: If you are taking requests, I have an idea:  
> Haikyuu boys drunk (like who is the worst drunk and who can take alcohol very well, and maybe also the most embarrassing things they did drunk) I know they are minors but maybe you can officially age them for that, so it stays legal *wink wink*. Tho I can kinda imagine certain dorks getting drunk accidentally, maybe thinking it was juice, haha 😂 Tsukki, Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Oikawa and the twins but if you have other characters you wanna write about you can take them too :3
> 
> Warnings: Language, drinking, potential second-hand embarrassment, all characters are aged up

**Atsumu**

  * Worst drunk. He’s a lightweight so this man cannot handle alcohol.
  * Always the first one who’s wasted at MSBY parties.
  * Honestly though it’s because he’s already had eight shots in the first hour. Someone really should be keeping an eye on him because this man will drink himself to death if you don’t.
  * He’s definitely the type who drank when he was a teenager too.
  * One time snuck vodka into the school in his sport water bottle and Osamu busted him when he caught Atsumu stumbling around drunk at practice.
  * Fuckin’ dumbass
  * As for an embarrassing moment?
  * Well, shit, his whole life is a long, never ending embarrassing moment, but if he had to pick a specific moment it’d definitely be this. . .
  * He was at a MSBY celebration after a really great game. An hour into the party and he was totally wasted.
  * I’m talking **_wasted_**
  * Like stumbling around, dizzy, giggling, and flirting with Bokuto kind of wasted.
  * Atsumu really thinks he’s a great flirt when he’s drunk (he actually is but nobody tells him this or it’ll go to his already big head) so he’s flirting with everyone.
  * Went to flirt with a girl on the other side of the room—
  * Passed the fuck out
  * Literally in the middle of walking. Woke up with a huge foot-sized bruise on his back because he passed out in the middle of the dancefloor and was stepped on.
  * Tripped like 8 people when he passed and was dead to the world the whole time.



**Hinata**

  * I know what you’re thinking. . .
  * How could Hinata, innocent little bean Hinata, possibly be the second-worst drunk on the list?
  * Well, he’s a lightweight first of all.
  * Will never admit it.
  * And lemme tell you this man can through back some fucking shots.
  * He celebrates way too hard when his team wins a game because he’s just so damn happy. He gets drunk so fast.
  * Nobody minds though because he’s the happiest drunk you’ll ever meet.
  * Like _the happiest._
  * Makes everyone’s egos inflate a little because he laughs so hard at the unfunniest jokes.
  * One time he had to pee so bad at one of the MSBY celebration parties.
  * Ignored it.
  * _For hours._
  * Honestly, it’s a true miracle that he didn’t get a bladder infection that night. He was in so much pain though.
  * Most of the party had finally died down and it was just a few of the closest members from MSBY though even most of them were zoinked the fuck out.
  * Meian, Sakusa, and Barnes were the only ones still awake (Bokuto was on the very cusp of death while blankly staring at a wall and drooling all over Atsumu’s arm)
  * Hinata sneezed.
  * Peed himself right there.
  * Sakusa left. Just left. Looked so horrified and sick to his stomach that he just left the whole fucking building and went home (wasn’t drunk btw we only stan non-drunk drivers in this house)
  * Barnes laughed so hard that he almost puked.
  * Luckily daddy Meian had poor drunk Hinata’s back and took care of his issue after chuckling a little.
  * Good thing everyone loves Hinata because the three never said a word to anyone.
  * Though, Sakusa can never look at him the same.



**Nishinoya**

  * Noya can handle his alcohol but drinks way too much at once.
  * Will finish an entire screwdriver in the first five minutes after getting it.
  * (he makes the best screwdrivers tho)
  * He only drinks for special occasions, such as the times Hinata invites him to MSBY celebration parties, or if him, Tanaka, and some other guys get together.
  * Never drinks alone. He thinks it’s super weird.
  * He definitely was the type to go to parties in high school and partied hard.
  * Probably has the best dance moves tbh.
  * One time him and some guys from Karasuno got together.
  * Noya was already drunk and got up to make himself another drink. Daichi warned him, he really did but Noya was dead to the world by this point so he wasn’t hearing a single thing.
  * It all started off fine.
  * He was making his drink, stumbling only slightly while he danced, and belting out the words to “Fireworks” which was playing through the speaker.
  * Everyone was watching him cause. . . well cause.
  * It’s still a mystery as to what actually happened.
  * One second Nishinoya was dancing and the next he was faceplanting into the counter.
  * Broke his whole ass front tooth.
  * **Bawled**
  * He was bawling. Suga and Daichi were mildly annoyed when they had to drag the drunk Nishinoya to the bathroom to clean all the blood pouring from his mouth.
  * He woke up the next morning with gauze in his mouth and Suga had already made him a dentist appointment.
  * He wasn’t even that embarrassed when Asahi told him about it the next morning.



**Kuroo**

  * Kuroo would probably be at the bottom of this list if he wasn’t such a fucking alcoholic.
  * Jk
  * But seriously, he can hold his alcohol so well but when he gets drunk, man he’s fucking _drunk._
  * Destroyed.
  * Wasted.
  * Wrecked.
  * I could go on for hours. It’s so bad.
  * He used to go to parties in high school and was known throughout Nekoma for being the guy who never got drunk.
  * Literally no one ever saw him drunk, he was always sober even if he’d had a ton to drink that night.
  * He _does_ get drunk, however, when he’s in the safe confines of his own home.
  * Usually will invite his friends over to drink (not very often but enough to always be stocked up on alcohol).
  * One particular Friday night, however, he decided to head to a club with his friends. It’d been a hella long day at work so when Bokuto suggested it he was just like. . . uh sure. . .
  * Will regret that decision for the rest of his life.
  * Drunk Kuroo is the horniest motherfucker you’ll ever meet.
  * He does not even give a shit. He maybe had a few too much and ended up drunk at the bar.
  * Jumped on the bar counter and literally _tore off_ his shirt. Bokuto was so amazed and kept cheering him on like a real bro.
  * Somehow ended up on the stage _damn near fucking naked_ and pole danced with a stripper.
  * Thought Bokuto was lying about it the next morning but the whole thing was recorded so he had to accept that it happened.
  * Video has never left Bokuto’s phone or Kuroo would definitely lose his job.
  * Bokuto definitely uses it as blackmail material.



**Lev**

  * If you were to ask Lev about his alcohol tolerance he would tell you that it’s great.
  * If someone tells you that they can handle their alcohol then they’re probably lying.
  * He’s more in line with Noya in a sense that he can _sort of_ handle his alcohol but he drinks it way too fast.
  * Definitely the type to only drink the sweet shit. Ya know, the fruity beers. Even when he’s a big-shot model. You bet the only alcohol you’ll find are the hard lemonades in his fridge.
  * Can throw those fucking things back though, I swear to god
  * Drinks about seven of them one night and it totally gone to the point of just blankly staring into space.
  * For some reason, Yaku is just watching this man and his empty stare is becoming way too creepy.
  * “Dude, you should probably lay down—"
  * “I can hear the color red.”
  * Well fuck, now Yaku can’t resist.
  * “What does it sound like?”
  * Lev stands up very slowly. Lifts his shirt up to show off his entire upper body. Yaku has now moved ten feet away from this man like a scared cat who saw a cucumber on the floor.
  * “It sounds like my nipples.”
  * Sits back down and passes out on the couch like nothing happened and everyone just wishes they got a video.



**Oikawa**

  * He’s really a lightweight but he is _the king_ of drinking enough water and making sure he’s eating.
  * Like, it’s insane.
  * One sip of beer = one sip of water
  * Okay maybe not that much but still-
  * He definitely used to drink way more in high school. C’mon, you really think this pretty boy wasn’t invited to a hella ton of parties back then? -_- Buddy pal, c’mon. . .
  * Everyone has seen Oikawa drunk.
  * He doesn’t even drink that much but when he’s drunk he’s just the loudest and most obnoxious person.
  * Suddenly thinks he’s the only pretty person on the face of the Earth.
  * I mean, he’s pretty and everyone knows it but they can’t tell him that or he’d become too powerful.
  * One time after great game, he and some of his teammates from San Juan went out for some beers.
  * It was all going so well and Oikawa wasn’t even that drunk until _BAM_
  * One more drink knocked him on his ass and he was a stumbling, shitfaced bitch.
  * Really got cocky and they were _not_ having it.
  * “Do you see this face?” Oikawa leaned to one of the men at the bar. “prettiest fucking thing you’ll ever see tonight. Better enjoy it while you can, pal.”
  * Leaned over to the next guy. “If there was a contest for the prettiest person in the room then I’d win because your fuzzy mug could never—”
  * Got the shit beat out of him in front of his whole team. Good thing they like sober Oikawa cause they saved him.
  * He was definitely more careful after that.
  * Still thinks he didn’t deserve it (he definitely did).



**Tsukishima**

  * Honestly he refuses to drink in front of people.
  * Being drunk in front of people? He won’t be weak in front of all these peasants—
  * Jk but seriously he never drinks in public.
  * Probably never drank in high school or went to parties, but he somehow has a fairly decent alcohol tolerance.
  * Usually his experience with alcohol involves his brother.
  * Though, occasionally in the future he’ll go to parties if the Sendai Frogs had a good game. Usually only has a few beers.
  * Until tonight.
  * He might’ve gotten a little too comfortable and Kyotani was really pushing the beers. Really, he just wanted the guy to let loose a little.
  * Tsukishima ended up being drunk.
  * He sort of just sat in the same place for a while so nobody actually realized he was drunk until he suddenly stood up.
  * He stumbled and nearly crashed until Koganegawa saved him.
  * Thanks buddy.
  * “Pee.”
  * Lemme tell you, Koganegawa let go of him so fast when he said that. He legit thought Tsuki was about to pee all over him.
  * Tsuki was really just saying he had to pee.
  * This boy fell like a graceful giraffe on to the floor of the pub.
  * Everyone in the building fucking heard his long ass body hit that hard floor.
  * He was knocked out by the time he’d reached the floor and Kyotani wanted to beat the shit out of him when he had to carry Tsukishima out of the bar.



**Kageyama**

  * This is the dumb motherfucker who would drink an entire bowl of spiked juice without knowing it.
  * -.-
  * Kageyama please. . .
  * He can’t really hold his alcohol because he hates the taste but he definitely just drank three hard lemonades thinking they were really just regular lemonade.
  * Sugawara is crying in disappointment.
  * He doesn’t really like to drink so it’s not very likely that you’ll see him drunk.
  * That, and he really doesn’t like the effect of alcohol on his very athletic body. Gotta keep up that form, ya know?
  * Sometimes, though, he gets invited to parties or to go out with some friends.
  * Daichi gets the old Karasuno team back together for a “chill night”. Suga spikes the punch and Hinata brought “lemonade”.
  * This man deadass drank so much and didn’t even know.
  * He was so gone and Suga was terrified of this man as he stared into the deep dark oblivion while seething on the couch.
  * “Uh. . . You okay, Tobio?”
  * Blinks  Does not answer.
  * “Kageyama?”
  * Suga wasn’t sure if he wanted to approach the obviously drunk setter, but took his chances anyway. He lightly shakes his shoulders.
  * Kageyama pukes all over him.
  * Suga is screaming, Hinata is screaming, Daichi is puking into the trash can, Noya is filming the whole thing like a dickbag.
  * It was a whole mess.



**Kenma**

  * Kenma is like Tsukishima.
  * He definitely thinks that being drunk is a weakness so he just doesn’t drink when he goes out.
  * Also hates the taste of alcohol.
  * Kuroo is always begging him to go out though so he eventually gives in.
  * Definitely got invited to a lot of parties in high school but never actually went.
  * “Let’s go to that party, Kenma,” Kuroo had told him once.
  * “Sure. I’ll meet you there.” Never went.
  * As he gets older, though, he started to be slightly more open to going out so he’d go to Kuroo’s for a few drinks while they played video games.
  * One Friday night they were doing exactly that.
  * Kenma didn’t consider himself to be a lightweight but after only a few beers he was getting pretty tipsy.
  * Kuroo kept side-glancing him in shock because. . . what the hell. . .
  * Kenma randomly tears up and his best friend immediately went into panic mode.
  * “I can’t believe Shoyo is such an amazing volleyball player now,” Kenma hiccups, bursting into sobs. “I should call him and tell him how amazing he is.”
  * Kuroo sort of wants to cry because he’s literally never seen Kenma like this.
  * He’s also a little sad because Shoyo :(((
  * Jk
  * Kenma cried all night over how much he missed Shoyo. Definitely called Hinata in the middle of the night to tell him he missed him.
  * “I um. . . also miss you, Kenma,” Hinata mumbled, confused.
  * “I just—hic—really wanted you to know how amazing you are, Sho—hic—yo.”
  * “You should go to bed, Kenma.” Hinata said.
  * “I should go to bed.”
  * Kuroo laughed for a whole damn night the second Kenma fell asleep.
  * Kenma definitely committed homicide early the next morning when he woke up with a hangover.
  * RIP Kuroo



**Osamu**

  * The fucking king. Absolute monster over here.
  * No one has ever seen Osamu drunk. Like ever. He’s got the alcohol tolerance of a beast.
  * Atsumu honestly believes his brother is a monster.
  * Ironic how the twins are on opposite ends of this list.
  * Osamu definitely partied with his brother in high school. He’s still the Inarizaki champion of drinking games and everyone still wonders what he’d be like when he’s drunk.
  * He can take down multiple screwdrivers, beers, and shots and still be walking a straight line without a single stumble.
  * Everyone was fucking **_shook_** when Osamu got drunk for the first time in their presence.
  * Atsumu was actually scared.
  * He thought his brother was testing them.
  * Osamu was swaying while playing beer pong with some of the MSBY members. Meian was urging him to just keep going but it was obvious that Osamu was _not well._
  * “Dude you got it! Throw down one more!”
  * He did not “got it”.
  * His knees were wobbling. He was holding the edge of the table so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Biceps fucking bulging and the vein on his neck was popping.
  * Osamu literally could not hold up his weight anymore. It was too much.
  * Unfortunately, neither could the beer pong table.
  * Fell forward with all the grace of a whale and took out the whole table. Beer was everywhere. He was _covered_ but he was honestly clueless because he was already passed out by then.
  * Atsumu actually knocked himself out from how hard he fucking laughed that night.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what the requester wanted! I had a ton of fun writing it because I can imagine all of them being chaotic as hell when they're drunk. Haikyuu boys and alcohol are just not a good match, honestly.


	14. how they react to a confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Tanaka, Kinoshita, Aone, Fukunaga, Kyotani, Yamamoto, Konoha, Komori, Aran
> 
> Request: Could you maybe do some characters that aren’t as commonly appreciated- like Tanaka, Aone, Fukunaga, Kyotani, and Yamamoto (and any others.) And how they’d react to a confession.
> 
> Warnings: Language, fluff
> 
> A/n: I added Kinoshita, Konoha, Komori, and Aran because I felt like they also never get enough attention! Wanted to give some of our best boys the attention they deserve so thank you so much for this request!!

**Tanaka**

  * He’s used to being ignored by Kyoko so a confession would be totally surprising.
  * He’d probably do a double-take, tbh.
  * Like the classic glance, then sputter and turn back to stare in shock.
  * Jaw is dropped and everything.
  * “You what?” he questioned.
  * You stood in front of him, fidgeting awkwardly and feeling like you’d totally misinterpreted the situation because poor bald lad was shook as fuck.
  * “I um. . . really like you. . .”
  * Tanaka is definitely celebrating internally. This has finally made him a He’s a man because someone just came and _confessed to him._
  * A miracle has taken place.
  * Little does he know that he’s the best boy and has a ton of people simping for him.
  * Who needs hair to be attractive as fuck?
  * Not Ryunosuke Tanaka, that’s for fucking sure.
  * It’s definitely a boost to his ego.
  * Tanaka will make sure you know how much he is impressed by your bravery to confess to him because trust me, this man knows the struggle.
  * He _knows._
  * He’s quick to ask you on a date after the initial shock and lemme tell you that this man will spoil the hell out of you.
  * Like, Tanaka would be the best boyfriend.
  * Overprotective but he has the kindest heart you’ve ever seen.
  * Heart of fucking gold over here.
  * He will beg you to be Karasuno’s manager and if you don’t want that or can’t then he will beg you to go to all his games.
  * Will show off if you’re there and always plays _his best._
  * Maybe no one else is paying attention to him, but all he cares about anymore is if you’re watching.
  * Please hold him because he needs and deserves all the love in the world.



**Kinoshita**

  * Like Tanaka, Kinoshita is very used to being pushed aside while someone like Kageyama, Noya, or Hinata take the spotlight.
  * For a while, he was alright with that. At least when he comes to volleyball.
  * But confessions? He wants to be noticed so bad but he really, truly believes that no one would ever pay attention to him.
  * Little did he know. . .
  * You came up to him just as he was leaving to go to volleyball practice. You reach out and lightly tug at the sleeve of his shirt.
  * “Hi. . . um. . . I just wanted to tell you that I really like you. . .”
  * Probably thinks you’re messing with him so he’ll laugh it off awkwardly.
  * “You must be mistaking me for a different player on the volleyball team,” he’d say.
  * Was totally serious and stared at you like he was waiting for you to get all embarrassed over confessing to the wrong person.
  * Instead, you just stared at him.
  * “I meant you, Kinoshita-kun.”
  * Now he’s the one embarrassed but he’s also grinning like an idiot. He’s bouncing nervously from one foot to the other. He looks like a puppy.
  * “Really, me!?”
  * Kinoshita will grab your hands and kiss your knuckles like a goober (yes I use the word goober, leave me alone)
  * “I really, really like you too!”
  * And he’d be the best boyfriend. He’d treat you like the queen/king you are and no one will convince me otherwise.
  * Please give this handsome boy attention.



**Aone**

  * Aone definitely would not know what the hell to do if someone confessed to him.
  * He’ll probably just stare in silent shock.
  * Like, pal, Futakuchi is right over there, clearly you messed up.
  * He’ll probably point to Futakuchi too
  * You’re just staring at him in confusion because now he’s pointing to the fuckboy. For a second you thought he meant that he was dating Futakuchi.
  * “Sorry, this is awkward. . . I didn’t realize you were with someone—”
  * Now he’s extra confused.
  * “I’m not dating him. I thought you picked the wrong person.”
  * Oh man, your heart hurts so much.
  * “I meant you, Aone.”
  * The way his eyes light up is so magical. His facial expression is pretty monotone but his eyes are definitely sparkling.
  * He will smile a little.
  * “I like you too.”
  * He’s the softest boyfriend in the world.
  * The whole school is surprised when they see you and him walking around holding hands but you both look like you’re on top of the world.
  * He’s a scary guy so you don’t have to worry about anyone messing with you.
  * Sometimes will still have doubts whether or not he’s good enough for you, or if you’re scared of him.
  * You’ll definitely have to uplift him and make sure he knows how much you care about him.
  * He doesn’t scare you in the slightest so you’ll have to make sure he knows that.
  * After a while, he doesn’t even care, he’s just happy you chose him.



**Fukunaga**

  * I can’t really see Fukunaga caring too much about receiving confessions and such.
  * Like, it didn’t cross is mind whether or not he was sort of invisible or popular because he was sort of just vibing with his life.
  * Sure, Kuroo gets all the attention but he could really care less.
  * Even so, he’s pleasantly surprised when you come up to him with a confession.
  * “I just think you’re super funny and I like you a lot. . .”
  * Oh boy, the way his eyes sparkle at the compliment is unbelievable. Like he’s staring at you like the most precious thing in the world.
  * No one except Kenma has ever told him he’s funny.
  * “You think I’m funny? And you like me?”
  * You nod.
  * Fukunaga will definitely hug you and swing you around.
  * He’ll probably say a pun when he tells you he likes you back.
  * He’s so soft and he’s always there to make you laugh.
  * Some people think he’s creepy, but he’s so precious to you and neither of you care about what they say.
  * Kuroo is definitely the most supportive about the relationship, I’m just saying.
  * Kuroo and Yaku will cheer from the opposite side of the gym if you show up with a snack for Fukunaga.
  * I say cheer but they’re literally screaming.
  * Fukunaga will bounce over to you like an excited kitten and hug you even though he’s probably sweaty and gross.
  * If you get angry he’ll just say a joke and you instantly forget.



**Yamamoto**

  * Yamamoto _hates_ the way Kuroo gets so much attention.
  * Like excuse me, sir—
  * He’s probably always going out of his way to get a girlfriend/boyfriend so he’s definitely a little more than shocked when he gets a confession.
  * Tries not to show that he’s shocked because he’s a
  * _Men get confessions._
  * He’ll smirk like a real prick and cross his arms over his puffed out chest.
  * It’s a little intimidating, ngl
  * “How about I treat you to dinner tonight?” he’ll offer, like a
  * Internally he’s screaming inside and freaking out because he has no idea how to react.
  * Outwardly though, he’s doing so well.
  * He’s definitely gushing over the way you smile and light up with happiness.
  * Once you leave after agreeing to the date, he’s fist pumping the hair like a complete dork.
  * “Yes! YES!! GOOD JOB, TORA!”
  * Yells so loud that you can hear him from a mile away but you’re grinning like an idiot anyway so it’s fine.
  * He tells everyone at practice like. . . immediately.
  * “Kenma. Guess what.”
  * _Sigh_. “What.”
  * “I have a date tonight.”
  * Cue slap on the back from Kuroo. “Good job, pal.”
  * Yamamoto takes that to the heart and goes through the rest of practice with the biggest grin. Definitely plays his best, too. Everyone on the team hopes you guys get together so he’ll always play this good.
  * He’s definitely the best boyfriend, too.
  * Will spoil the hell outta you, be ready.
  * And immediately ask you to be Nekoma’s manager.



**Kyotani**

  * Stares.
  * Just stares.
  * “Tch.”
  * He’s probably the worst person to confess to even when he likes you back.
  * He’ll definitely assume you’re messing with him because everyone is scared of him so there’s no possible way you actually like him, right?
  * It takes him a few moments to realize that you’re actually serious.
  * Only realizes it because when he scoffed you looked so heartbroken like damn. . .
  * “Okay, if you like me so much then let’s date.”
  * Does not know affection if it slapped him across the face.
  * Someone please love this boy and teach him love and affection. I beg you.
  * You can’t tell if he likes you back but the two of you go on a date and you quickly learn that he does.
  * He aggressively cares for you.
  * “Dumbass, take my fucking jacket if you’re so cold.”
  * “I swear, you’re such a hassle. Come here and cuddle me.”
  * “Are you stupid? I’m paying for dinner.”
  * “Obviously, both of those outfits look good on you so stop asking.”
  * Is Oikawa the most supportive dad ever?
  * “Look at our little Mad Dog growing up so fast—”
  * Doesn’t have time to finish because Kyotani has already thrown a volleyball at his face with all the strength in the world.
  * Still, he loves to show you off and make sure everyone knows you’re He’s definitely the proudest boyfriend because he’s always bragging about how amazing you are, even if it’s subtle as something like, “I knew my s/o would pass that stupid test.”
  * Would give you the whole world and more if he could.
  * Definitely will try.



**Konoha**

  * He’s probably the most cocky person about it.
  * He’s kind of an asshole tbh and that includes things like confessions but it’s because he’s super used to being overshadowed by Bokuto and even Akaashi.
  * He’ll just smirk and lean against the nearest doorway to conceal the way his knees wobble a little.
  * “Obviously.”
  * Tbh if you liked him for a while, he’s definitely the type who would’ve noticed but never said anything in case he was wrong.
  * Sometimes he wondered if you were looking at him or Bokuto at that volleyball game. . .
  * Konoha will definitely take pride in the way your face burns bright red from his statement.
  * He chuckles a little and turns his head away when his embarrassment finally kicks in.
  * Definitely the cocky little asshole who doesn’t want you to see his blush.
  * “Well, good think I like you too. Let’s go out.”
  * He wants you at every single one of his volleyball games.
  * He definitely tries to outshine Bokuto and Akaashi.
  * (he did that anyway but now it’s important cause his s/o is watching)
  * To you, though, Konoha already outshined them so the extra effort wasn’t needed, though it was appreciated.
  * He’ll always ask you if you saw what he did and when you answer “yes” he looks like the most excited person in the world.
  * A literal sun, lemme tell you.
  * Will show you off to everyone on the volleyball team.
  * “LOOK AT MY S/O AREN’T THEY SO AMAZING!?”
  * “YES THEY’RE AWESOME!” Bokuto yells with an equal amount of excitement.
  * It makes him so proud to have you, especially when the guy he sort of looks up to thinks you’re just as awesome.
  * He’s the boyfriend who’s all like “babe, remember when you confessed? I can’t believe you used to have a crush on me.”
  * “Aki, we’ve been together for a whole year—"



**Komori**

  * This has nothing to do with the headcanon, I just wanted to take an extra second to tell you all that he’s one of my favorite characters and deserves the same amount of attention as Sakusa—
  * Anyway
  * He’s a super shy baby when it comes to confessions.
  * His cousin definitely gets all the confessions even when he doesn’t want them. I definitely believe that some of Komori’s crushes have confessed to Sakusa instead and he’s had his heartbroken too many times :(
  * So when you come to confess to him?
  * He’s bouncing off the walls but he’s also so terrified of messing things up and scaring you away.
  * “R-Really? You like me?” he’ll grin like a dork while his whole face is red. “I like you too, can we go on a date?”
  * Wants to hold your hand so bad during the date that he’ll overthink everything and go to the bathroom to call Sakusa.
  * “How do I show that I want to hold their hand?!”
  * “You think that, I, the germaphobe, would know how to hold someone’s hand?”
  * Sakusa will probably still attempt to give his cousin advice and Komori will take it to his heart.
  * Ended up doing his own thing anyway and held your hand for the whole night with a goofy grin on his face.
  * Becomes more confident the longer you guys are together.
  * He’s so proud of being your boyfriend and makes sure everyone knows. Definitely buys you tickets to come see him at nationals and _fully expects_ you to cheer as loud as possible for him.
  * Sakusa is silently proud of his cousin and only shows it by awkwardly patting him on the back (only after he’s showered)
  * Komori definitely takes you on a date at least once a week, even if he’s super busy.
  * Expect cheesy romance with him.
  * He’s definitely the type to throw rocks at your window like prince charming so he can ask you on a late-night walk.
  * You better agree or I will throw hands—



**Aran**

  * I added Aran to my list because he’s not popular amongst the fandom, but I fully believe this boy is super popular with all the ladies (and guys tbh) in Inarizaki.
  * Have you see him?
  * Hot as fuck.
  * So a confession isn’t anything new to him. He’s always polite when he turns people down.
  * Luckily for you, he actually likes you back.
  * You definitely had to muster up a _ton_ of courage to confess to this super popular guy. It took a long ass time, too.
  * You get him right after a game that Inarizaki won.
  * The twins, Ginjima, and Kita are watching you like a hawk when you approach Aran like a scared lamb.
  * Aran’s eyes are already shining and he _really hopes_ this is a confession.
  * He’s so happy when it is.
  * “I like you too!” he grins. “Want to go on a date tomorrow night? All my treat.”
  * Literally the most polite guy ever.
  * The date is so perfect and it’s calm and relaxing. He’s super good at giving off a comforting aura so it’s easy for you to set aside you’re anxiety and enjoy your time with him.
  * Aran is actually probably more nervous than you, he just doesn’t show it.
  * Compliments you constantly and walks with an arm over your shoulders.
  * You guys are fully aware that the entire Inarizaki team is following you around (the twins have fought way too many times for it not to be obvious), so Aran is trying to show off a little more than normal.
  * He does _not_ tolerate any of his fangirls being mean to you.
  * Will not entertain them. You’re his as much as he’s yours so he stays loyal in every way.
  * The twins will always remind you that “they knew him first so he’s theirs”.
  * Aran just smacks them.
  * 10/10 would date this best boy.




	15. stupidest/dumbest things they've ever done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tendou, Semi, Atsumu
> 
> Request: kuroo, atsumu, bokuto, akaashi, hinata, kageyama, lev, oikawa, iwaizumi, tendou & semi on the stupidest / dumbest things they've ever done
> 
> Warnings: Language, mentions of nudity

**Hinata** thought he could jump over the whole volleyball net if he tried hard enough. He was wrong. Was tangled in that net for _hours_ and thought he broke his middle toe DX He actually broke his wrist but was more concerned about his toe because what if he couldn’t jump anymore—

 **Kageyama** believed Oikawa when he told him volleyballs were filled with explosives back in middle school and was too scared to spike super hard until Iwaizumi finally told him they weren’t. Sometimes he still wonders. . . Eventually he just cut open a volleyball to make sure and cried about destroying it for a whole week.

 **Kuroo** challenged Kenma in a first-person shooter game because he’d been practicing and really thought he could beat him. Bet every single thing he had on him because he was _that_ confident. Kenma kicked his ass and Kuroo had to run to his house (which is luckily next door) completely naked and is now dead-broke. The old lady across the street saw him and called the police for public indecency. Kenma also has an entire video of Kuroo running down the sidewalk naked while parkouring his way over the fence. Fucking yeeted himself over that fence lemme tell you.

 **Lev** ’s grandparents didn’t want him to have a cat and when he was a kid, he brought a cat home and tried to convince them he found it on the side of the road. Unfortunately, it was the neighbor’s cat and he got the ass-whooping of his life. This hoe deadass grabbed the neighbor’s cat off their porch and BOOKED it back into the safety of his house. He had to take the cat back to the neighbors and apologize for actually stealing their cat. He’s definitely stolen more than one cat since then.

 **Bokuto** went camping with his family once and saw an owl. Left the campsite to catch it and got _lost_ in the middle of nowhere. His family had to start a whole ass search party to find their son. Bokuto was found sitting five miles away under a tree with scratches all over his face and arms from chasing a fucking owl. He was 17 when this happened. . . Kuroo still teases him every single time he sees him. No one knows how he walked five miles for an owl. It’s still a mystery.

 **Akaashi** got so angry during a volleyball game. Was just standing in the middle of the court, fists clenched and lips drawn in a line. Literally no one could even tell that he was mad until he suddenly yelled “FUCK”. The whole fucking gym went quiet and just stared in shock like *surprised but offended pikachu face*. He was so embarrassed that he had to leave the gym but tripped on his way out. Might have sprained his ankle but didn’t even consider stopping to check until he was safely locked away in the bathroom where he may or may not have cried for five minutes before returning to the gym like nothing happened.

 **Oikawa** is always stupid tbh. He was out with some of the Aoba Johsai boys. Left for five minutes to fix his hair and when he came back everyone was _gone._ They just fucking left him without an ounce of remorse. Who has time to watch him do his hair? Anyway, this boy searched everywhere for them. Saw Iwaizumi down the street and full on spiked the volleyball in his bag into the back of the guy’s head. It wasn’t Iwaizumi and Oikawa had never run so fast in his life. Also never got his volleyball back :(((

 **Iwaizumi** was in the hot spring with some boys from the team. He was vibing hard, head back and arms thrown over the edge. Honestly he was in his element, nothing could disrupt this perfect moment. Well, _one thing_ could. His name is Toru Oikawa and he’s the worst— Oikawa stupidly JUMPS into the hot spring and successfully kicked Iwaizumi so hard in the balls that the man literally SCREAMED. It was an actual scream I swear. This fucker thought he lost his capability to have children. Deadass was five seconds away from going to the hospital and make Shitty-kawa pay his bill.

 **Tendou** wanted to prove that he could eat a spoonful of wasabi without tearing up even slightly. Have you ever had wasabi? It hurts in small amounts (Author-chan’s taste buds can’t handle it). Deadass shoved a spoonful of wasabi in his mouth. The whole Shiratorizawa was there _including_ the coach. They just stared at him like he was the stupidest boy alive (he is). Cried so hard that night and spent a whole hour puking in the bathroom. Coach Washijo benched him at practice the next day because Tendou’s face was so puffy he could barely play.

 **Semi** is dumbass #2 over here. He’s usually pretty careful to not embarrass himself and he really believed he’d be able to handle wasabi better than Tendou. The very next day (after watching Tendou literally suffer), he decided to do the same thing. At least he did it in private so if it backfired then no one would know. Actually died. Okay, maybe not, but this bitch really thought he was dead. He was puking for hours and he was pretty sure his whole fucking body was on fire. Can never touch wasabi again. Just the smell of it makes him go into a heaving rage. Probably will flip the table, too.

 **Atsumu** is a constant embarrassment for everyone so where do I even begin. He’s constantly trying to be better than his brother so of course he had to prove he could jump higher than Osamu. This was in middle school. He had been practicing for hours at home on his jumping. Did not skip leg day, lemme tell you. He was fully prepared to stroll into that gym with thick ass legs that would make all the girls ogle (buddy stop, you’re in middle school). BONKED his head on the height meter thing and knocked himself the fuck out in front of the entire gym class. Osamu just awkwardly dragged him off into the darkest corner of the gym where Atsumu woke up hours later. He was locked in because everyone left and forgot about him. Osamu literally did not remember he had a twin until the next morning and was all "oh shit Atsumu".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from the depths! I'm back to writing requests after the holidays! I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and New Year's! Hopefully 2021 will be a better year, so I'll start it off with some funny chaotic moments with our favorite boys. Thank you to the requester!


	16. how they comfort you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Hinata, Kageyama, Kuroo, Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tendou, Semi, Atsumu, Osamu
> 
> Warnings: Some language, mention of nudity in Osamu’s but no smut
> 
> A/n: I added Osamu to this request just because I want comfort from him. Just so you guys know, these aren't going to be the sort of thing where they're "perfect" at comforting someone. They're not experts so they do make some mistakes and I tried to show some of that in these.

**Hinata**

  * If Hinata sees you sad in any way he will immediately launch himself into panic/mom mode.
  * Get’s a little too worried and is overwhelming you with questions about what happened.
  * It takes him a moment before he realizes that he’s not helping at all and he needs to calm down or else he’ll never be able to help you.
  * Once he’s gotten himself under control, he’ll pull you close.
  * He takes a deep breath before asking what’s wrong.
  * “What happened? You don’t need to tell me if you’re not ready.”
  * Very patient, despite his earlier panic. He just wants to help you more than anything else in the world.
  * If you’re not ready to tell him, he will understand completely and he won’t ask again. He’ll just hold you close and tell you how perfect and amazing you are.
  * Hinata is surprisingly good at remembering the small details of things.
  * He’ll definitely remind you of all the things you’ve done to help him or other people and how he appreciates and loves you more than anything in the world.
  * Even volleyball.
  * If you’re comfortable with telling him what’s going on, he will listen without any interruptions even if he has a million questions.
  * Hinata won’t ask until you’re finished.
  * If he can help you get out of whatever is causing the problem, he definitely will.
  * You’ll have to physically stop him from leaving right then and there to deal with it.
  * If he can’t, he’ll just pull you a little closer and mumble a small apology.
  * “I want to help you more than anything in the world. I’m sorry I can’t do anything, but I’m here for you no matter what.”
  * Will come home from practice the next day with your favorite movie and snacks.



**Kageyama**

  * Unless you’re crying, this poor guy probably won’t immediately notice that you’re even upset about anything.
  * He means well, I swear, but he’s not that great at sensing if someone is not doing okay.
  * He’ll notice big things first.
  * Why aren’t you eating? You’re not talking very much. You’re sort of distant today.
  * Then he’ll pick up on the small things.
  * Are your eyes glossy? You haven’t smiled since he got home. Has he heard you laugh today?
  * “Are you okay?”
  * He sort of blurts it out. It’s abrupt, just like a lot of the things he does. He really hopes you’ll answer him truthfully.
  * If you tell him what’s been going on, he’s instantly pulling you into his arms and peppering your face with kisses.
  * “You’re amazing. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice sooner.”
  * “I love you so much. I’m here for you.”
  * “Is there anything I can do to help?”
  * “What do you need from me?”
  * Kageyama will help with anything you could possibly need from him, no matter how big or small, no matter how weird or normal. He’s on it, it doesn’t even matter.
  * If you’re not comfortable telling him what’s going on, he’s a little upset but not with you. He’s just worried he won’t be able to comfort you very well and it kind of scares him.
  * He won’t tell you, though.
  * Kageyama will just pull you closer and pepper kisses on your face and neck.
  * “I’m here for you, no matter what.”
  * He’ll remind you how much he loves you until you feel better.
  * He loves you so much and wants what’s best for you.



**Kuroo**

  * It doesn’t matter what you’re sad about. He probably won’t even ask right away.
  * He’ll go straight toward you without a word.
  * Kuroo also knows immediately when you're upset.
  * It’s like an instant sixth sense inside him where he just _knows_ you’re hurting. He doesn’t need to know why right away because all that matters is getting you into his arms and being there for you.
  * Very physical when it comes to comfort.
  * Kuroo is the type of guy who needs physical affection when he needs comfort so that’s how he’ll comfort you.
  * Pulls you into his big arms the second he lays down with you.
  * He’s rolling you over and laying you on his chest no matter your weight. His hands will rest flat on your lower back, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the skin.
  * Kuroo will just silently comfort you. If you’re crying he’ll just let you cry into his chest while using his hands to soothe out any potentially sore spots on your back.
  * When you finally calm down, he probably still won’t ask.
  * Kuroo bases his comforting abilities off of himself and his experiences.
  * He usually isn’t comfortable sharing his problems right away, so he won’t ask just in case you’re not comfortable sharing. He doesn’t want to force anything out of you.
  * Will listen intently the second you tell him what’s going on.
  * Kuroo will give you any advice you need and all the encouragement in the world.
  * Will make you feel like the most beautiful/handsome person on the planet just from a few words.
  * Doesn’t care if it’s a small problem or a big one, he’ll treat it like it’s the biggest deal in the world and make sure you know he’s always available for you whenever you need him.
  * If you call him while he’s at work, he _will_ leave work.
  * I would recommend not calling him at work unless you want a big cat man showing up on your doorstep in a flustered panic even if you told him something small like you dropped your favorite mug and are sad about it.



**Lev**

  * Will lose his shit.
  * Goes into immediate “MUST PROTEC” mode
  * But he knows he's big and kinda intimidating so he does it slowly and gradually.
  * Slowly approaches you while wracking his brain for every single thing that’d could’ve caused this.
  * This boy is honestly fulling willing to commit murder for the love of his life.
  * He won’t say it though. He’ll just plot. . . _quietly_. . .
  * “Baby? Are you alright?”
  * He will sit down beside you and carefully bring you onto his lap. He’ll wrap his long arms around you and hold your hips.
  * “What’s going on?”
  * I know he’s a chaotic boy, but he’s also super soft so I fully believe he’s amazing at comforting people when it counts.
  * He learned from the best; his sister.
  * Lev will listen to you if you are comfortable with telling him what’s going on. He’ll occasionally ask questions just to make sure he’s getting down every detail and not missing anything.
  * It can be annoying but I promise he’s doing his best to make sure he understands fully whatever is going on.
  * He wants to help you.
  * If you’re not ready to tell him yet, he understands. He’ll probably be quiet for a few moments while he thinks about ways to make you feel better.
  * “Want to watch a funny movie? Maybe we can turn on Christmas music and dance around to it?”
  * Yes, he’ll ask about Christmas music in the middle of June. It always lifts the mood.
  * Now, the two of you are dancing around the living room like dorks while Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer plays through his phone speaker on the highest volume. He’s definitely knocked over everything and maybe tripped over the cat but it made you laugh so the bruise on his knee is worth it.



**Bokuto**

  * p a n i c
  * Actual panic
  * Bokuto panics if he sees a single tear on your face, so imagine him coming home and seeing his partner upset about something?
  * Oof.
  * He’ll bombard you with questions about what’s wrong.
  * “Did someone hurt you?”
  * “Do I have to beat someone up?”
  * “Is it work?”
  * “Did I do something wrong?”
  * “What can I fix?”
  * “Are you hurt?”
  * It’ll take him a few moments to calm down and reanalyze the situation. He knows he needs to calm down before he makes you feel any worse.
  * Bokuto will slowly sit on the couch and pull you against him with his big arms tight around you.
  * He’ll lightly nudge his nose against the side of your neck and place a soft kiss just under your jawline.
  * “Can you tell me what’s wrong, baby bird?” he’ll ask in the softest voice.
  * Bokuto is extremely good at listening because he cares so much about you. He holds onto every single word and he _will_ remember every small detail about what you say.
  * He wants to help in any and every way he can, so he’ll ask what he can do to help you.
  * If he can’t do anything, he’ll be upset but he’ll be your biggest support. He’s your crutches if you ever feel like giving up.
  * Rest assured that Bokuto will always carry you to make sure you’re strong enough to face whatever you’re facing.
  * If he can help with the specific situation, he will.
  * And he’s usually very good at dealing with stuff (unless it’s him then he goes straight into emo mode).
  * Bokuto will definitely shower you with all the love and affection you deserve to get through this.
  * He’s got your back through it all.



**Akaashi**

  * Akaashi is naturally good at comforting people.
  * He will immediately sense if you’re ever upset. He’ll take a few seconds to analyze the situation before taking action.
  * He’s sitting beside you and pulling you gently against his side.
  * He’s giving you some space, while also making sure you know he’s there to hold you and support you through whatever is making you upset, even if it’s something small.
  * Trust me, if you think something is irrelevant or stupid to be upset over, Akaashi will make sure you know how _not_ stupid or irrelevant it is.
  * If you have a problem, it’s all important to him.
  * “I’m here for you. . .” he says, and it’s pretty much all he says.
  * Akaashi knows that words don’t help most situations. He’s like Kuroo in the sense that he doesn’t believe words will change the way someone is feeling. Actions or physical contact are the way to do it.
  * He uses this strategy with Bokuto; example, not setting to him.
  * Obviously he can’t use that with you, so he just makes sure you know he’s there for you no matter what. It’s all he can do.
  * If you decide you’re comfortable with telling him what’s wrong, he’ll listen. While he’s listening, he’s rubbing soothing circles into your back with his big hands. They’re warm too so it feels kinda like a heater.
  * If he can do something to help you out of the situation, he will do whatever he can.
  * If he can’t intervene, he’ll support you from behind the scenes.
  * If you’re not comfortable telling him what’s going on, then he’ll still be just as supportive.
  * He’ll continue to hold you close and just make sure you know how much he loves you and how he’s got you back.
  * Akaashi won’t let you suffer alone.
  * Even if you don’t want him touching you, he’ll sit nearby in case you change you mind and need him.
  * He’ll be ready with open arms, I promise.



**Oikawa**

  * Surprisingly the softest out of everyone.
  * He won’t notice immediately that something is wrong, but he’ll notice the small details before anything else.
  * The second he realizes that there’s something wrong, he’s very careful in how to approach you to comfort you. He knows that hurting is a very fragile state and the last thing he wants to do is cause any cracks and make it worse.
  * Oikawa won’t directly acknowledge that you’re upset.
  * In fact, he won’t say anything at all.
  * He will comfort you through actions and subtlety that you might not even notice he’s doing specifically to make you feel better.
  * Oikawa will go out of his way to make a fool out of himself just to make you smile or laugh.
  * “Baaaby~” he’ll sing. “Will you come here for a second~?”
  * Yes, it was a shock to see your boyfriend standing in the bedroom wearing a skirt while grinning like an absolute maniac.
  * And yes, it definitely made you smile even just a little because how can someone resist Oikawa in a skirt?
  * Oikawa smiles wider when he sees you cheer up a little.
  * The next things he does is help out around at home. He’ll do the cleaning, cooking, etc. He’ll work hard, too, just to make sure that you don’t have the extra hassle when you’re already upset about something.
  * He will constantly remind you that he loves you.
  * Compliments, random poems, kisses, hugs, etc.
  * It’s all small things that are fairly normal only slightly more excessive today.
  * Finally, at the end of the way when you’re all cheered up and happy, he’ll ask how you’re doing.
  * If you decide to tell him that you were upset, he’s hugging you while you’re explaining and occasionally interrupting with comforting words.
  * If you decide not to talk about it, he won’t push it.
  * Oikawa is just happy that you’re cheered up now. He’ll embarrass himself even more as long as you’re happy.



**Iwaizumi**

  * Iwa can be sort of aggressive in the way he cares for people.
  * It’s just his personality. We all know his and Oikawa’s dynamic. He cares very aggressively so you’ll just have to be ready for that.
  * Iwaizumi will notice immediately that you’re upset.
  * It’s like second nature. He’ll notice small things like the glossiness in your eyes or the cautious distance that you’re keeping from him. He’ll just sense that you’re upset even if you smile at him and tell him you’re fine.
  * “Dumbass, tell me what’s wrong,” he scoffs.
  * Iwaizumi plops himself down beside you and pulls you onto his lap with a surprising amount of gentleness.
  * He won’t actually pressure you into telling him. He’ll make sure you know it’ll be alright if you’re not comfortable talking about it yet, but he really does want to know so he can help you.
  * If you decide you’re comfortable enough to tell him, he’ll listen.
  * He’ll probably play with your hair while you talk, too, just to ease you into being more comfortable.
  * Iwa really wants to make sure you understand that he is your safe space.
  * If he can help you with the situation, he will. If it’s a person bothering you, he’ll make sure they learn their lesson.
  * Lucky for him, it’s not very hard to knock some sense into them when all it takes is a glance from the big scary guy.
  * If you’re not ready to tell him yet, he’ll pat your head and lean down to give you a peck on the cheek.
  * “It’s okay. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”
  * His voice is a little gruff, but it’s not out of annoyance, I swear.
  * Iwa will hold you close and start talking about some random thing to distract you and cheer you up. He’ll flimsily braid your hair if it’s long enough, or he’ll constantly poke your nose until you sneeze.
  * He just wants you to constantly be at your happiest, but he knows he’s not the best at comforting people.
  * I promise Iwaizumi is doing his best.



**Tendou**

  * He will definitely react like Bokuto and Hinata.
  * The second he sees that you’re upset, he’s going into panic mode and asking you a bunch of questions.
  * Unlike them, however, he’s doing it very softly and slowly. He makes sure there’s space between each question.
  * Honestly, though, it’d probably take him a while in the relationship before he actually gets to this point.
  * At the beginning of your relationship he’s probably just super awkward and won’t do anything.
  * He’ll probably awkwardly pat your head or something.
  * After a while, however, he get’s a lot better and really puts in a lot of effort into understanding whatever is going on. He just wants to be the best for you and he knows that bombarding you won’t solve anything.
  * “Do you feel safe enough to talk to me?”
  * “Do you need space?”
  * “Would you like to eat first?”
  * His questions aren’t about whatever the issue is. They’re questions completely centered around your comfort because if you’re not comfortable then he knows you won’t say anything or you’ll only feel worse.
  * Tendou just wants you to be comfortable before asking about the problem.
  * He will hold you for hours if that’s what you want. He’ll make you your favorite food, or get you a giant bear plushy with a box of chocolates.
  * Hell, Tendou would even put on a whole damn maid costume if you asked for it.
  * He’d literally do anything to ensure your comfort.
  * Then, at last, he’ll ask you if you’re ready to tell him what’s going on.
  * If you are comfortable with it, then he’ll be completely supportive while listening to whatever the problem is. He’ll probably grumble under his breath and say things like “I can’t believe that” or “that really sucks”.
  * Fully supportive. Will give you the best hugs if you start crying or anything.
  * If you’re not ready to tell him, he understands completely. He will give you all the space you need until your ready.
  * “How about we take a walk? It’s really nice outside and I saw the most adorable stray cat down the road.”



**Semi**

  * Honestly he’s the most awkward about comforting people.
  * For the longest time, this boy will not know what to do. When he sees people cry he just awkwardly looked the other way and begged that they’d stop.
  * Sometimes he’d give them the occasional shoulder pat and mumble “it’ll be alright” under his breath.
  * Semi knew he wasn’t really helping, but he literally had no idea what else to do.
  * With you, though?
  * Well, he didn’t want to be that kind of a person to you. He wanted to be the person you could always come to and feel confident in trusting with your emotions and your problems.
  * He loves you too much for an awkward shoulder pat.
  * Semi wants to be your safe space. Someone you can trust completely.
  * He'll literally do anything.
  * Still, he is awkward so it takes him a little bit before he comes up with a strategy.
  * He will sit beside you and pull you to him. He’ll give you his headphones with the music playing quietly.
  * Semi will make sure the songs are uplifting so you don’t feel bad listening to them.
  * He’ll just hold you close while you listen to the playlist he made specifically for you, hoping this is working because he knows it’s not very traditional but it’s all he knows to do.
  * If you cry at all, he’s right there to wipe away all your tears.
  * After a while, when you’ve calmed down, he’ll pull the headphones off and give you a small smile.
  * “How are you feeling?”
  * Semi won’t pressure you into telling him what was wrong.
  * He’ll just wait for you to tell him yourself, and if you’re not ready then he’ll ask you about which songs you liked the best or if there were any you didn’t like.
  * Definitely will want to re-listen to the playlist along with you while cuddling on the couch.
  * Also, he will definitely take you on a middle of the night drive to nowhere if he ever catches you crying at night.



**Atsumu**

  * Won’t know how to react at first. He’ll sort of just panic for a few moments until his brain connects the dots and he’s like-
  * _Wait_
  * _I need to comfort them._
  * Builds a literal nest around you???
  * He’ll surround you with every possible blanket in the house and wrap you up in a burrito so fluffy and tight that you can’t possible be sad anymore.
  * He’ll wrap his arms around you and pull your burrito self onto his lap.
  * “What’s wrong? Who do I have to kill?”
  * Probably would actually commit murder until you told him not to. Definitely already had a million people in his head that he was plotting against.
  * Fully willing to commit homicide unless told otherwise.
  * Jk
  * But seriously—
  * He won’t really know what to say when you explain what made you upset. He’ll listen, he’s a really good listener (surprisingly).
  * Once you’re done explaining, he won’t be offended if you just hide back in your burrito because he’s busy thinking about the most romantic thing to say right now and make you feel better.
  * Probably says some weird pickup line.
  * If he’s able to change what made you upset, he’ll definitely do it without hesitation. Probably will go do it that exact second.
  * If he can’t, he’ll try to come up with some other thing to make you feel better.
  * “Well, I can’t really change yer situation but want to go egg Osamu’s new house?”
  * Atsumu is a literal five-year-old but his dumbass ideas always manage to make you feel better.
  * Usually he’ll suggest things that’ll make you forget whatever was going on.
  * Osamu now hates you both but Atsumu would do it a million times more if it meant making you feel better.
  * Will eventually force his way into your blanket burrito if you’re still in bed.
  * Probably falls asleep there too but it’s okay because he smells like honey and cologne and he’s comfortable to cuddle with.



**Osamu**

  * Just like Atsumu, he won’t really know what to do at first.
  * If this boy comes home and you’re crying, he’ll probably freeze up and just stare.
  * Takes longer to react than Atsumu. It’s a little surprising how he can be so utterly clueless in what to do.
  * Will awkwardly leave the room and make a beeline for the kitchen.
  * It doesn’t matter if he’s just had the most hectic day at work and cooked until his hands were sore, he will still make your favorite meal right then and there even if it’s intricate and hard.
  * He’ll go back to the bedroom with a plate for you and himself.
  * Osamu peeks into the room cautiously and stares at you for a few seconds, before he’ll come inside.
  * “Baby. . . I made yer favorite. Ya need to fill yer stomach with something, then how about we take a bath?”
  * He won’t ask what’s going on just in case it’ll make things worse. All he wants is for you to feel better.
  * Will feed you himself if you’re not up for it. The little blush on his cheeks makes you feel a little better.
  * After eating and making sure you’re full, he’ll take the dishes to the kitchen and damn-near throw them into the sink before going to start a bath.
  * He’ll use your favorite scents or turn on your favorite music.
  * Osamu will make sure the music is nothing too sad so you won’t start feeling bad again.
  * This man will deadass carry you from the bedroom and into the bathroom. He’ll spoil the hell out of you and undress you himself, then help you into the bath.
  * Osamu will pull you really close when he settles in behind you. He’s big and warm so your natural instinct is to cuddle with him.
  * He’ll whisper sweet nothings into your ear while his hands trail over your bare skin in a comforting way.
  * Osamu will make you feel like you’re on top of the world.
  * By the end of the night, you’re curled up against him in bed with a smile.




	17. s/o who's the girls' volleyball captain | captain edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, Ushijima, Kita, Futakuchi, Daisho, Terushima
> 
> Request: Oh umm I have another request. Could you make a headcanon/fluff of HQ captains’ relationship with reader who is the captain of the girls volleyball team?
> 
> Warnings: Some language

**Daichi**

  * You and Daichi were in the same class through all of high school, committed to volleyball and making sure your teams would finally make it to nationals.
  * You were both in love with your school and you wanted to prove that Karasuno was just as amazing as you believed it was.
  * When Daichi finally asked you out, you were beaming with happiness because _the Daichi Sawamura_ just asked you out and what was better than that?
  * Of course, you said yes.
  * Daichi almost always went to your games. The only reason he’d miss one is if he had one of his own. In turn, you were always at his unless an outside force acted against you.
  * He isn’t going to be the type of boyfriend who will embarrass you or try to distract you before a came. Daichi is completely supportive of you and makes sure to keep you at your best before a game.
  * It’s become tradition for him to kiss both your cheeks before a game, then he’ll kiss your lower arms for “good luck”, as he calls it. After a game, he’ll kiss the sore spots again.
  * He’s always loudest after a game.
  * When you’re walking off the court, whether you win or lose, he’s right there waiting for you with a proud grin and his arms outstretched.
  * He fully expects you to run into his arms.
  * Daichi knows being a captain can be stressful, especially when your team unfortunately didn’t make it to nationals for your third-year.
  * He tries to help you though the pain and is careful not to brag about his team going to Nationals.
  * You give him a small punch on the chest and look at his face with tear-filled eyes.
  * “You better win for me, Daichi.”
  * “I always win for you, (Y/n).”



**Kuroo**

  * Kuroo was someone who got you into volleyball when you were a kid. You used to be more like Kenma where you weren't interested in sports even slightly.
  * After hanging out with Kuroo too much, you became completely invested in the sport and are now the proud captain of the Nekoma girls’ volleyball team.
  * What’s better?
  * Your boyfriend is the proud captain of the Nekoma boys’ volleyball team.
  * Unlike Daichi, Kuroo is the person who will distract you before a game.
  * He’ll probably yank you off into some secluded hallway outside the gym while he ogles you in your volleyball uniform.
  * “You look hot today.”
  * “Tetsurou, I literally have a game in five minutes.”
  * During games, Kuroo will cheer for you as loud as possible. Did he bring the entire team to cheer for you as well? He’s so proud of you in everything you do and he loves to make sure everyone knows it.
  * “You’re so whipped,” Kenma says.
  * “Shut up and cheer for my baby.”
  * Kuroo doesn’t let you handle the responsibilities of being a captain alone. He knows how it is. He understands that there’s a different kind of weight on a captain’s shoulders when you lose a game, so he’s right by your side in an instant to pull you into his chest (sweaty or not) and murmur soft words.
  * “You did so good. They’re so lucky to have you.”
  * Kuroo definitely loses his shit when you go to his games wearing his jersey. Does he now have to avoid getting turned on in the middle of the gym? Perhaps. . .
  * At one point he’s definitely tried on your alt jersey just for fun.
  * Walked out of your room with that thing stretched around his muscles and the most obnoxious grin on his face.
  * “How do I look?”
  * “You look like you’re being squeezed to death. Take it off before you rip it.”
  * . . . . . .
  * “I can’t get it off, please help me. . .”



**Bokuto**

  * You and Bokuto were a match made in heaven from the second you watched one of his games in middle school.
  * He was definitely your inspiration for getting into volleyball, so come first-year (Y/n) into Fukurodani Academy with all the dedication in the world.
  * You and him started dating that same year, and it continued up into third-year where you and him were the soulmate captain duo for the Fukurodani teams.
  * Bokuto has somehow never missed your games???
  * How??
  * “Bokuto, you literally have a game in five minutes.”
  * “Yeah and that gives me five minutes to watch some of your game!”
  * He might not stay for as long as he’d like, but he’s never missed at least making an appearance at one of your games.
  * Bokuto is definitely your biggest fan.
  * If there was (Y/n) merch, he would definitely be buying it. He brags about you constantly to his team about how you’re the best captain ever and he learns from you every day. It’s really the only time he’s humble, tbh.
  * Just like Bokuto to you, you’re his biggest fan.
  * You’re always at his games, wearing his alt jersey and cheering him on as loud as possible while holding up a big sign that says “I love you, Bokuto” in gold and black letters.
  * Sometimes you guys are the cringe couple, but do you care? No, not even a little.
  * You’re always right there to give him a big smooch on the lips before he goes onto court. If you aren’t able to give him one that day, he definitely goes into emo mode.
  * “Akaashi, kiss him to make him feel better.”
  * “No way. I’m calling (Y/n) to come give him his good luck charm.”
  * Bokuto will kiss you the second you show up to his game with a cold, not even slightly worried about getting sick.
  * You and him are basically just an insane power couple, and two of the best captains ever.
  * You help carry Bokuto’s burden of being captain, and he does the same for you. He never fails to remind you how amazing you are for your team.



**Oikawa**

  * Excuse me? Match made in literal heaven right here.
  * You never paid much attention to the boys’ team until you met him. You were completely focused on your volleyball games, not on theirs. Oikawa was exactly the same way, until he happened to have some free time before a game and went to watch you in action.
  * Basically love at first sight.
  * Iwaizumi laughed at the way Oikawa’s eyes lit up when he saw you, the gorgeous captain from the Aoba Johsai girls’ team.
  * “Did you see that, Iwa-chan!? She’s so pretty. Look at how committed to volleyball she is!”
  * When you and him become official, it’s actually dangerous. Two of the prettiest people in the school are now a couple and you both have tons of people fighting for you.
  * Still, neither of you actually care.
  * It’s like all his fangirls were nonexistent because when he found you, he fell so hard.
  * You are both extremely dedicated to your sport, which is perfect because you won’t get mad when he spends too much time practicing and neither will he.
  * Oh, and you guys are amazing at pushing the other person forward.
  * “C’mon, you can jump a little higher!” Oikawa smirked, tossing another set for you to spike over the net.
  * You guys practiced together constantly. You got even better with receives thanks to his serves.
  * He did take it a little easier on you though because he knew he was stronger and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt you in any way.
  * You’re his biggest fan, even when he never makes it to nationals.
  * You’re right there to comfort him when he almost considered giving up on volleyball. You literally smacked him across the head and told him that volleyball would be embarrassing without it’s best setter.
  * Oikawa is there to cheer you on during your games, grinning like the proudest boyfriend ever when he sees you picked up on some of his own techniques.
  * “See that Iwa? She’s literally my soulmate.”
  * “Gross.”
  * Iwaizumi will never admit it, but he’s definitely the biggest shipper of you and Oikawa. May or may not have played a part in getting the two of you set up from the moment Oikawa saw your game.



**Ushijima**

  * Ushijima is very dedicated to volleyball and thus was never all that concerned with having a girlfriend because he assumed they’d never understand.
  * Until he met you.
  * Tendou swears to this day that he saw literal hearts in his eyes when Ushijima first met you, the very dedicated and hard-working girls’ volleyball captain for Shiratorizawa.
  * You and him are an extreme power couple.
  * He never really feels burdened by the responsibility of being a captain. In fact, he usually takes a lot of pride in being able to handle the problems within the team.
  * However. . .
  * He does know it can be hard for you, and he’s right there to give you the support you need.
  * Ushijima won’t make fun of you if you never make it to nationals. He feels your pain and soothes you through it.
  * He’s definitely the type of boyfriend who will push you to your limits so you can be the best you can possibly be.
  * “Just keep practicing a little more. You can handle this.”
  * He will criticize you for mistakes, but never too harshly. It really is constructive criticism. Ushijima is genuinely trying to do his best to help you.
  * Ushijima never asks you to attend his games because he doesn’t want to distract you or be pushy.
  * Trust me, you made his whole day when he spotted you in the bleachers.
  * He kicked ass that whole game because all he could focus on was your cheers for him to do his best.
  * You brought your whole team with the excuse of it potentially teaching them something new, but you really just wanted to cheer on your boyfriend and they knew it. Still, they didn’t mind and cheered along with you.
  * After his game, Ushijima instantly seeks you out. You grin, beaming with pride because your boyfriend really was just purely amazing.
  * “You did so good!”
  * “Next time I’ll come to your game.”
  * And he keeps that promise because he’s in the bleachers proudly watching his amazing girlfriend take charge and play flawlessly.



**Kita**

  * Kita, unlike most of the captains, isn’t as committed to volleyball despite his love for it. After all, he’d barely played in any games so it was difficult for him to ever become _entirely_ invested in the sport.
  * Despite that, he still paid a lot of attention to how the girls’ team did and he knew exactly who you were even if you didn’t know him.
  * Seeing you, the girls’ captain for Inarizaki, being harassed by his underling really rubbed him the wrong way.
  * You didn’t mind Atsumu’s innocent flirting until you made eye contact with Kita Shinsuke, the captain.
  * After that, it was game over for Atsumu.
  * Voluntarily, of course. Now it was his duty to set you and his clueless captain up.
  * Did he succeed? He’d tell you he did but the reality was that you and Kita naturally came together without much effort from him.
  * Kita is very good at pushing you to your limits, urging you to keep going and pushing forward.
  * You do the same for him.
  * You and Kita practice together a lot, it’s part of the reason his receives are so amazing. Natural talent and his beautiful girlfriend guiding him definitely got him to where he was.
  * When he confessed that he never actually gets to play, you were very upset.
  * You almost cried with the way he smiled at you and promised that he does his best.
  * Ever since then, you’ve been his biggest fan every single time he’s out on court. You don’t even hesitate to interrupt Atsumu’s serve if you’re boyfriend steps onto the court. You’re not scared of Atsumu in the slightest when you have Kita (who can also be kinda scary ngl).
  * You constantly remind him how good of a captain he is. You also remind him how much you love his smile and his laugh. You’re right there lifting him up like he’s a king.
  * Kita does exactly the same for you.
  * “You’re very good for your team, (Y/n),” he told you with a small smile one day.
  * He’s very good at giving you support before one of your games, and he hardly misses any of them. Kita isn’t going to cheer very loud, which is of no surprise, but you know he’s proud of you and cheering you on in his own way.



**Futakuchi**

  * Probably has been bugging you about dating since first-year. He met you during an away game and both teams had to share a bus. Ever since then, he’s basically been in love.
  * You became captains at about the same time he did and the two of you were already in a relationship.
  * He was more excited about you becoming captain than about himself.
  * “Wow, baby! I knew you could do it! Look at my queen over here ruling over her—”
  * Direct kick to the shin.
  * “I’m not ruling over anyone! I’m there for extra support for the team and you better do the same when you’re captain!”
  * Yeah, you definitely have to keep him under control at times because sometimes the captain title goes to his head.
  * He’s joking, but he enjoys messing with you.
  * In reality, he’s an amazing captain who’s right there to boost his team when they need him. You know this too, you’ve known it for a while, no matter how annoying or stubborn he can be.
  * Futakuchi will always ask you to come to his games and he’ll honestly probably whine if you can’t make it.
  * Still, he loves how dedicated you are.
  * He only misses your games if he has one of his own. Otherwise, he’s right there supporting you and being the obnoxious boyfriend who’s screaming over everyone. He probably yells during your serves, tbh
  * You’re equally as supportive, going to as many of his games as possible.
  * Gives you his jersey before a game even if he knows you can’t make it “just in case”.
  * One time you accidentally put on his jersey instead of yours before a game and the whole team laughed at you. Luckily you didn’t step out on court with it on.
  * Futakuchi definitely brags to his whole team about you, especially during games you couldn’t come to because of your own.
  * “She’s so responsible. I’m so proud of her.”
  * If his game ends before yours, he’s always heading straight to where you’re playing no matter how sweaty and gross he is. He’s just so proud to watch his girlfriend play.
  * “Wooo! Go babe!”
  * “Shut up before you ruin her serve!”



**Daisho**

  * You honestly hated each other at first. The second the two of you became captains it was like World War III.
  * It became a contest over who was the better captain.
  * “I’m way nicer to my team! Plus, girls look better in green!” you huffed.
  * Daisho obviously scoffed as loud as possible.
  * “Not true, and, I win more games than you!”
  * It was a constant battle over who could outdo the other. For a month or so you were bringing entire MEALS to your team just to prove you were better. He was doing the same AND washing their jerseys.
  * After a while it just got ridiculous. You were both amazing captains and your teammates told you so.
  * Sensing the divide it was causing in the teams, you both decided to end the contest and finally call a truce.
  * By then, you were already head over heels for him and soon enough he was your obnoxious boyfriend who still loved to irk you.
  * Daisho might be passive-aggressive, but he definitely reminds you of how good you are for your team. Even during the contest, he never failed to acknowledge the fact that you brought out the best in your team.
  * Daisho will attend as many games as he can, and you do the same, but both of you are dedicated so it’s a hit or miss.
  * When he does go to your games, he’s cheering for you with a grin.
  * When you go to his games, he’s already handing you his jersey and telling you to change into it so he can spot you instantly.
  * (He really just wants to see you wear his jersey)
  * Definitely takes pride in his captain girlfriend wearing his jersey. Will make sure the whole team knows you’re watching so to do their best to impress you. That, and to exaggerate how good of a captain he is.
  * Never forget Daisho is stubborn as hell.
  * It’s become a bit of a ritual to send good luck texts before a game, whether you or him can attend or not.
  * _Good luck at your game, Suguru_
  * Or
  * _You’re going to do absolutely amazing today, (Y/n)_
  * It’s super cheesy, but it gets you both in the perfect mindset to go out there and give it your all for your team.



**Terushima**

  * Honestly, Terushima is not very responsible, especially when it comes to his duties as a captain. Volleyball was just something he did for fun.
  * When you and him got together? Whhoooo was that a fun experience seeing the way he hardly cared for his sport while his girlfriend was completely and totally dedicated to seeing her team succeed.
  * Obviously Terushima wanted to win and stuff, but the extra work that came with it? Yeah, no thanks.
  * You definitely pushed him toward being a better captain.
  * He specifically remembers the time you described the feeling it gives you with shining eyes and a beaming smile.
  * “It’s like taking care of your whole team and wanting them to succeed. It’s so fulfilling knowing I can push them in the right direction.”
  * Honestly, he didn’t really get the importance of being a captain until he met you.
  * To him, it’d always been just a title.
  * He definitely started putting in more effort, and you were right by his side to guide him and help to shoulder the burden. It could be a big responsibility but you knew he could handle it just fine.
  * Terushima definitely goes to almost all of your games. Sometimes he’d skip practice so he could go watch your game.
  * Invites you to all of his games and gets a little fussy if you can’t go, but ultimately understands.
  * Definitely wants you to wear his alt jersey during his game.
  * If you go to his games, you better be wearing his jersey so he can yell about the beautiful girl wearing his #1 captain jersey.
  * Everyone’s sort of like “isn’t it basically the same as her jersey only bigger?”
  * He will pout like a baby. “Yeah but it’s _mine_.”
  * Terushima brags about you to everyone on his team and fully expects them to be as invested in his relationship as him. Like, they better be supportive to the amazing girl’s captain who is also his girlfriend or he will throw hands.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title sounds weird because of the word captain being used repeatedly and it makes the word sound unreal. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I love the idea of our boys being supportive of their captain girlfriend >.< It warms my little heart.


	18. you catch them masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Daichi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Semi, Atsumu, Osamu, Aran
> 
> Request: I would love to see a “S/o catches them masturbating” headcanon in your writing style, but only if you’re comfy with that!!!;)
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content (obviously), embarrassing moments, masturbation, nudity
> 
> A/n: I hope this is what you wanted! The requester didn’t specify any characters so I tried to have a variation from different teams. This was hilarious to write but it def gave my ace ass second-hand embarrassment. I would die on the spot if I ever walked in on someone masturbating. What would you guys do? XD

**Daichi**

  * Daichi doesn’t really masturbate and he’s confessed this to you before. He doesn’t find much appeal in it and he doesn’t really have the time for it.
  * Imagine your surprise when you come home after a long day at work to find your boyfriend doing exactly that.
  * You open the bedroom door without thinking.
  * “Hey, Dai—”
  * Yours and his soul visibly leaves your bodies. Your face is bright red as you stare at your stunned boyfriend.
  * Daichi is laid in bed, still wearing his police uniform though his trousers are tugged down to let him do what he needed to do. His hair is damp with sweat and his cheeks are flushed. You can see the pull of the fabric of his uniform as his muscles were bulging below it.
  * It takes a few moments of processing (and admiring) before you turn away and cover your face.
  * “I am so sorry!” you yell.
  * “Babe, it’s fine. You’ve seen me naked.”
  * This felt way more intimate for some reason and you feel like he should definitely be embarrassed about it.
  * Trust me when I say that he’s definitely embarrassed, he’s just trying _so hard_ to give off the impression that he isn’t.
  * When you turn around, the redness of his face gives him away.
  * “Let’s just. . . pretend this never happened. . .” he sighs.
  * “Good idea.”
  * ". . . but maybe you can help me out. . . ?"
  * "Even better idea."



**Nishinoya**

  * Nishinoya doesn’t really give a shit about anything so you’ve definitely walked in on him masturbating before.
  * Only those times, you were lucky enough not to get caught.
  * This time though?
  * Sorry pal.
  * You weren’t really thinking too hard about the reason your boyfriend’s apartment was so quiet when you came inside. You figured he was probably just napping.
  * So, off you go to his bedroom to say hello.
  * You should’ve probably heard the groans from his room but they totally went over your head as you threw open the door.
  * “Yu, wake up—”
  * He was _not napping._
  * You actually scream (so does he) and turn around with your hands over your face. You can still see the image of him so vividly in your mind.
  * It's probably permanently imprinted there now.
  * He looked extremely hot, laid back in bed while jerking off. He was shirtless and had his boxers tugged down. His abs and biceps flexed as he worked and his blond bangs were pressed against his forehead from sweat.
  * “I am so sorry!” you said loudly. “I-I’ll leave you to it!”
  * . . . . .
  * “Well, damn, you could at least come over and help me out.”
  * And you really don't want to be rude so of course you're willing to help the guy out.



**Tanaka**

  * Tanaka was another guy who just really doesn’t give a shit. . .
  * . . . or rather, that’s what he’d have you believe.
  * Really pretends to be a cool guy but the second he’s caught doing anything even slightly embarrassing then he’s losing his shit.
  * Queue being caught masturbating.
  * You weren’t expecting Tanaka to be on the couch _jacking off_ when you come inside.
  * You maybe should’ve knocked—wait no this is literally the living room!
  * He’s sitting up on the couch, legs parted while his sweats were tugged down as he pumped his fist. He’s only a little sweaty, so he obviously hadn’t been at it for long, and he’s moaning your name.
  * Tanaka tenses the second he hears you come inside but he doesn't dare look at you. You turn around and face the corner, having not even taken off your shoes.
  * Your face is absolutely on fire.
  * “Sorry. . .” you muttered.
  * And boy, if _you_ feel embarrassed then you’re in luck because it doesn’t even **_compare_** to how embarrassed our poor bald boy is.
  * “WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK!?”
  * “RYU, THIS IS OUR LIVING ROOM!”
  * . . . . .
  * “. . . I’ll be in the bedroom for a while. . .”
  * You don’t look at him as he awkwardly shuffles away with his shorts still down. You hesitate for a few moments, then kick off your shoes and trail after him because now you feel obligated to help the poor guy.



**Kuroo**

  * Let’s be real, this isn’t the first time you’ve ever caught him masturbating.
  * He does it without a care in the world so you’re coming home after a long-ass day at work without a thought in the world.
  * House seems empty but you saw Kuroo’s car outside so you know he’s home.
  * You mentally prepare yourself when you approach the bedroom.
  * Cautiously, you open it and peek inside.
  * To no surprise. . . you find him.
  * Kuroo is in bed jacking off with his eyes screwed shut. He looks so hot with his work slacks tugged down on his hips while his tie is loose around his neck and his white button-up is unbuttoned to show off a broad chest that you definitely feel like touching right now. His bangs are slicked back out of his face from sweat. His thick bicep flexes with each pump.
  * Too much detail? Had to give you the mental image of the godlike man in your bed masturbating to _you._
  * Your cheeks flush bright red instantly. You take a moment to gawk at the sight.
  * Kuroo peeks open one eye and a smirk is instantly spread across his face. His golden eye is practically glowing and he looks like a lion ready to eat you alive.
  * “Kitten, perfect timing~”
  * His voice his raspy and deep; completely sensual and just plain fucking _hot._
  * “C’mere, babe~”
  * And you’re there in an instant because your boyfriend just _needs_ your help, right? And you’re his good little kitten.



**Kenma**

  * Kenma who was caught masturbating? Kenma Kozume? No, no, no, you must mean a different Kenma—
  * Wait no, _Kenma Kozume?_
  * Yes, Kenma Kozume.
  * You normally knock because honestly who knows what the hell Kenma is doing in his room while you’re gone.
  * You didn’t have enough hands though and you thought it’d be fine to not knock _just one time._
  * When the door was partially propped open, you didn’t see anything wrong with just nudging it open as you had one hand full with snacks and the other with drinks. You got home and immediately went to feed your helpless boyfriend because you’re 90% certain that he hasn’t fed himself.
  * You and him both freeze the second you enter. His golden eyes lock on you in an instant.
  * He’s laid back in bed, propping his upper body up with one arm while the other is jerking him off. His hair is pulled into a messy bun but it’s falling out of the holder and now framing his sweaty face. He’s not very toned like the other characters but he definitely looks _hot as fuck right now._
  * Kenma actually hisses and yanks his shorts up. He instantly buries himself in his hoodie.
  * You just stand in the doorway in a stunned silence.
  * It’s actually a miracle that you caught him in such a moment and you can’t help but be a little grateful to have been the person to witness it.
  * “GET OUT!” Kenma yells, snapping you from your daze.
  * You awkwardly shuffle to his desk and put down the food, then turn to make your way out. You can feel his eyes burning into your back.
  * “. . . wait actually. . . . . come help me. . .”



**Oikawa**

  * Oikawa told you once that he doesn’t masturbate because he has the most perfect partner so why would he need to masturbate ever?
  * You totally didn’t believe a word he said.
  * Wanting to prove he was talking out of his ass, you were _hoping_ to catch him in the act just for the winning factor.
  * Unfortunately, you didn’t actually plan anything beyond that. For example; how one would react to finding their extremely hot boyfriend masturbating.
  * In short, you’re not sure whether you want to die or whether you want to keep staring.
  * You walked into the bedroom thinking your boyfriend was still at practice with his team.
  * He was definitely not still at practice.
  * Turns out they’d gotten out early and Oikawa was feeling extra horny afterwards so you’re now staring at him as he jerks off in bed.
  * His brown eyes are locked on you the second you come inside and he freezes.
  * . . . for a few seconds. . .
  * He continues slowly, staring at you while a smirk slowly grows on his lips. Why? Well, because you’re obviously embarrassed to have caught him and he’s a stubborn bastard so he feels like the real winner here.
  * You stare at him, mouth agape and cheeks burning. He’s leaning back against the headboard, heavy bicep flexing as he pumps his fist. His brown eyes are practically black as he stares at you. His hair is a mess but it somehow looks great on him and you can see the way his abs flex with each pump.
  * “You going to stare, cupcake, or are you going to come help me out?”
  * You know you’re winning in more ways than one but right now it really feels like you’re losing as your legs walk straight toward him.



**Semi**

  * Semi is so composed all the time that he’s really the last person you’d expect to catch in this situation.
  * . . . composed is maybe not the right word.
  * Chill, maybe? Nonchalant? Whatever.
  * The point is that he’s usually very good at avoiding embarrassing situations, so he’s just as surprised as you when you walk in on him jacking off.
  * You’re coming home late evening after a day out with some friends. You came home earlier than expected and hadn’t even thought to tell your boyfriend.
  * You kick off your shoes, head to the kitchen for a glass of water, then go to the bedroom.
  * You didn’t think about knocking as you immediately opened the door, only to stop dead in the doorway.
  * Semi is in bed, back pressed against the headboard while he jacks off. His silver hair is damp with sweat and his band t-shirt is riding up a little to show off his stomach. His sweatpants are pulled down low on his hips.
  * He looks so painfully hot.
  * So painfully hot, in fact, that you choke on a mouthful of water.
  * Semi’s face is burning with embarrassment as he runs to you (awkwardly tugging his sweats up in the process) and frantically pats your back while you cough.
  * A few minutes passes before you’ve finally calmed down.
  * Semi, to hide his embarrassment, steals your cup of water and downs the whole thing like it was a shot (honestly, he probably wishes it was).
  * “Please pretend this never happened.” he states, patting your back.
  * You shoot him a thumbs up, throat too raw to answer.



**Atsumu**

  * Atsumu is definitely the type of guy who will _plan_ for you to see him.
  * You hummed, kicking off your shoes as you entered your home. The place was eerily quiet and you knew Atsumu was home thanks to the haphazardly misplaced gym bag on the floor.
  * You huffed and picked it up, then made your way to the bedroom.
  * To your misfortune (is it actually a misfortune, though? Have you _seen_ Atsumu?), you saw your boyfriend in bed jacking off.
  * His eyes instantly snapped toward you. He smirked a little, not embarrassed even slightly, and continued slowly.
  * Imagine Atsumu Miya, #13 MSBY setter and ex-captain of the Inarizaki volleyball team, with his sculpted god-like body gleaming with sweat while he jacks off to his wonderful partner? Blond hair is a mess, his eyes are lidded, and the next thing you know he’s opening his mouth and speaking in such a raspy and baritone voice that it makes you instantly weak in the knees.
  * “C’mere, baby.”
  * Your legs are moving on their damn own, I swear to god-
  * That, or he put an actual spell on you.
  * He’s on you in an instant, lips moving in a frenzy against yours while you’re tugged against his chest.
  * You better be ready for a long night.
  * Extra long, in fact, because Atsumu definitely knew the exact time you'd be home.
  * He literally texted you to ask.
  * Sneaky twink. . .



**Osamu**

  * You’ve never actually _seen_ your boyfriend masturbate before. He's a very private guy.
  * Honestly, he also gets embarrassed super easily.
  * So imagine your surprise when you come home to find your boyfriend in a very compromising situation on your couch.
  * You stood by the door, jaw dropped while your eyes were glued to Osamu, who still hadn’t noticed you yet.
  * He’s groaning quietly into his fist while the other one pumps his length. His t-shirt has ridden up to show off toned abs and the lower parts of his pecs. His basketball shorts are pulled down. His hair is slicked out of his face from sweat and you can see the way his biceps flex with every pump.
  * Honestly he's never looked hotter, even compared to back in high school when he was on the volleyball court in shorts and a tight jersey.
  * He must’ve sensed your stare because he peeks open one eye and you wish you could disappear the second his grey eye lands on you.
  * You’re bright red with embarrassment.
  * . . .
  * "I-I'm sorry, Samu-"
  * Osamu’s face lights up and he’s instantly tugging up his shorts while yelling “SHIT!”
  * It took him a whole minute to process that he was _caught._
  * (At least it wasn't Atsumu. Then he'd never live it down.)
  * You turn around while he works on fixing himself, putting your head on the door and covering your mouth with one hand.
  * You sense him behind you a few seconds later. His chest presses against your back while his arms wrap around you and pull you against him. You can feel his hard-on against your backside.
  * “W-Would ya mind helpin’ me out, hun?”



**Aran**

  * You’ve never caught him before because he almost always stops himself before you actually see it.
  * You’ve come in right after he’s stopped and it’s usually pretty obvious but you never say anything and neither does he.
  * The day you actually catch him shakes you (and him) to the core.
  * Imagine little ol’ you walking into your bedroom without a care in the world, fully prepared to greet your handsome boyfie and BAM—
  * He’s there _masturbating._
  * You choke on your spit and instantly cover your mouth before you made a sound.
  * Aran is completely bare, sprawled out in the bed with his head back while he jerks off and moans your name. His muscles are bulging, his flawless dark skin is shining with a sheen of sweat. His other hand is gripping the sheets tightly and his thighs look EXTREMELY comfy right now.
  * Your cheeks are burning as you stare at him for a split second because who wouldn’t? He’s hot as fuck.
  * You turn to leave-
  * _Creaaaak_
  * Of course the floor board would creak-wait isn't this floor carpeted?
  * Aran snapped out of his daze and you’re running as fast as possible away from the scene. You even manage to trip down the stairs, luckily without hurting yourself.
  * When you see him later neither of you say a word but your faces are definitely bright red.
  * . . .
  * "Wanna have sex later?" he asks.
  * "Yes."




	19. s/o who's short and sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Osamu, Atsumu, Oikawa, Kuroo
> 
> Request: Can I please have having a witty short s/o? Like the s/o when they first met her looks pretty innocent and demure (doesn't help she's quite short and people think it's cute), but when they started to get to know her she's actually sassy/witty/unfazed with any flirting.
> 
> Warnings: Language

**Osamu**

  * Probably internally fangirled when he first met you because “omg she’s so cute and tiny :o”
  * He’s not really the type of person to assume someone’s personality just because of how they look. This is both because of how people assume his personality is and how his brother’s personality is just based off how they look.
  * I mean, come on. . . Atsumu is _not_ cool or suave, why does everyone assume he is?
  * As for Osamu? The guy is not an emotionless husk who has no sense of humor. He’s equally (if not more) chaotic than his twin.
  * Anyway, he definitely just wanted to get to know you before assuming who you are.
  * He’s very glad he did.
  * Your witty, sassy self is definitely his favorite thing about you.
  * He first saw it when you snapped at Atsumu, and from that point on he was basically in love.
  * Atsumu was teasing you about your height. Osamu almost made a comment too (he never will admit it though) until you snapped at Atsumu with a fire in your eyes that made literal heart-eyes form in Samu’s eyes.
  * “At least I’m not a blond idiot who can’t keep my mouth shut!” you snapped.
  * <3!!!
  * Osamu is always proud of you whenever you stand up for yourself or others.
  * Sometimes you get yourself into trouble but don’t worry because this big grey-haired himbo will be hovering behind his short s/o with a look of _murder._ Like the kind of look that’ll have flames behind him and a shadow over his eyes.
  * You’re usually clueless because Osamu doesn’t want you to think he doubts your ability to stand up for yourself.
  * He _doesn’t_ doubt you, I swear, but he can’t help being overprotective over you.
  * Loves how short you are btw.
  * He will occasionally tease you about your height, but mostly he’s just quietly admiring how confident you are despite being small.
  * This heavy ass boy will lay his whole weight on you without hesitation.
  * You’re just standing around and he comes up behind you, drapes his big ol’ arms over your shoulders, and _leans._
  * “Samu! What the hell, you’re gonna knock me over!”
  * “Are ya callin’ me fat, (Y/n)?”
  * “. . . no. . .”
  * “Must be because yer so short."
  * “SHUT UP, OSAMU!”



**Atsumu**

  * Dear _lord_
  * When he first met you he definitely assumed you were cute and innocent. Totally expected you to be another one of his fangirls.
  * He actually just annoyed the hell out of you because he was always giving you shit about your height.
  * For a while, you stayed quiet. . . until. . .
  * “What’s it like being so short? I bet yer lil’ legs can’t run very fast—”
  * “I bet they can reach high enough to kick you in the balls if you don’t shut your damn mouth, Miya.”
  * . . . . .
  * “What.” Cue Atsumu surprised pikachu face
  * You just look at him with a look of absolute annoyance. He looks like he’s over the moon, smirking like a creep.
  * Atsumu never leaves you alone after that and somehow you guys end up dating.
  * Good lord you two argue a lot. Everyone is surprised you guys actually stay together. One day, Aran actually had the courage to make a comment.
  * “You guys fight so often I’m surprised you like each other,” he sighed.
  * You and your boyfriend just looked at him with annoyed expressions, before raising a hand and pointing at each other.
  * “Of course, we like each other! Ain't it obvious!?” you yelled simultaneously, before getting back to arguing with Atsumu about the best kind of sushi.
  * Osamu loves you because you’re really good at knocking Atsumu’s ego down a few pegs.
  * To an extent, obviously.
  * You’re never harsh enough to actually hurt him, but he really does need to be put in his place sometimes.
  * Atsumu will start fights with people and drag you into it because he knows you’ll roast whoever he’s fighting with.
  * Will _not_ tolerate people badmouthing you, though. He knows you can stand up for yourself but god forbid he hears someone say a single word about you or he’ll be swinging fists.
  * He doesn’t particularly acknowledge your height most of the time because to him you’re his witty, strong s/o.
  * Atsumu _definitely_ puts things up high so you can’t reach them and he has to grab it for you.
  * Does the thing where he comes up behind you, chest pressing into your back while he reaches over you to grab what you need, then hands it to you with a cocky smirk that you wanna smack off him because it’s unfair that he’s so damn _hot._
  * It’s the only time you’re speechless around him.
  * "Shut up, Atsumu."
  * "I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"



**Oikawa**

  * Like Atsumu, he totally assumes you’re an innocent, shy little being. Thinks you’re adorable, though, so he approaches you anyway. 
  * Is n o t disappointed when he discovers that you are, in fact, _not_ innocent and reserved.
  * You remind him of his best friend and he’s instantly in love (no not because he’s in love with his best friend).
  * Heart eyes all over the place when you smack the shit out of him because he’s being a cocky bastard.
  * “Awe~ You don’t have to be so mean to me, (Y/n)-chan!”
  * Do not let his words deceive you, he’s totally in love.
  * Somehow you guys start dating and honestly everyone is glad because you don’t tolerate that fangirl shit.
  * You will not even hesitate to put those bitches in their place.
  * “Excuse us, my **_boyfriend_** is escorting me into the gym for his game.”
  * Oikawa is grinning like he’s on top of the world because you’re so jealous but you’ll never admit it.
  * And he wouldn’t be a proper asshole unless he used this to his advantage.
  * “Oh, come now, (Y/n)-chan, they just want to admire my beautiful—”
  * “Shut the fuck up before I make you real ugly using my fist.”
  * Oikawa just laughs and pulls you a little closer. He completely ignores his fangirls because, well, he really is in love with you so he doesn’t have time for them.
  * Iwa and you get along extremely well and it makes him jealous.
  * And also scared. . .
  * He’ll be sitting on the opposite side of the gym, eyes narrowed, watching you and his best friend talk and he honestly has no doubt in the world that you guys are scheming against him.
  * You guys were scheming for a while but now you’re just messing with Oikawa because his jealousy _radiates._
  * “O~kay, Iwa-chan, that’s enough flirting with _my_ girlfriend! Let’s go, (Y/n)!” Oikawa scoffs as he walks away and you pinch his arm to hear him squeal like a puppy.
  * Oikawa is totally in love with your height. He doesn’t really tease you about it because he’s too busy being in love with it.
  * “You’re so cute and small, (Y/n)-chan; hold my hand immediately.”
  * “Stop making fun of me.”
  * “I’m not. Hold my hand.”
  * *puppy eyes from Oikawa*
  * It’s impossible to resist. Just hold his damn hand. . .



**Kuroo**

  * I’m so sorry you have Kuroo if you’re a short and witty s/o.
  * This boy does not even give a _shit_ if you will come back at him when he teases you because he’s a 6’3 maniac who literally has no fucks to give.
  * He didn’t even take your personality into account when he went out of his way to mess with his short classmate on your first meeting.
  * You shot back at him with words as knives and he just smirks wider.
  * Will never admit that he fell in love with you on the spot, but he definitely did.
  * Asks you out almost immediately after meeting you and you turn him down like “who even are you".
  * He did not give up for the longest damn time. Kuroo was always flirting with you, teasing you, leaning on you, showing off, etc.
  * Honestly, it was impossible _not_ to fall in love with him so now you’re dating his lanky ass.
  * Kuroo is the last person who will stand up for you, honestly. Not because he doesn’t want to because, _trust me_ , he’s seething when he hears or sees someone messing with you.
  * He just knows you can stand up for yourself and it makes him so proud to watch you.
  * Will kick some ass if someone takes it too far. Like he has no issue getting suspended for a while if someone oversteps.
  * He gets so scary that even you’re like 0-0 um, babe, calm down
  * Once people learn this big scary rooster is your boyfriend, everyone is like :o **power couple**
  * Kuroo definitely gives you the most shit about your height.
  * Will not even hesitate to straight up call you a short-ass even if you blow up on him and call him a “giant roosterhead with no fucking manners”.
  * Kuroo will do everything in his power to annoy the ever-living fuck out of you.
  * It was almost like his purpose on Earth was to be the bane of your existence.
  * Will put things up high and out of your reach, will lean on you, will spontaneously grab you and throw you over his shoulder, will constantly compare your height to his.
  * “Tetsurou, shut up! You’re literally a fucking giant!”
  * Honestly, he gets teased about his height as much as you do.
  * He has also recruited Bokuto into giving you shit. Sorry, pal, but I warned you that Kuroo goes out of his way to fuck with you.
  * God forbid if anyone else makes fun of your height though.
  * “Look at that cute little chick over there, I bet I could—”
  * Kuroo will appear behind these two random guys, grab them by the backs of their shirts like it’s a scruff and lift them to his height while wearing the scariest fucking smile that you’ve ever seen in your life.
  * “Like you could **_what_** _?_ Care you explain what you were thinking about my girlfriend?”
  * You can see their souls physically leave their bodies.
  * You, clueless to the situation, just kick Kuroo in the shin and snap your fingers.
  * “Drop them.”
  * “Yes, ma’am.”
  * They run off and now they worship you because you just ordered around the scariest guy they’ve ever seen.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I love this request so much. Short and witty s/o with these four dumbasses? Yes p l e a s e. Also, I totally headcanon Kuroo as being the scary, overprotective boyfriend. Most people say he doesn't get jealous or overprotective but I beg to differ. Remember when those guys were badmouthing Kenma and Kuroo just appeared behind them like -3- "the fuck you say". I'll never forget.


	20. touch-starved kyotani headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Speaking of Kyoutani, I think he’d be a rather touch starved individual; one never seeking out touch and even rejecting it until someone he trusts enough comes along. (I know I personally empathize with that.) Maybe that would be a good prompt?
> 
> Warnings: Fluff
> 
> A/n: This sort of turned into a small imagine somehow but anyway~ hope you enjoy! Love me some touch-starved bois because I'm READY to give them all the love and attention they deserve >.< Kyo, I'm coming for you-

  * Kyotani will never admit that he’s touch-starved.
  * He’s stubborn as hell and at the beginning of your relationship he absolutely does not trust any physical contact you try to initiate.
  * Probably acted like a stubborn cat tbh
  * You’d cautiously reach to hold his hand and he’d yank away from you like you were a diseased rat.
  * He wouldn’t look at you. He’d just quietly be regretting his decision not to touch you because he internally wanted to hold your hand.
  * Probably looks super angry so you assume you pissed him off.
  * Kyo is trying his best. I promise.
  * Honestly, I imagine he’s very sensitive about things like that. He’s seems like the type of guy who’d be embarrassed about having sweaty hands because he’s not used to touching people.
  * Give him a little time and he becomes the clingiest boy you’ll ever meet, so long as you’re comfortable with it.



You walk alongside your boyfriend. He’s carrying your bag along with his own. He looked grumpy as usual and stared ahead. You glanced down at his hand. He hadn’t made any efforts to hold your hand before, even four months into your relationship. You _really_ wanted to hold his hand but you didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

This was a dilemma.

You imagined the different scenarios that could take place if you tried to hold his hand. Best case scenario was that he would hold your hand just like you wanted. Worst case scenario was absolute rejection and the possibility of him snapping at you or dumping you.

Your lip wobbled a little as you imagined him breaking up with you just for wanting to hold his hand.

He wouldn’t do that. . . right?

You glanced up at his face. He was focused on the walk, one earbud in his ear while the other was open in case you wanted to say anything.

Your relationship with the scary boy had been going good so far. He treated you well, despite his lack of interest in actually touching you. It wasn’t that he had an issue with touching you, per say; for example, if you leaned on his shoulder. He just never outwardly initiated it. You were patient with him as any good partner should be. You knew he was cautious around you, and were adamant on making sure he was as happy as you are in this relationship.

But sometimes you wanted to be a little selfish. . .

You gave him everything. You gave him the space he needed, you gave him comforting words. You gave him everything you could possible offer. Kentaro wasn’t being selfish by any means. It’s not like he’s riding off using your kindness. He genuinely tried to offer you the same amount of effort and love.

You just wanted to hold his hand. . . just for a minute.

You swallowed the anxious lump in your throat. You took a small step closer, unaware of the small side-glance he gave you. You reached toward his hand. The tips of your fingers brushed over his knuckles, almost there, before he yanked away and took a step away.

It wasn’t even anything dramatic, but it made you feel like a complete and utter moron.

You didn’t step back toward him, knowing better than to push him past his comfort zone again. You sighed a little and hugged your upper arms. The sidewalk was suddenly way more interesting than your boyfriend’s face. You hadn’t looked at him, but you genuinely believed he was giving you a look of disgust. Maybe there was something wrong with you? Maybe he really didn’t want to touch you.

Kentaro wasn’t even looking at you. He stared down at his shoes and clenched his fists. He didn’t mean to make you feel bad. You just surprised him and he. . . well, honestly, he didn’t have much of an excuse.

He _really_ wants to hold your hand. He just wasn’t sure how.

Kentaro glanced at your face. You were obviously upset. He knew he was being unfair to you by constantly avoiding situations like this. You had been so patient with him and here he was making you feel bad for wanting to just hold his hand.

He grumbled something under his breath, then wiped his hand on his pants.

The next thing you knew, his fingers were tightly wound with yours. Your eyes widened a little and you looked up at his face. To your surprise, his cheeks had a light pink dusting over them. Kentaro squeezed your hand a little and glanced at your shocked expression. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased by it.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“I didn’t say anything, Kyo!” you laughed.

“Now you did. Shut up and hold my hand.”

Your eyes were practically sparkling as you stared up at him. He scoffed and pushed at your face with his other hand. Kentaro looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. You stepped a little closer to him, careful of his boundaries, and held his hand looking like the happiest person on Earth.

Trust me, behind that tough-guy exterior, Kentaro Kyotani was grinning too.

Physical contact comes a lot easier after that initial dilemma. Kentaro is much more aware and he’s careful not to hurt you. After a little while longer, it’s honestly like you can’t even get him off you.

He’s always touching you, from hand holding to full-on snuggling on your living room couch. God forbid you have a kotatsu in your home because this boy will NOT let you go if you are sitting with him under it. He’ll probably grab you, put you on his lap, and take an actual nap with you.

You realized Kentaro was just a stubborn, touch-starved boy and you’re fully willing to give him all the physical and verbal love he needs and deserves.

(A/n: no one will ever convince me that Kentaro is not super aware of people’s emotions)

  * After the initial awkwardness, he’s on you constantly like an overly comfortable cat.
  * _Will_ pout if you don’t give him the attention he deserves. Probably makes a big scene about it and tries to act like he’s not the one begging for attention.
  * Kyo isn’t the type to actively make a scene in public (at least not over something like you not holding his hand) but you can expect a scolding when you two are alone.
  * “Why weren’t you holding my hand during my breaks during practice?”
  * “You were literally dripping with sweat, Kyo.”
  * “So?”
  * _S t u b b o r n_
  * He definitely loves your hands the most when it comes to physical contact. He’s always holding them, messing with them, kissing your knuckles, palm, and fingers. He loves your hands.
  * Even during cuddling sessions he’s holding your hand ^-^
  * If someone teases him about it he can and will blow up on their ass. Mostly it’s Oikawa.
  * “Awe look at our little Mad Dog, growing up so fast—”
  * “I will kill you, Oikawa.”




	21. hinata w/ surfer gn!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A surfer or SCUBA instructor reader with Hinata in Rio?
> 
> Warnings: Slight language
> 
> A/n: I hope you enjoy! I honestly know nothing about surfing because I’ve never even seen the ocean let alone been surfing 👁️👄👁️ I honestly was pulling the surfing stuff out of my ass so I didn’t get too in-depth about describing surfing. All I know about surfing is that you yeet on a wave. I would've done the Scuba thing but I know even less about scuba diving and I'm also terrified of it so I was like :D maybe not

  * To no one’s surprise, it was Hinata who suggested to Kageyama and Tsukishima that they go surfing during their time in Rio.
  * Tsukishima was just 😒
  * Kageyama, like a mature adult man on the Japan National Team, went, “Sure because I need to prove to you that I can kick your ass in volleyball _and_ in surfing.
  * Tsukishima is honestly just regretting coming at this point—
  * Anyway, off these three himbos go to surf.
  * Hinata is extremely obnoxious because he thinks he’s weirdly good at any sport???
  * Like excuse you sir???
  * He fails epically for a good 30 minutes (so does Kageyama).
  * “I’M BETTER THAN YOU, KAGEYAMA! I STAYED ON FOR A WHOLE 3 SECONDS!”
  * “NO I’M BETTER, HINATA BOKE!”
  * Is Tsukishima filming them from a comfortable spot on the beach? . . 😏
  * You lightly tap Hinata on the shoulder while he’s arguing with Kageyama.
  * The second he sees your tanned, beautiful/handsome self, there’s instant heart eyes. He feels like he’s staring at a literal god-like human being and all he can do is stare because _you_ approached _him._
  * “Hi. I noticed you’re struggling a little. I’d love to teach you how to surf, if you’re interested.”
  * Oh, Hinata is _very_ interested.
  * Kageyama stays out of it because, as Hinata’s designated best friend, he notices his heart-eyes and decides to conveniently exit the premises.
  * It takes Hinata a whole hour of you teaching him how to surf before he’s like 👁️👄👁️ wait this is Rio and this human being is speaking Japanese
  * “Wait, how can you speak Japanese?”
  * You snicker, lazily laying on your stomach on your surfboard while waiting for another wave.
  * “I know Japanese obviously.”
  * “Oh. . . duh.”
  * Little does he know that you’re like his biggest fan. You were just super chill about approaching him about it and used surfing as your excuse to approach this very famous volleyball player. He’s literally clueless but it honestly doesn’t matter anyway because he’s totally in love already.
  * Hinata surfs with you all day.
  * _All. Day._
  * Kageyama and Tsukishima literally bailed on him when they realized he wasn’t going to be finished anytime soon.
  * You and him go out to eat, exchange numbers, and part ways.
  * Only to meet up the next day because you best expect this good lad to teach you beach volleyball.
  * You and Hinata team up against Tsukishima and Kageyama.
  * Then, after getting thoroughly wrecked in beach volleyball, you and Hinata go back to surfing.
  * You spent a lot of time with Hinata over the time he spent training in Rio for volleyball.
  * Once you and Hinata are official (after a few months), you can expect him to be visiting you in Rio all the time after he goes back to Japan (unless you’re not from there in which case he’ll visit wherever you’re from).
  * Hinata and you surf together like the cutest couple ever.
  * Hinata surprises you for your birthday with matching surfboards that have his volleyball jersey number painted on it.
  * Kageyama is still holding a grudge against Hinata for being better than him at surfing.
  * “That’s not fair. Your s/o is a pro surfer, baka. . .”
  * “I’m just better than you, Kageyama.”




	22. energetic boys meeting s/o's timid pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Hinata, Nishinoya, Lev, Bokuto, Oikawa, Atsumu, Tendou, Koganegawa
> 
> Request: Hi ! I wasn't sure where to comment for a request 👉👈 but do you think you could write headcanons about some of the more energetic boys meeting the readers timid pets like a bird, rabbit, guinea pig, animals like that ? I hope that makes sense ! I think it'd be funny seeing the energetic boys have to be oh so calm and quiet...
> 
> Warnings: Little language
> 
> A/n: I loved writing this so much 🥺 They're all the cutest beans and I can just imagine them holding tiny wittle pets. Agh so cute. Thank you guys for all the support! Genuinely, you are all amazing. I want this to be as a good for you guys as I possibly can so I really put in so much effort! Thank you, thank you for supporting me! I'm working on getting a blog set up on Tumblr where I'll start publishing there as well! (Once I learn how to work it ;3;)

**Hinata**

  * Your boyfriend was extremely hyper (obviously) but the second you told him you wanted him to meet your rabbit he became extremely aware of his energy.
  * Practically tiptoes into your house—
  * “Shoyo, the bunny is upstairs. . . You don’t need to tiptoe.”
  * Will still be super careful the whole way to your room. He’s bouncing a little because he’s literally so excited to meet your bunny.
  * You open the door and he cautiously peeks in over your shoulder.
  * He sees the little bunny in it’s cage and lets out a gasp.
  * You smile a little and go to take out your bunny.
  * “Sho, sit on the bed.”
  * He does exactly as you say. You set the bunny in his lap. He’s so stiff that he looks like he might actually faint. He’s holding his breath as if just breathing too loudly will spook it.
  * You laugh. “Shoyo, it’s okay. You can pet her.”
  * You’ll have to guide his hand and show him how to do it because he’s being way to careful to do it himself.
  * Falls in love with your bunny.
  * You’re actually a little jealous ;3;
  * Anyway-
  * Hinata loves seeing your bunny any time he’s at your house but he is still extremely careful around her. He doesn’t want to scare her.
  * He’d probably cry if he did, tbh—
  * You have so many pictures of him and your bunny on your phone and one of them is even your wallpaper-
  * 10/10 can trust Hinata around your timid pet.



**Nishinoya**

  * He literally forgets how easily spooked guinea pigs can be. He’s never had one so it literally just goes *whoosh* right over his head.
  * You warned him about being too loud when you told him you wanted to introduce him to your pet.
  * “He gets scared easily so please be quiet.”
  * “I will!”
  * Sort of forgets when he actually _sees_ your pet and goes “AWE” super loud, thus scaring your poor little buddy.
  * Nishinoya feels _so_ bad afterward.
  * “I’m so sorry!” he whisper-yelled.
  * You’re holding back laughter while calming down your guinea pig because Noya literally looks like he’s going to cry in like five seconds.
  * Once your pet is calmed down, you try again.
  * “It’s okay, Yu. Just give him a treat and he’ll forgive you.”
  * “He hates me now. I scared him. Your guinea pig will never trust me with you again,” he babbles quietly.
  * Your guinea pig looks so confused because now this loud boy is whispering incoherently while flailing around a treat.
  * He just stares like .-. give it to me hoe
  * Eventually you manage to calm Noya down enough so he can feed your guinea pig.
  * Like you said, your guinea pig already forgot about being scared and was busy sniffling for more treats.



**Lev**

  * Lev does not know the meaning of being quiet. He’s just obnoxiously loud all the time, and you were hesitant to introduce him to your new kitten.
  * He found how somehow though and of course freaked out.
  * “YOU HAVE A KITTEN!? CAN I MEET IT!?”
  * *sigh*
  * “Lev, you can’t be so loud if I introduce you to her.”
  * “I’ll be careful, I promise! Just pleeeeeease introduce me!”
  * You decide to trust him and the very next day you’re bringing him to your home to introduce him to your kitten.
  * It’s a complete shock when he timidly steps into the house after you and peeks around for the kitten.
  * You find her sleeping peacefully on the couch and now you’re extra glad he was quiet when he came in.
  * You and your boyfriend walk to her.
  * Lev picks her up so carefully and sets her on his lap after he sits down.
  * You have literal heart eyes when you watch him quietly pet your cat despite him looking like he wanted to scream with happiness.
  * “She’s so cute~” he coos, booping her little nose.
  * She loves Lev and you love watching him interact with her because it’s so cute and wholesome.
  * (It’s also nice seeing your boyfriend so. . . quiet)
  * Now you guys have a lot of dates where your kitten is involved. Sometimes they’re study dates which end up with Lev crashed on the floor and your kitten sleeping on his chest.
  * “Hey, little missy, don’t you be stealing my boyfriend.” you told her once.
  * She just 0-0 stared
  * You suspect your kitten is plotting to steal Lev from you.



**Bokuto**

  * Honestly, he’s the worst when it comes to introducing him to timid pets because he just CAN NOT keep his excitement at bay.
  * He tries though, I swear.
  * You really want to introduce Bokuto to your parakeet because you know Bo would just absolutely adore him.
  * But let’s be real. . . Bo can scare the hell out of a German Shepard with his energy and big stature so you’re a little hesitant to introduce him to your bird.
  * Eventually, you give in and you decide to introduce him.
  * Bokuto is talking loud as usual when the two of you enter your house. You kick off your shoes, then grab him by the shoulders.
  * “Okay, Kou. I love you,” you kiss him on the tip of the nose as confirmation, “but I need you to talk a little quieter when you meet my bird, okay?”
  * He nods and looks determined as all hell.
  * The second he sees your bird, he
  * Scares the shit out of your poor, unsuspecting bird-
  * Shit, now Bokuto is under your nightstand crying.
  * You kneel beside the table and give his head a little pat. He literally has tears in his eyes and he looks so dejected.
  * “I scared your bird, (Y/n),” he sniffles. “I’m a terrible person.”
  * You shuffle under the table with him, which is a tight fit because he’s big af.
  * “Hey, it’s okay. It happens. You just need to give it a second try, okay?”
  * “No, I don’t wanna. I scared your bird.”
  * “Koutarou, it’s okay, I promise.”
  * “No.”
  * You sigh. You give him a kiss on the head and go to get your bird. You bring it back to your sulking boyfriend.
  * He’s very careful when he timidly reaches to pet your bird.
  * Your parakeet is hesitant because he remembers this loud boy rudely scaring him, but ultimately decides he means well.
  * In the end, they get along. . . most of the time.
  * Kou still has a habit of scaring your bird sometimes.



**Oikawa**

  * You have a pet rat who’s very timid. He’s a little shy, but you really want to introduce your boyfriend to him.
  * Oikawa is definitely the guy who’ll give you a disgusted look and be like “ew a rat”.
  * Excuse you sir, I’m dumping your ass—
  * After a little encouragement, he’ll agree to meet your pet.
  * He’s very aware of his energy when you tell him your rat is shy.
  * “He gets nervous so please be quiet and slow when you meet him,” you told him as the two of you headed to your room.
  * “I’ll be careful,” Oikawa promised.
  * And he was.
  * From the second he stepped into your room, he kept his mouth shut. You brought your rat to him, beaming with happiness and pride as you showed him to your boyfriend.
  * Your rat was very cautious and tried to hide in your sleeve.
  * Oikawa watched him with his lips parted in shock because “awe he’s actually kinda cute. . .”
  * “Of course, he is, Toru.”
  * It takes a lot of time before Oikawa is comfortable with holding your rat, and the same goes for your shy little friend.
  * After a while, Oikawa grows to like him.
  * Now he’s always taking pictures of you and your rat because he thinks you guys are the cutest.
  * May or may not have you guys set as his lock screen.



**Atsumu**

  * _Sigh_
  * . . he’s just. . . the worst.
  * He’s like Bokuto in the sense that he can’t control his energy. That, and he doesn’t really try. 0% effort tbh.
  * Atsumu also won’t learn his lesson until he actually experiences something.
  * You _really_ want to introduce Atsumu to your new puppy but he’s not really an animal guy most of the time so he’s just like “eh, sure, whatever”.
  * He doesn’t even think about the fact that he has to be careful around puppies.
  * You assume he just knows because. . . well everyone knows .-.
  * Atsumu and you enter your home and your shy little puppy is sitting down the hall just staring at this giant, blond stranger.
  * “Woah, is that your puppy?” Atsumu asks in his usual loud voice.
  * Off runs your poor puppy with a big whine.
  * “Atsumu, what the heck!?”
  * He blinks. “What? Was I too loud?”
  * “Are you stupid?”
  * You come to the conclusion that what Atsumu lacks in compassion, he also lacks in literally everything else; intelligence included.
  * You explain to him that he has to be more careful because he scared the shit out of your poor lil baby.
  * He instantly feels guilty. Remember when Kita gave him the basket? His face literally looks like that as his eyes swam with tears.
  * Atsumu is way more careful the next time he sees your puppy because he learned his lesson and still feels extremely bad.
  * He definitely spoils the hell out of her because of his lingering guilt.
  * Now they’re in love with each other and you always find Atsumu napping with your puppy laying on his big ol’ chest.
  * You have like 100+ pictures of them.



**Tendou**

  * It shouldn’t be a surprise when I tell you that he’s the most careful around timid pets.
  * He’s aware he’s sort of weird and scary.
  * He also knows you have a pet mouse and he _really_ wants to meet your mouse but he’s scared to ask because he’s worried about scaring it ;-;
  * This boy is _over the moon_ when you offer.
  * You and your boyfriend are working on homework when you randomly bring it up.
  * “Want to come meet my pet mouse? She’s really sweet, I think you’ll like her.”
  * Tendou looks like he could cry because he’s so happy that you actually trust him to meet your pet.
  * “I would love to.”
  * You and him head to your house the next day and he’s so giddy with excitement. You laugh as he as a bounce to each step and babbles on about how much he loves mice and how he’ll be extra careful with yours.
  * You don’t doubt him for a second.
  * The two of you step into your room. He stands in the doorway and fidgets nervously as you get your mouse and show her to him.
  * “You can hold her, Satori. I trust you.”
  * He wants to hold her, he really does, but he’s still nervous about scaring her.
  * “I’ll watch you for now.” he whispers.
  * The two of you sit on your bed together. He watches quietly, head on your shoulder.
  * It takes a little while, but at last he goes “can I touch her?”
  * You smile and carefully set her in his open palms.
  * Tendou treats your little mouse like she’s glass. His eyes are shining and he looks like the happiest person on Earth.
  * In the end, Tendou loves your mouse almost as much as he loves you.
  * You are so happy he loves your pet.
  * Especially when he looks like he has hearts in his eyes every time he quietly holds her.



**Koganegawa**

  * He _loves_ timid pets. Loves them with all his heart and soul but my poor boy is very energetic so he’s never had one.
  * You really want to introduce him to your bunny because you know he’ll just love her with all his heart.
  * You don’t even hesitate to bring it up.
  * “Want to come to my house after school to meet my bunny? You’ll love her.”
  * He glows like you’ve just handed the world to him.
  * “YES!”
  * You laugh and grab his shoulders to calm him down because now he’s bouncing off the walls like a crazy doofus.
  * “You have to be careful though, alright, Kanji?”
  * He nods his head like an excited puppy.
  * After school the two of you are heading off to your house. He’s jumping the whole way and babbling about how much he loves bunnies.
  * (You already know because he draws bunnies on all of his notes)
  * Kanji is extra quiet when he comes into your house. He doesn’t even make a peep.
  * You hold his hand the whole way up to your room.
  * Kanji internally screams when he sees your bunny and he has to resist the urge to jump from excitement.
  * You guide him toward the cage and open it so your bunny can jump out.
  * The two of you sit on the floor and she cautiously goes toward him and sniffs his outstretched hand.
  * Kanji looks like he’s going to cry when she jumps into his lap and cuddles with him.
  * You pet his head lightly and laugh.
  * “She loves you just like I do. You’re so good with her, Kanji.”
  * Now it’s a requirement for him to say hi to your bunny when you guys hang out at your house.




	23. getting interrupted during a steamy makeout session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kenma, Kuroo, Atsumu, Osamu, Sakusa, Oikawa
> 
> Request: characters: kenma, kuroo, atsumu, sakusa, osamu, oikawa. obvsly the characters are aged up for this, can you write one where you're having a steamy make out session and another character walks in, I wanna see how these characters would react
> 
> Warnings: A lil NSFW, language, mentions of drinking in Kuroo’s

**Kenma**

  * Hates PDA.
  * _Hates it._
  * Don’t get me wrong, this guy loves you with all his being but he does not want to be caught by _anyone_ when he’s doing anything.
  * It doesn’t even have to do with the embarrassment aspect, mostly. It’s all about the ammunition he’s basically giving to the person who catches you guys.
  * You and Kenma are in his room. He’s focused on a game while you fold your laundry on the bed.
  * You can’t help but glance at him.
  * His hair is pulled back out of his face and his eyes are so cat-like and focused. He’s wearing a loose tanktop and some sweatpants. 
  * In all fairness, ya boi looks _hot._
  * You put down the shirt you were folding and strolled over to Kenma.
  * He shifts and lifts his arms as you crawl into his lap, not even looking away from his game. You’re facing him, legs wrapping around his hips while you sit in the little nest of his crossed legs.
  * You slyly reach up to press a quick kiss against the corner of his lips.
  * No reaction.
  * You do it again, and he leans in a little, fully expecting you to give him a proper kiss now.
  * After a third quick peck, he’s annoyed.
  * He pauses his game and wraps an arm around your waist to pull you a little closer. Kenma’s lips press fully against yours.
  * He’s warm and soft when he holds you and his lips are a little chapped so you’re glad you're wearing chapstick. He tastes like soda as his tongue drags over your bottom lip and you granted him access.
  * Kenma isn’t ever aggressive, but you can always tell when he wants more.
  * “(Y/n). . .” he mumbles.
  * You wrap your arms around his neck and press yourself against him. He’s needy and wants all of you.
  * “Kenma? Are you still playing?”
  * Suddenly, he pales and pulls away from you.
  * You blink.
  * Your boyfriend clears his throat and unpauses his game.
  * “Yeah, sorry, everything’s fine, Kuro. Was taking a bathroom break.”
  * You glance at the headphones on his head and wished you’d taken them off. You sigh, deciding to play with Kenma’s long hair while he played his game.
  * “Liar. You were making out with (Y/n). I could hear you.”
  * “I will kill you, Kuro.”



**Kuroo**

  * *sigh*
  * Have I mentioned that Kuroo has zero shits to give?
  * I have? Okay good because he really has **_zero_** shits to give.
  * Let’s be real. He’s been caught making out with you (and worse) multiple times and every single time it happens he acts like the person who’s caught them did the true injustice.
  * You and Kuroo are at an MSBY celebration party. Bokuto always made sure to include his best bro in these things (plus there’s the factor of Kuroo’s job)
  * He wasn’t even that drunk (lies) when he approached you and Akaashi at the bar.
  * He stumbles his way over to you, grabs you by the hand, and tugs you up from the stool you were seated in all while grinning like the Cheshire cat.
  * “Dance with me~”
  * You pat his head, sigh, and order a glass of water from the bartender.
  * “How about we go sober you up? Come on.”
  * You took Kuroo to the bathroom where you helped him wash his face and drink the water. It doesn’t take him long to get sobered up.
  * You eye him as he loosens his red tie while leaning back against the sink. There’s so much sexual tension in the small room just from the simple action. Bastard knew what he was doing—
  * The second his golden eyes meet yours, you guys are on each other.
  * He’s kissing you with a passion that is unmatched. His tongue tastes like wine as it tangles with yours. Kuroo is hoisting you onto the counter with big arms and pressing your back against the mirror behind you.
  * Kuroo is not gentle on a good day, but especially not tonight as he holds your thighs apart and pulls his lips from yours to trail kisses over your neck instead.
  * You shut your eyes and tangle one hand in his messy hair.
  * Kuroo glances in the mirror and sees a poor, horrified Hinata standing behind him. Startled, Kuroo chokes on his saliva and turns away from you as he coughs.
  * “I-I am so sorry!” Hinata squeaks, covering his eyes.
  * Your eyes shoot open and embarrassment fills you. My man Kuroo is still over here hacking up a FUCKING LUNG.
  * Hinata awkwardly shuffles out without another word and leaves you in the bathroom with your poor boyfriend.
  * When Kuroo finally calms down, he’s awkwardly slumped against you, hands pressed flat against the mirror to support his weight.
  * “Holy shit,” he raises his head, looking horrified, and continues speaking in his raspy-ass voice. “He scared the fuck outta me.”
  * The mood is totally ruined now.
  * “No shit, Tetsu. Let’s go get you another glass of water.”



**Atsumu**

  * Atsumu is the type of guy who will intentionally start PDA around his twin just because he knows it’ll piss Osamu off to no end.
  * But, in general, he’s not the type of guy who wants other people to see his private affairs. And by his private affairs, I mean you.
  * He gets extremely jealous and it takes half-a-sec of someone seeing your bare calf before he’s like “BARK RUFF BARK GRRRR”
  * Atsumu honest to god looks like a bristling fox when he gets jealous.
  * You were at a festival with him in Kyoto and you guys had met up with some of the old Inarizaki team.
  * Atsumu is dragging you around by the hand, pointing at random things, winning as many plushies for you as he possibly can. Kita, Aran, Osamu, and the others were struggling to keep up.
  * (Honestly, Osamu wasn’t even trying because he was _hoping_ to lose his brother)
  * Atsumu lets you go for five seconds to try at another game where he can show-off and win you another plushie.
  * Some random guy approaches you and offers to win you a plushie even though Atsumu is literally right there _winning_ you one (he wasn’t winning at all, he was losing).
  * Atsumu, bristling, wins the game in an instant, snatches up the plushie, and drags you away from the random guy and the rest of the Inarizaki group.
  * One second you guys were pushing through the crowd, and the next second he’s pushed you behind an empty stall and out of sight from other people.
  * This 6’2 MSBY setter literally has you in a kabedon and you’d swear his hazel-brown eyes were _golden_ from how fierce he stared.
  * Pulls you into a kiss that tastes like cotton candy. You kiss back instantly because Atsumu Miya is a very attractive man, especially when he was jealous. His tongue dances with yours as he shifts one hand down to slip into your kimono. His hand is warm as it brushes over your bare sides. His other hand has your leg pulled up onto his hip, holding it by the back of your knee.
  * “Atsumu, this is not appropriate when you’re in public.”
  * The normally suave and cool Atsumu lets out an ungodly scream and jolts away from you like you electrocuted him.
  * You and your boyfriend cautiously look at Kita who looks like a disappointed dad.
  * Kita tiredly rubbed his temple.
  * “Atsumu, you must think about your image before doing things like this. What if someone caught you and took pictures? What if someone saw (Y/n)? You’re an Olympic athlete, I expect you to be better. Same goes for you, (Y/n), you mustn’t let him act like this—”
  * Kita lectured you guys for a whole hour ;-;
  * Osamu and Suna videotaped the whole thing because they thought your guys’ embarrassed but dejected faces were hilarious.



**Osamu**

  * Not a big PDA guy.
  * Like Atsumu, he doesn’t like to show off what’s his. They are related, after all, and they’re both a wee bit possessive.
  * Unlike his twin, however, the last person he wants to see catching him doing something with you is Atsumu.
  * Would literally rather have anyone else.
  * _Anyone._
  * You and Osamu are at his restaurant. His restaurant is ten minutes from closing and you’re watching your boyfriend wipe down the counter. He’d made you some of your favorite onigiri before the two of you went home.
  * “It’s a snack for the walk home before I make dinner,” he’d told you.
  * Now you were watching him as he worked. Osamu looked good.He always looked good, but he looked the best when he’d had a long day at work and was about to get off.
  * He looked tired, but he was smiling a little because he’s about to go home and spend more time with you. His black t-shirt sleeves are pulled tight around his thick biceps, and his back is facing you and you admire it in all it’s perfect, muscular broadness. His Onigiri Miya hat is flipped backward and his dark hair pokes out from beneath it in tufts.
  * You literally have hearts in your eyes when he comes to you. Osamu chuckles a little and leans over you to kiss your head.
  * You turn your head upward so he kisses you on the lips instead. He looks pleased and deepens the kiss almost instantly.
  * You savor the warm taste of his tongue as it tangles with yours. Osamu cradles the back of your head with one hand while the other hoists you effortlessly onto the clean counter. He stands between your legs as your tongues fight for dominance.
  * “Oh shit, my bad.”
  * You and Osamu freeze on the spot.
  * You cautiously peak over his shoulder to look at Atsumu, who’s awkwardly standing in the doorway looking less than pleased to have caught you two.
  * “Atsumu. . .” Osamu growls, his back facing his twin. “Get out.”
  * You and Atsumu can sense the anger radiating off Osamu. You give Atsumu a look of fear while mouthing “run”.
  * Unfortunately, the athlete does not listen.
  * Instead, he grabs a saltshaker from one of the tables and CHUCKS IT at his brother. It hits Osamu square between the shoulder blades.
  * “ASSHOLE!”
  * Osamu is off you in seconds, tearing off his cap, and chucking it with all the wrath of hell at Atsumu.
  * You sigh, watching from your spot perched on the counter as the twins run around the restaurant and knock over every single chair and table in the place.
  * It’s hard to believe you’re witnessing this Olympic athlete and a very successful business owner chase the other while screaming at the top of their lungs.
  * It's a whole miracle that no one called the police.



**Sakusa**

  * I know that like 90% of people write Sakusa as being someone who would absolutely hate PDA but I personally believe otherwise.
  * I mean, he’s not going to go out of his way to start PDA but he’s also not totally going to avoid it.
  * This boy takes _pride_ in showing you off for the public.
  * He’s like, “this is my s/o and I love them and clearly they’re so amazing that they’re even good enough for me”.
  * Sakusa likes to show off the fact that you’re so amazing that even with all his many aversions, you’re good enough for him to be touching.
  * Anyway-
  * You and Sakusa were filling water bottles for the team right before practice. You were talking about someone from your class who’d been bothering you lately when suddenly his arm is around your waist and he’s pressed against you.
  * His lips are soft when he kisses you. He tastes minty and you can’t help but tangle your fingers in his soft black hair.
  * You guys weren’t in an overly public area, so Sakusa can’t help himself.
  * He grabs you by the thighs and presses you against the wall. Your legs are around his waist.
  * “Omi. . .” you murmur against his mouth.
  * “It’ll be fine. . .”
  * Sakusa dives right back in for more, hardly giving you time to breathe. His tongue tangles with yours in a dance for dominance and you want more of him until—
  * “OH MY GOD!”
  * Sakusa hardly reacts. He just pulls away, sighs, and rests his head on your shoulder because the most exhausting person just joined the chatroom.
  * Bokuto stands a few yards away, covering his face from embarrassment because he was _not_ expecting to round the corner and see his teammate and manager making out.
  * You’re blushing and clinging helplessly to Sakusa who still didn’t put you down.
  * “Well?” Sakusa turns his head to look at poor Bokuto. “Just going to stand there and watch like it’s a movie?”
  * “I'm sorry! Sorry! I-I'll pretend I never saw this!!" Bokuto rants, before leaving.
  * You gulp. Sakusa looks at you. You run your hands through his hair to quell your lingering embarrassment.
  * Evidently Sakusa doesn’t know the meaning—
  * “That was awkward.” you said.
  * “Why? We weren’t doing anything.”
  * You sweatdrop. “Except, we were??”
  * Your boyfriend shrugs and leans in to pepper kisses along your neck. You let him, but your eyes are definitely focused on where Bokuto had previously caught you two.
  * “Maybe we should go somewhere private if you’re so worried,” suggested Sakusa.
  * “You literally have practice.”
  * “And I also have a problem down _here_ that needs to be taken care of. Let’s go.”



**Oikawa**

  * He definitely initiates a lot of PDA with you just because he can.
  * He totally wants to show you off and prove to everyone that you’re his and he’s yours. He takes a lot of pride in that and wants everyone to know.
  * Oikawa literally could give two shits about whether he’s being rude or embarrassing.
  * He has been hit many times by Iwaizumi because of PDA but still does it *sigh*
  * You and Oikawa are on a romantic beach date which took a lot of time to plan because ya man is a pro-athlete and doesn’t have a lot of time.
  * You’re very grateful he loves you so much that he managed to escape from his team and take you out.
  * Oikawa definitely loves watching you while you’re in your bathing suit/swim shorts. He’s just watching you work on your sandcastle and basically drooling.
  * He really can’t stop himself from cupping your cheek and turning your head toward him.
  * You don’t have time to react before his lips are on yours.
  * You guys are semi-shielded by your sandcastle but he doesn’t even care because he’d do this whether or not it was there.
  * He tastes like the smoothie he’d been drinking, and his lips were soft as they moved with yours. He drags his tongue over your bottom lip while tugging your body onto his lap. You run your sandy hands over his toned chest, allowing him access into your mouth where your tongues fight for dominance.
  * Oikawa takes pride in the fact that you’ve got him wrapped right around your finger. He squeezes your ass, pulling you closer.
  * You’re about to tell him to slow down when someone suddenly clears their throat.
  * Oikawa pulls away and slowly turns his head toward the intruder.
  * You immediately bury your face against the side of his neck because you’re so embarrassed that you can’t bear to face whoever it was.
  * Oikawa grins awkwardly upon seeing the captain of the San Juan volleyball team standing behind him.
  * “You do know this is a public beach and no one wants to see your PDA, right, Oikawa?”
  * “I’m just showing off my amazing s/o.”
  * You smack the side of his head when he gives your ass another little squeeze. He whines like a baby, but stops nonetheless.
  * The captain sighs, clearly tired of his setter’s antics, and leaves the two of you alone.
  * “Back to it?” Oikawa offers.
  * “Not until we’re home. Now let me work on my sandcastle.”
  * Oikawa looks like a kicked puppy as you shuffle off his lap to continue your artistry. It doesn’t take him long, however, to get back to ogling you.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at this point I go out of my way to embarrass Atsumu and Kuroo but that's how I show my love for my two favorite lads. Gotta love em and embarrass them -,- Anyway, please enjoy! I'm going to be closing my requests for a while because I have so much to get caught up on! Thanks for understanding! If I've responded to your comment, then you're on my list, but as of now, requests are closed!


	24. kunimi relationship headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Please, I beg of you, I need Kunimi fluff... I'd take literally anything with Kunimi in it tbh. Maybe a fluff/crack where Kunimi, S/O, and their kid are all sleepy people. like literally would spend their entire winter sleeping under their kotatsu and barely ever wake up unless Kindaichi from next door comes over to yell at them to eat or actually do christmas stuff?? Or what the dumbest thing kunimi's ever done is? how kunimi would react if s/o stole all his salted caramel ?? I have a feeling that Kunimi would just sleep on s/o if he got turned into an animal but what if his s/o was the one who became an animal?? s/o making salted caramel for kunimi? roommate scenario during college ? taking a bath with him ? how would he react to a confession?? best way to confess to him?? is it salted caramel, I think it's salted caramel... I'm sorry I know that's a lot haha I just have a lot of suggestions... Kunimi's so pretty and mood I cry
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, mentions of nudity but no smut
> 
> A/n: I hope this is what you wanted! I did a general relationship headcanon because you asked for so much and I wanted to include as much as possible! I’ll try to add Kunimi into more of my other headcanons!

  * Kunimi is quite the spoiled pretty boy, let’s be real.
  * But you know who he wants to spoil more than anything in the world?
  * His s/o
  * Honest to god, if you asked Kunimi for a single thing he’ll have it in his hands in like half a sec—
  * “Babe, I’m really craving strawberry mochi—”
  * “I’ll be right back, (Y/n).”
  * “Wait no—”
  * If you steal his salted caramel he’ll probably be all pouty for a while but eventually he’ll wander back to you and be like “why didn’t you share with me, asshole”.
  * You better go buy him more salted caramel.
  * If you do, he’ll beg you to feed it to him.
  * “Feed me, my arms are tired.” Then he’ll open his mouth and stick out his tongue while staring at you like he’s waiting. Which he is.
  * This is all in private though, as in, the safe privacy of your home. In public though?
  * “Is Kunimi seriously taking _another_ nap on your lap?” Kindaichi questions, looking at his friend while the three of you sat on the train.
  * You just affectionately stroked your boyfriend’s hair and grinned at Kindaichi.
  * “Yeah, isn’t he the cutest?”
  * “Maybe if this wasn’t his third nap since we left—”
  * Kunimi thinks you’re just the most comfortable spot and he knows full well he can trust you when he gets sleepy.
  * But, his favorite way to spend time with you is in the bath.
  * I’ll be honest, he’s totally the little spoon.
  * You two will be in the bath and he’s sitting in between your legs with his back pressed against your chest as he comfortably leans back against you.
  * He looks like the softest little kitten—
  * “Akira, don’t fall asleep or you could get hurt.”
  * “It’ll be fine, you’re right here.”
  * *sigh*
  * Give him back rubs and you’ll make his whole night. He’ll lean forward and savor the feeling of your hands on his sore back. Akira will probably rub your thighs or calves while he’s receiving his back rub.
  * After you finish, he switches and now he’s the one giving you a back rub.
  * His touch is always so gentle. Whether you’re a man or female, bigger or smaller than him, he doesn’t care. He _will_ without a doubt treat you like you’re a fragile piece of glass that could break with too much pressure.
  * He presses gentle kisses to your shoulder and neck, smiling sleepily as he watches your face scrunch up when he presses into a sore spot.
  * “You’re amazing. . .” he mutters.
  * “I think you’re the amazing one, Akira.”
  * Honestly, he’s not the type of guy who will initiate any sexual intimacy in the bath because it’s a lot of work. Water is heavy, after all. . .
  * When you guys finish your bath, you both help each other dry off and get dressed.
  * You laugh as he lazily helps you into your (his) t-shirt but it’s an even bigger struggle when you try to help him get dressed because he barely lifts his arms.
  * He just watches you in amusement.
  * “C’mon, you can do it.”
  * “If you’d help me a little!” you whine. “Lift your arms!”
  * Eventually you are both dressed and he’s already heading to bed.
  * “Akira, we still need to eat!”
  * “Bring me dinner in bed.”
  * Yeah, you don’t because you know he'd be dead to the world for three business days if you did that.
  * Instead, you drag him to the kitchen by his hand. He lazily trails after you, attempting to keep his face of indifference and borderline annoyance but even he can’t help but smile a little.
  * Dinner is quiet. He’s not much of a talker, especially when he eats. You’ve grown used to it.
  * “Want to watch a movie?” you ask after the dishes have been cleaned.
  * You and him both know he’ll fall asleep during the movie, but he agrees nonetheless. You guys get comfy on the couch, all bundled up together like a burrito and you turn on a random movie.
  * Kunimi is asleep within the first ten minutes, and you’ve gone back to playing with his soft hair as he snores quietly.
  * Nobody doubts your love for each other because you guys have sort of become the “it” couple.
  * It’s not hard to miss the way Kunimi’s eyes light up when you enter the room.
  * Basically, my boy simps for you hard.
  * He fully expects to marry you one day.
  * Generally, he’s not one to rush into things, but you can bet your ass that he proposes a year after you guys graduate from high school because he’s _that_ in love with you.
  * He gives you his whole heart, his whole world.
  * Please give it back to our spoiled pretty boy ;-; He deserves it




	25. their favorite type of sex w/ fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kageyama, Tanaka, Atsumu, Osamu, Lev, Kuroo, Akaashi
> 
> Request: Thank you for the new chapter, could I get: Kageyama, the Miya twins, Lev, Tanaka and anyone else you'd like  
> For the prompt: their favourite type/ kind/ moment in sex with female reader
> 
> Warnings: NSFW (obviously), slight degradation, mentioned size kink
> 
> A/n: Um. . . These got. . . very NSFW so I hope that’s alright XD I enjoyed writing them though so thanks for the request! I added Kuroo because he’s my favorite boi and I just felt like writing his kinky ass and I added Akaashi because I’ve been getting a lot of others who wanted him so I hope you’re alright with that! Enjoy!

**Kageyama**

  * Rough sex all the way.
  * And he’s a dom. Hardcore dom.
  * It takes him some time before he’s comfortable with rough sex, but once he is than oh man he’s in love with it.
  * Positively loves to overstimulate you and have you screaming for him.
  * He _will_ degrade you. 70% degradation and 30% praise.
  * “You’re such a slut for my cock.”
  * “Fucking hell you feel so good wrapped around my cock.”
  * “It’s like you were meant to be my little cocksleeve.”
  * He loves to be in control in volleyball so naturally that’d follow him into the bedroom. Before he does anything, though, he makes sure you’re 100% alright with it.
  * Trust me, he absolutely will not do anything that you’re not comfortable with.
  * His favorite part of sex is the control factor.
  * It’s not even necessarily the fact that he’s in control, but more the fact that it makes him extremely happy to know you trust him enough to let him have this much control over you.
  * He’d never, ever, _ever_ do anything to break your trust in him.
  * Despite his preference for rough sex, he also adores making love to you.
  * Love-making comes right after he’s gotten back from a long trip for volleyball and he sees you at home waiting for him.
  * It fills him with such warmth that he wants to share with you and he does that through making love.
  * It’s very slow and erotic. Granted, it’s not always in bed.
  * Sometimes it’s on the kitchen counter with you laid back as he holds your thighs apart and thrusts into you slowly. Sometimes it’s on the couch with you riding him slowly while he admires your face.
  * Love-making with Kageyama isn’t generic in the slightest and it’s in these moments he praises you to the high heavens and makes sure you know he loves you with his entire being.
  * Also he's the absolute king of aftercare.



**Tanaka**

  * Definitely a rough sex type of guy but in a love-making type of way?
  * Ya feel me?
  * Like, he’s going hard but he’s also making sure you’re feeling every single ounce of love he has to give you.
  * He’s definitely not going to be as rough as some guys, but it’s enough to make you sore in the morning.
  * Definitely kinky though so don’t let his love-making side deceive you.
  * Plus, he’s a switch so it goes both ways.
  * He prefers to top you but he also thinks it’s so damn hot if you dom him. He will literally get on his hands and knees for you if you told him to.
  * Basically worships you all throughout sex. No degradation to be found here.
  * “You’re so fucking amazing.”
  * “I’m so lucky—fuck you feel amazing—I love you.”
  * “You can take it if I go harder, right? Of course you can, you’re perfect.”
  * He loves pushing you to your limits (with your permission of course) and will not hesitate to ask you to try a certain position or kink of his.
  * I can see him being into roleplay so expect to be arrested and punished by police officer Tanaka.
  * His favorite part of sex is when you scream his name.
  * It’s so simple and obvious but it will make him harder faster than anything else, I swear to god—
  * He takes so much pride in the fact that _you’re_ the one screaming his name in your pretty voice.
  * Tanaka is definitely an ass guy so expect a lot of ass groping. Honestly though, he’s almost equally as in love with your boobs so he’ll bury his face between them until he’s basically suffocating.
  * His favorite position is missionary, but I promise you it feels amazing with him.
  * He really just loves being able to stare at your face and see all your reactions while he’s thrusting.
  * He’ll squeeze your thighs and watch every reaction so he can ingrain it into his brain.
  * Wants to have every sound you make on permanent replay in his head and won’t even deny it.



**Atsumu**

  * It’s probably to be expected that he loves fast, hard sex.
  * He has the stamina of a beast and can go multiple rounds without an issue.
  * His favorite thing is to see you beneath him, mind muddled and weak; completely at his mercy.
  * Atsumu is a hard dom and prefers to be on top, but he’s definitely not against you riding him.
  * Don’t be deceived though, he’s the one in control.
  * Will degrade you as much as he will praise you.
  * “Yer such a little slut for me, aren’t ya?”
  * “Look at my pretty baby taking me so well~”
  * “Want me to go harder? Fuck, take it, whore.”
  * “God yer so gorgeous taking my fat cock. Ya feel so damn good, it’s like yer meant for me.”
  * His favorite moments during sex are right before your orgasm. He has you bent over on your knees, ass in the air while he fucks you from behind. His thick arm slithers up between your breasts, hand wrapping around your throat to pull you up against him.
  * Atsumu is grinning as his chest presses against your back and he continues fucking you.
  * He loves seeing you when your legs wobble and you can barely hold yourself up. Your eyes are scrunched up and your crying out his name, begging him for more as you’re on the very brink of euphoria.
  * Definitely a size-kink guy and a overstimulation guy because he has no issue with multiple rounds but he knows you're more fragile.
  * By the fourth round you're trembling for him and screaming his name and he's absolutely living for it.
  * “C’mon, puppy, let go fer me.”
  * He’ll drink in every moment as you reach your high. His strong arms have you caged against his body as he keeps thrusting, dragging your orgasm on longer and longer, before he too is coming.
  * He’ll probably ask to videotape you eventually just so he can watch it when he’s on a trip for a game.
  * Don’t worry, he’d never show anyone. You’re his and his alone, not to be shared with anyone.



**Osamu**

  * Prefers soft, romantic love-making over rough sex.
  * (Don’t get me wrong though, he still loves rough sex)
  * His favorite thing is to come home to you after a long day at work. He’ll find you in bed, reading, and he’ll instantly crawl into bed with you.
  * Osamu definitely leans more on the dom side of things but he doesn’t mind switching occasionally.
  * He pulls you onto his lap and unbuckles his pants enough to let his cock spring free.
  * “Sit on my cock?”
  * _Loves cockwarming._
  * Osamu will nuzzle his face against the side of your neck as you sink down on him. He’ll just hold you in his strong arms while you two snuggle just like that.
  * After a while, though, he’ll get impatient and he just wants to make love to you.
  * Praise. Praise. _Praise._
  * Osamu isn’t big on degrading someone he loves so he’ll praise the hell out of you.
  * “Yer so perfect—fuck, I love ya—it’s like yer made for me.”
  * “Yer so damn pretty, I can’t get enough of ya.”
  * “C’mon, you’re doing so good, hun.”
  * "God damn yer the prettiest thing I've ever seen."
  * He loves touching your body. He will run his hands over every single curve and dip on your body.
  * Osamu is an ass man so expect a lot of groping.
  * His favorite part of sex with you is the way you taste. He’d memorize it if he could. He loves tasting you when he’s kissing you, and he especially loves eating you out so he can taste all of you.
  * (Definitely into food play if you ever let him)
  * Osamu will kiss you until you’re lungs run out of air while he thrusts into you.
  * Finally, you’re forced to pull away and his eyes practically glow silver when he licks the taste of your saliva from his lips.
  * Sex with Osamu is extremely carnal while also being super romantic.
  * Every single movement of his is built out of love, but there’s a carnal desire within him that he can’t ignore.



**Lev**

  * Lev prefers soft sex over rough sex. He’s a pretty vanilla guy, but he also just loves being intimate and taking his time.
  * Definitely a sub.
  * He’s a sub because he wants you to be the one who’s getting the most pleasure and in his mind, being the sub means you can use him however you like and get the most pleasure.
  * His favorite position is when you ride him.
  * Lev absolutely adores watching you bounce on his cock. He’ll rub soothing circles into your hips and watch you with literal hearts in his eyes.
  * If you get tired after a while, he’ll flip you around and continue.
  * Very attentive to your clit.
  * He’s a long boi so some positions can be awkward but he’s fully willing to try any position with you if you ask.
  * He wants to be praised so bad, please praise him.
  * “My pretty boy—fuck—Lev, you’re so perfect and handsome.”
  * “I love you so much.”
  * “You feel so good inside me, baby.”
  * Don’t worry, he’ll give you all the praise in the world in return. He’s also a sappy romantic so his praises can get a little cheesy without even meaning to.
  * “Man, you’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my life.”
  * “You’re my soulmate, I love you so much.”
  * “You feel amazing, baby, you’re doing so good.”
  * His favorite part of sex with you is pleasuring you.
  * It fills him with a warmth and pride he can’t even express. He adores the sounds you make and the faces you make when you’re on the brink of an orgasm.
  * Most of all, he loves making sure you know just how much he loves you.
  * Sex with Lev is very passionate. He will kiss you constantly and his hands never stop roaming your body because to him you’re just so damn perfect in every way.
  * Basically stares with heart eyes.
  * He also has a lot of stamina and will overstimulate you while praising the fuck out of you and singing your name to the heavens.
  * Good god is this boy in love with you.



**Kuroo**

  * Rough. Sex.
  * And when I say rough sex I mean _rough sex._
  * Don’t get me wrong, he loves some good, slow lovemaking but rough sex is his favorite.
  * No, he will not switch. This man is the ultimate dom and no one will ever convince me otherwise.
  * He does love when you ride him, though, but he’s completely in control so you never forget who’s really in charge.
  * Mirror sex.
  * He loves seeing your body fully and the way you take him. He especially loves the faces you make every time his hips snap into yours.
  * Not huge into degradation. Will praise you 80% of the time unless you’ve decided to act like a brat.
  * And his voice, good lord his voice—it’s so deep and raspy that it just makes you go crazy and he definitely uses this to his advantage.
  * What you thought he wouldn’t notice? Of course he does.
  * “Look at you taking me so well, kitten.”
  * “C’mon, keep making those pretty sounds for me.”
  * “Fuck—I love you so much—keep singin' for me.”
  * “My little kitten is so perfect, built just to take my big cock. I'm a lucky man.”
  * Size kink anyone? Kuroo definitely has one, lemme tell you.
  * This man is 6’5 when he’s a fucking adult and he knows full well he’s got a big cock. His favorite part is when he’s first sinking into you and watching you struggle to take his size.
  * “C’mon, kitten, just a little more.”
  * Will press down on your belly once he’s in fully because he can feel himself and it damn-near sends him over the edge.
  * Kuroo uses every opportunity to show off any size difference.
  * He’ll grab your hands in his and his big ass hands practically envelope yours while he thrusts into you.
  * Definitely an ass man so expect some extra stimulation back there if he’s fucking you from behind.
  * Expect many rounds because he’s got a hella lot of stamina.
  * You won’t be walking in the morning but don’t worry because after sex Kuroo is extremely soft and the aftercare is almost as good as the sex.



**Akaashi**

  * Akaashi honestly doesn’t have a high sex drive but he really loves making love to you.
  * Love-making is his favorite thing in the world just because he takes so much pride in being able to be so intimate with you.
  * Sex is definitely something very important to him.
  * Akaashi isn’t really a dom or a sub but generally he prefers to let you pick the pace so he knows your comfortable.
  * Sometimes, though, he’ll take control and get a little rougher.
  * Total boob guy so expect him to be grabbing your boobs like it’s second nature.
  * He absolutely loves marking you up (unexpected, right?).
  * Will leave marks everywhere; breasts, neck, thighs, hips. He absolutely loves seeing them on you because he takes pride in proving that you’re his.
  * Sex with Akaashi is generally pretty slow and sensual. It’s the type of sex with candles lit and soft music playing in the background while he grinds into you slowly.
  * It’s feels so perfect and overwhelming, especially as he sinks his teeth into the underside of your breast and leaves another purple bruise.
  * Will never degrade you. He’s all about praise, and it goes both ways. He loves being praised otherwise he’ll get nervous and think he’s doing something wrong.
  * “You’re so good to me, (Y/n).”
  * “My perfect, sweet girl. I love you.”
  * “You’re so beautiful, it’s unbelievable.”
  * “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”
  * You never have to doubt his love for you because he tells you a million times and it never gets old.
  * His favorite part of sex with you is the intimacy.
  * Like I said before, sex to Akaashi is something very special to him. He was probably a virgin before he met you and when he decided you were the one he wanted to be with forever, that was when he asked you to have sex.
  * Sex is so intimate with Akaashi, especially when he pulls you into the lotus position. It’s so erotic and you feel like you’re on the world.
  * Intimacy is everything to Akaashi, but pleasuring you is his priority.
  * Don’t worry, he never disappoints.




	26. childhood friend w/ kageyama imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I love your writing style and I have a request to make,  
> kageyama's fem childhood friend/neighbor has been in love with him for years but poor bean is completely oblivious, one day she was having a bad day (bad test idk) and the icing on the cake is that she saw Blueberry boi get confessed to (he rejected whoever confessed to him), on their way back home (it's raining BTW) she stops and drops her umbrella, he gets confused because she isn't beside him, when he goes back to check up on her because she is now drenched she snaps and kisses him. *insert surprised Pikachu face on both ends, long story short she panics, runs away.... The whole cliche thing, our confused bby boi finally realises he's been in love with her for a long time as well(but probably thought that's what best friends felt for each other. Please help him), how he confesses is up to you (either chases after her in the rain, fluff and kisses insue followed by cuddling while running mild fevers/or he waits some days to figure out his feelings)
> 
> Word count: 2,463
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, minor angst, a/n at the end (PLEASE READ IT!)

You knew Tobio for as long as you could remember. He was your best friend. Back during childhood, it was so easy. Tobio was unsure about a lot of things. He was just beginning to play volleyball and you were there to encourage him every step of the way. Being there for him through everything from volleyball to girlfriends, it was easy to fall completely in love with him.

Naturally, it started as a small crush on your childhood friend. It was easy to ignore through middle school, but when the two of you headed into high school together, everything changed and suddenly you wanted nothing more than to have Tobio love you too.

But he was focused on volleyball and you weren’t willing to sacrifice your friendship just because of feelings that’d been there since you were young.

_Maybe if I just keep ignoring it. . . It’ll go away eventually._

Easier said than done, of course. Attending his volleyball games, talking to him during lunch, walking home together, well, it all made your feelings become more and more prominent. You hoped that by doing some small things to show him then maybe he’d finally see. He’d finally see that you were in love with him. . . and maybe he’d love you too.

“Tobio!” you called as you entered the classroom.

The dark-haired setter turned around to look at you. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh.

“(Y/n),” he said. “What’s up?”

You offered him a box of milk and some food. You didn’t have the chance to walk with him to school this morning because he’d had an early morning practice. So, you took the opportunity and bought him some milk and breakfast.

He looked tiredly at the food in your hands. Tobio smiled a little and took them from you.

“Thanks, (Y/n).”

Your eyes shined as you stared up at him, giddy with happiness because it was _you_ who’d made him smile like this. Sometimes it was hard to get a genuine smile out of Tobio, so these moments were so precious to you.

“Hey, Tobio, can I—"

“Kageyama-kun! Can you help me with this?” called one of your classmates.

You and your best friend turned to her. Your face fell a little. She was on the girls’ volleyball team. Rumors of her and Kageyama getting together had been spiraling around the school, and seeing her calling for him made your heart sink a little.

“Yeah,” he glanced at you, “I’ll see you at lunch.”

You watched him go to the other girl. You fidgeted in place, watching them interact. She was giggling and looking at your best friend the same way you did. It was hard to worry about how Tobio was reacting when you were so focused on her.

She was so pretty, tall too. Honestly, her and Tobio would make a cute couple. They were both in love with volleyball and very attractive. They’d really make. . . the perfect couple. . .

You pushed the negative thoughts out of your head and went to your desk. You attempted to distract yourself with more positive thoughts.

_It’s nothing. Don’t give up on him yet._

Once again, easier said than done. All day, it felt like that girl would pop up everywhere and interrupt your time with Tobio. She even convinced him to sit with her at lunch. You, in all your stubbornness, refused to let her win. You sat beside Tobio which earned a weird look from her.

Unfortunately, it seemed like she was the center of attention because you barely got to talk to your best friend without her piping in. His blue eyes became only focused on her. All you could do was helplessly glance between them and watch them interact like they were a couple.

_He’s never mentioned her to me before. . . there’s no way he likes her. . . right?_

It felt like things only got worse from there. You failed your English test, which resulted in you being the person who’d clean up the classroom after school. The only positive thing you could see was that you’d get to walk home with Tobio after his practice.

You huffed as you walked down the empty hallway with a trash bag. School had ended and you were _almost_ finished with cleaning. Good timing, too, because Tobio would be getting out of practice soon. You tossed the trash bag into the garbage outside, wiping off your hands. You glanced up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. Looks like it’ll rain. You were glad you remembered your umbrella.

You turned to head back into the school for your things, when you paused at the sight of something.

Kageyama and that girl were standing outside the gym, talking. You bit your bottom lip, hesitantly moving a bit closer so you could hear them.

“I. . . really like you, Kageyama-kun,” she said softly, staring up at his face. “You’re just super nice and you’re so handsome.”

Your whole world came crashing down. You stared at them, lips parting in shock. It felt like a weight had sunk it’s way into your heart and you wanted to cry so bad. There was a heaviness behind your eyes that you knew were tears begging to spill. You were envious of her for being so freely able to confess to the love of _your_ life.

You turned away, rushing back into the school the second you felt a raindrop fall on your head. You blamed the rain for being the reason, but you knew it was because you were too scared to hear Tobio’s answer.

You sniffled, wiping away the tears that were building behind your eyes. You just wanted him to see how in love with him you were. Hadn’t you hid your feelings from him for long enough? It didn’t seem fair, but maybe it was your fault for never making the first move. You knew Tobio well enough to know that he wasn’t very observant. He’ll never realize that you’re in love with him unless you tell him.

**Tobio <3 | hey where are you? i’m by the gym waiting for you**

You let out a long sigh, rereading his text over and over. When you were finally able to get the waterworks under control, you grabbed your things and left the classroom to meet up with Tobio.

This wasn’t the first time you’ve had to deal with this. Kageyama was popular. . . you shouldn’t be surprised if him and the other girl got together. It wasn’t fair to blame it on him. Frankly, it wasn’t even fair to blame it on her. After all, you couldn’t blame her for liking Tobio when you felt exactly the same way.

You opened your umbrella as you stepped outside. It was downpouring now. Ironic considering the mood you were in. . .

You found Tobio waiting by the gym. He perked up a little when he saw you walking over. You tightened your grip on your umbrella and forced a smile on your face as he approached.

“Hey,” he greeted with a small wave, “I’m glad you remembered your umbrella. You usually forget.”

You nodded. “I guess I got lucky today. . .”

Tobio raised a brow. He wanted to ask about the cracks in the voice, but decided against it. You are obviously upset. . . At least, he thinks you are. He hesitated, before beginning to walk in the direction of your homes.

You stared at the wet ground as you walked alongside him. It was difficult to talk to him or even look at him. You wanted to ask him. . . you wanted to know if he had a girlfriend now. You wanted to confess all your feelings to him, but you knew you’d never get the courage. You wanted a lot of things but each and every one of them was an added weight and only made your heart hurt more.

You let out a small hiccup. Your feet felt heavy and you couldn’t even take another step forward. Your umbrella hit the sidewalk as the weight of it became too much. Tears and raindrops slid down your cheeks.

Tobio paused in his steps and turned to look at you. Instantly, he was worried. He hurried to stand in front of you, instantly covering your rain soaked form with his umbrella.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, gulping.

When you didn’t answer, he got more worried. You just kept staring at the ground and you hadn’t said a single word to him since you guys began walking. He cautiously reached forward to cup your cheek and guide your head up so he could see your face.

“What happened—”

“Why can’t you see that I’m in love with you!?” you snapped suddenly, cutting off the question on his tongue.

Tobio’s eyes widened. Time felt like it moved in slow motion when you grabbed the sides of his uniform jacket and pulled him down closer to your height. The press of your lips against his made his heart instantly hammer in his ears. Your lips were cold and wet from the rain. You tasted like mint and you were oh-so soft.

On instinct, he almost reached to cradle your face. Unfortunately, you pulled out of the kiss before he could react. You stared up at his surprised expression, looking equally as shocked.

“T-Tobio, I. . .” you covered your mouth. “I’m so sorry!”

His heart thudded rapidly against his sternum. He couldn’t respond. He could barely move. You just kissed him and he _liked it._

Tobio wanted to reach forward to hold you, to bring you back to him. Just like before, you moved away before he had any chance to react. You slipped from his hold and ran away from him. He hated the tears he saw streaming down your face.

He stared at your retreating form. _Come on, move_ , he thought. He wanted to go after you but it was like his feet were glued to the ground. _You’re in love with her too, go after her,_ he mentally urged himself.

Without another thought, he dropped his own umbrella beside yours and took off after you.

Panic surged through him in every possible way. You could get hurt, you’ll catch a cold, you’re crying, you’re hurting, _he hurt you,_ how long have you loved him? The more his mind raced, the more he realized that he was the biggest idiot of all. He’d been in love with you for so long and he didn’t even know it. How long have you loved him? You’ve been by his side all this time and he never even realized that you were in love with him.

Tobio had never ran so fast in his life. You were so close—so close—he managed to grab ahold of your arm and keep you from running any further away.

_This time I won’t let you get away,_ he thought.

“T-Tobio, let go. . . please let go.” you begged him.

The two of you were drenched from the downpour. He was certain the two of you looked like complete fools, running around in the rain. He couldn’t even care because his arms were pulling you back to him and he never wanted you to leave.

“I’m in love with you, (Y/n),” he whispered, burying his face against the side of your neck as he held you. “I’ve been in love with you. I’m sorry I never realized it.”

Your eyes widened from the confession. You cautiously brought your arms up and returned the hug. His body was soaked and it was cold. He was shivering, so were you, and he still chased after you. He told you he loves you.

“We’re idiots,” you mumbled, resting your head on his chest.

Tobio smiled a little. “Yeah. We are.”

You had a million more things you wanted to say to him, and so did he, but standing in the middle of a downpour wasn’t the best place for it. Especially when you let out a small sneeze. Kageyama instantly went into panic mode. He shrugged out of his (wet) uniform jacket and held it over your head to keep you from getting anymore wet.

“Let’s go home,” he said, staring down at you.

And when you stared up at his face, you couldn’t help but want to kiss him again. For real this time. You leaned up, grabbing the front of his wet shirt, and kissed him like you meant it. Tobio returned the kiss instantly, his heart swelling with warmth because after all this time he could finally call you _his._

He felt like he’d been missing out on so much time.

Tobio didn’t regret a single thing, even as he snuck into your home the next morning because the two of you were home sick with colds. He grumbled stubbornly and crawled into your bed. You looked at him sleepily, nose and cheeks red. You felt like a whole mess, but he looked at you like you were the stars in the sky.

“Tobio, what are you—”

“Cuddling. We’re both already sick so we can’t get sicker,” he grumbled.

You didn’t argue. Instead, you turned and bundled the two of you up safely in your blankets. You were glad your parents were gone at work today because you weren’t ready to have the conversation about you and your best friend being in a relationship.

You shut your eyes, fully ready to take a nap with your new boyfriend.

“ACHOO!”

You glanced up at Tobio’s face. He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

“Want me to make us some soup?” you asked.

He hesitated.

“Yes please. . .”

Thus, the two of you waddled to the kitchen to sleepily make some soup. He had his arms around you the whole time, occasionally helping with some things (but you knew better than anyone that he was a terrible cook).

You both enjoyed your warm soup on the living room couch, cuddled up together.

“I love you,” Tobio muttered, glancing at you.

You blinked a few times. You looked at him. The tips of his ears burned bright red. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was nervous. You smiled a little and leaned on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Tobio.”

. . .

“Hey, why were you so upset yesterday?”

You grumbled a little and sipped your soup.

“I saw that girl confess to you yesterday. . .”

Snort. You turned and glared at Tobio while he quietly snickered into his fist. You kicked his shin.

“Shut up!” you whined.

“You were jealous,” he sniggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this request so much. I'm a huge sucker for the childhood best friends to lovers trope. It's my favorite thing and you'll probably notice it's a common theme in a lot of my writing heh. Anyway, I want to thank you all so much for the support I've been getting! I genuinely appreciate it and I'm honestly so blessed to have such amazing readers! I'm working on a small project for you guys that'll be published in February! It's going to be our Haikyuu bois but in certain fairytales! I hope you guys will check it out! You can expect it February 1st!


	27. songs they make you dance to | pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Hinata, Daichi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Komori, Fukunaga, Kunimi
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex in Noya’s, fluff
> 
> A/n: I had so many people requesting more of this so here we are! I tried to fit more characters in it! On a side note, Akaashi’s song is my favorite song. Please give it a listen, it always gives me good vibes so it’s totally my comfort song. It's the type of song I listen to when I go on spontaneous road trips with my friends or go stargazing. As for Hinata’s, you’re welcome for the imagery. I can only wish to be talented at art as I imagine MSBY boys dancing like dorks.

**Hinata**

  * _Shake It by Metro Station_
  * Literally JUMPS the second he hears this song. By now, you’re just prepared for it because this song for some reason comes on whenever you’re with him?
  * You guys will be in the middle driving somewhere and then BAM-
  * It’s on.
  * Hinata pulls over, jumps out of the car, and fully expects you to be waiting for him outside of the car when he VAULTS himself over the hood of the car so he can dance with you.
  * Grabs your hands and waits for the buildup—
  * “SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE, I SHAKE IT!”
  * He will SCREAM the lyrics and shake his booty like it’s the last time he’ll ever do it.
  * You do the same and laugh the whole time.
  * You guys are literally standing on the side of the road jumping around and belting out lyrics to this song like the ultimate dorks.
  * One time it came on during a break at one of his MSBY games and he literally stopped, looked for you in the stands, pointed, and started dancing without an ounce of remorse.
  * The whole MSBY team ended up dancing with him and you just sat in the stands embarrassed but also super proud of your boyfriend.
  * Since that day, the song seems to be played more often during MSBY games and now you’re just used to jumping up from the stands to dance along with them. It becomes a whole thing with the fanbase and soon everyone in the gym is dancing.
  * Hinata’s eyes are always on you the whole time.



**Daichi**

  * _Everybody’s Got Somebody but Me by Hunter Hayes and Jason Mraz_
  * This was his vibe way before the two of you got together but now that you’re together he sings this song just so he can hear you say from the other room-
  * “YOU GOT ME, DAI!”
  * It’s his favorite thing ever and it makes him feel extremely loved.
  * He’ll keep singing until you inevitably come to scold him, only to have him pull you into his arms and start dancing with you.
  * You’re pouting but dance along with him anyway.
  * “Daichi, you have me. . .” you grumbled.
  * “I know, baby.”
  * Daichi is super good at singing so he’ll sing the song and it always makes you forget what you were complaining about in the first place.
  * He’ll change the lyrics at the very end to something super cheesy like “everybody’s got somebody including me”.
  * You usually just smack him on the bicep and laugh.
  * If you try to escape to go back to whatever you were doing before, he’ll restart the song and this time the two of you sing it together.



**Asahi**

  * _Hurt Somebody by Noah Kahan and Julia Michaels_
  * We all know our big scary lad is actually a huge softy.
  * You guys are sitting at home, chilling and listening to music, when this song comes on.
  * Asahi perks up.
  * You look at him in surprise because you didn’t expect him to know this song.
  * He’ll sit up, pull his hair into a messy bun, then bow and offer his hand to you like a prince.
  * Of course, you can’t help but grin as you accept.
  * He’ll let you stand on his feet while he holds both your hands and begins dancing.
  * You’re laughing, he’s laughing.
  * It’s so wholesome that it makes you feel so warm inside.
  * He’ll sing all the lyrics quietly under his breath and it sounds so good, you want to hear more.
  * You start singing too, and he becomes a little less shy about it.
  * Soon, you guys are dancing around the living room while singing the lyrics to the song.
  * It’s his favorite moment that he’s ever had with you.
  * Literally, when he’s sad he’ll think about that moment and it fills him with so much joy.
  * Definitely listens to that song and every single time it comes on, you are both 100% ready to jump up and start dancing.
  * Every dance gets more and more chaotic but it’s always fun.
  * One time it happened during a Karasuno reunion and you were so shocked when he got up to dance with you.
  * Everyone was clapping and grinning, watching you guys.
  * Suga might’ve even cried a little. . .



**Nishinoya**

  * _I Miss Having Sex but At Least I Don’t Wanna Die Anymore by Waterparks_
  * Whew that’s a mouthful—
  * This is ya boi’s whole jam. The lyrics aren’t even that meaningful to him personally, he just loves the song and the band.
  * If it comes on, you’ll be honored to see the way his whole demeanor lights up like someone has just given him the whole world.
  * Will DROP everything and grab you so you two can start bouncing around like maniacs.
  * He’ll sing the lyrics perfectly and it makes you laugh so hard.
  * “But Yu, we always have sex—”
  * “Shut up and enjoy the song.”
  * He’s a huge nerd, but you chose him so you have to accept the consequences.
  * Don’t expect this to be that romantic—
  * Unless you count jumping around and belting out lyrics like dorks as romantic (I consider it extremely romantic)
  * He’ll pull you into his arms and hold you while you’re “dancing”.
  * It’s so fun and upbeat (totally unlike the lyrics lmao)
  * By the time the song ends, you two are totally out of breath and giggling like idiots.
  * “Wanna go have sex?’
  * “Sure.”
  * “Wait, can we listen to it again first?”
  * . . .
  * “Yes.”



**Tsukishima**

  * _Guy.exe by Superfruit_
  * Surprised?
  * He does this shit as a joke because he _knows_ he’s everything this song describes.
  * Or, at least, he thinks he is.
  * The first time he hears it, he hears it from you and after that he’s super offended.
  * He’s like “wtf babe, I’m literally right here and you’re listening to a song about wanting a perfect guy?”
  * After that, he goes out of his way to learn the lyrics just so he can now be all of these things for you.
  * He’ll never admit it—
  * It comes on again when you guys are at home cooking dinner.
  * You’re not expecting it when he grabs you by the waist and yanks you toward him with the biggest smirk and suspiciously gleaming glasses.
  * You’re just like *surprised pikachu face* wot
  * He’ll dance along with you, mumble the lyrics, all while basically proving all the things he is in the song.
  * “ _Six feet tall and super strong~”_
  * He’ll straighten his back and literally flex his biceps at that part.
  * And ya boi’s got biceps cause he’s a pro volleyball player, I mean come on—
  * “ _we always get along~”_
  * He’ll kiss you cheek like he’s innocent, even though you both know full well he’s not.
  * You’re laughing at him because not only is he the perfect boyfriend but he’s being such a dork.
  * It’s a side to Tsuki that no one else will literally ever see of him.
  * One time Yamaguchi played this song.
  * “Kei, remember that time—”
  * “Shut. Up.”
  * It’s a secret the two of you will take to your graves.
  * “That’s not very GUY.exe of you, Tsuki,” you joke.
  * Or not.



**Bokuto**

  * _Campus by Vampire Weekend_
  * Guys come on, Bokuto is sooo cheesy.
  * It’s perfect though. Cheesy relationships are the most wholesome relationships.
  * He’ll turn this song on right when you’re walking out of the bedroom, or first getting home, or when he walks into the kitchen and sees you cooking.
  * The second you hear the song start playing, you just let out a sigh and drop everything before Bokuto can make a whole mess of it.
  * You turn around and face him, trying to hold back your smile.
  * You can’t. Don’t even try.
  * Bokuto is grinning and basically bouncing his way over to you.
  * He grabs your hand and spins you around.
  * “Then I see you, you’re walkin’ across the campus-“
  * “We’re not on campus, Bo-“
  * “Shush and let me sing to you!”
  * He will smack your butt if you try to stop him or argue with the lyrics.
  * It starts with a light pat but it will inevitably turn into a playful _smack_ which makes you laugh so loud while whining.
  * Bokuto continues belting out the lyrics, now bouncing around the kitchen with his hands in the air.
  * You laugh, rubbing your bottom.
  * “You’re such a dork, Koutarou.”
  * “Shut up and let me be in love with you, baby!”



**Akaashi**

  * _Flashed Junk Mind by Milky Chance_
  * He was introduced to this song by a coworker and the second he heard it, he thought of you.
  * The song just made him feel happy when he first heard it, and since you make him happy, he instantly associates it with you.
  * Good lord, someone give this man the world—
  * The first thing that crossed his mind when he heard it was that he wanted to dance with you to it.
  * Even if it’s kind of a weird song to dance to, he _wants to so bad._
  * So, he goes home and is very pleased to find you waiting on the couch for him.
  * He’ll get super excited and go to his phone to turn on the song.
  * You blink, confused.
  * Akaashi reaches out his hand for you, smiling nervously with a blush on his cheeks.
  * “Dance with me?” he asks.
  * How could someone turn this adorable man down? You can’t. It’s impossible.
  * You take his hand and he gently pulls you into his arms.
  * He looks so content, swaying along with you while listening to his new favorite song and holding his favorite person.
  * You rest your head on his chest and smile happily, letting the song sink in.
  * “Where’d you hear this song, Kei?” you ask.
  * “At work. It reminded me of you. . .”
  * Your heart swells so happily. He makes you happy.
  * The two of you are silent for the rest of the song.
  * When it ends you guys continue dancing quietly, now to the tune of each other’s heartbeat.



**Oikawa**

  * _Hopelessly Devoted to You by Oliva Newton-John_
  * Who’s even surprised? Like honestly? Is anyone?
  * This dramatic bitch will absolutely belt these lyrics in the shower until he can sing the whole song
  * He literally practiced it for you so he could sing it to you on your guys’ anniversary.
  * Plus, he genuinely means every word of the song and he wants to make sure you know it.
  * You guys had an amazing dinner out and you guys enter the house.
  * He goes to the bedroom first so he can get the music set up to go.
  * You were shook when you enter the room and he’s waiting there, grinning, with a hand outstretched.
  * The music starts playing and you immediately recognize it and perk up.
  * “Babe. . .”
  * Toru grabs your hand and pulls you toward him. You wrap your arms around his neck, laughing a little, while his hands rest on your hips.
  * He sways with you slowly and begins singing the lyrics.
  * Your whole heart has exploded.
  * He sounds amazing and the way his eyes sparkle as he stares at you is just. . . wow.
  * Like how is it even possible to be this in love with someone?
  * “But now~”
  * _“There’s no where to hide~ since you pushed my love asiiiide~ I’m outta my head, hopelessly devoted to you~”_
  * You can feel the tears coming but you’re trying so hard to hold it back and he can’t help but chuckle a little.
  * He rests his head on your shoulder and continues singing softly, swaying to the song and holding you so close.
  * After the song ends, you guys continue swaying with each other.
  * “Thank you, Toru,” you murmur. “You’re amazing.”
  * He smiles. “Babe, you’re supposed to say you’re devoted to me too.”
  * “Way to kill the mood.”
  * “Awe, I didn’t kill the mood!”



**Komori**

  * _She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolf_
  * Will look at you from the other side of a room if he hears this song.
  * The first time it happened, you were so confused but now you’re just used to it because now it’s basically his anthem.
  * It’s like his instant trigger that’s like “I need to be over there dancing with my partner”.
  * No matter what he’s doing, he will make his way to you and grab you by the waist.
  * You laugh a little and wrap your arms around his shoulders to dance with him.
  * This sunshine boy is positively shining as he sings quietly to you and dances.
  * It’s sort of a slow dance, despite the initial nature of the song.
  * If there’s other people around, they’ll give you guys weird looks but neither of you give two shits so here we are—
  * He’ll definitely try to be smooth and cute when he sings the “ _she can get it”_ part and honestly it _works._
  * He’s so hot and he literally doesn’t even know it.
  * He always laughs at himself afterward.
  * “I try to be sexy but I suck at it,” he says.
  * You’re just standing there all flustered like. . . um. . . excuse you, sir—
  * “No, Toya, you’re definitely sexy.”
  * Now he’s all flustered and embarrassed. He’ll just hide his face against the side of your neck.
  * Komori definitely gets more cocky about it as time goes on and he’ll go out of his way to fluster you when he starts dancing.



**Fukunaga**

  * _Stupid For You by Waterparks_
  * Can you tell I like Waterparks? .-.
  * Anyway, I chose this song for him because I can just IMAGINE him singing this SO PERFECTLY.
  * Just imagine our adorable cat boy hearing his song out in public and suddenly singing the lyrics like a champ.
  * It takes him a few seconds to get into it, but once the chorus comes on, oh boy. . .
  * He’ll pull you out of your seat, grab your hands, and begin dancing.
  * WILL DO IT IN PUBLIC
  * He literally does not know the definition of embarrassment so he’ll be absolutely BELTING out these lyrics without an ounce of regret and bitch, it’s all for you.
  * He’s dead serious when he’s singing this song.
  * “Hey~ tell me what you want me to say~”
  * “You know I’m stupid for youuuu~”
  * Everyone around you both is just staring like 0.0
  * There are many people who are like “awe so cute” but then there’s also those judgy old people who are like “ew gross”.
  * Ignore them.
  * Fukunaga is literally singing out his love for you right now and neither of you can be bothered to care about everyone else’s opinion.
  * He’s so soft, I can’t—
  * I would die to have Fukunaga sing to me—
  * “Babe, I know I was already stupid but you make me stupider.” He says right after the song ends.
  * “You’re not stupid, shut up.”



**Kunimi**

  * _Alaska by Little Hurt_
  * Honestly, he’ll dance to this song just to piss you off because he thinks it’s hilarious.
  * _“I think I’ll dye my hair and move to Alaska~”_
  * _“Last couple’a months have been a disaster~”_
  * He’s just staring you in the eyes with a smirk as he’s singing it. He’s just waiting for you to process what he’s singing.
  * “YOU CAN’T MOVE TO ALASKA! AKIRA, YOU JERK!”
  * He’ll burst into laughter because now you’re clinging onto him and saying that the last few months with him have been amazing.
  * Yes, he feels a little bad so he’ll reluctantly grab your hand and pull you off the couch.
  * Dances with you slowly, hands on your hips while he continues grinning because you’re pout is so adorable.
  * “I know you were teasing me, but I don’t want you to go,” you grumble.
  * “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” he promises. “Alaska is too far, anyway. And it’s cold.”
  * You guys will continue swaying slowly to the music, now grinning like maniacs as you joke about how much Kunimi would _hate_ Alaska.
  * Plus there’s the fact that it’s so far away, he doesn’t want to learn English, and it’s cold AF.
  * “What if I moved to Alaska?” you asked.
  * “I would hunt you down and bring you back to Miyagi.”
  * It’s the most romantic thing he’s ever said to you—
  * After the song ends, he will wrap his arms around your waist and flop backwards onto the chest, bringing you with him.
  * You guys just continue talking about what living in Alaska would be like.




	28. s/o who's goth/alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Aran, Kita, Daichi, Suga, Asahi  
> Request: hello! i really enjoy your work, so i was hoping it would be fine if i made a request? maybe something with the twins, suna, aran, kita, and the karasuno 3rd years, or if that’s too many, just the inarizaki boys. i was just wondering how they’d be with a goth/alternative s/o! like how they deal with things like organizing their clothes, losing the ball on a piercing, getting a tattoo, the hair dye colors they like their s/o with(or even ones they try together!), or their s/o’s decor for the house (: i’m goth myself and it’s rare to get appearances in things like this. i’m sorry if this is confusing, but i hope this is possible!
> 
> Warnings: Language, mention of MCR breaking up ☹
> 
> A/n: You don’t even know how much I love this request. I’m definitely alternative and borderline-goth and I love the idea of our boys with stuff like this. And did I maybe give Osamu a septum piercing just because it's my favorite? . . . maybe. . . Fun fact: I was listening to Creature Feature while I was writing this. Please check them out they're one of my favorite bands :P They remind me of my creepypasta phase from when I was a teenager. Good ol' days...

**Atsumu**

  * LOVES YOUR STYLE
  * Like actually adores it don’t even get me started—
  * I feel like since he was sort of socially ostracized he’s the person who’s going to be the most accepting of how other people are, starting with how someone chooses to dress/look.
  * Even though he loves the way you dress and look, he gets nervous about piercings and tattoos.
  * He’s like. . . “baby that’s gonna hurt ya”
  * Will not step foot in a piercing or tattoo studio unless he’s bribed because he has a fear of needles.
  * “Tsumu, you won’t see the needle if you stay in the lobby—”
  * “Yeah but I’ll still be able to hear yer screams of pain.”
  * For some reason his views on tattoos and piercings are that everyone screams in pain when they get them???
  * (I blame TikTok)
  * Honestly though, if you have a tongue piercing he’ll probably feel instantly inclined to get one.
  * “It’s so hot, I want one too—”
  * Probably wouldn’t dye his hair anything other than blond unless it was temporary but he will go all out recommending colors and styles for your hair.
  * “Ya should do lime green like that American singer.”
  * “Uh. . . Billie Eilish?”
  * “Yeah her.”
  * One time you lost the ball to your piercing and called him to come help you look for it.
  * He shows up but he’s so confused.
  * “Ya lost what?”
  * “The ball to my piercing!”
  * “The _ball_? What the fuck is a ball?”
  * “You dumb bitch, it’s this thing.”
  * You literally have to show him what you’re talking about or he will not understand. He’s a dumb himbo but we love him.
  * He’ll beg you to take tons of pictures because he takes so much pride in how you look.
  * Probably tries to be goth for a day but decides it’s too much work.
  * “Babe yer amazing, I could never—”
  * You can expect him to steal your clothes just because he can. Literally has no regrets, he’ll just take your clothes and act like a full runway model.



**Osamu**

  * Honestly he’s doesn’t give a shit how you dress lmao.
  * He just thinks you’re amazing as you are and if you’re goth/alt? Sure, sounds good.
  * Osamu is nowhere near as nervous about piercings and tattoos as Tsumu. In fact, he loves them.
  * It’s not hard to convince him to get a tattoo or a piercing.
  * “’Samu, you’d look amazing with a septum.”
  * “Sure, let’s go do it.”
  * 0-0 okay babe
  * Osamu with a septum piercing yes please—
  * He also _really_ loves lip and tongue piercings. He'll trail his tongue over the jewelry on your lip because he loves how cool the metal feels. And good lord. . . if you have a tongue piercing he's all about it and I'm sure you can imagine why. 
  * Anyway, he definitely will begin leeching off your style a little bit.
  * It’s not super obvious but he’ll start wearing darker clothing and he’ll ask if you’d like it if he dyed his hair something with more color than just grey.
  * Probably ends up dying his hair dark blue or purple for a while.
  * Osamu will specifically buy dark hoodies/jackets so they fit your style and he can still offer you his jackets.
  * Super cheesy, like boi—
  * But he wants you to be in style when you’re wearing his clothes.
  * Honestly, the thing he gets the most excited about is when he makes your lunches. He will make skull-themed bento boxes or ones with monsters, etc.
  * Literally it’s the highlight of his day to make you a lunch that is sort of themed around the way you dress.
  * He loves helping you organize your clothes because then he can see what kind of stuff you have.
  * He’s quietly excited about every single article of clothing you own.
  * He’ll try to hide it but you know.
  * _You know._
  * Osamu sucks at hiding it no matter how much he tries to deceive you lmao.
  * Anyway-
  * 10/10 would probably become a goth boi within a year of your relationship.



**Suna**

  * Like Atsumu, he’s totally in love with it.
  * Let’s be real, he’s probably alt/punk outside of volleyball, no one will convince me he’s not.
  * _He wears eyeliner._
  * He falls in love with the way you look first, and personality afterward because the reason he approached you was because he saw you and was like “welp, this person his my soulmate”.
  * Tattoos? Piercings? He’s all about it but it’s sort of hard for him because of volleyball. 
  * He’s always wanted to get a tattoo sleeve on his right arm.
  * You definitely encourage it.
  * Starts off small by getting a tattoo on his bicep and will go from there.
  * He’ll never dye his hair (because it’s too much work to maintain) but he loves when you do.
  * It’s like opening a Christmas gift every time he sees you with a new color.
  * He won’t really recommend colors because it’ll sort of stress him out. Like, what if you go get that color and hate it? He knows picking a hair color can be hard so he just lets you do it and he’ll support whatever color you get.
  * If you get a new tattoo, please let him rub lotion over it for you.
  * He’ll be so gentle and the look in his eyes is just *chefs kiss* amazing.
  * It’s unexpected, but you bet your ass he’ll be going on about how amazing the artwork is and that he can’t believe it’s a permanent part of your body now.
  * Secretly envies tattoo artists for their talent—
  * If you asked him, he’d definitely get a matching tattoo with you.
  * And if you really _begged_ he’d probably be willing to temporarily dye his hair a color.
  * Otherwise, he probably won’t.
  * Goes shopping for clothes with you because you guys have the same clothing style and he’s all about helping you get stuff.
  * He’s picky as fuck though so watch out.
  * Like, you’ll hold up a shirt and he’ll go “nah it’s too basic bitch”.
  * Okay, Rintarou, calm down—
  * He’s still sad about MCR breaking up ☹



**Aran**

  * Ngl he was scared of you at first.
  * Like he saw you and he was like. . . o-o
  * But then he rethought his life choices and was like “wait don’t be a dickhead to judges people because of their style”.
  * We need more people like Aran in this world.
  * Once he gets to know you he sort of falls in love with your style.
  * He could never be goth or alt, but he definitely looks up to you because he thinks it’s awesome.
  * Like yes please-
  * Super supportive when it comes to tattoos and piercings.
  * You mention wanting a certain piercing? He’s all over it.
  * “Baby, yes, you’d look amazing with that.”
  * Before you get it though he’ll sort of have some doubts like “hey, wait, isn’t that going to hurt?”
  * “Well, yes, it is a piercing.”
  * He’s definitely accompanying you to the piercing studio and he waits in the lobby looking like an excited puppy.
  * When he sees your new piercing there’s literally just heart eyes.
  * If you lose the ball to your jewelry, Aran is in instant mom mode because you’re panicking and he’s sorta confused but wants to support you.
  * “Babe, babe?! What happened?”
  * *sniffle* “I dropped the ball to my jewelry.”
  * Aran is dropping to his hands and knees looking for that fucking thing, lemme tell ya.
  * He’s more likely to lose his mind looking for the thing than you are.
  * “WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!”
  * “BABE IT’S LITERALLY JUST A TINY BALL!”
  * Don’t worry, he eventually finds it and when he’s watching you put it on he’s also holding his hands beneath you so if you drop it again then he’ll catch it.
  * He’ll give little kisses to any of your surface piercings after they’ve fully healed ^-^



**Kita**

  * The first time he saw your style he was confused but also extremely intrigued.
  * He’s like. . . wait. . . why is this person so amazing but also kinda scary?
  * Ends up totally loving it and now he’s extremely supportive even if he doesn’t really understand.
  * Kita is sort of hesitant about piercings and tattoos because they’re permanent and he’s sort of scared.
  * “What if you don’t like it in the future?”
  * “I have to live in the now, babe. I can’t always worry about the future.”
  * Kita actually thinks you’re the most amazing person to bless the face of the earth.
  * He’s constantly amazed by the courage it takes to stand out so much and not worry about the future.
  * He’ll try to be a little more like you.
  * “I would like to dye my hair, (Y/n).”
  * *Surprised pikachu face*
  * He ends up going with a soft blue color and _loves it._
  * He loves it so much.
  * You have a picture of when he first saw himself in the mirror and he looked like the most excited person ever. There were literal stars in his eyes.
  * After that he becomes a little more open to trying new things.
  * Kita will probably never get a tattoo or a piercing, but he’ll try out your style just because he genuinely thinks it’s amazing and wants to be that confident.
  * This boy looks amazing in black skinny jeans and chains, excuse me—
  * He’ll just stand in the mirror and do a few turns while examining himself silently.
  * You just stand there all giddy.
  * “I like it.” He tells you honestly.
  * Kita definitely likes the beaming grin on your face more, though.
  * He’ll brag to all his friends and especially to his grandma about how confident and amazing you are.
  * “They’re an artist, gran. It’s amazing.”



**Daichi**

  * He doesn’t get it. Like at all.
  * He’s never been exposed to it before so he’s very confused when he first sees you.
  * He’s like “wait this is a thing?”
  * Dumb lil lad-
  * Even after you guys get together, he probably still doesn’t 100% get it but he’ll still support you because you’re his s/o.
  * He loves tattoos and thinks they’re the coolest thing.
  * Will definitely ask to see all of your tattoos, and/or ones you want to get.
  * He’s definitely the type of person who will encourage any tattoos, and he’ll probably get them himself just because he thinks they’re amazing.
  * When he’s an adult he definitely gets to work on getting a full sleeve on his left arm.
  * Like, yes please, daddy—
  * Piercings are a little less his thing tbh.
  * He’s not against them or anything, he just doesn’t get it so he’ll never get one.
  * He likes your piercings though.
  * Honestly Daichi would probably not give two shits if you lost a ball from your jewelry lmao.
  * “Babe, c’mere! I need your help looking for the ball I dropped!”
  * “The what?”
  * “The ball to my jewelry.”
  * “Oh.”
  * It takes him like two seconds to find it. He just gives it to you and leaves like nothing happened.
  * “Babe, I dropped it again, come help me find it DX”
  * *long sigh*
  * Turns out it fell in the sink drain and after a thorough amount of crying and a trip to the nearest place that sells jewelry, he now dislikes piercings even more.
  * He still buys you a little net that goes over the sink so it won’t fall in again ^.^
  * He DOES NOT tolerate other people commenting on your appearance.
  * Daichi will glare whole daggers into someone if he overhears someone saying something bad.
  * If it gets out of hand he’ll snap at them.
  * “Hey, just because you don’t have the confidence to dress as badass as this doesn’t give you the right to bring down everyone else.”



**Sugawara**

  * Hella into it.
  * Like he gets SO EXCITED.
  * Suga definitely had an emo phase and no one will convince me otherwise.
  * Like he was all about the makeup, piercings, tattoos, style, etc.
  * Pierced his ears with a needle and still has the holes so when he meets you he starts to wear jewelry again.
  * He’ll show you his secret stash of clothes that he doesn’t wear anymore.
  * Lemme tell you, it turns into a whole fashion show and by the time you both find your perfect goth/alt/emo outfits, he’s begging you to do his makeup.
  * Literally vibrating with excitement after you finish and he wonders why he ever stopped dressing like this.
  * Suga isn’t very likely to get a tattoo because he’s careful about what’ll affect his future career, but he will get piercings because they can be taken out so he’s not worried.
  * Very supportive of your tattoos and piercings though.
  * He’ll give you little recommendations of tattoos you could get and he’s sort of an artist so he’ll beg to sketch a tattoo for you.
  * It looks fucking amazing btw.
  * Definitely wants to dye his hair at some point just so he can say he did.
  * Probably goes with purple and loves it so much.
  * He’ll let you style it however you want.
  * His favorite thing is when he gets to help you organize your clothes and he gets to see everything you own.
  * He’ll beg to try something out so he can see if he likes it or not.
  * Extremely supportive and borderline punk soft-boy over here.
  * Takes tons of pictures of you guys.
  * Probably has a second account with JUST alt/goth pictures of the two of you.
  * He’ll buy you tons of interior décor that fits your style.
  * He always picks the best stuff.



**Asahi**

  * He’s scared.
  * Like I’m sorry but he’s just scared at first.
  * You’re probably the first person he’s seen who dresses like that so it takes him a hot second to get used to it.
  * Once he does, he thinks it’s the coolest thing ever.
  * Asahi isn’t super likely to start dressing like that nor will he get any piercings or tattoos, but yours?
  * Oh boy, he loves yours.
  * He thinks they look extremely cool.
  * He will, however, be 100% willing to dye his hair.
  * Asahi with dark red hair? Yes please. Asahi with purple or blue hair? Also yes please. Black haired Asahi? 
  * Yeah, he’s all about dying his hair just because it’s fun.
  * It takes him a little time before he’ll do it permanently, though.
  * He’ll do a lot of temporary hair dye and he WON’T do it at home.
  * Refuses to do anything except go to a professional because his luscious locks need to be preserved and he only trusts pros.
  * It’s okay, Asahi, we get it.
  * If you lose the ball to your piercing he _will_ lose his mind.
  * At first he just goes *surprised pikachu face* but then when you explain he’s instantly panicking.
  * “WILL YOU LOSE YOUR PIERCING IF I CAN’T FIND IT?!”
  * “I mean. . . no. I can just go buy more jewelry?”
  * “I’LL BUY WHATEVER YOU WANT, IT’S OKAY BABY DON'T PANIC.”
  * “Asahi, I'm not really panicking—”
  * He’ll literally search the pits of hell for that fucking thing.
  * You literally don’t get the opportunity to get angry or stressed about it because Asahi sucked it right outta you and did all the panicking himself.
  * Btw he always reminds you to clean your piercings before bed so he knows you’re safe and healthy ^-^




	29. a/n: important announcement!

I'm sorry to do an author's note 👀 I really hate being that person who gives false hope by updating and it's a damn author's note, but I'm here with an announcement on my new project!

I've published a new book on my page titled _"tales of many blissful serenities"_ and it's the project I previously announced I was working on! It will be an accumulation of our Haikyuu boys and fairytales 😌 I have not gotten any stories published yet but you can expect one later today or tomorrow starting with

*drumroll*

. . . . . Atsumu Miya in Beauty and the Beast!

Anyway, I'm so excited for this so I hope you guys will go check out my list of the boys and their fairytales! 

Another headcanon will be published here tonight!

Thank you all for the constant love and support, both in this and in my many other projects. You are all phenomenal, especially those who have stuck with me and who continue to give their support! Trust me, I see you 👁️👁️

Stay healthy and safe! 

~ Love, Author-chan 💖


	30. you catch them masturbating | pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Sugawara, Bokuto, Akaashi, Tendou, Sakusa
> 
> Warnings: Smut (obviously), masturbating, making-out, nudity
> 
> A/n: Heh, part 2 with more of our favorite lads. I love writing these. They’re so funny. On a side note, I totally believe Tendou still has tons of muscle even though he’s not doing sports because I used to work in a damn chocolate shop and chocolate is HEAVY. It’s heavy as fuck to make with all the stirring. Fudge is the hardest part though. We used to make it in GIANT copper bowls that are like 300 degrees Fahrenheit and we had to pour that heavy shit onto a giant square form that’s the size of a whole table. No one will ever convince me that timeskip Tendou does all that shit and isn’t ripped as fuck because it’s a whole hassle-

**Hinata**

  * Uh, honestly. . . you’ve caught him before.
  * He is so bad at being discreet about literally anything ever and he always picks the actual _worst_ time to do it.
  * Normally you hear him before you’ve even opened the door and you just walk away like you didn’t hear him.
  * It’s better for both your hearts that you don’t say anything tbh.
  * But today had been a long day and you were ready to just go lay down in bed and nap away all the stress.
  * You literally weren’t paying attention when you yeeted open the door without hearing his panting and groaning.
  * You both just freeze.
  * He’s staring. You’re definitely staring.
  * Hinata Shoyo, pro-volleyball player and very muscular, is laying back in bed with his tank top ridden up to show off his refined abs. His basketball shorts are tugged down to give him room to jack off. His tanned skin was shiny with a sheen of sweat and his hair was sticking to his forehead. His bicep is flexing with each pump of his arm.
  * He looked so. damn. hot.
  * Like so hot—
  * Hinata’s face lights up bright red just like yours. You cover your face instantly.
  * “I am so sorry, Shoyo!” you yelp.
  * Poor Hinata is sputtering over his words like he’s suddenly forgot how to speak Japanese (which is honestly very likely).
  * You just leave him there because it’s the only thing you can think to do to help with his embarrassment.
  * You don’t see him for a few hours because he’s so embarrassed but when you do see him-
  * He's very needy for his wonderful partner and you're always willing to help him out.



**Kageyama**

  * He doesn’t really have time to masturbate tbh.
  * So because of this he’s usually super pent up when he _does_ find the time and he has no regrets doing it even if he knows you’re coming home.
  * You honestly didn’t even know he was home when you arrived.
  * You expected him to still be at practice so off you go to the bedroom without a clue in the world.
  * You definitely shit yourself a little when you saw Kageyama in bed _jacking off_ and moaning your name.
  * First off, hot as fuck.
  * Second off, he literally scared the fuck out of you.
  * You stared, jaw agape and eyes wide because who the hell gave this man the right to be that hot.
  * He’s leaning back against the headboard of the bed, shirtless. His muscles flex with each pump. His sweats are pulled down as he pumps his fist slowly. His hair his combed back out of his face, damp with sweat, and his blue eyes snap toward you the second you enter the room. He doesn’t even stop when he sees you. In fact, the sight of you only made him feel more pent up.
  * “Baby,” he speaks, voice heavy and raspy and it makes your knees wobble. “I need your help.”
  * You better not even hesitate or he’ll get up from the bed, grab you, and throw you onto the mattress.
  * He’s already kissing your neck.
  * “I need you so bad,” he mutters.
  * And who are you to deny your very hard-working athlete boyfriend the pleasure he deserves?



**Tsukishima**

  * He would rather be dead than be caught masturbating honestly.
  * He feels like it’s his most vulnerable state of being, so he doesn’t do it unless he’s absolutely positive that there’s no chance in hell he’ll be caught.
  * Why is he so damn weird—
  * Anyway, sucks to be him when you get off work early and head straight home.
  * You didn’t think to tell him because. . . well, honestly you just wanted to get home because even though your day was cut short, it still felt long af.
  * So, you go into the house and take off your shoes.
  * You don’t see your boyfriend anywhere, so you head straight to the bedroom with the expectation that he’s probably taking a nap or watching TV.
  * _He was not._
  * You open the door and instantly freeze on the spot.
  * He’s laid back in bed, back against the headboard while his t-shirt is ridden up to show off sweat-slicked abs. His bicep flexes with each pump of his fist and it’s a good thing his eyes are also closed because he hasn’t noticed you yet.
  * You want to go over there and help him out, but you also know he’ll flip shit if he finds out you saw him.
  * So, you back away slowly, eyes glued to him.
  * The floorboard creaks.
  * His eyes snap open and land on you instantly. He freezes. You freeze.
  * “I was. . . uh. . . just leaving.” You said awkwardly.
  * Tsuki’s brow twitches. His cheeks are flushed but other than that he doesn’t actually look that embarrassed.
  * “Well now that you’re here you might as well come help me out,” he snaps.
  * He doesn’t tell you, but he’s actually extremely embarrassed and he wants to die a little. At least he got some good sex out of it. It’s the least he deserves for the image he blessed you with. *shrug*



**Sugawara**

  * You’ve definitely caught him before.
  * He’s a surprisingly naughty boy and has no issues masturbating if he gets a little pent up. He prefers not to get caught, obviously, but honestly he doesn’t care that much if you see him.
  * It’s not very often, though, so there’s definitely still an embarrassment factor.
  * You enter your quiet home and it’s nothing out of the ordinary.
  * Suga often takes naps when he gets home from work after dealing with a ton of kids, so it’s really no surprise that he’s taking a nap.
  * You put your things down and head up to the bedroom to wake him up.
  * Your hand froze on the doorknob when you heard him groaning quietly.
  * Instantly, you knew what was up.
  * Your cheeks lit up bright red and you contemplated many of your options on what to do right now.
  * You hesitantly pushed open the door and peeked inside.
  * Sugawara was in bed, back against the headboard. He wore a white shirt that was completely unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and chest exposed. Sweat made his skin glow. His black pants were unbuttoned to give him room to jack off. His silvery hair was slicked back from sweat and gave you a clear view of his bliss-filled expression.
  * Your boyfriend was so hot and it felt like a sin to be watching him right now.
  * You hesitantly stepped inside, catching his attention.
  * The tips of his ears reddened but he didn’t stop.
  * You gripped the edge of the door. “Koushi, can I help you. . . ?”
  * Suga smirked a little. He spread his legs and patted one of his thighs.
  * “C’mere, angel. You’re so good to me~”



**Bokuto**

  * . . yeah.
  * Yeah, you’ve seen him because he has no shame.
  * Like none.
  * He has literally masturbated with you sleeping in bed right beside him and he tries to be quiet, he really does, but he sucks at it so you always catch him.
  * It’s okay though, you love the steamy stuff that comes with catching him in the act.
  * Bokuto actually takes pride when you see him and his chest’ll puff out and he’ll smirk while looking like a damn god because he’s doing this because he loves you so much.
  * Anyway-
  * You came home and didn’t think Bokuto was home. He was supposed to be away for a game with MSBY.
  * Turns out he came home early and wanted to _surprise you._
  * Well, when you open the front door and see your beefy as fuck, 6’3 volleyball player boyfriend on your couch masturbating, you were definitely surprised in more way than one.
  * Bokuto is leaning back on the arm of the couch, legs spread and sweatpants pulled down as he pumps his fist. He’s shirtless, giving you full view of his extremely muscular body which is also shining with sweat. His normally spiked hair is falling in front of his face and making him look even hotter. His golden eyes snap toward you the instant you step inside.
  * He doesn’t even stop, he just keeps going.
  * You slowly kick the front door shut before one of the neighbors spotted him.
  * “Birdy,” he groans, voice heavy and raspy, “I missed you.”
  * Your legs literally wobble on the spot and he smirks like it’s his greatest feat.
  * You approach him and sit on his lap to help him out.
  * Bokuto is mostly just happy to gave you back home and in his arms.
  * . . . but he really did miss you in more way than one so he’s also glad for the steamy sex that follows.



**Akaashi**

  * You’ve literally never seen him masturbate before.
  * Honestly, it’s very easy to assume he just. . . doesn’t.
  * Like, he doesn’t have a huge sex drive and he’s not really the type of guy to put himself in a vulnerable position like that.
  * He’s home more often than you since his job is something he can easily do in his home office and his schedule is pretty chill.
  * You knew he was home when you arrived, and since the house was quiet, you assumed he was still in his office working.
  * You put your things down, kick off your shoes, and begin making your way to his office to greet him.
  * To say you were surprised would be an understatement.
  * Akaashi was in his office chair, leaning back while jacking off. His pants were unzipped and pulled down. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone to show off his chest. His shirt was sliding off one shoulder. 
  * You freeze instantly, just staring.
  * Your boyfriend is honestly so hot that it hurts.
  * Who gave him the right to be so damn pretty, like excuse me, sir—
  * Your face is bright red when his blue eyes find yours.
  * Instantly, he’s tugging up his pants and his face is bright red. You cover your eyes with both hands and attempt to back away without looking but you walk right into the wall.
  * “Keiji, I’m sorry! I didn’t know! I should’ve knocked!” you squeak out.
  * He clears his throat nervously. “I-It’s alright. . .”
  * You guys stand in an awkward silence for a few moments.
  * You cautiously move your hands and look at him. His face is still flushed and he’s staring down at his lap awkwardly because he’s still hard.
  * You approach him and sit on his lap. His hands naturally make their way to your hips.
  * “You could just ask me for help,” you laugh a little.
  * Akaashi doesn’t answer because he’s already kissing you.



**Tendou**

  * You’ve never actually seen him masturbate before but he’s literally admitted to you that he does it all the time.
  * “Yeah, I just do it whenever I miss you.”
  * “Uh. . . okay, Satori. . .”
  * This boy misses you _a lot_ and he misses you most when you’re actually coming home because that’s when he gets the most excited about seeing you.
  * Anyway, he definitely plotted for this to happen because. . . well, he’s like that.
  * You come home, fully aware that your boyfriend was home.
  * You look around for him, raising a brow in confusion because he’s nowhere to be seen. He’s not in the living room or the kitchen.
  * “Satori?” you call, wandering up toward the bedroom to check there.
  * When you open the door, you were not expecting the scene in front of you.
  * Tendou is leaned back in bed, _completely_ naked and jacking off. He’s leaning back on the headboard and putting in extra effort to flex his bicep which is _very muscular and veiny._ His eyes are totally focused on you in the doorway.
  * He smirks the second he sees you come in.
  * Your face lights up with embarrassment. You feel like you should apologize but you literally called out for him and he didn’t stop.
  * You quickly turn around and cover your eyes with your hands.
  * “Satori!” you squeal.
  * “I missed my little baby,” he whines. “C’mere.”
  * You’re literally frozen solid because of the imprinted image of him in your brain. There’s no hope for you to walk anywhere without your wobbly legs giving out on you.
  * Tendou gets up from bed and comes to you.
  * His arms wrap around you from behind and he carefully guides you back toward the bed.
  * You finally get the courage and kiss him as you fall back.



**Sakusa**

  * Like Tsukishima, he would rather be caught dead.
  * Honestly, he doesn’t even masturbate that much. It’s gross to him but he has a high sex drive so he has no other choice sometimes.
  * He literally would rather just have sex than masturbate and will deadass just turn to you and say “I’m horny, can we have sex?”
  * But, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t masturbate.
  * You come home early from work expecting Sakusa to be at practice.
  * You see his shoes by the door, though.
  * He’s not in the living room, so you expect that he’s in the shower because he would’ve just gotten home from practice.
  * You head to the bedroom without a second thought.
  * It’s a good thing you opened the door quietly or you’d never have been blessed with the image before you.
  * Sakusa is in bed, leaning back against the headboard. He’s shirtless, showing off every dip and curve of his sweat-lined muscle. His hair is damp and falling in front of his dark eyes. He’s wearing his practice shorts and they’re tugged down his hips as he jerks off. You can’t help but admire the way his thick bicep flexes with each pump.
  * He looks so damn pretty that it makes your legs wobble and you have to hold onto the wall for support.
  * Dark eyes snap toward you the second he realizes you’re there.
  * You freeze, face bright red because he’s just
  * He lets out a deep, raspy growl sound and lets go of himself. He leans back on the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest.
  * Sakusa just stares expectantly.
  * “Well?” he snaps.
  * “W-Well, what?” you sputter.
  * He sighs and adjusts his position. He pats his thigh and raises a brow.
  * “Well, aren’t you going to come help me?”
  * You practically leap onto him. He’s kissing you, hands everywhere on your body, and you’re just glad you have a boyfriend who loves you so much.




	31. ushijima imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! Please make an Ushijima/reader with lots of romance and maybe even a smut :)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, fluff, soft sex, more fluff, timeskip Ushijima, gender-neutral reader
> 
> 2,881 words
> 
> A/n: This is so soft that it makes my chest hurt in a good way. That sounds weird. . . Uh, anyway. . . I hope this is what the requester wants! There wasn’t a lot of detail so this is how it came out and I really hope you like it! I tried to keep it gender-neutral because there was no specific gender in the request, so there’s no mentioned pronouns! Please enjoy!

You missed him constantly. He was gone often, usually for practice, but sometimes he was gone for a week or two while traveling for an away game. You wanted to go with him, but you had your own duties that rendered you unable to constantly follow him to the ends of the Earth.

“Toshi. . .” you mumbled, staring at your boyfriend’s face on the computer screen, “you’re coming home soon, right?”

Wakatoshi smiled a little. He was in bed, looking exhausted. It was obvious that it was a long day. He might have won his game, but it left him feeling drained an exhausted. You wished you could help him a little.

“Yeah, I’ll be coming home soon,” he said. “Just one more day.”

You groaned and leaned back in bed. Even he had to chuckle a little from your pouting. He adjusted himself in bed. You looked at him, bottom lip poking out in a pout. Honestly, you looked adorable. He felt lucky to have you.

“You’re cute,” he said, “I can’t wait to be home where I can see your cute pout in person again.”

Toshi was always blunt with his words. He never really felt embarrassed about anything, especially when he was being honest. He wasn’t easy to fluster, but his blunt words certainly made you feel embarrassed. You grumbled a little and covered your face with your hands. If he was here, he’d definitely be pulling your hands away.

“You’re such a flatterer, Toshi,” you muttered, pouting.

He smiled a little. You yawned and leaned back in the plush pillows of your bed. Seeing you so comfortable yours and his shared bed made him miss you even more. His hotel room was nice, but it didn’t compare to the feeling of having you with him, in his arms, and in the comfort of the bed that actually belonged to the two of you.

“You should sleep,” he said.

“But then I won’t get to talk to you as much. . .” you mumbled, once again pouting.

“I’ll call you again in the morning,” he promised, “for now, you need to take care of yourself while I’m gone.”

When Ushi was gone, it was like he suddenly became even more of a mother than before. He worried about whether or not you ate, whether you were getting enough hours of sleep, and even how much screen time you had because “what if your eyes get hurt while I’m not there”.

He was paranoid and a bit overprotective, but you knew it came out of love. He just wanted to know you were alright when he couldn’t be here. He was scared of something happening to you.

“Please just stay with me until I fall asleep,” you said quietly, setting the computer on the nightstand beside the bed.

Ushijima sighed a little bit. He watched his lover get cozy in bed. You hugged his pillow and laid facing the camera. He subconsciously brought a hand up to brush his thumb over your face on his screen. He wished he could just touch your skin and be there with you. As much as he loved volleyball, he always missed you when he had to leave.

“Goodnight, Toshi,” you said quietly, admiring his face.

And he smiled a little. You always were one of the only people who could always make him smile. A warm, bubbly feeling settled in his chest. He was just so in love with you, and always told you as much. You could even see it in the way his eyes shined as he stared at you through the screen. Your eyes were the same, looking back at him with a healthy amount of love expressed behind them.

“I love you,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you too. . . I can’t wait for you to come home.” you murmured, eyes shutting as exhaustion washed through you.

He brushed his thumb over your sleeping face on his screen, a soft smile settled on his lips that didn’t seem to be going away anytime soon. Sometimes he wished he could show the whole world how adorable you were. This was one of those moments. He took so much pride in having you as his own and being able to call you his. More importantly, he was proud to be _yours._

There was still a small part of him that wanted to forever keep these quiet, peaceful moments to himself. They were so precious, fragile almost. Wakatoshi loved having these moments as just his very own.

It took him a long time before he finally hung up the call. It took multiple mental reminders that he would be home to you tomorrow. It took multiple screenshots of your precious sleeping expression and even more whispered “I love you’s” before your face disappeared.

And he fell asleep missing you and wishing he never hung up the call.

Early the next morning, you were awake and cleaning up the house. Toshi hadn’t called you yet. He probably was sleeping in until his flight. You didn’t mind. You just wanted to have him return to a clean home. Excitement bubbled from you with every action. You even sprung up when your phone finally started ringing.

“Toshi!” you grinned.

Your boyfriend was on the screen, looking much less tired than the night before. He was obviously at the airport. His lips quirked up slightly when he saw your beaming face on the screen.

“Morning,” he greeted.

Suddenly his face was gone and hidden behind Hoshiumi’s grinning face. You laughed a little when he snatched the phone from your boyfriend’s hands and began to casually stroll away.

“Hey, (Name)! Wow, Ushiwaka, I didn’t know you knew how to use a phone!” he joked.

You could hear your boyfriend just sigh. You even laughed a little and he was upset he was missing your face while you laughed. He took the phone back from the hyper, white-haired man. You snickered as he held the phone upside down, not having noticed he was holding it wrong.

“Sorry, (Name).” he apologized.

He blinked a few times. You waited, waited, waited.

“Oh.”

Toshi turned the phone around. You could hear Hoshiumi laughing somewhere nearby, and covered your mouth to hide your own laughter.

“I was confused why you were suddenly upside down,” he admitted, smiling a little, “I was just holding the phone wrong.”

“I know, Ushi,” you laughed.

This time he didn’t miss your expression as you laughed. His smile widened just a little. He was walking toward his gate, and knew he’d unfortunately have to hang up.

“I have to go, baby. I’ll see you in a little while,” he promised.

“Alright, have a safe flight. I love you, Toshi.”

His eyes sparkled a little. His face might have looked monotone to anyone else, but you could tell otherwise. He was happy, exceptionally so. Your heart swelled from just knowing how happy you made him. You hope he knows how happy he makes you, too.

“I love you too, (Name).” he said.

“Bye, (Name)—!” Hoshiumi yelled just before Ushi hung up the call.

You laughed to yourself, chest warm with happiness. You put your phone down on the coffee table, then got back to work making sure everything was perfect for when Ushijima got home.

The next many hours were long. You were making dinner, music faintly playing from your speaker as you focused on cooking. Ushijima would be home anytime now. You swayed your hips a little to the song, giddy. It was an upbeat song and made you want to dance around the whole kitchen like a maniac.

You paused for a moment. You could hear the jiggling of the lock to your front door. Your heart leapt, and you dropped everything. You didn’t even bother to throw off your apron because your feet were already padding down the floors and taking you straight toward the living room.

Ushijima pushed open the door and stepped inside. He hadn’t even gotten his key out of the lock before you were launching yourself into his arms. He laughed a little, strong arms catching you as he instantly dropped his suitcase. Your legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and your arms were firm around his shoulders as you were clinging to him with all your strength. He buried his face against the side of your neck, eyes once again shining with happiness. You smelled just like home, and you were warm like it too.

“I missed you so much,” you said, gripping tightly to his t-shirt.

Ushijima took a deep breath, inhaling your familiar scent. He kept you firmly pressed against him because he was _home._ You were home. He was happy, happier than ever. You were always here waiting for him when he returned, and all he could think about was how entirely in love with you he was.

“I missed you too, my love,” he said, voice deep and heavy with affection for only you.

It took both of you a while before you were ready to let go. When his strong arms finally put you back on the ground, you were leaning up to capture his lips. They were warm and soft, familiar in every way. He was kissing you back with a passion.

You wanted it to last longer. You wanted to taste him for just a few more moments, but he was pulling away before you could beg for more.

“I’ll go finish dinner,” you said, smiling. “You can get cleaned up. It’ll be done soon.”

Ushijima watched you disappear into the kitchen. He smiled a little, rubbing the back of his neck as the taste and warmth of you lingered on his lips. He grabbed his bag, then made his way to the bedroom.

It wasn’t long before you and him were happily enjoying dinner together. It was quiet, comfortably so. You sat beside him rather than across from him, just wanting to feel the faint brush of his arm against yours. You just wanted that constant reminder that he really was home and here with you, sitting with you and eating happily.

You were so content with him.

After dinner, you and him washed the dishes together. You hummed a little, doing a little dance as you dried each dish he handed to you. He constantly glanced at you, lips twitching with a smile.

He was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss you, hold you, touch you. Seeing you in such a domestic environment filled him with a warmth and emotion he was unfamiliar with. He still let him control his actions as he put the plate back into the sink. He reached forward, gently taking the towel and glass from your hands. You looked up at him in confusion.

Toshi’s lips pressed against yours without warning. You were kissing back right away, letting him pull you closer against his warm body. His left hand moved up to cradle the side of your face. You could almost cry from how gentle he was. It was hard to believe that this very same hand that can spike volleyballs across a whole court.

Ushijima’s hands moved down to your thighs. He carefully lifted you onto the counter. He stood between your spread legs, hands flat over your thighs and thumbs stroking your skin gently over your sweatpants.

One of your arms wrapped around his neck. You tangled your fingers in the hair on the back of his head and gave a careful tug. His tongue swept over your bottom lip. You quickly parted for him, letting his tongue tangle with yours. His taste was overwhelming, sweet, familiar. You missed it so much.

“Toshi,” you murmured against his mouth, “please. I need you.”

He certainly wasn’t going to be the one to deny you, especially not when he wanted you just as bad. His strong arms were picking you up, holding you close as he walked the two of you to the bedroom. You stayed focused on his face, staring at him with adoration that would only ever be for him.

Your back was soon pressed into the mattress of your bed. He crawled over your form, lips frantically seeking out yours. You kissed him, lips moving passionately against his and hands dragging over his clothed body. You just wanted to feel him.

Ushijima forced himself away from your lips. He breathed heavily, staring down at your face with unfaltering affection. His hands slipped beneath your t-shirt, gliding carefully over warm, soft flesh. You shivered at his touch.

“Toshi. . .” you whispered, almost afraid to speak too loudly, as if it would break the fragileness of this moment.

You and him had never gotten undressed so fast in your lives. You dragged your lips and tongue over his tanned skin every time it was exposed to you. He did the same, brushing his hands over your skin and feeling every inch as if he was trying to memorize all your dips and curves.

Ushijima needed you so bad that it hurt. He leaned his back against the headboard and gently pulled you onto his lap. The position was extremely intimate. His eyes were locked with yours, his thick cock resting between the two of you. You reached forward to stroke him carefully, unable to tear your eyes away.

He held your hips as you carefully positioned yourself over him. He squeezed gently.

“Are you sure?” he mumbled. “There was no foreplay.”

You bit your bottom lip. You stroked him, letting his tip slip into your warmth. You let out a heavy breath.

“I don’t need it. I just need you,” you whispered.

Ushijima groaned loudly as you began sinking down on his length. He watched you take him in, slowly, inch-by-inch. You were so warm, so soft, and he loved every little thing about the way you felt pressed against him and around him.

He was certain, no matter how foolish it was, that he could stay just like this for the rest of his life.

You let out a long breath as he became fully sheathed within you. You held tightly to his shoulders and carefully wrapped your legs around his hips. He still clung to you, breathing heavily. He was heavy within you, and warm. He filled you so perfectly. You were as certain as he was that you were built for each other.

You moaned as you grinded your hips slowly. His hands shifted to hold your ass, squeezing the globes as he guided your movements.

“I love you so much,” he mumbled.

You whimpered, burying your face against the side of his neck. You littered it with kisses, no marks.

“I love you, Toshi. I love you so much,” you whispered.

His tip brushed over the perfect spot within you, making your back arch and a moan to slip from your lips. His name was a mantra that slid from your tongue and lingered in his ears. The sounds you made were the same as an angels choir to him. You sounded so beautiful, so perfect. He could never have anyone better, not ever. He wouldn’t even want anyone else.

He was careful every time his hips thrust into yours. He was close already, and so were you. The feeling of him inside you, his warmth, his absolute love for you. It all built up and made a knot form in your belly that begged to snap and release. You breathed heavily, tangling one hand in his hair.

“I-I’m so close,” you whined for him.

“Mmm. . . c’mon, baby. You can let go for me,” he breathed.

And when you reached your euphoria, all he could focus on was the most beautiful expression on your face. All he could hear was the sound of his name falling from your lips. He wasn’t even sure if he’d ever seen a sight more beautiful than you in this moment. It brought him right over the edge, clinging to your form with a neediness he wasn’t even aware of.

You panted against him, head resting on his chest. The two of you stilled. Your body was still pressed against his. He softened within you, but you made no move to get off and neither did he.

Strong arms tightened around you, holding you close. Cradling you, almost.

“You’re so amazing,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

You ran your fingers through his damp hair, smiling.

“You’re amazing, too, Wakatoshi.” you said.

And, well, he couldn’t argue, but only because he knew he was the lucky man to have scored someone as perfect as you. He must be amazing if you had chosen him over anyone else. He was so happy, so perfectly content to have you and be with you.

There was nothing, not even volleyball, that could make him this happy.

He knew he just absolutely had to marry you.


	32. suna boyfriend headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can you please do something with Suna?
> 
> Warnings: Language, some smut, fluff
> 
> A/n: So, this request was super unspecific and I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I did some boyfie headcanons for our boy! I hope you enjoy and are happy with this! I love Suna (especially timeskip Suna like oml that boi—) so I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it too!

  * He’s honestly the exact type of guy I need in my life so I might be projecting a little-
  * Suna will spoil the hell out of you but he will never admit it.
  * It looks something like this:
  * “Wow, Rin, look at this shirt! I love it!”
  * Two hours later he’s shoving the thing into your hands and you’re like 0-0
  * “I didn’t want you complaining to me about never buying you stuff.” he states.
  * “But I never complain about that because you always—”
  * “Shut up.”
  * Yeahh…
  * He’s such a good boyfriend though, like actually.
  * Suna spends a lot of his time playing volleyball but he will 100% drop everything if you have a problem. He does not like volleyball _that_ much, where he’d abandon you for the game.
  * He takes really good care of you.
  * He never lets you go anywhere alone after dark.
  * Like this boy will wait hours for you just to take you home. If he’s unavailable right away to take you home, he will deadass make you stay right where you are until he can get there. Once he even sent Osamu to get your ass when he couldn’t get you.
  * Like I said, he will not let you go anywhere alone after dark.
  * He will pretend he’s not that overprotective of you if anyone says anything.
  * “Remember when you made me get (Y/n) because you’re so overprotective?”
  * “No. Absolutely not. That must’ve been a weird dream because I’m not that overprotective. Stop dreaming about my s/o you weirdo.”
  * Stubborn as hell.
  * Anyway-
  * He takes you on a date at least once a week, but usually more.
  * He sets a mental schedule of all the things he needs to do, and taking you on a date is always one of them.
  * Usually it’s on a Thursday night but honestly he’ll sometimes just wake up on a random day and be like “let’s go on a date”.
  * Don’t even try to argue with him. He can and will throw you over his broad ass shoulder and drag you out.
  * _Nap dates._
  * Suna doesn’t count them as “dates” but they definitely are.
  * He’s the best cuddler in the world so imagine having this big warm boi wrapped around you and sleeping peacefully.
  * He doesn’t even snore loud so it’s perfect—
  * This happens twice a week and 90% of the time it’s unintentional.
  * Suna has zero ability to watch movies and actually finish them. He always falls asleep so now you’re stuck cuddling this 6’3 large boi wrapped around your body with his head on your chest and arms tight around you.
  * Good luck if you have to pee because he is not about to let go.
  * The only way to get him off is by pinching the sensitive flesh of his underarm. He’ll yelp loudly and throw his entire body off you.
  * Suna definitely takes tons of pictures and videos of you.
  * I'm sorry but there are more bad ones than good ones. He's literally a professional at capturing your worst moment. It's stuff like mid-sneeze, or before you trip, or when you're making a face during a movie. He also has tons of you sleeping because he's a creep like that.
  * There's a picture of you drooling on his chest while you slept and it's his wallpaper-
  * Anyway. . .
  * Lots of cute pictures too
  * Fully expect to be doing photoshoots too.
  * If you guys go anywhere pretty, he expects you to be ready for a literal photoshoot.
  * Lots of couple pictures. They range from cute, to cringe, to hella ugly.
  * And yes, you take lots of pictures of him too.
  * 90% of the time he looks like a fucking model but once you got a perfect picture of him sneezing and it's the best. 
  * **NSFW warning**
  * Suna is a dom when it comes to sex. He loves being on top.
  * He will definitely degrade you, but the aftercare is only him complimenting you and making sure you know how much he loves you.
  * He’s more into soft, lazy sex but he definitely can go hard sometimes.
  * Especially when he gets jealous.
  * He gets jealous very easily.
  * Suna’s favorite thing is waking up to you blowing him or riding him, tbh. He will lose his mind if you ever did that.
  * He will also wake you up with oral or by shoving his cock into you.
  * Most of the time it’s very lazy and intimate.
  * Be aware though, he has a high sex drive and a hella lot of stamina so he can go a few rounds without an issue.
  * He sends a lot of nudes. He'll leave practice just to send you a nude and then go back like nothing happened.
  * He loves if you send nudes too, but if you're not comfortable with it then he's fine with that too.
  * If you do send him nudes, though, then he'll literally fall in love with you all over again.
  * Sometimes it's not even about being horny, he just literally stands there with the picture like "oml I can't even believe that's my s/o".
  * Doesn't show a single soul.
  * They're _his._ He doesn't like sharing, and he never would betray your trust like that.
  * King of aftercare btw.
  * He will carry you to the bath and cuddle with you in the bath.
  * (Keep an eye on him though, he will fall asleep)
  * All in all, he just loves you so much and no matter how stubborn he is.
  * If you or anyone else even doubts his love in the slightest, he will 100% scream it from the top of Tokyo Skytree until the whole world hears it.




	33. dumb/embarrassing shit they do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki + Sakusa
> 
> Warnings: Language, one mention of sex
> 
> A/n: This wasn’t a request, I just wanted to write more dumb shit they do just because I thought it’d be funny lmao. Please enjoy, I hope it makes you laugh a little!

**Karasuno**

**_Hinata –_** he doesn’t think it’s embarrassing, but he’ll honestly fart in public. Like, doesn’t even blink twice. He just does it and then everyone in the nearby vicinity is staring at him like he’s committed some great sin. Hinata just continues on with whatever he’s doing. The only way to actually embarrass him over it is if you actually say something to him. “Sho. . . did you just fart?” Queue his bright red face as he quickly attempts to abandon you like it never happened.

 ** _Kageyama –_** he does this thing where he’ll go into a setter position if someone scares him. It’s like a weird reflex. One second he’s walking into the kitchen, the next thing you’re jumping at him and screaming. He puts his arms up like he’s about to set a ball, knees bent, and blinks in confusion. You’re already rolling on the ground laughing and he scoffs and walks away.

 ** _Tsukishima –_** he will not allow himself to be embarrassed by things in public. Like, he hates that feeling. But, one time you and him were in a store looking to buy some stuffs. He’s literally not thinking about it when he grabs a random cucumber and goes “look this thing is as big as my cock”. The second the words leave his mouth, he’s mentally in another dimension because _why the fuck did he just say that._ His face is bright red and he’s dead inside. Just dead. You’re just as embarrassed, but also laughing because it was funny. There are very disapproving old people staring at you two and he swears he can never walk back into that store again.

 ** _Yamaguchi –_** you were with him in the Miyagi shopping district and everything seemed normal until he suddenly tripped. It wasn’t like an actual trip though. It was more like he fell into the nearest food stall after tripping over his feet four times, then fell on his ass covered in sushi ingredients and the poor stall worker was standing there like .0.

 ** _Sugawara –_** he for some reason has like zero fashion sense. He sort of just. . . will put on random things in his closet and leave like that. One time he left wearing a black t-shirt with a banana dolphin on the front, a white bowl hat, and checkered purple pants. It was literally so bad. You had to kindly encourage him to go home and dress like he somewhat has any dignity left. He literally did not see anything wrong with his outfit and refused to change.

 ** _Daichi –_** he always acts super tough everywhere he goes (and he really is tough, I swear), but sometimes he gets called out for it. Like, one second he’s walking with his chest puffed out looking like a real cool guy and the next second Kuroo is calling him out for how short he is. “Dude, you’re literally so much shorter than me”. Now Kuroo is standing in front of Daichi looking like the much tougher guy and Daichi has been thoroughly humiliated. You have no choice but to grab his arm and drag him away from Nekoma’s captain before Daichi murders him. “It’s okay, babe. You’re still tough. . .” you comfort him.

 ** _Asahi –_** he will cry over pretty much anything. He’s literally the most emotional person you’ve ever seen in your life. One time you were on a date with him and a guy proposes to his girlfriend. Asahi literally starts crying and taking pictures of them like he’s known them his whole life. It’s super weird but luckily no one except you notices. Well. . . a lot of people noticed actually. No one had the guts to say anything though.

 ** _Nishinoya –_** he has zero filter. Like actually zero. Does not even care what the hell he’s talking about. He just. . . says shit. One second you’re walking around with him, holding his hand, doing the whole cheesy couple thing. Then, bam, “can we go home and have sex please”. Everyone in the general vicinity hears it and you’re ready to bury your boyfriend. He literally just continues on like there’s no problem, talking about how badly he wants to have sex because you have a super nice ass.

 ** _Tanaka –_** it’s more like something his sister does. You guys are together, literally just vibing and watching a movie. It’s like the worst timing ever when Tanaka reaches over you to grab the bowl of popcorn to make more and his sister suddenly throws open the door to see her bother on top of you. “OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE HAVING SEX ON MY COUCH?!” She apparently completely misses the entire rest of the Karasuno team also sitting there and since everyone was looking at the TV before she started screaming, they assume you and Tanaka were about to go at it behind their backs.

**Nekoma**

**_Kuroo –_** he almost never gets embarrassed and honestly it’s more unfortunate for you that he’s like that. The words “embarrassment” and “Kuroo Tetsurou” just don’t go together. He does this thing, because he _knows_ it embarrasses the shit out of you, where you guys will be at the store or in public somewhere and he will smack your ass with all the force of heaven behind it. One time you were with him in a bakery/coffee shop. You bent over a little to look at the pastries in the case to decide what you want. Kuroo smirks, draws his arm back, then brings his palm down on your ass _so hard_. This fucker made a whole scene about it, too. The slap literally ECHOES. You almost go falling into the case but he catches you, laughing like a fucking hyena, and everyone in the building is silent and just staring at you and your boyfriend like :O Do it back to him though and you’ll see a cool guy turn into an actual tomato.

 ** _Kenma –_** sometimes Kenma just. . . doesn’t shower? Like, he’s been up all night playing video games and the next morning he’s like “meh I’ll shower later”. The whole “I’ll shower later” turns into him not showering for three days and Kuroo or you literally have to drag him into the bathroom and lock him in there until he showers. He’s literally like a cat when he’s being dragged and hisses like one too. Sometimes he even bites.

 ** _Yaku –_** is a Karen. Yaku is literally a Karen and that’s as embarrassing as it gets. He will throw hands over the slightest inconvenience and usually it happens if someone messes up _your_ order. One time they gave you the wrong kind of shake (you ordered strawberry and they gave you chocolate) and this bitch stopped the whole line just to ask for the manager because they were “out of strawberry”. Like bruh, stop. Chocolate is fine too. . .

 ** _Fukunaga –_** he’s funny, he really is, except when he’s not. Sometimes he’s sitting in a silent room and a joke pops into his head so he just. . . blurts it out loud. Usually it’s funny so people laugh, but there’s always the times it’s not funny. Everyone turns to look at him and they just o_o _stare~~_

 ** _Yamamoto –_** he is secretly (it’s literally not secret at all, everyone knows) a weeb. He will lose his shit if he sees a half-naked anime woman anywhere in the vicinity. It’s like all his braincells have left him and he lets out an ungodly gasp while _staring_ at the borderline hentai artwork. You just sigh and walk away because there are people staring at him while he’s staring at the almost naked fictional woman. It always takes him like five minutes before he realizes how long he’s been ogling and then he’s running around looking for you. He wasn’t even interested in the anime chick, he literally just couldn’t believe he saw it (or, that’s what he says).

 ** _Lev –_** he just blurts shit out. It’s not even a matter of whether or not he has a filter. It’s literally just him unable to process things before blurting shit out. He just hears/sees something and he’s like “oh”. He’s always wrong. Always. One time you were with him at a movie and he sees one of the actors and goes “I love Sebastian Stan!” super loud. Yeah, it was literally Chris Hemsworth and the whole theater was laughing.

**Fukurodani**

**_Bokuto –_** honestly, #1 dumb himbo out here. How can such a successful volleyball player and athlete be so damn clumsy, I swear to god— It’s like he’s never used his feet before. If his face wasn’t plastered around Japan as being one of the best spikers, you honestly wouldn’t believe he was an athlete. Like, how has he never tripped on court before. He deadass will be walking, and he’ll trip over literally nothing. It’s not graceful either. He falls like a fucking tower and he _always gets hurt._ One time he fell and literally hit his face on the edge of a door. Almost broke his fucking nose and he ended up with a gash right in the center of his forehead. This happened as he was walking into his graduation. . .

 ** _Akaashi –_** um, Akaashi was literally blind for like 90% of his life. Honestly, how the fuck did he even set the ball to anyone with how bad his eyesight was. He didn’t even know he needed glasses, he just thought everyone saw like that and adjusted. Apparently, he forgot that glasses exist. He didn’t get glasses until after high school and once he did he was like. . .shook as fuck. He’s like “omg this is so great”. You just stare at him in awe because the smartest person you know lived his whole life blind up until that point. Sometimes, he’ll just forget he has glasses and you literally have to remind him that he’s fucking blind and can’t just walk around without glasses.

 ** _Konoha –_** he always puts his shirts on backwards for some reason? Like, every morning. He’s just throwing on a shirt and it’s always backwards on the first try. He usually notices when it’s backwards so he casually flips it around like nothing happened. _Usually._ Sometimes, he doesn’t notice and he’ll just leave with his shirt backwards until someone tells him. One time, he wore his volleyball jersey backwards for a whole game. You didn’t have the guts to tell him about it when he ran up to you all excited.

**Aoba Johsai**

**_Oikawa –_** sometimes he just makes. . . the weirdest faces. He doesn’t even hide it. He just makes a face without even considering how it’d make another person feel. For example, if he sees someone wearing an ugly outfit, he will very obviously scrunch up his face in disgust while they’re looking straight at him. He constantly offends people. Once he did it during one of your dates, and the woman literally slapped him across the face for being so rude. You couldn’t even blame her tbh.

 ** _Iwaizumi –_** he has this weird habit of randomly adjusting his junk in public. Doesn’t blink twice, he just does it. You guys will be waiting in line to pay at the grocery store and he’ll reach down and adjust his dick super obviously. You facepalm every single time and he looks at you in confusion. “Babe stop doing that. This lady is staring at you. . .” you mutter. He gets a little embarrassed, but he tries not to show it. “Oops. Won’t happen again.” he’ll tell you. Yeah, it always happens again. . .

 ** _Matsukawa –_** sometimes he thinks he has a resting bitch face so he’ll try a little too hard to. . . not have one? Like, you guys will be out and about doing normal stuff and suddenly he’s smiling like a fucking weirdo. You just raise a brow and look at him in confusion. “What are you doing?” He just shrugs. “Don’t wanna have a resting bitch face.” He tells you. You just don’t look at him until he stops cause honestly he looks super creepy smiling all the time.

 ** _Hanamaki –_** every single time he sees Matsukawa he’s suddenly the gayest person on the face of the earth, I swear. Like, even with you it doesn’t compare to the reaction of seeing his best friend. You and him could be out shopping and if Matsukawa happens to be in the same place, it’s like a sixth sense. Makki’s head whips around. He spots the dark-haired boy. Then he’s gone, absolutely SKIPPING toward Matsukawa screaming “MATSUN~!!” Naturally, Matsukawa has to do the same thing so he’s turning around with his arms open going “MAKKI~!”

 ** _Kunimi –_** he’s not narcoleptic but he will deadass just voluntarily fall asleep anywhere. One second you’re on a nice date in a café with him, and the next thing he’s sleeping on the table with his coffee still in his hands. It’s actually amazing to witness. . . Nobody trusts him to go anywhere on his own for all of high school because they’re all afraid he’ll just fall asleep somewhere. He gets better going into adulthood, but it still happens. Kindaichi has had nightmares of him falling asleep on the train and ending up all the way in fucking Nagoya or something.

****

**Shiratorizawa**

**_Ushijima –_** he zones out a lot and just _stares._ We all have done it, you know the struggle, but it happens _a lot_ to him. It’s basically this big guy just staring at you from across a room. He’s scared a lot of people. It’s always an accident, obviously, but still. Sometimes you’ll be on a date and he’ll just start zoning. You have to snap him out of it because now the poor guy across the coffee shop thinks this huge man is about to murder him. You usually just lightly pat him on the cheek and he blinks a few times before going back to whatever he was doing. Sometimes it takes a little more effort and you have to pinch him under his arm to snap him out of it.

 ** _Tendou –_** he will literally shiver so violently sometimes. It’s not a big deal and you’re used to it, but sometimes his shivers look like an actual demon has possessed this boy’s body. You guys are in public. He shivers so hard and now the old woman passing him is like o-o His face will get all bright red and he awkwardly apologizes and says it was a shiver. You have to hold back from snickering tbh.

 ** _Semi –_** almost every single time he goes to your parents’ house he forgets your dad’s name. I swear, it’s so bad. He’ll show up and be like, “good to see you again, Mr. Keith.” The tension is thick enough to cut with a name. “Uh, it’s (your dad’s name) and I’ve known you for two years.” Your dad will tell him. You want to bury yourself and Semi in a hole together because now the family dinner is super awkward.

**Inarizaki**

**_Kita –_** he will completely misread a situation. Like, it will go over his head. It’s a whole Drax moment (ya know, Guardians of the Galaxy). He’ll approach a literal fight and be like “perhaps you can just talk about it :)”. Apparently he missed the part where one guy literally was going to stab the other guy and you actually have to drag him away before he gets stabbed, all while calling the police.

 ** _Atsumu –_** he’s honestly always embarrassing because he yells in public a lot. Anyway, that’s not what this is about. He literally sings in public. Like, if he has a song stuck in his head he’ll just start singing it. This poor boy does not have a pretty singing voice either (Miyano his VA might have a beautiful voice but I deadass cannot see Atsumu being able to sing). He doesn’t even need background music. One second you’re silently walking with him down the aisle at the store and the next second he’s singing Yarichin’s “Touch You” super loud. Everyone in the vicinity is shook as fuck as this man sings literal porn and you wish you could just bury yourself six feet under.

 ** _Osamu –_** he will assume that any little crinkle sound is a snack. He hears a “crrkle” and his head whirls around so fast that you deadass believe he broke his neck. Osamu will just stare at you until you either pull out whatever snack you were hiding, or whatever else made the crinkling sound. One time you had a tampon in your pocket and he heard the wrapper crinkle. Whipped around so fast and stared at you. “It’s a tampon.” You said. “Prove it.” You sigh and pull out the tampon. He for some reason was very upset when it was, in fact, an actual tampon. You ended up buying him a snack to make him feel better.

 ** _Aran –_** he’s still, to this day, a constant victim of the twins’ pranks. Even into adulthood when he thought he’d finally escaped them, they still find ways too seek him out and find their way into his worst nightmares. He swears they literally were only born to make his life a living hell. One time you were out on a date with him and you two happened to run across the twins. Like he was an actual accident and they didn’t even notice you guys. He fucking runs. Drops everything (which included yours and his coffees) and runs. You’re left standing there like excuse me sir— He will still run every time he sees them.

 ** _Suna –_** if he doesn’t do his hair then I swear it looks like a whole fucking nest on top of his head. It’s so bad, like honestly. It’s worst than Kuroo, and that’s saying something. Sometimes he gets lazy and just. . . doesn’t wanna. He will go to school looking like a whole mess and he doesn’t even care. You literally force him into the bathroom where you awkwardly fix his hair. The twins have so many pictures of his horrific hair and once they tried to blackmail him with it and they swear to this day their lives flashed before them because of his _wrath._

 ** _Sakusa –_** honestly, just how he is out in public can be embarrassing. Normally he’s pretty normal, but there’s always those moments when something random happens and he’s the most dramatic bitch about it. One time you were at the beach with him and he saw a crab. He thought it was a spider at first glance and SCREAMED. He actually screamed, I can’t even make this up. You just picked up the crab and chucked it into the ocean so he’d stop screaming. He made you leave the beach because he was so embarrassed.


	34. a/n: announcement (again, sorry 👀)

Heyo, again. I hate doing these but this felt important to share. I have a Tumblr now! :D

Yeah, so basically I've been saying for months that I'll make a Tumblr and I never did. I literally have no idea how to use Tumblr if I'm being honest so I was avoiding it for like... Ever. I'm not even that old, I'm just super incompetent when it comes to social media. Anywho, yes, I have a blog where I'll be posting stuff that isn't going to go on Ao3. Plus Tumblr is more personalized! I'll be switching some of my works over to Tumblr as well, so please don't freak out if you see them in two places. 

I have no idea if the link will work but here it is anyway: http://literaltrashforeverything.tumblr.com

There's three things up so far because I was trying to figure out a theme for the stuff. So, they're sorta like little surprises because they haven't been published anywhere on Ao3!

Thanks for all the love and support! I hope you guys will go check out the blog. Obviously I'm still working on this book and other projects that are ongoing here, but I just wanted to share! Feel free to send me messages and shit on Tumblr. I dunno, is that how it works? 👁️👄👁️

\- Author-chan 🖤


	35. sassy s/o who's submissive in bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Osamu, Atsumu, Oikawa, Kuroo
> 
> Request: Hello, I'm back askdjgsdkjashkj. Thank you so much for doing this request. If I could have another one, can it be a continuation of this? Where the boys find out that their sassy s/o is surprisingly submissive during sexy times. Like, they're in denial that they're submissive, but just melts for the boys (esp when the boys takes charge, or they're protecting s/o, when they use a commanding voice, or some shit). (Oh fuck, I can already see Kuroo giving reader hell lmao.)
> 
> Warnings: Smut, submissive reader, bathroom sex in Osamu’s
> 
> A/n: Um, this turned out smuttier than I initially expected. I hope that’s not a problem lmao. It just sort of. . . happened. Anyway. . . please enjoy! I know I haven’t updated as consistently but I’ve actually gotten really busy. Life is sort of catching up a little. Plus I’m in a bit of a writer’s block rut but it’s finally starting to go away so yay! Also, happy Valentines Day! I'm planning a little surprise!

**Osamu**

  * Doesn’t even think twice about it, honestly. He just expects you to continue being the witty, sassy girl he loves so why would he try to prove otherwise?
  * _Really_ didn’t see it coming like at all.
  * He was at work and there wasn’t anything particularly wrong happening, but he was slowly becoming stressed.
  * It didn’t help when one of his employees suddenly spilled coke all the way down the front of his shirt.
  * “Oi! Be more careful!” he snapped, raising his voice unintentionally.
  * Osamu turned around and definitely did not expect to see his strong, cocky girlfriend standing behind him.
  * He blinked a few times.
  * You were there, holding a bento box for him since you’d decided to visit him at work, looking flustered and surprised.
  * You weren’t expecting his authoritative voice to be so _deep_ and _sexy._
  * Honestly Osamu was just a confused lad.
  * He’s like. . . hol up is this shy woman is my wifey? The fuck?
  * Your legs are wobbly and it takes him a few seconds before it clicks.
  * “Oh.”
  * **_Ohhh_**
  * Big lad smirks and crosses his arms over his chest. He tilts his chin up and tries to make himself seem a little bigger, a little bolder.
  * “C’mere, honey~”



And that’s how he got you bent over the bathroom sink of his restaurant, lips attached to your neck while his hips hammered into yours without relent.

You gripped the edge of the sink, biting your lip to conceal your moans. Osamu was hunched over your form, one hand pressed flat against the mirror above you, the other squeezing your hip tight enough to nearly bruise. He had thrown off his coke-soaked t-shirt so his bare chest was pressed against your back. You could see it quite well from the mirror.

He groaned, pressing his nose against the side of your neck and breathing in your scent.

“My pretty girl, all spread and perfect just for me,” he moaned.

“O-Osamu, more,” you begged.

He smirked a little. His hand moved from the mirror to grab your neck. He barely applied pressure. It was just enough to make sure you knew exactly who was in control. His tongue dragged over the sharp line of your jaw.

“You’re so pretty and submissive for me,” he groaned.

“I-I’m not submissive,” you mumbled, knowing full-well that you were wrong and yours and his positions were enough to prove that.

Osamu’s hips snapped against yours in one rough thrust. He hilted himself within your warm walls, stretching you to your limit. You cried out for him, one hand coming to hold his which was on your hip. Your small hand clutched onto his much bigger one. Your legs were wobbly, and if he wasn’t holding you you’d certainly fall to the ground.

Good thing he’d never drop his pretty little girl, isn’t that right?

“C’mon, honey, we both know that’s not true~”

**Atsumu**

  * Let’s be real, he’s definitely _imagined_ you being submissive to him.
  * He’s sort of a cocky bastard so honestly if you show any signs of being a sub, then that’s it. RIP to you. You’re done, he’ll never see you in the same light.
  * Like, after that you'll never just be his dominant little girl because he _knows._
  * Before he knew, he’s definitely pushed your buttons about it before, but you weren’t going to give in that easily.
  * Unfortunately for you, he discovers this side of you in the most inopportune time. It wasn’t fair, really.
  * You were going to visit your boyfriend at practice. He texted you earlier saying practice was miserable, so you figured you’d bring him something to feel better.
  * What you were _not_ expecting, was your very sweaty and beefy boyfriend to be doing stretches shirtless inside the gym while scolding his teammates for not taking more time to do their own stretches.
  * “Shoyo-kun, do yer damn stretches!” he snapped. “You too, Bokuto. I don’t have time t’ deal with ya if ya get cramps later!”
  * His authoritative voice was a whole octave deeper than his usual one. The sound of it made your legs wobble and your lips part in surprise.
  * Atsumu noticed you standing not too far.
  * He raised a brow, seeing the state you were in. It took him a miniscule of a second before he realized what was happening.
  * And, oh boy, did he use that to his advantage.
  * He didn’t say anything right then and there, but you just knew your life would be hell when he got home.



“Mmmff. . .” you moaned, head thrown back on Atsumu’s shoulder as his hips pumped up into yours.

Your back was pressed against his chest. He had your legs in his hands, spread apart as he thrusted up into you. His biceps and abs were flexing with each pump. The headboard that he was leaning back on banged against the wall each time his hips snapped into yours.

“I just knew ya were my little submissive puppy,” he grinned, teeth latching onto your shoulder.

You squeaked a little. Your fingers dug into his thighs.

“I-I’m not,” you muttered stubbornly.

Atsumu peppered kisses all the way up to your ear, where he nibbled your earlobe. Your heart hammered in your chest and you moaned a little louder for him. Atsumu looked proud as ever, like he just proved you wrong with just one simple action.

“Yer real funny, puppy,” he chuckled lowly.

You knew he was right. He knew he was right. You both knew he was right, and yet your stubbornness refused to allow you to admit it.

Good thing Atsumu had enough stamina to get you to admit it to him. A couple more rounds and another octave dropped in his voice, and he had you screaming for him in every way he could possibly want.

"C'mon, puppy, scream for me like I know you want to."

**Oikawa**

  * I mean, Oikawa definitely switches between dom and sub, so he doesn’t care _too_ much about whether or not you’re a dom or a sub.
  * At least, that’s what he convinces himself.
  * He leans more on the dom side. I mean, c’mon, he’s a setter who loves to be entirely in control of how his team is playing. Let’s be real, all setters are absolute doms.
  * Anyway—
  * When he discovers his usually dominant, strong girlfriend is, in fact, _very submissive in bed,_ he suddenly becomes the epitome of a dom.
  * He’s constantly using _that_ voice on you, and uses it to his advantage in and out of bed.
  * It almost always works.
  * You were being stubborn, trying to pick a fight with Oikawa just because of a little argument from earlier that day. He wasn’t pleased to find you still being stubborn over the argument from hours ago. He just wanted to get home from practice and spend the day with his wifey.
  * Yeah, all that flew out the window with you pouting and ignoring him. He tried to be nice at first, he really did.
  * “Baby,” his voice dropped a few octaves. “Look at me. Now.”
  * You squeak a little. You hesitantly turn toward your boyfriend, both shocked and turned on from the way he started talking.
  * He smirked, and made a ‘come hither’ motion with his pointer finger.
  * And, well, you couldn’t resist.
  * He knew you couldn't.



You moaned, nails dragging down Oikawa’s back as his hips snapped into yours. Your back was pressed into the mattress of your bed, and he was absolutely relentless. Your hands were held above your head by his much larger ones.

“You’re so weak for me, baby girl,” he groaned.

You whimpered. You dug your heels into the swell of his ass, physically begging him to go faster without resorting to begging.

“C’mon, beg for it,” he smirked.

You frowned a little. His hips came to an abrupt halt. You groaned and threw your head back. Why did he have to be so damn infuriating? You squeezed his hands tighter. Oikawa just stared, _waited._ He wanted to have you begging for him.

“I’m not going to beg,” you muttered stubbornly.

Oikawa chuckled. He leaned down, capturing your lips with his. His tongue fought for dominance within your mouth. With another solid squeeze to your hands and a single thrust, he won that fight with ease.

“What was that, baby?” he taunted.

“P-Please,” you begged. “Toru, more.”

While he wasn’t quite content with it, he still began moving again. He decided he had plenty more time to have you screaming and begging for him.

He was a patient guy, after all.

"There you go, baby. I knew you could do it. . ."

**Kuroo**

  * Rip to you honestly
  * He’s such a dickhead when he finds out his strong, witty, and unforgiving s/o can be submissive.
  * He first notices the first time you get yourself into actual trouble.
  * You unintentionally picked a fight with the wrong guys and trust me when I say they were five seconds from death.
  * Kuroo would probably commit murder for you tbh.
  * He comes up to put an end to the fight but you being as stubborn as you are, wouldn’t stop yelling. Like, c’mon, these guys were being dickheads you just had to get the last word in—
  * “(Y/n), enough.” Kuroo states, voice a whole octave deeper from the command.
  * It wasn’t even meant to be sensual, and yet it made your legs wobble. Your lips were shut before you could get another word out.
  * He doesn’t say anything about it right away because it’s just a hunch. He knows the situation was serious, so he thinks it might’ve just been because of what was going on.
  * Kuroo sort of keeps an eye on you after that, testing the waters you could say.
  * He’ll tease you mercilessly, just hoping to get you to confess exactly what he wanted to hear.
  * “Well, kitten, when are you going to admit that you’re weak for me?” he’ll tease, deadass in the middle of the store.
  * “Never, because I’m not.” You scoff.
  * Yeah, he doesn’t just give up.
  * Kuroo Tetsurou is not a “give-up” type of guy. He’s more obnoxious, stubborn. More stubborn than you so he’ll prove himself right no matter what it takes. And yes, you can expect it to be super annoying.
  * Ironically, no matter what he does, he discovers he was right when you two are in bed together.
  * Kuroo is a natural dom and he honestly expected you to put up more of a fight for being on top. Imagine his _pleasant_ surprise when you’re a natural sub :P



“Mmm… Baby, you like that…?” he hummed, hips pumping into you while smirking widely. “You’re my little submissive kitten, aren’t you?”

You whimpered, digging your nails into the flesh of his flexing bicep. He hovered above you, big body against yours. He was heavy, strong. You wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but he was just so _damn hot._ You forced yourself to look away from his face.

“I-I am not!” you panted, squeezing his arm harder and making sure to leave marks in his skin

Kuroo’s smirk stretched wider. He didn’t stop the quick thrusting of his hips. In fact, he only got faster. He moved one hand to hold the hair on the back of your head. He pulled down, forcing you to look at him. His thumb brushed over your bottom lip. You stared at his smug expression, annoyed yet you couldn’t find it in yourself to try to wipe it off him.

“You’re not~?” he hummed. “Why don’t you. . . prove it to me then, kitten?”

Kuroo leaned down. Your nails scraped down his broad back as he gave another harsh thrust. He sank his teeth into the side of your neck, immediately lapping at the sore skin. You whimpered.

“That’s what I thought. . . Now why don’t you be a good little kitten and sing for me~”


	36. valentine's day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Aoba Johsai, Date Tech, Shiratorizawa, Inarizaki + Sakusa, Komori, Daisho, Terushima
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex, mostly fluff, some cursing
> 
> A/n: Happy Valentine’s day! I don’t really celebrate this holiday (because I’ve been sadly single for like 5 years) but there’s no harm in making sure my favorite Haikyuu beans and my readers aren’t alone in it. I love you all so thanks for supporting me! Here’s all I have to offer for Valentine’s day lmao.

**Karasuno**

**_Daichi_** will treat his s/o like an actual queen/king on Valentine’s day. You better be ready to get spoiled, because Daichi is not going to give up until you know exactly how much he loves you. Specifically, he’ll take you out on a very romantic (and probably cheesy) date, followed by stargazing, and then maybe some passionate love-making when you get home. Basically, he spoils the hell out of you.

 ** _Sugawara_** probably didn’t realize it was Valentine’s day until halfway through the day when someone mentions it. Then he’s like. . . oh shit. For the rest of the day he pretends he doesn’t know it’s Valentine’s day while he’s secretly planning something extravagant; both because he felt guilty and also because he loves to spoil you. He definitely used all his savings to get you the best dinner and gifts, but it was all worth it.

 ** _Hinata_** also probably didn’t realize it was Valentine’s day. Does anyone actually expect this boy to pay attention to the date? No. Luckily, his bros Tanaka and Noya never forget so they were there to remind him. Honestly, he’s not the type to plan something super extravagant. Probably sticks with something last minute and simple, but it’s adorable and totally Hinata-like. You both have an amazing Valentine’s day even if it almost seems like any other day. (except for when he gives you an exploding bouquet of flowers that evening).

 ** _Kageyama. . ._** also forgot. Literally no one reminded him either. Like, c’mon guys, do better. He realizes it when he’s walking you home. You don’t seem bothered or anything, it’s just a weird switch in his brain and then he’s suddenly like *surprised pikachu face*. Literally just grabs your hand and takes off running with you. You’re so confused but you go with him anyway?? Yeah, he drags you off to your favorite café/restaurant and promises to buy you whatever you want. He deadass admits to forgetting the holiday and you’re just like :O “me too babe”. You guys end up eating instant ramen while cuddling on the couch.

 ** _Tsukishima_** has probably had something planned since December. It’s not even that extravagant, but he makes it seem like it is so you get super nervous about it. Like, for half of January and all of February leading to the 14th, he’s made you believe that he’s got something **_evil_** planned. Yeah, he’s the devil. Turns out, when you get home, he made dinner for you both and bought you a really nice outfit that you’ve been wanting for a while. You have no choice to forgive him, but he definitely snickers and teases you about how nervous you were.

 ** _Nishinoya_** knew it was Valentine’s day and didn’t plan anything. He totally decided to just let things play out. Like, he gave it minimal thought. He gave you a cute little box of chocolates in the morning, told you he loved you, and then decided to just do whatever the hell popped into your guys’ brains. If that meant going to the dog shelter to pet every single cute animal there, then that’s what you did. If it meant going and getting a mani-pedi, then that’s also what you did (and he paid). Deadass spoils you but in a super. . . nonchalant way? “Babe, your nails look so good. I want the same color.” he states.

 ** _Tanaka_** definitely went overboard in planning something nice for Valentine’s day. Honestly, he’s so extra. Like, c’mon. . . He definitely planned a big fancy dinner which he spent weeks planning (and also that he spent all his savings on and borrowed a little from his sister). He takes you to a super fancy restaurant and is dressed very nicely. He looks nervous the whole time because, let’s be real, fancy places really aren’t his forte. Still, the evening was perfect. You drag him out after dinner and the two of you go on a small road trip in the middle of the night (yes, you stole Saiko’s car). It was perfect.

 ** _Yamaguchi_** was super nervous for Valentine’s day and he had no idea how to plan something. You told him multiple times that it was okay if he didn’t plan anything super big, but he really was determined to do something really amazing for you. He didn’t plan anything too big, but what he _did_ plan was perfect. A little picnic under the stars was all you could ask for. He even bought you a little plushie that was adorable, and it sat on your lap the whole time as you guys cuddled up in big blankets and stared up at the stars together.

 ** _Asahi_** was so nervous about Valentine’s day that all of his plans absolutely bombed. Every time he tried to go through with one, poor boy got so nervous about it and could barely do it. In the end, he gives you a little box of fancy chocolates with shaking hands and a nervous smile. You’re beaming, then you hand him chocolates that you got for him. Lemme tell you this poor boy almost passed the hell out. You both end up going out to your favorite coffee shop to spend some time together. Asahi doesn’t let go of your hand the whole time.

 ** _Kinoshita_** is definitely nervous about spending an amazing Valentine’s day with you but he’s totally determined to give you the best thing he can imagine. Literally, he buys one of those giant (and I mean _giant_ ) stuffed bear, along with all your favorite snacks, matching bracelets with him, and honestly just random things that pop into his head. Did he buy you a gallon sized slime bucket? Yes. Why? Because it has orange glitter.

 ** _Ennoshita_** absolutely is the best planner out of everyone in Karasuno. Like, he thought ahead and had three backup plans in case the first one didn’t work out. And they’re all good?? Like they’re not half-assed. Literally all of his plans are amazing. And, out of all his plans, what you guys end up doing is spending the day at home, cuddling, watching your favorite movies, and him giving you a perfect back rub to sooth away any aching muscles. And of course, you do the same for him because your boyfie deserves the whole world.

 ** _Kiyoko_** has a whole night planned for you guys to spend together. She literally does not care if you’ve also made plans because hers will be better. Honestly, don’t even bother. She’s stubborn, she’ll tell you not to plan anything. Deadass, she’s like “baby, I’ve got this.” In the end, you both end up combining your plan. It’s honestly totally chaotic, but it’s still fun. First it starts off with a trip to a festival where you both wear kimonos and eat way too much cotton candy. Then you two go home, take a bath, enjoy each other’s presence, and spend the rest of the night watching movies and eating way too much. All in all, it’s super fun.

 ** _Yachi_** definitely was too nervous to plan anything. Our poor queen has zero confidence and she really _wants_ to plan something nice but she kept doubting everything she came up with. You’re alright with it, though. Obviously you know how she gets so you’re used to it. Good thing you’re ten steps ahead with a plan of your own. You want to surprise her, but not too much. It’s a gentle surprise, with her favorite movies and snacks. To your surprise, she has cute little handmade gifts for you. She’s shaking when she gives them to you, but immediately beams in happiness when she sees your cute reaction to receiving the gifts. You yank her into a big hug and literally swing her around. “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU, BABY!” you yell and she’s laughing while her head is spinning.

**Nekoma**

**_Kuroo_** spent the whole day being an asshole. Not the kind of asshole who’s like “I pretended to forget Valentine’s day to trick my s/o”. No, he’s the kind of asshole who was way too lovey-dovey and made sure every single in the general vicinity knew who was in love with you. “HEY, EVERYONE, THIS IS MY SUPER BEAUTIFUL S/O WHO I’M TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH!” Cue awkward clapping from everyone in the café. You wanted to punch his lights out, honestly, but if you did that then there was nobody to pay for your food. Jk, you love him. He makes up for it with some super steamy sex later that night and he makes sure that _you_ know how much he loves you. He also bought you a cat stuffie that sort of resembles him and made you share all your chocolates with him even though you got him his own. He’s an ass like that.

 ** _Kenma_** is probably the kind of guy who just like. . . doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s day? Like, it’s just another day to him so honestly, you’re gonna have to take the initiative there. Once he realizes that you celebrate it, he’ll step up a little more. He’ll actually put on nice clothes and take you out to dinner. He doesn’t do anything to big and chaotic, but his love is definitely shown through the little things. He buys you a little cat plushy that sort of resembles him, and he gets one for himself that resembles you.

 ** _Yamamoto_** definitely _attempts_ to plan something. _Attempts_ is the key word here, my friends. This guy cannot plan for shit. Fortunately for him, Kuroo is a constant wingman. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo sucks at being a wingman. His single idea is to just have Yamamoto surprise you with a bouquet of flowers in the middle of class. Yeah, he gets detention and the flowers get confiscated by the principal. Yamamoto decides he wants to murder the captain. This thought is forgotten when you come to break him out of detention and the two of you ditch school together. He buys you another bouquet of flowers to make up for it. (And the next day he spikes a ball into Kuroo’s skull when he’s not looking)

 ** _Yaku_** has a perfect plan. Like actually perfect. Does he plan a whole trip for you? Absolutely. Does he tell you? Absolutely not. He tells your family though, so there’s no surprise from them when he shows up early that morning to pick you up. You’re confused because now your boyfriend and parents are shoving you out of the house. Yeah, they’re fully supportive because honestly they love Yaku. So, off you and Yaku go to Kyoto for a well-deserved vacation. Obviously it’s not too extreme because y’all are broke high school kids but he it’s still so much fun. You and him go to a festival together and you can bet your ass he wins you tons of stuffies.

 ** _Kai_** surprises you a little for Valentine’s day. You expected to just exchange chocolates with him early that morning. Nope, sweet baby brought you a whole breakfast. You guys sit outside the school and eat his amazing home-cooked breakfast together. You’re sitting on his lap, cuddling with him happily. He takes such good care of you and you feel bad for not doing more. You can bet you’re ass that he spends every second with you and making sure to remind you how much he loves you.

 ** _Lev_** is a dumb baby boy who definitely tried to plan something and failed epically. It started off when he tried to make homemade chocolates with Alisa and blew it. Deadass almost burned his whole house down. Then he settled for buying you some chocolates and while he’s handing them to you early that morning, he trips and falls right on top of you. He’s hella panicking because he fully believes he broke every bone in your body but you’re laughing your ass off. He’s like. . . actually on the verge of tears so you give him the gifts you bought for him and the two of you share your chocolates while laughing at his stupidity.

 ** _Fukunaga_** is not shy. Not even a little. He’s not shy at all and because of this, you can expect the cheesiest, cringiest, dorkiest Valentine’s spent with him. He literally goes out of his way to be cheesy. Like, when you show up at school he’s literally there with a bouquet of roses. After school, he’s dragging you off to take you to the most popular spot for Valentine couples. Yep, Skytree. It’s absolutely packed, and he’s pulling you through crowds wearing a huge grin. You can’t help but smile because he really does love you. Don’t worry, though, he’ll make up for his goofiness tonight.

 ** _Inuoka_** is a total goof. He buys a giant shark plushie. Why? No one knows. But it took him, Lev, Kuroo, and Yaku dragging that thing into the gym and getting it situated. It’s so random too, like it honestly doesn’t represent you or him. He just. . . liked it I guess? Yeah, you were definitely surprised when not only Inuoka but also the other three boys yelling “HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY” like a bunch of idiots. Inuoka’s is obviously the only one that mattered.

**Fukurodani**

**_Bokuto_** honestly recruited everyone he knew to help plan the most extravagant, adorable, amazing, jaw-dropping Valentine’s day surprise for you. You did not expect to walk into the gym with it completely decked in pink and red hearts, rose petals, and Bokuto wearing a full suit but here we are. He’s grinning so wide that you think it might hurt him a little, and offers you a bouquet of your favorite flowers. “Happy Valentines day!” he yells, followed by cheers from his team who looks less than interested in being there. Super cheesy but also wholesome, please accept best boy’s hard work. He cut out all those hearts himself (and yes, every single one of them has a cute note on the back).

 ** _Akaashi_** obviously plans the perfect Valentine’s day with you. Buuuut. . . he’s an overthinker. He takes you out to dinner wearing a nice suit and looking handsome as ever. Everything is perfect, yet he’s constantly doubting himself. His mind is going haywire because he’s afraid you’re just pretending to enjoy what he’s doing. Obviously, that is not the case, and you’ve become very good at noticing when he’s too far in his thoughts. You lean on him, grab his hand gently, and look up at his seemingly nonchalant expression. “I love you, Keiji. I had the best day today.” And honestly, he was pretty sure he wanted to marry you right then and there. 

**_Konoha_** thinks he knows how to plan for Valentine’s day, but he definitely doesn’t. He thinks that planning a trip to the beach in the middle of February is a good idea, but it’s definitely not. You guys get to the beach and it’s _so cold._ Why did you even believe him when he said it wasn’t that bad? It’s freezing cold. Konoha tries to convince you it’s not _that_ cold but the second he takes off his shirt he’s literally shivering. He’s stubborn though. No chance of him admitting he’s cold so, yes, he jumps into the ocean. You end up spending the rest of the night taking care of your sick boyfriend and you’ve been laughing at him for about 4 hours now.

****

**Aoba Johsai**

**_Oikawa_** deadass expects you to do all the preparation for his spoiled ass. Just kidding, he totally planned everything. Does it go well? Uh. . . well, no. No it doesn’t. Everything fails. Honestly, it’s a miracle that something can go so wrong so fast. First of all, he doesn’t check the reservations for your guys’ dinner and it turns out the place had no where to seat you. So, you guys storm out and, oh look at that, it’s raining. And he didn’t bring an umbrella. He uses his really nice suit jacket to attempt to shield you from the rain. You just laugh at him, honestly not all that bothered because he genuinely put so much effort into it. He’s about to yell about how much of a failure he is when he suddenly trips and falls into the mud. At first he’s embarrassed, but soon you and him are running around the park like idiots throwing mudballs at each other. Yes, this is love.

 ** _Iwaizumi_** bought you flowers, chocolates, the whole shebang. He literally acts like that’s all and honestly you’re happy with just that. Of course, he’s gotta spoil his baby. You have a whole surprise waiting for you when you get home. There’s a whole dinner set up by him that he worked super hard on (and he hates cooking so you better appreciate it). You guys enjoy dinner together, then go shower (where he makes love to you in all his muscular glory), and soon he’s dragging you to bed to continue what you guys started in the shower. In short, yes, you have been thoroughly spoiled by your handsome boyfie.

 ** _Matsukawa_** forgot Valentine’s day existed??? Like, actually??? Even when Oikawa brings it up he just sort of cringes, shrugs, and goes “whoops my bad”. He loves you, he really does, but he’s totally given up all hope of anything because he feels like it’s way too late in the game. When you go out of your way to give him chocolates, though, that thought goes out the window. He’s like “omg I can’t just not spoil her rn”. Cue Matsun grabbing you and literally carrying you out because damn he’s gotta spoil the hell out of his baby.

 ** _Hanamaki_** didn’t plan anything until he knows for sure that you’re not planning something. He literally bugs you about it for weeks. Finally you just decide you’re not gonna plan anything because clearly he’s got an idea and if he doesn’t go through with it then he’s gonna harass you about it for eternity. Valentine’s day comes around and what does he have planned? Cheesy heart pajamas, instant ramen, and a tiny frog plush with a single Snickers bar because this bitch is broke. Good thing he’s cute. . . In the end you and him had a ton of fun and you were not wearing pajamas by the end of the night.

 ** _Kunimi_** wasn’t planning on going anything. He’s lazy, he didn’t really want to think about it. But the more time he spends with you leading up to Valentine’s day, the more he feels obligated to give you something because you deserve it. Don’t expect him to take you out anywhere, though. What he does is he buys you a brand new fuzzy blanket, some fuzzy socks (which match his btw), and your favorite movie. He wants to spend the whole day cuddling with you so he’ll literally pick you up so you can’t go to school. Don’t even try to convince him otherwise, he won’t allow it.

 ** _Kindaichi_** is super shy when it comes to relationships, but he also really wants to spoil his baby. He gets you a bucket of your favorite candy and takes you to a theme park. He’s so wholesome and cute, especially when he blushes like a scared lil baby. You hold his hand the whole time, no matter what. Even on rides, your clinging to him while he’s screaming like a terrified little bean baby. Still, you both have the time of your life, and when he takes you home, he spends the night and cuddles with you with all the love he has.

 ** _Kyotani_** is stubborn af. Will not admit that he actually wants to spoil you. Like, he just won’t. Your Valentine’s day affairs are kept totally under the radar from even you so you can’t say anything to anyone at school. After school, though? After school he spoils you like the queen/king you are. He’s still stubborn af though so don’t expect it to be super lovey-dovey. Still, after a nice semi-romantic date, you are both making love in his bed while he babbles on about how much he “fucking loves you because you’re my baby.”

**Date Tech**

**_Aone_** is the softest bean. He brings you your favorite flowers in the morning, along with your favorite candies. It’s sort of an odd scene in the hallway because here comes this big, scary dude with a bouquet of flowers and some chocolate looking angry about something. Then, the second he sees his s/o it’s like a switch went off and he’s smiling a little. He’s even got a tiny blush as you turn to him. He shyly offers you the gifts, and only smiles wider when he sees the way your face lights up. Everyone is gushing at how cute it was. Koganegawa definitely has pictures.

 ** _Futakuchi_** is an asshole. Ass. Hole. He definitely is the boyfriend who’s going to pretend like he totally forgot Valentine’s day. You go to him with your gifts, smiling like a dork, and a look of guilt sweeps over his face. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. I forgot.” He apologizes. You just smile and give him his gifts. “It’s okay, you just have to share your chocolates to make it up to me!” you say. His heart literally gushes and now he feels bad about deceiving you. He makes up for his treachery later that night with a (terribly) homemade meal and some really good sex.

 ** _Koganegawa_** is honestly the biggest dork. He had a whole plan for Valentine’s but he didn’t realize it was Valentine’s day so when he got to school he was like :O noooo. Yeah, time for plan B. . . which he doesn’t have. He’s panicking, trying to think of ways to get this catastrophe worked out. In the end, he just confesses that he didn’t realize what day it was and you laugh at him. Immediately after school, he’s ditching practice and dragging you to his house where all your gifts await. He’s a total dork about giving you them, too. He’s presenting them to you like Mufasa presented Simba.

**Shiratorizawa**

**_Ushijima_** is. . . confused? He doesn’t really get all the cheesy and weird stuff that happens on Valentine’s day but he still does his best to replicate it in your relationship. In his mind he’s like “well this is what couples do, I guess, so I have to do it”. He’s super weird about everything though. Like, giving you chocolates was just. . . awkward? Then he’s constantly complimenting you about the weirdest things. In the end you tell him to just be himself. In the end, you guys go out to your favorite stargazing spot because, yes, he’s so in love with you and he doesn’t need to be a basic bitch to show it (jk about the basic bitch thing lmao).

 ** _Tendou_** somehow has the money to buy you a whole outfit, along with reservations to a fancy restaurant, and nice flowers, OH AND OBVIOUSLY CHOCOLATE. Where did he get the money? It’s a mystery. Still, he takes you out for a perfect evening out and you enjoy every second of it. It all seems super out of character for him, until the end of the night when you guys are sharing desert and he shoves the thing into your face. . . cue you guys starting a food fight and ultimately getting kicked out while covered in food.

 ** _Semi_** is the kind of cheesy, emo lad who will make you a whole cassette tape with all his favorite songs that remind him of you. If you don’t have a cassette player, don’t worry, he’s got you. He gives you one. It’s so cheesy (and a little cringe) but it makes you feel so loved and happy. Especially when you realize he put one of _his_ songs on there. You guys sit in his car and listen to it until the sun goes down. Then you make love with the music still playing and he’s going on about how absolutely in love with you he is.

**Inarizaki**

**_Kita_** is definitely very traditional about Valentine’s day. The morning starts off normal, with you and him exchanging your gifts wearing big smiles. The twins are not having it though. They’re like, c’mon buddy you have to be better than this. Cue them trying to guide Kita into a more chaotic way of celebrating. Him being the innocent, clueless lad he is, actually listens. He almost goes through with shoving a homemade, heart-shaped pie (which he worked on with Osamu) into your face to “confess his love” until Aran promptly puts a stop to it and tells Kita to just share the pie with you.

 ** _Atsumu_** will pretend that Valentine’s day doesn’t matter to him for all of February until the 14th. Then he walks to you, sits himself down beside you, yanks you onto his lap, and shoves a box of chocolates and a nice piece of jewelry/a watch into your hands. He’s actually been saving for it and was too stubborn to admit that he loves you enough to celebrate his least favorite holiday with you. Yes, he fully expects you to make up for his _hard work_ with some very passionate sex later, but for now he’ll enjoy his time with you while you beam at his gifts and give him a gift of his own.

 ** _Osamu_** doesn’t really say anything about Valentine’s day until the actual day, and even then it’s very minimal. He greets you with some homemade chocolates and a “I love you”, but that’s about it until later that evening. Naturally, he makes you a homemade dinner and yes, it’s the best. Then he gets a nice bath set up for you both and just wants to spend the rest of the night holding you and cuddling with you. Your fingers are very wrinkly by the time you both finally get out, and you’re teasingly rubbing them all over his face while he laughs because he’s just so happy to have you in his life.

 ** _Aran_** has to be totally on the down low about his Valentine’s day plans or else the twins will inevitably sabotage whatever he’s got. He literally tells you this. He’s like “baby, we have to keep our dinner reservations on the hush-hush or else the Miya’s will ruin it”. Somehow they find out and while you guys are at dinner, so are the fucking Miya twins watching you and him with hawk eyes. It’s so blatantly obvious that they’re watching and it’s making the dinner super awkward. In the end, you and him end up making out in the restaurant so they have no choice but to look away out of pure embarrassment. Atsumu teases him about it the next day like “so, you and (Y/n) got it on last night, huh?”

 ** _Suna_** is one of those grumpy humans who believes it’s a “basic bitch holiday” and that he “refuses to celebrate it because he’s not a basic bitch”. You literally rolled your eyes at him because he shows up Valentine’s day morning with all your favorite snacks and a stuffie. He looks grumpy as ever as he shoves them into your arms. “This isn’t for Valentine’s day, I just love you and I can give you gifts whenever I want”. Yeah, you don’t believe him for shit and you tease him about it all day. Let’s just say he definitely gets payback later that night in bed when he fucks you silly.

 ** _Ginjima_** is the one person who actually recruits the twins. He’s got a whole plan and he needs the twins for it, but he’s smart enough to trick them. They _think_ they’re here to surprise you, but really they’re here as his victims because they’re about to become yours and his slaves. He literally bribes them, saying he’ll give up Aran’s secrets, and they’re your servants for the whole night. Movie night with your boyfriend is the Miya twins bringing you food and drinks for literally a whole night. Ginjima has no secrets on Aran, and now the twins will probably hunt him down for the rest of his life.

**Other**

**_Sakusa_** honestly hates Valentine’s day. He thinks it’s a corporate scam, so he’s never actually spent it with anyone. . . until you. He’s still stubborn about it, but yes he still makes secret dinner reservations, buys you chocolates, and a nice outfit that you’ve been eyeing for a while. He’ll surprise you with it all at once, but he’s stubborn about it. “Don’t get a big head over it, I just needed to make sure you know I love you,” he sighs. Yeah, you already knew and you’re very grateful he was willing to spend this “corporate scam” holiday with you. He actually likes Valentine’s day if it’s with you, but he’ll never admit it.

 ** _Komori_** is super cheesy when he wakes you up in the morning with breakfast in bed and wearing bright red heart pajamas. He’s beaming like the absolute sunshine. He definitely has things planned for the rest of the day, all things he knows you’ll love to do whether it’s to stay at home and cuddle or if it’s to go out and be active. He literally does not care because if you’re happy, then he’s happy. He definitely showers you in love all day and treats you like an absolute god/goddess. Everyone who sees this boy can physically see how in love he is with you. It’s actually adorable. Other couples are a little jealous.

 ** _Daisho_** obviously super cheesy. Flowers, chocolates, dinner date at a fancy place, being sabotaged by the obnoxious captain of Nekoma—wait, hold up. No, that was not a part of the deal but here’s Kuroo constantly pushing every single one of Daisho’s buttons when all he’s trying to do is love on his s/o. You sort of find it entertaining, honestly. You sort of just let it happen though. It still ends up being a good day because by the end of the date, Kuroo’s been shoved into one of the fountains and you and Daisho are walking hand-in-hand home while laughing at the rooster head.

 ** _Terushima_** is uh. . . horny. He’s super horny all the time and honestly this is no different than any other time. He just uses Valentine’s as his excuse to make love to you wherever he wants? In the kitchen? On it. On your couch? Yep. In the bath? Obviously. Don’t worry, though, he still takes you out on a super nice dinner later that night because he really does love you so much. . . . And he also screws you in the bathroom while making sure you know he loves you.


	37. male reader headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu
> 
> Request: This was fun to read. Would you maybe be willing to write with male readers. Like a few of the guys realized they aren’t straight after meeting reader. And have to come to terms with that and then how’d they be in a relationship. If you are not up for it no pressure but I like your writing and as a genderqueer person most stuff is written with only girls in mind. Which is chill, but I wanna see something more angled towards guys or enby people. I’d specifically like Tanaka, Bokuto and Noya and the twins. and legit anyone else (or less people. Whatever works for you). Again no pressure. (I hope that was coherent)
> 
> Warnings: Some language
> 
> A/n: This was so adorable. I hope it’s what the requester wanted! I try to keep most of my headcanons gender neutral but as a female, I usually lean more toward female readers and I’m so sorry for that! I’ll try to be better about it! I hope this is alright and you enjoy! I’m almost caught up to all my requests which is exciting. My fantasy thing is probably going to end up being more of a March event. February has been kinda insane for me, so I apologize for slow updates!

**Tanaka**

  * Honestly, he never considered that he might also be interested in men because he’s been in love with Kyoko since the beginning of high school.
  * When he meets you, he realizes that, yes, he’s also _very_ in love with men.
  * I don’t think it actually has anything to do with gender though.
  * It’s like another moment like Kyoko’s.
  * He stumbles upon you and instantly his heart leaps and he’s got stars in his eyes because the most attractive boy is in front of him and he’s actually in love.
  * Yeah. . . it’s adorable.
  * Tanaka definitely cares about his reputation but to him his sexuality has nothing to do with that?
  * Like, who cares if he loves a boy?
  * Definitely starts treating you the same as he does with Kyoko.
  * Follows you around like a lost puppy, constantly bugs you to go out with him, calls you handsome every five seconds.
  * This boy is the happiest person on earth when you finally agree to go out with him.
  * Lemme tell you Tanaka treats you like an actual king.
  * Oh, and heart eyes all the time.
  * He takes you out on dates _a lot._
  * If you’re worried about your reputation because of dating another man, or if you’re worried about his, don’t worry because he’ll act however you need him to.
  * You don’t want PDA? Don’t worry, he’s on it.
  * If you don’t care about PDA, then he’s probably all over you tbh.
  * Hand holding, kisses on the cheek, the whole shebang.
  * And he will absolutely, positively _not_ tolerate anyone making fun of you (or him) for being two men in a relationship.
  * Probably will throw fists tbh.
  * Tanaka is 100% totally in love with you.



**Nishinoya**

  * A lot like Tanaka, he never really gave much thought into being interested in men, nor does he care about gender when he falls head over heels for you.
  * Noya literally doesn’t give two shits about his reputation so he’s all over you the second he meets you.
  * It does take him some time, however, before he realizes his feelings for you are actually serious.
  * At first he sort of just thinks it’s more of a crush/obsession like it is with Kyoko. He doesn’t really consider the fact that there’s more to it and he’s, ya know, actually in love with another human being.
  * Once he does, it’s like a whole epiphany in the middle of practice.
  * He literally just stops whatever he’s doing, eyes shining, and he squeezes the volleyball in his hands with determination.
  * Everyone is so confused like wtf
  * “Uh, Noya, ya good?” Suga asks.
  * “I’m totally in love with (Name).”
  * Yeah, he literally confesses it to the whole team. The next day you two are going out because Noya ditched the rest of practice to ask you out.
  * I hope you’re big on PDA because Noya is all about it.
  * He loves to show you off and be like “this my boyfie :3”
  * Super proud of being able to call you his and gender has nothing to do with it.
  * He’s so in love with you that it’s blatantly obvious to every single person who sees you guys.
  * He’s another guy who will _not_ tolerate derogatory comments.
  * Noya goes feral if he hears them. It’s like an instant trigger and he’s launching his whole body onto them and yelling about how perfect it is for two men to be in a relationship.
  * Honestly, you have to pull his ass off the other person.
  * He’ll snuggle into your neck like an innocent puppy.
  * (And uh, if you’re taller than him, he will give you shit about it)



**Bokuto**

  * Love at first sight is literally the definition of what Bokuto feels when he sees you.
  * It could be in the school halls, it could be in the middle of a volleyball game, it could be if you and him get partnered up for a class project.
  * This bitch drops everything.
  * “Oh my gosh!” he squeals. “You’re so handsome!”
  * Akaashi just slaps a hand over his best friend’s mouth for calling you out like that.
  * Bokuto has never questioned his sexuality because he just. . . loves everyone???
  * Plus, he definitely has had a crush on men before (Akaashi and maybe Kuroo at one time?), so it’s not like him having a crush on you is anything particularly out of the ordinary.
  * Even though he’s very quick to fall in love with you, he definitely takes his time before you guys get in a relationship.
  * When it comes to being official? He’s so shy DX
  * Like, avoiding you in the hallways and blushing upon sight kind of shy.
  * Akaashi, being an amazing best friend, kindly pushes Bokuto in the direction of getting closer to you by at least being friends.
  * Once you guys are friends, it goes smoothly from there.
  * Constant compliments, random physical touch, looking at you from the corner of his eye.
  * Bokuto finally gets the courage to ask you to dinner after a volleyball game win.
  * From then on, you guys are inseparable.
  * He’s very needy for touch and he loves touching you specifically.
  * Doesn’t care who’s around, he just wants to be touching his precious boyfriend.
  * Also, he’ll announce your relationship to the whole world if he needs to.
  * “THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND LOOK AT HOW HANDSOME HE IS.”
  * Akaashi and you have to keep him from going too overboard, because he will.
  * He definitely tries to get you to join the volleyball team (if you’re not already on it).
  * If you don’t want to, that’s alright but he does expect you to be at his games to cheer him on.
  * “You’re my good luck charm.”



**Atsumu**

  * If I’m being honest, he’s definitely the type of guy who is stubborn about liking other guys.
  * Not the homophobic type, but he’s pretty dead set on the fact that he’s _definitely straight_
  * When he meets you, it takes him a while before he realizes that he’s got feelings.
  * You guys are friends before you’re ever lovers.
  * Atsumu probably has romantic feelings for you for longer than he realizes because he thinks it’s the same as friendship feelings rip—
  * It’s Osamu who finally hints toward it being something more.
  * “’Tsumu, ya sure spend a lot of time with (Name).”
  * “Yeah, he makes me happy and he’s my friend, obviously.”
  * “Yeah, but ya look like yer in love with him.”
  * “Pfft, good one, ‘Samu.”
  * Osamu’s words stick with him from that point on. Atsumu really thinks hard about what he said.
  * It takes him weeks before it finally clicks that, yes, he is in love with you.
  * And suddenly, gender doesn’t really matter anymore.
  * When he finally gets the courage to ask you out, he’s very private about it for a whole.
  * It’s not like he’s ashamed of your relationship because he’s definitely not. He’s just scared.
  * Like, he’s only ever dated girls before you and now he’s unsure what to do.
  * For a while, the only person who knows is Osamu.
  * As Atsumu slowly becomes more comfortable, he’ll start taking you out on dates. Then he’ll start sneakily reaching to hold your hand. Then he’s inviting you over to his place without caring if his parents saw. And soon, he’s begging you to come to his games to cheer for him.
  * He absolutely, 100% loves if you wear his jersey at his games.
  * Does not give a shit if people judge him or you. Like, let them judge? Excuse me, but who decided what kind of relationships are and aren’t okay?
  * This bitch don’t care.
  * Once Atsumu is totally comfortable with your relationship, he’s definitely going to brag about you.
  * “My boyfriend looks so hot today,” he blurts as he stares from across the gym.
  * “Ya already said that, ‘Tsumu. Can we start practice now? It’s been five minutes.”



**Osamu**

  * Sort of like Atsumu but also not?
  * Like, he’s not stubborn about potentially being into men, but he’s also never explicitly gone out of his way to date a man.
  * Just sort of. . . doesn’t care?
  * But when he starts to develop feelsies for you?
  * Well, he’s not against it.
  * Osamu is a little shook though, I’m not gonna lie. He recognizes the feeling very quickly and he’s just like. . . *surprised pikachu face*
  * “Oh, I guess I am into boys.”
  * Very subtle about showing you he has feelings. He’s not really sure how to approach you about him liking you.
  * Honestly, you’ll have to be pretty obvious about your own feelings for him to gather the courage to make any moves on you.
  * Osamu isn’t ashamed of his feelings, but he’s super embarrassed about them because he’s terrified you’ll be disgusted or something.
  * So yeah, you gotta show this boy that you’re equally as interested.
  * When you guys are finally in a relationship, he’s super scared of like. . . everything?
  * Like, he suddenly becomes the worlds biggest overthinker.
  * Do I hold his hand? Can I kiss him? What if it gets cold, can I offer my hoodie? What will people think? What if I gross him out?
  * Yeah, you’ll have to make a lot of the first moves.
  * Once he becomes more comfortable, he’ll start doing more.
  * Usually he’s reaching for your hand, lightly brushing his pinky against yours before grabbing it fully.
  * (Yes, he does offer you his hoodie quite often)
  * Oh, and he will fall even more in love with you if you tease his twin with him. The second you start giving Atsumu shit about something, he’s got literal heart eyes.




	38. abandoned theme park date w/ tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: every chapter has been an absolute D R E A M✨  
> could i pls request tendouxreader exploring a spooky place together, like an abandoned school or amusement park and scaring each other sm they can’t stop laughing 🥺👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Warnings: Kinda creepy, language, mostly crack
> 
> A/n: Oml, I’ve been wanting to write this request for so long. It’s such a cute idea, I honestly might do other ones with different characters and exploring creepy places. I would die to do this with someone. Like, abandoned and creepy places are my favorite thing ever. I hope you guys enjoy because I honestly love this one lmao. Also, I hope you guys know enough about kappa lore to get some of the humor.

“Satori, this really doesn’t seem like a good idea. . .” you mumbled, clinging onto the back of his jacket.

“It’s fine! It’s the middle of the night, we’ll never get caught!” your boyfriend turned to give you a kiss on the cheek, before turning forward once again.

You stepped closer to him, cautiously glancing around as the two of you walked down the old, decrepit walkway into the amusement park. The silhouettes of the big, abandoned rides were eerie against the night sky. The whole place was so quiet and you swear you keep seeing people running from the corner of your eye.

Your boyfriend grabbed ahold of your hand and turned to you with a smile. It instantly soothed your fears. You smiled a little and squeezed his hand.

“You know, normal dates consist of going to dinner or watching a movie,” you teased.

“Good thing I’m not normal!”

You laughed a little and rolled your eyes. Tendou pulled you forward. You guys were at the front of the park now, totally surrounded by empty game booths and food stalls. Some of the booths still had stuffed animals hanging, though they were equally as run-down as the rest of the park. Their fur was matted and dirty from years of being outside, and they looked. . . super creepy.

Your boyfriend of course had no choice but to pluck one from the hanger and offer it to you. You instantly stepped back, shaking your head with your hands up in surrender.

“No, no way, Satori. That thing is so creepy and there’s probably bugs in it!”

“Oh, come on! Look at him, he’s so cute!”

Tendou smiled evilly and pushed it toward you. He made a weird gurgling sound as he did. You turned and started running from him, laughing. He chased you, also laughing.

“Baby, come get your prize! I won him just for you!” he laughed.

“No, I don’t want it!”

You would have kept running, but your boyfriend suddenly squealed so loudly that it made your ears ring. You turned around and rushed toward him. He had dropped the stuffed animal and was holding his hand with wide eyes.

“What!? What happened?!” you asked, panicked.

Tendou shuddered.

“There was a spider on it and it touched my hand.”

You also shuddered and took a step away from your boyfriend.

“Did you get it off?” you asked hesitantly.

“I dunno, come check!” he started chasing you again.

“Satori, stop!” you laughed. “Why are you so mean!? Stop, I swear! If you get a spider on me then I’m breaking up with you!”

You both were laughing like hyenas, running around the creepy amusement park for a good fifteen minutes before finally coming to a halt. You panted, hands on your knees. He was in the same state.

Once you both caught your breath, you straightened up and looked around. You were near one of the rollercoasters now. It was huge, and looked even bigger with it’s dark silhouette. You gulped. Tendou grabbed your hand and squeezed it a little. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was also super creeped out by the thing. It looked like it could collapse at any second.

“Let’s not mess with that,” he stated, laughing awkwardly.

“Good idea.”

You both began walking away from it to explore another part of the park. You looked around, examining all the creepy abandoned buildings and rides. The creepiest ones were the kid’s rides. There was a spinning ride that was Pokémon themed. The Pokémon were creepy and run down. The paint was wearing down and there was rust that ran down from the eyes and the mouths of them, giving them an even creepier vibe.

“OH MY GOSH, SATORI!” you screamed suddenly.

Your boyfriend literally jumped six feet in the air with your sudden screaming. His head whirled around toward you, eyes wide. You laughed at his reaction. The red-head pouted and pinched your arm lightly.

“You brat!”

You snickered and slowly approached the creepy Pokémon ride. Tendou was right behind you, clearly not wanting to be left standing somewhere on his own. You crawled into the Bulbasaur pod, dodging cobwebs on your way in.

You sat in the middle of the ride with a wide grin. Tendou cringed a little, but pulled out his phone and snapped a picture nonetheless. The flash took you by surprise. You rubbed your eyes.

Tendou snickered, then glanced at the picture he’d taken. He suddenly paled a little. Your smile faded.

“What?” you asked.

He didn’t answer.

“Satori, what? Don’t mess with me.” you gulped.

“There’s someone beside you.”

You screamed so loudly that it was probably heard all the way through Miyagi. You never moved so fast in your whole life, literally launching your whole body out of the ride without a care about the cobwebs and dust. You’re lucky your boyfriend is so fast because he caught you before you tumbled to the ground.

You sniffled, burying your face against his chest and clinging to his hoodie. Your boyfriend smiled and rubbed your back.

“Aw, sugar, I’m sorry. I was just messing with you. . .” he stated.

You glared up at him with teary eyes. He grinned awkwardly and showed you the picture he’d taken. You almost flinched, expecting to see some horrific ghost child sitting beside you, but there was no one. Just you smiling innocently in a creepy Bulbasaur ride.

You huffed, snatching the phone from his hand. You pointed toward the ride with a glare.

“It’s your turn now.” you snapped.

Tendou tried to act innocent. He raised his hands in surrender and slowly backed away.

“I think I’m alright without a picture.” he chuckled awkwardly.

You raised the camera and walked forward with a evil smirk. “Nope, we both need pictures. Now go get in the creepy Pokémon, Satori.”

Tendou froze solid when his back suddenly hit something hard and person-like. The ungodly scream he let out made you jump six feet in the air and miss click the camera button, sufficiently blinding your poor screaming boyfriend with the flash. He jolted toward you, damn-near jumping into your arms while you held him and accidentally dropped his phone onto the ground.

You were both hiding your faces against each other, fully expecting whatever thing he’d bumped into to grab you both and eat you.

. . .

“Satori. . . ?”

“Yeah, sugar. . . ?”

“We’re alive. . .”

“Yeah. . .”

You both hesitantly lifted your heads, literally shaking and holding each other. Luckily, Tendou’s phone had landed with his screen up. It lit up the area a little. The thing he’d bumped into was the mascot statue of the park. You both visibly shivered.

It was a kappa-like creature standing there with a wide, rusted grin and holding up a piece sign. The eyes were rusted over and, just like the Pokémon, made it look like it was crying blood. It was honestly more surprising that the thing didn’t start moving.

“T-That’s the most horrifying thing I’ve ever seen,” you mumbled, leaning down to pick up your boyfriend’s phone without taking your eyes off the creepy statue.

Tendou couldn’t seem to look away either. He let out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah. . . Who uses a kappa as a mascot anyway?” he gulped.

“Let’s walk away but uh. . . not with our backs to it. . .” you said.

Tendou snorted a little. He grabbed your hand and began backing away with you. The statue stayed in place. You kept the light of the phone on it. It felt as though the light was the only thing keeping the horrifying kappa at bay.

You almost made a joke about your guys’ stupidity, until the phone light shut off and you and your boyfriend were bathed in darkness once again.

Tendou did not even hesitate.

He was running the second the light was off, holding your hand and dragging you with him. You were running too, almost in tears because you fully expected a _giant kappa statue_ to be chasing you.

“WE’RE ALMOST OUT!” Tendou yelled.

You were running out of energy and were slowing down. Your knees buckled and you collapsed onto the ground. Your boyfriend turned to you in horror. You weakly reached for him.

“Keep going, baby!” you said tiredly. “I can’t go on. . . Don’t let my sacrifice be in vain.”

“Oh no, absolutely not! You’re not getting harassed by a kappa on my watch!”

Tendou hauled you into his arms with record speed. You clung to his hoodie as he continued running. You were too scared to look behind you because you _swear_ you could hear the sound of metal clanging and footsteps.

“Faster, Satori!” you yelled.

“I’M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, YOU HAG!”

“WELL GO FASTER!”

“I’M TRYING!”

Tendou quite literally _threw_ you over the fence, before vaulting himself over it. You laid in the thick grass, breathing heavily despite the fact that he was the one running. He was sprawled out beside you, heaving and wheezing. You rolled over and hugged your boyfriend tightly.

“We survived!” you cheered. “You saved me, Satori!”

Tendou stumbled to his feet, taking you along with him. He was still breathing heavily. He snatched his phone from you and began walking. You followed him.

“Let’s go to an abandoned mall next time,” he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

You felt a tickle on your lower arm. You looked down, and to your horror found a big spider. You screamed and swiped it off. Tendou was by your side in an instant. You sniffled and grabbed his hand.

“No more abandoned places, Satori,” you whined.

Your boyfriend laughed a little. He hugged you tightly, resting his chin on your shoulder. You gripped the back of his hoodie with a pouty expression.

. . .

“Sugar. . . The kappa statue is standing by the gate. . .”

You didn’t even glance back because you were already running. He laughed as you dragged him along.

And, maybe he wasn’t lying this time. . .


	39. kuroo fights w/ wife!reader songfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Requesting a You and I - One Direction songfic! (Kurooxreader)  
> Context: Married! Kuroo and Reader got into a big fight. Suddenly, they were reminded of their parents who got divorced. Kuroo then comforts a trembling reader who is traumatized by her parents' fights, telling her that they won't end up broken like them despite their fights. And ofc a happy ending ;)  
> I was thinking that the reader was the oldest of her siblings so she was affected the most. She doesn't believe love will get her anywhere after that, not until she met Kuroo who was in the same situation as her (Ah, you don't have to do this one if you have another plot in mind)  
> Was that too much? 😅  
> You're updating so quick! Did you actually get some rest? 🤣🤣  
> //Incase you don't, please do. Take your time.
> 
> Warnings: Fighting, mentions of divorce, fluffy ending

_I figured it out_ _  
I figured it out from black and white_

It wasn’t as if fights happened very often. They didn’t. Kuroo was very analytic in most situations. He could detect the smallest details about a person’s emotional state just from the smallest hint of something off. Likely it was something he’d gotten from the state of the household he was in.

But, sometimes, your husband’s words could get out of hand. Sometimes he let that piece of him that _wanted_ to say something mean loose.

“I’m just running late tonight, alright?” he muttered, lightly pushing past you to move into the bedroom.

_Seconds and hours_ _  
Maybe they had to take some time_

You glared at him, arms crossed over your chest as you watched him slip off his tie. He’d been home for five minutes and already he was angry. You were too, but for good reason. He promised he’d take you out on a date tonight. Sure, you knew his work was important and you knew that he made a lot of sacrifices so the both of you could live happily, but _one_ date night didn’t seem that much to ask for.

It’d been weeks since you spent time with your husband. Outside of late dinners and occasionally cuddling in bed, there was hardly any interaction. Kuroo left early in the mornings, and then he’d come home late at night and he was always exhausted.

“Tetsu, I just wanted to go out for one night!” you stated, though you kept yourself from raising your voice too much. “I just wish you’d take a little time off.”

_I know how it goes_ _  
I know how it goes from wrong and right_

“Tch, it’s not that easy, (Y/n),” your husband scoffed.

“You’re two hours late, Tetsurou. I waited around for you like an idiot. . .” you muttered, sitting at the end of the bed.

“I texted you this afternoon that I wouldn’t make it,” he huffed, not looking at you as you unbuttoned his shirt.

“You could’ve called. I didn’t see it.” you sighed.

“Maybe you should just check your phone.”

You glared at Kuroo. You were tempted to grab your slipper and throw it at his head to knock some sense into him. You didn’t, instead just staring at your husband in hopes he’d actually look at you for the first time tonight. He looked exhausted and his hair was even messier than usual.

It was obvious that Kuroo had a long day, and probably not a good one. It seems like that’s becoming a common issue these days.

“I’m worried about you,” you muttered, “you’ve been working so much and you’re exhausted. You could at least consider what I said.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. He stormed past you to go into the bathroom, probably to get ready for bed. You pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance and watched him from where you sat on the bed as he brushed his teeth and did his usual nightly ritual.

“Are you even listening to me, Tetsurou?” you snapped, fed-up with your husband’s childishness.

_Silence and sound_ _  
Did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
Did they ever fight like us?_

“Will ya get over it?!” he snapped suddenly, turning to you with burning golden eyes. “It’s like you never shut up about yourself! Can’t you see I’m working hard for _both of us?!”_

You clenched your fists. He looked so angry, and it was beginning to make you even angrier. How _dare_ he accuse you of only caring about yourself. You were worried about _him_ and _his_ wellbeing.

“I’m not asking for much! I’m just asking you to take some time off so you can rest!” you hissed.

“You’re just asking that because you don’t appreciate how much I work.”

“That is not true and you know—”

“—You just want me to come home to you so I can waste all my time with you instead of actually doing something productive, (Y/n)!”

_You and I_ _  
We don't wanna be like them_

His words bit like a knife and he knew it as well as you did. Sometimes you just made him so angry. You stared at your husband’s face, boiling with anger and disappointment. Your mind scrambled for something to shoot back with. You wanted to just _yell_ and _scream_ but the something in you held you back from doing that. Kuroo didn’t mean it and you knew it. You were both just so exhausted and frustrated.

You wondered if this is how your parents argued.

“I guess I’m just a waste of your time then, aren’t I?” you snapped.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and turned back toward the mirror to continue brushing his teeth. You could see his hand gripping tightly to the edge of the sink. Tears welled in your eyes from his lack of a response.

Were you really just wasting your husband’s time? Were you just in the way of what he really wanted to be doing? Work was important to him, it always has been. You never meant to get in the way of his dreams and goals. Still, it wasn’t fair of him to drag you along like some stupid doll.

“You just care about yourself, Tetsurou! If I’m such a bother then you should have said something!” 

You stood up, grabbing your pillow from the bed, then storming out of the bedroom. Your heart was physically aching and your mind was scrambled. Kuroo was scary when he yelled, and he was just as good at turning his words into daggers as he was in anything else.

_We can make it 'til the end_ _  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us_

You walked to the couch, frantically blinking away the tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. Your legs felt wobbly and weak. You practically collapsed onto the couch, hiccupping as you attempted to hold back the sobs wanting to spill from your lips.

You hid your face against your pillow. Your chest was heaving with each fast breath you took. Your heart was pounding just as quick.

What if Kuroo left? What if arguments became regular and eventually he just. . . left?

Even worse, what if he found someone better?

Your dad had done the same thing back when you were a kid. You remember listening to their arguments for hours, attempting to cradle your younger siblings while they cried. Back then you felt obligated to be the parent that your own parents struggled to be. They were busy arguing while you took care of their kids.

In the end, your dad stormed out and didn’t come home. You found out later there was another woman in his life, and things weren’t the same after that. What if Kuroo did the same? What if he left and found another woman? One who didn’t waste his time. . .

_No, nothing can come between_ _  
You and I  
Oh, you and I_

You flinched a little when you felt a hand on your upper back. The touch was soft, warm. It was familiar. You didn’t lift your head to look at your husband, who’s large presence was overwhelming now.

“Hey. . .” he murmured. “C’mere.”

You didn’t move and kept your face hidden. Kuroo sighed a little. He sat on the floor in front of the couch, big hand still on your back to keep you grounded. Your breathing was frantic, and your whole body was trembling. He was certain you didn’t even know.

And he hated himself because it was his fault.

His own hand trembled as he rubbed it up and down your back. Kuroo regretted ever saying those things to you. Those words were probably the biggest lie he ever told. You? A waste of his time? Never. Usually it was his work that was the waste of time. He didn’t need to work as much as he did, and he promised himself when he was young that he’d never be like his parents.

Kuroo broke his promise the second he chose to begin neglecting his wife.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, head lowering. “I didn’t mean it, baby. I’m sorry.”

_I figured it out_ _  
Saw the mistakes of up and down  
Meet in the middle  
There's always room for common ground_

You hiccupped, shoulders trembling as each quiet sob left you. Your husband sat at your side and finally met your eyes when you dared to look at him. Your own heart broke a little at seeing such a broken expression on his face.

Did he look like this because you walked out? Did the situation become more real to him then?

“T-Tetsurou, I don’t want to be like our parents,” you sniffled, desperate.

Kuroo’s face held nothing but regret.

“We won’t. We’ll never end up like them,” he whispered, promising just like he’d done the day he married you.

_I see what it's like_ _  
I see what it's like for day and night  
Never together  
'Cause they see things in a different light like us  
But they never tried like us_

Your husband’s arms wrapped around your form, pulling you to him. You shuffled off the couch to settle on his lap. Your own arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, holding Kuroo as close as you possibly could because he needed it too.

You clutched tightly onto the back of his t-shirt. His arms were heavy around you, trembling just slightly because despite Kuroo Tetsurou’s many strengths, his worst fear was losing you because of his own cruel words. He nuzzled his face against the side of your neck, breathing in your scent and keeping himself grounded. He had to fix this. _He had to fix this._

“I’m so sorry, (Y/n). I never meant what I said. I’ll take off some time from work and I’ll focus on you and our relationship. I won’t let us turn out like our parents. I’m going to be better, we both are, even when we do fight.”

You knew he would never lie to you, so you believed him.

_You and I_ _  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end_

Your fear of falling in love and ending up like them would never go away. Kuroo was the same way. Both your trauma and his could never be mended unless you and him put in the same amount of effort to stay together.

“It’s okay, Tetsu. We’ll be okay,” you promised.

He breathed out a long sigh, before gently pressing a kiss to the side of your neck. His shoulders seemed a little less tense. Kuroo slumped against you slightly, and mindlessly fiddled with the edge of your shirt as you just stayed in his embrace.

“What if. . . what if we fight again?” you asked quietly, hesitant.

Kuroo lifted his head. He cupped your cheek in his palm, gently brushing his thumb over your cheekbone. His golden eyes focused on yours with a new kind of ferocity that you’ve never seen in him before. It made your heart speed up. You were 100% certain that this was the most handsome he’d ever looked.

“Then we’ll fix it,” he stated, firm.

And you liked that idea.

_Nothing can come between_ _  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us_

You and Kuroo had plenty of fights in the future, especially considering that you both planned on staying together for the rest of your lives. And for two people so entirely in love, it would be easy to work it out in the end.

Kuroo peppered light kisses along your neck. His hair tickled your face and made you giggle a little. His lips curved upward against your skin at his favorite sound.

“You know, my parents got divorced when I was a kid,” he spoke, “and my mom took my sister and left me with my dad.”

“Why are you talking about this still?” you whined. “It’s so sad.”

You were well aware of his situation at home from when he was a child. It took him a long time before he was willing to open up about it, but when he did it was one of the things that brought you and him closer. You both had something to relate to. Trauma that could be fully understood by your partner.

_'Cause you and I_ _  
We don't wanna be like them  
We can make it 'til the end  
Nothing can come between  
You and I  
Not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us_

“I’m just saying that because it’s too bad she didn’t stick around to see how happy her son is now with his beautiful wife,” he chuckled, playfully tickling your sides. "She'd be jealous."

You squirmed in his lap and swatted his bicep.

“You flatterer. You’re still in trouble for ditching me today,” you joked.

“Hmm. . . I’ll make up for it with a date tomorrow night. An at home date, though, because,” he turned and fake-coughed into his elbow, “I might be sick tomorrow.”

You snorted and rolled your eyes. Kuroo kissed the tip of your nose with a smile, then tightened his hold around you to lift you up. You clung onto him like a koala as he carried you to the bedroom. One of his hands held your butt to keep you up, and the other was holding your pillow.

Kuroo and you got comfortable in bed. You naturally found your way against his form, where you fit perfectly against him like you were meant to be there. Kuroo was out like a light, his arms firm around your waist and his face buried into your chest as you played with his dark hair.

Soon, you fell asleep too, dreaming of the many years ahead where Kuroo Tetsurou would stay by your side. Maybe in the future you’d fight with him again, but for now you were content just like this with your loving husband.

_No, nothing can come between_ _  
You and I, you and I  
Oh, you and I  
Oh, you and I  
We can make it if we try  
You and I  
Oh, you and I  
You and I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It’s been a bit since I updated, I apologize! I took a small mental health break to get myself out of writer’s block! (Spent the whole time playing Elder Scrolls Online). I’m back now and hopefully I’ll be finishing up the last of my requests soon! I loved writing this, especially because my parents have been fighting a lot recently. This is also my first songfic so I really hope it's actually good .-. I don't know so please let me know if I can do better! I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! I can't believe it's already almost March.
> 
> (Also I never listen to 1D but this song slaps)


	40. beach date headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Oikawa, Ushijima, Kita, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Kuroo, Bokuto
> 
> Request: Well i would love to see headcanon about how haikyuu boys act at first beach date!! like how they react to seeing their girlfriend in bikini the first time, if they are more the swimming or sunbathing type...would be cute.  
> my favs are oikawa, kita and ushijima...(but you can do any characters i really don’t mind i love all haikyuu boys and i always love how you do the miya twins too)  
> I’m fine with fluff and smut!!  
> Have a good day~
> 
> A/n: I literally love beach themed stuff but ironically I’ve never been to a beach. I’m terrified of the ocean lmao. I’m determined to write a beach chapter for the next fic I write. Also the whole time I was writing this, I was thinking of the scene in Maid-Sama when Usui gives Misaki a hickey because he was jelly. Iconic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! I loved writing this, it was fun! I wanted to do more NSFW but I decided to keep it fairly appropriate lmao. I am fully willing to more with this if you guys ask for it!

**Oikawa**

  * He’s probably a real cocky motherfucker about it tbh.
  * Like, he specifically recommends a beach date because, and I quote, “he wants to see his sexy baby in a bikini and show her off like the queen she is”.
  * Yeah, he’s a hell of a flatterer.
  * The second he actually sees you in a bikini though?
  * Flustered af.
  * You’ve never seen someone’s face as red as his the second he spots you in your bikini. His jaw literally drops to the ground and he’s shifting and awkwardly running his hands through his hair.
  * He averts his eyes and smiles awkwardly, attempting to look as cool as possible.
  * “Y-You look—” clears throat “really good, babe.”
  * You're so confused because you honestly expected him to be super pervy and cocky about it. But also like. . . it’s so flattering???
  * Oikawa definitely makes you play beach volleyball with him and a bunch of other random people.
  * No matter how many fangirls approach him, his eyes are always on you.
  * At one point, you went to get some slushies for you both and he watched you the whole time with stars in his eyes because he was just so amazed that his girlfriend could be that damn perfect.
  * There were girls who attempted to flirt with him while you were gone and he literally excused himself because he’s like “um, did you not see the absolute GODESS that I’m dating?”
  * Lmao what a dork
  * Being in the sun in tiring, so you guys eventually end up under your umbrella and cuddling while he messes with the straps to your bikini because he’s bored.
  * Your head is resting on his bicep as you two lay on your sides just admiring each other.
  * If you feel lucky to be with him, then trust me, he feels 10x luckier to be with
  * Also, he definitely touches your butt a lot and tries to act like it was an accident.
  * “Sorry, babe, my hand slipped.”
  * “Toru, you were on the other side of the beach before I bent down.”



**Ushijima**

  * Probably doesn’t think anything of it until you guys are actually there.
  * Like, he suggests it very casually because it seems fun (and Tendo might’ve recommended it to him).
  * He doesn’t even consider the fact that you’d be wearing an actual bikini until you’re walking to him with a smile.
  * This boy’s face lights up the most brilliant shade of red you’ve ever seen.
  * His face is monotone but his skin tone is not.
  * Ushijima grabs your hips and pulls you to him while openly admiring your body because you’re just so pretty (and hot like dayum).
  * “You look beautiful.”
  * “Thank you, Toshi.”
  * He reminds you how beautiful you are every ten minutes.
  * This boy is most likely to sunbathe honestly. He’s sort of like a cat when it comes to water. He loves showering and bathing, but the ocean? Not really his thing.
  * If you ask nice enough, though, he’ll definitely join you.
  * Also if he sees anyone getting to close to you.
  * Game over—
  * You were actually in the water, waist deep, and trying to get your boyfriend into the water with you. He just watched from under the umbrella with a small smile because you’re honestly the cutest thing he’s ever seen.
  * Would’ve joined you sooner but he loves the faces you make.
  * You’re distracted by two guys who approach you. They were nice and they weren’t particularly pervy, but you weren’t interested in them obviously because you have a sexy boyfriend sitting on the beach.
  * Seeing you talking with two random guys makes his blood boil and he’s sort of confused at first???
  * Walks to you slowly and soon he’s at your side with a thick arm around your waist and you smooshed against his abs. His hand is on your boob as extra emphasis because he’s mentally like “this is mine, no touchie”.
  * The two guys are so shook like .-. wtf where this boi come from
  * They leave without another word and Ushijima looks proud as can be.
  * “Toshi, you’re still squishing me,” you mumble.
  * Yeah, he’s by your side the rest of the day.



**Kita**

  * So wholesome. The most wholesome beach date ever, I swear.
  * He probably invites you along with him and his other friends, and like Ushijima, he doesn’t really think much about what you’ll be wearing until you’re actually there.
  * He’s not really paying attention until Atsumu suddenly whistles. That’s when he looks up and sees his girlfriend approaching him.
  * Kita gives a good smack to the back of the blond’s head for whistling at you.
  * He’s got literal hearteyes as he stares at you. He’s admiring your body, but not in a pervy way. He just thinks you’re so perfect and he honestly can’t believe you chose him over anyone else (specifically, the very talented twins or Aran).
  * That’s exactly why he doesn’t let any other man in a 6-foot radius of you ^-^
  * Very protective the whole time.
  * He’s also always got some part of him touching you, whether it be holding hands, touching shoulders, an arm around you, etc. It’s not only because he’s possessive, but he also wants you to enjoy your time here and he will _not_ tolerate any man making you uncomfortable.
  * (It’s okay Kita, the rest of Inarizaki is also watching like hawks).
  * He’ll definitely play beach volleyball with everyone and he grins the whole time. Yes,
  * Good luck getting him in the saltwater though. He doesn’t like the ocean so he’ll probably avoid it so he can sunbathe.
  * If you guys are sunbathing together, he’s making sure you have enough sunscreen so you don’t get too burnt. You should probably do the same for him or this poor pale lad will end up being a crispy chicken nugget.
  * Atsumu and Osamu will probably intentionally mess with you two the whole time just to see how possessive Kita will get.
  * “Woah, your butt looks good,” Atsumu whistles to you.
  * “That bikini is totally your color, (Y/n),” Osamu compliments.
  * He tolerates it but the twins definitely get so many death glares.
  * He's on the verge of beating the shit outta them-
  * In the end, Kita drags you away to _privately_ make sure you belong to him.



**Atsumu**

  * Pervy as fuck, which should be of no surprise to anyone.
  * He always makes jokes about seeing you in your bra, so he’s super excited about seeing you actually in a bikini (which is a socially acceptable bra).
  * He’s super cocky and he’ll brag to Osamu about it until he actually sees you.
  * Then he’s in embarrassment mode.
  * His ears are bright red by the time you stop in front of him, and his smile is crooked and he looks nervous.
  * Atsumu is so tempted to touch literally every inch of your exposed skin.
  * No, you do not miss the way he adjusts himself in his swimtrunks.
  * He’s quick to realize that as much as _he_ enjoys seeing you in your bikini, there’s a lot of other wandering eyes who also love to see you in your bikini and he really doesn’t like to share.
  * Literally goes and grabs his hoodie and throws it over your head.
  * You’re so confused because you thought he wanted to see you in your bikini???
  * He gets even more embarrassed by the weird stares he gets from you and his friends.
  * He’ll clear his throat awkwardly and rub the back of his neck.
  * “I jus’ don’t want everyone else seein’ ya too.” he mutters.
  * Once you’re secured in his hoodie, he’s glued to your side for the rest of the time to make sure it actually stays on.
  * Obviously you get super hot though so eventually he lets you take it off but he definitely complains a lot.
  * He literally forgets that he’s a pro-volleyball player so he gets a lot of stares too.
  * Whatabitch
  * He’ll drag you off to play beach volleyball and no, he does not go easy on you. He’s kind of a bitch and he laugh anytime you mess up.
  * “Atsumu, I have sand all over!” you whine as you adjust your bikini top.
  * Atsumu gets super possessive with any slight adjustment and he’ll use his big ass body to shield you.
  * “Quit doin’ that! Do ya _want_ everyone to ogle ya!?”
  * “Yeah, a little.”
  * He’ll throw you into the water like a brat, but you can expect to be _punished_ later when you guys get home.



**Osamu**

  * Would you believe me if I told you this fucker is a major pervert?
  * He’s not even ashamed of it and he’s worse than his brother.
  * He’s just. . . super subtle.
  * Osamu will act like a real gentleman all the way to the beach but internally he’s smirking because he knows that beneath your clothes you’re wearing a bikini.
  * _Watches_ you get undressed.
  * It’s so embarrassing. He’s not even hiding the way he openly admires your figure once you’re in your bikini.
  * He’ll circle around you like a predator, before bringing his hand back and landing a solid _smack_ right on your ass.
  * You yelp and whine. Half the fucking beach is staring in shock like 0-0 wtf
  * Osamu laughs and lightly rubs the sore spot.
  * “Now everyone knows yer taken and I can show ya off.” he stated.
  * You have a big fucking handprint on your left buttcheek :(
  * You guys probably go play some beach volleyball, but mostly he’d rather be in the water (because then he can touch you without worrying about getting asked to leave).
  * Osamu’s hands are literally always on you.
  * They’ll be on your ass, your boobs, your back, your legs; literally anywhere he can touch and he doesn’t care who’s looking.
  * If there are other guys ogling you, he’s probably smirking at them like a cocky bastard.
  * Of course, there are girls ogling him too and you get a little jelly because >:( that’s your Osamu.
  * Osamu could give less than three shits though because he’s got his girl here; you.
  * Even though 90% of the time he’s being a fucking pervert, he does constantly make sure you’re hydrated and fed because the beach is exhausting.
  * Periodically just ditches you and comes back with tons of food and smoothies.
  * Then you guys sit under an umbrella and snack.
  * Yes, you’re sitting on his lap. There’s no other place, he will drag you there if he has to.
  * If you get sunburnt he’ll probably laugh so you just have to smack him solid on the back and he’ll learn his lesson.
  * (This fucker is burnt as hell)
  * You guys are there all day, and by the time you get home and showered, you’re both knocked out in bed.



**Suna**

  * You probably had to force him there honestly.
  * Suna hates beaches because they’re so tiring. The sun is not good for this pale lad, and he has zero energy to do anything.
  * The only way you got him to go was by bribing him with you in a bathing suit.
  * He’s watching you from under the umbrella as you get undressed, slowly showing off your swimsuit to his sharp eyes.
  * His face is monotone but he’s _definitely_ happy to see you.
  * He adjusts his sitting position and pats his lap when you turn to him.
  * “C’mere, babe.”
  * You expect him to be all pervy and touchy, but he basically just wraps his big ass arms around you and lays back on the towel with you literally on top of him.
  * His hands do wander down to your ass though.
  * “Let’s just rest here.”
  * “Rin, we’ve been here for 15 minutes.”
  * You have to literally force him to do anything.
  * And by force him, all it really takes is for you to wander a little too far away and he’ll be lazily trailing after you with a sigh.
  * Eventually you manage to get him into the water.
  * He looks like a cat forced to bathe, tbh.
  * Eventually you wander off to ask a random couple to play “chicken fight”.
  * Suddenly he’s the most lively person at the beach???
  * You’re sitting on his shoulders and he’s holding your thighs, smirking and staring at the other couple like he has a personal vendetta against them.
  * Suna is competitive as fuck, to say the least.
  * Plus you’re basically his life force so with you literally sitting on his shoulders it’s like charging a battery.
  * He’s super strong so it’s hard to knock you off.
  * That, and he’s yelling at you.
  * “DON’T YOU DARE FALL, (Y/N), WE NEED TO WIN!”
  * “RINTARO, I’M TRYING!”
  * After you and your boyfriend have successfully wrecked the other couple, he drags you off for snacks and a drink.
  * You guys cuddle under the umbrella after and he falls asleep with his face buried in your chest.
  * Suna will never admit it, but he’d definitely go with you again.



**Kuroo**

  * He’s the type of guy who will ask you on a beach date immediately after giving you the gift of a new bikini.
  * Doesn’t really think it through because the second he sees you approaching in your new bikini, he’s choking on his words and adjusting his swim trunks which are suddenly a little _too tight._
  * Safe to say he spends a thirty-minutes hiding his erection under the umbrella and he’s _pissed_ because you’re off playing in the water and he’s forced to watch all these guys ogle you until his situation goes away.
  * It goes away pretty fast when someone gets a little too close for his liking.
  * He’s there in seconds, standing behind you with a glare that could be seen clear across the beach.
  * Yeah, you don’t get many stares after that when your rooster-fuck of a boyfriend is suddenly hovering around you looking like he has the wrath of god behind his golden eyes.
  * Kuroo is _always touching you._
  * Specifically, your ass.
  * If someone does happen to get the courage to even glance your way, his hand is on your ass and squeezing. You literally hate him—
  * “Tetsurou, stop.”
  * “I’m just making sure everyone knows who you belong to, angel.”
  * “Everyone knows.”
  * You also have to be a little possessive though because every girl in the vicinity is ogling your boyfriend too.
  * Y’all are like. . . actually the “it” couple. Everyone wants to be you.
  * He definitely drags you into random beach volleyball games with people but only so he can show how “badass” he is.
  * If you try to tease him or mess with him, I’m sorry.
  * Kuroo is a big fucking guy and he’ll yeet your ass into the ocean with all the strength of heaven.
  * He always comes to you with a big grin and a hyena laugh while he pushes your wet hair from your face.
  * “Sorry, kitten.”
  * “You’re annoying.”
  * He buys you a smoothie and walks you back to the hotel room to “rest” but you guys just end up fucking in the bathtub.
  * Definitely takes you on more beach dates after that.
  * (Also he gets _the most_ perfect tan you’ve ever seen like wtf)



**Bokuto**

  * I wouldn’t recommend taking Bokuto to the beach for many reasons.
  * First of all, he’s a pale motherfucker. He’ll burn into the crispiest chicken nugget you’ve ever seen.
  * Second, he will use every single ounce of his energy until his legs physically cannot hold him.
  * Third, turns into a pouty baby when, inevitably, other guys stare at his s/o in their bikini.
  * Bokuto asked you to go and you agreed because. . . well, it seemed fun.
  * He’s grinning like a dork when you take off your clothes and show him your swimsuit.
  * If he had a tail, it would definitely be wagging.
  * He grabs your hips and pulls you against his muscular form with a proud grin.
  * “You look amazing, puppy!”
  * “Thanks, Kou, you too!”
  * This man will compliment you for days.
  * Every time you do anything ever, he’ll remind you how good you look.
  * If you’re adjusting your swim top then he’s right in front of you reminding you that your swimsuit still looks amazing.
  * (And he’ll adjust it himself if he notices it’s riding up, crooked, etc.)
  * If your bikini has straps that can come untied, he’s _very_ aware of them.
  * Like, he’s constantly keeping an eye on the straps so that he’s ready if your top falls off.
  * Deadass, if it happens, he’ll just grab your boobs to keep you covered. He looks pretty unfazed by it too. He genuinely is just trying to keep his baby safe (but he does also just love your boobs).
  * The whole time at the beach, you guys are running around between beach volleyball, the ocean, snacks, and building sandcastles.
  * You have to constantly apply sunscreen to his skin because he burns so easily.
  * Literally, by the end of the day, he’s slumped on your beach towel with his head on your chest and his hair deflated.
  * “Puppy, my legs hurrtttt.”
  * “I told you to take a break, Kou, but you didn’t listen.”
  * He just squeezes one of your breasts until he feels better.
  * Your poor boyfriend is bedridden for days because of his sunburns. Literally, he took time off volleyball because it hurts to _move._
  * Like I said, don’t take Bo to the beach. And if you do, you’re obligated to take care of his sunburns.




	41. abandoned love motel w/ kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy ghost shit, humor, mentions of sex, slight smut(?), making out, mostly crack
> 
> A/n: Not a request lmao. I just thought it’d be funny and I really loved the Tendou one in the amusement park so naturally I had to write my favorite asshole going to an abandoned place. Plus abandoned places are fun and cool, and since I did a little bit of research and discovered of an abandoned love motel in Tokyo, the irony was too good not to write Kuroo and his s/o exploring somewhere like that. I also listened to Bad Boy by Cascada on a loop while writing this to add to the irony so you should do the same.

Your 6’5, muscular, rooster-headed boyfriend was many things. He was a talented volleyball player, very observant of people’s emotions, stubborn, usually kind (but he can sometimes be a bully), and he was a good leader. One of the things he was not, however, is a coward.

Or, that’s what he told himself.

Which is exactly why he was dragging your ass to the Fuurin Love Motel just outside of Tokyo.

You gripped your flashlight tightly in one hand, and his hand in the other. Kuroo walked in front of you, chin held high while he looked around the creepy, abandoned building. It was falling apart, and every piece of décor from the original motel was still left behind. You had to step over a lot of things.

“Tetsurou, I really hate this. . .” you muttered, pointing your flashlight toward one of the doorways when you thought you saw someone.

“Kitten, it’s fine. It’s literally the middle of the day.”

“Yeah, but it’s still so dark in here.”

You glared at the back of his stupid, thick skull. Part of you wanted to smack him upside the head with the flashlight because that might finally knock some sense into him. Why did he find it fun to drive you all the way out here to explore a stupid love motel? Anything else would have been better.

Literally, anything.

An abandoned amusement park, or an abandoned mall, or even just a plain old abandoned house. Any of these things you would have enjoyed significantly more than a _sex motel._

You squealed, jumping ten feet in the air when you accidentally kicked one of the creepy, life-sized dolls laying on the floor. Kuroo let out a squeal of his own and jumped away from you. His back hit one of the walls. The building shook a little, and a piece of the ceiling even fell to the floor along with some dust. The only good thing about it was the fact that it let some sunlight into the dark room.

You put a hand over your chest and hunched a little. Kuroo breathed heavily from across the room, still pressed against the wall.

“Tetsurou Kuroo, we’re going home. This place is falling apart,” you stated firmly. “A-And there’s nasty sex dolls lying around.”

You shuddered, looking at the one you’d accidentally kicked. It was lying face-down on the floor. You were almost glad that it was because you _really_ didn’t want to see it’s creepy-ass face. If it even had one, that is.

Your boyfriend approached you, chuckling nervously. You glared at him as he got closer, because it was painfully obvious that he was scared and didn’t want to admit it.

You suddenly pointed behind him.

“TETSUROU WATCH OUT!”

Your cat-like boyfriend launched his whole body away from you with an ungodly squeal. You burst into laughter when he tripped over his own feet and fell onto his ass on the ground. He glared up at you, very unamused.

“You know, you’re terrible. . .” he grumbled, standing up and brushing off his butt from the dust.

You shrugged. Kuroo picked up his flashlight from the ground, then snatched your hand in his and continued further into the building. You grumbled, but followed him nonetheless. At this point, it was pretty obvious that Kuroo was more scared than you and it was pretty fun tormenting him.

You were glad when he brought you to a room that was lit by the sun. Unfortunately, the sun didn’t make the room any less creepy. Standing beside the carriage themed bed was a dusty suit of armor. You took a step closer to Kuroo, clinging onto the back of his shirt. He stopped, too, not going any closer to the creepy suit. It was clear that you both were thinking the exact same thing.

You poked his back.

“Go make sure no one’s in it. . .” you mumbled.

“What?! Why me!?”

“Because you’re the 6’5 giant.”

. . .

“I’m not doing it.” he stated.

“Well, I’m not doing it either.” you huffed.

Kuroo’s golden eyes glared down at you. You smiled innocently and fluttered your eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room. You were right behind him though, still holding the back of his shirt as he hesitantly approached the suit of armor. You gulped.

Kuroo now stood directly in front of the armor. You peeked over his shoulder at the suit. He hesitantly reached up and lifted the facemask. You let out a small squeak when a bug crawled out and onto Kuroo’s hand. Your boyfriend let out a significantly louder squeak (though, truthfully, it was more of a scream) and quickly swiped the bug off. He shuddered a little.

“At least it wasn’t a person. . .” you stated.

Your boyfriend was not amused.

You turned toward the bed. You patted the top of it lightly, watching a puff of dust fly up from it. You and Kuroo cringed.

“You just touched blankets that people have had sex on,” he blurted.

“Ew! Tetsurou, why do you have to say nasty shit like that!?” you wiped your hand on his shirt, squealing.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. Kuroo glanced around the rest of the room. The décor was outrageous. You kicked one of the pieces of wood that’d fallen from the ceiling. Kuroo walked toward the open doorway that led to the bathroom. You quickly followed after him.

“I can’t believe anyone actually came here to have sex,” he snickered, peeking inside the other room.

You peeked over his shoulder. You and him both cringed at the brown, rotten water of the bath. It smelled horrible, and there was a thin layer of murky water on the floor so neither of you stepped very far in.

“Gross.” you huffed.

“Yeah.”

Kuroo grabbed your hand and began walking out with you. You glanced back at the creepy suit of armor just before you left the room, half expecting the thing to follow you guys out.

You followed your boyfriend into a new room. This one had sunlight, though it wasn’t as bright as in the other room. This room was bright pink in almost every area, from the round bed to the walls. There were mirrors on the wall beside the bed, and even mirrors above the bed. There was a picture of a naked woman above the mirrors.

You hugged Kuroo’s waist, already creeped out by all the mirrors.

Kuroo stepped further inside, glancing around. One of his big arms held you close to his side. This room felt a little different than the rest of the building. It wasn’t quite as creepy. It was just. . . kinda sketchy?

“Look at the size of this bed,” you commented. “It could fit your lanky ass easily.”

Kuroo smacked you on the ass. You jumped and rubbed the sore spot with a whine. He smirked and continued inside. He opened the curtain to the weird corner beside the bed. It was dark and empty. You mentally praised him for opening it without any hesitation.

You sat on the bright pink blankets of the bed. It was significantly less dusty than everywhere else. It almost seemed like this room was still being used. . .

You squeaked when a hand grabbed yours. It was Kuroo. He smirked a little and took the flashlight from your hand. His other hand grabbed your other wrist and pressed them back against the mattress. He hovered above you, face inches from yours and a knee between your thighs.

You blinked a few times.

“Tetsurou, is this really a good place for this?” you muttered.

“Sure. It’s a love motel, isn’t it?” he smirked wider.

You would have argued, but his lips were on yours before you could speak. You couldn’t resist kissing back. He tasted minty and sweet. He always made you forget everything around you. Kuroo’s presence was overwhelming no matter where you were.

You wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him down to you which caused his shirt to ride up. His clothed cock brushed against your core. A small groan spilled from his lips. His tongue swept over your bottom lip, and soon your tongue was fighting his for dominance. He won effortlessly. His hands squeezed your wrists slightly, pressing them harder against the mattress.

Kuroo’s lips left yours and quickly latched onto the underside of your jaw. He kissed down your neck, leaving marks as he went. You moaned quietly, eyes shut in content.

Then, he stopped.

You opened your eyes, confused. Kuroo was still, his lips still pressed against your neck but unmoving.

“Tetsurou?”

“Kitten,” he spoke, finally. “Please tell me you have a third hand that’s touching me under my shirt right now.”

A literal chill ran down your spine. You stared dead up into the ceiling, not even risking glancing at your boyfriend because you were _not_ about to take the risk of seeing whatever ghost was touching him right now. And based on the _actual_ horror in his deep voice, he was definitely not fucking with you.

“I uh. . . unfortunately do not have a third hand. . .” you answered with a surprising amount of calmness.

And he was quick to move after that.

Kuroo’s big arm wrapped around your back. He hoisted you onto his shoulder with amazing (probably adrenaline caused) strength and bolted out of the room without even glancing back. You had your hands over your eyes so you couldn’t see anything just _in case_ there was something chasing you. His footsteps were heavy as he literally ran through the building, flashlights abandoned, and carried you out.

“Can you go any faster?” you spoke.

“DO YOU SeRioUSly THINK I’M NOT RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN RIGHT NOW?!”

“Well, I can’t really see.”

“KITTEN, I WAS LITERALLY JUST SEXUALLY ASSAULTED BY A GHOST!”

You sort of wanted to laugh at him but you also wanted to cry. For now, you did neither and just hoped Kuroo could get you both out safely.

Soon enough, you were out of the building, but Kuroo didn’t stop there. He kept running until you and him were in the safety of the public eye. You were amazed by how fast and far he managed to run because even when he still played volleyball, he’d never run so fast.

Kuroo wheezed. He set you down and hunched over with his hands on his knees. You gulped and lightly brushed some dust from his raven hair.

“Did you actually feel something touching you?” you asked.

Kuroo’s golden eyes snapped to yours.

“Ya think I’m lying!? Some ghost was trying to get into my pants, (Y/n)!”

You nodded your head. You both ignored the weird glances from a passerby couple. You straightened up his very disheveled shirt.

“Guess the ghost thought you were hot,” you said.

“You’re really not funny right now.”

. . . . .

“Um . . . I do have some bad news though, Tetsurou.”

He sighed and rested his head on your shoulder.

“What could possibly be worse than a ghost touching me?” he muttered, exhausted.

You glanced over his shoulder, back in the direction you’d both come from and where you could still barely see the top of the abandoned building.

“Well. . . Our car is sitting outside the hotel.” you stated.

Honestly, you thought your poor boyfriend was about to pass the fuck out just from your words. He looked both like he wanted to die, and that he wanted to abandon the car in favor of just walking all the way back to Tokyo.


	42. birthday headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Kuroo, Atsumu, Osamu, Bokuto, Kenma, Sakusa + Reki (Sk8 the Infinity), Obi (Snow White w/ Red Hair), Karma (AssClass), Monoma (My Hero), Shaw (Mr Love), Gojo (Jujutsu), Kyo (Fruits Basket)
> 
> Warnings: Minor language, hella fluff
> 
> A/n: So it’s my birthday so this is totally self-indulgent. I picked my favorite characters and wrote these. And uh, this is my book so I’m allowed to add my random favorite characters from other anime lmao. Figured I’d publish for anyone else to read on their birthday ^-^ Thank you all so much for all the support I’ve been getting on my works. It’s honestly an honor to have so many supportive people who stick by my writing! So, thank you for 23k hits and for all the kudos. It genuinely means so much. You’re all awesome. Stay healthy and happy <3

**Kuroo**

Kuroo was content here in bed, holding you in his arms early that morning. He laid on his side, using his body to block the sun from waking you. He was content here, watching you sleep peacefully and his heart was so, _so_ happy, because his favorite person was born today and all he wanted was to thank your parents and the forces above for giving him someone so phenomenal.

He’s never particularly cared about birthdays, but yours was different.

He gently brushed his thumb over the bridge of your nose, gradually moving to stroke your cheekbone. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to your forehead. 

Kuroo was certain it wasn’t possible to love anyone more than he loved you.

Kuroo loved the way your heart beat gently against his chest where you were pressed against him. He loved the way your brows crinkled a little in your sleep. He loved the way you lived your life. He loved the weight of you laying on his bicep. He loved your personality, and all your quirks. He was so head over heels for you that it made his heart swell with happiness just looking at you.

He was so, so happy to be here spending this day with you because, to him, this was his favorite day in the world.

“Happy Birthday, kitten. . .”

He couldn't wait to surprise you later because, naturally, he had to spoil the love of his life a _little_ (a lot). But, for now, he was content to hold you and admire you for a while longer. Kuroo was almost certain nothing could top this.

**Atsumu**

Atsumu stared at you, chin in his palm, as you happily babbled on during dinner about something you loved. He had a smile, one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle because it was so genuine. He just loved hearing you talk, and he was so grateful to be the person you spent today with.

“’Tsumu, you’re staring.” you laughed, pointing your chopsticks at him teasingly.

Atsumu’s smile only widened. His chest was warm, and he could feel the giddiness in his belly because, _damn,_ he was so glad you were born.

“I know, angel. Yer just so pretty when ya talk.”

He laughed at the way your cheeks reddened, and the way you quickly averted your gaze to look down at your plate. You were smiling, and his smile widened even more to the point where his cheeks were hurting. He was so whipped for you, and he knew it. He’d just never admit to it.

He never thought it was possible to be so grateful for one person, yet here he is surprising himself. If nobody else celebrated your birthday (which, of course, plenty of people did), he knew he’d always do it. Atsumu couldn’t be happier about one single person being born, and he’s certain he’ll always be grateful to your parents for bringing you into this world. No matter how stubborn or annoying you were, he’d always love every aspect of you and he didn’t even doubt it for a second.

He hoped you never doubted it either.

“I love ya, angel. I’m glad ya were born.”

You laughed, and Atsumu was certain that’s what heaven would sound like.

**Osamu**

Osamu had no idea what he was doing honestly. When did he become so damn whipped? He didn’t know, and he knew his brother would make fun of him for years if he knew what he was doing.

Why was Osamu up at 4:00 AM making you a perfect cake for your birthday?

Well, he wasn’t really sure.

He’s not even a baker. He doesn’t bake, he doesn’t even like it that much. But for you? Well, for you he’d do anything you asked and he wasn’t really sure when it got like that. It was just a little annoying how you had him right in the palm of your hand, though, it’s not like there’s anywhere else he’d rather be.

Osamu did the whole cake with a smile, because he was already imagining the look on your face when he’d tell you he was up all night making it. He wanted it to be fresh, he wanted it to be perfect and he’d make a million cakes until he got one just perfect (that is, if he had an infinite amount of ingredients).

So, when he finished the cake at 5:48 AM and was walking back to the bedroom, no matter how exhausted he felt he still made sure to stop and admire you for a few extra moments. He smiled, because today was the perfect day. He felt like he was the lucky one to be able to celebrate another year of your life with you. He was the one who felt spoiled today.

“Osamu. . . ?” you murmured, sleepily looking at your boyfriend. “What are you doing awake?”

Osamu slipped into bed behind you, thick arms circling your waist to pull you back against the hard planes of his chest.

“Just admirin’,” he murmured, voice heavy with exhaustion, “I’m just glad ya were born, that’s all. Happy birthday.”

And he knew you’d scold him later, when he admitted to being up all night making you a cake. He knew you’d laugh and urge him to go take a nap. And he knew he’d drag you onto the couch with him so you could nap with him. And, Osamu knew he wouldn’t regret a single moment of staying up all night. He’ll do it all over again, every year.

**Bokuto**

He loves birthdays, everyone’s birthdays including his own. But Bokuto was surprised when your special day came around and he was the most excited about it. This was the day his favorite person was born, and he was absolutely determined to make it the best you could ask for.

Bokuto planned for hours. He wanted to surprise you and make sure you had the most hyped up, amazing, phenomenal, happiest birthday you could possibly imagine.

He was pleasantly surprised when he woke up that morning, eyes landing on your sweet sleeping face, and realized he was suddenly the luckiest person on the earth. He couldn’t believe you’d chosen _him._ You chose him to wake up to on your special day, when you could’ve chosen anyone else.

And, a little selfish part of him wished he was the only person celebrating today with you because he wanted it all for himself.

Bokuto’s heavy arms pulled you closer onto his chest. His fingers carefully ran through your hair, mindful of any tangles. He couldn’t tear his eyes from your peaceful expression. He’d never seen anyone more beautiful, and he couldn’t even imagine waking up to anyone else and being as happy and grateful as he is now.

Your existence was the best thing he could have ever asked for. 

“Baby bird, I love you so much,” he whispered.

And Bokuto isn’t graceful, and he’s not always the most gentle. But today, on your day, he felt like the luckiest man on earth so despite his strength, he cradled you like glass. He wanted to wake up like this every morning, and every year for your birthday.

“Thanks for being born,” he mumbled.

And soon, he was asleep once again. His plans could wait just a little while longer. He wanted to just have a little while more with you in his arms.

**Kenma**

Kenma isn’t good with birthdays. They’re sort of awkward and they never seemed like as big of a deal as people made them seem. He was surprised when he woke up that morning with a warmth in his chest he’s never experienced before.

He was surprised when he looked at your sleeping face and felt suddenly so, _so_ happy about your birthday because today was the day the most special person in his life was born.

Perhaps that’s why, when you woke up, he was determined to make sure you were happy. He needed you to know that he was so in love, and that he’s never wanted to make a single person so happy. He’s never wanted to _prove_ himself like this before. He wanted to prove that he was the person most grateful for your existence, and most grateful for the impact you’ve had on his life.

So, he did everything you asked and more.

If you wanted to do something active? Well, Kenma was there despite a little bit of complaining. And, by complaining, it was more like him following you immediately and mumbling about how he’s lazy.

And while he genuinely enjoyed spending the day out with you, doing things and celebrating with other people you love, he was most grateful when you both went home. He was most grateful when you were cuddled up in his laps and playing his favorite game while he watched from over your shoulder. He was most grateful as your fingers tapped unsurely and he had to tell you how to play. He was most grateful when his hands held yours to guide you.

Kenma was so grateful for it all. 

Maybe he was a little selfish for wanting all your attention for himself. But the way his heart swelled as he watched you rage over losing a match in the game, he didn’t mind being a little selfish.

He turned his head, pressing his lips to the side of your neck and you could feel his wide smile against your skin.

“Happy birthday,” he muttered, “I love you.”

**Sakusa**

Sakusa was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to love someone this much. Was it unhealthy to love a single person so much? It’s probably bad for his heart, but you’ll never hear him complain because he doesn’t really think it’s so bad.

He’ll make a special exception for you because today was _your_ special day.

He genuinely couldn’t believe he was here on the couch with you, holding you against his big body where his heart was thudding frantically against his sternum. You were supposed to be watching the movie (it’s your favorite, too), but somehow you ended up asleep on him while he admired your very existence.

Sakusa let out a sigh, and gently brushed your hair from your face. His other hand rested on your waist, holding you close because despite all his stubbornness, there wasn’t anywhere else he wanted you to be.

He just wanted you here, with him, because he was the lucky one to have gotten to know you and become a part of this beautiful life of yours.

He really felt insignificant in this life of yours. Sakusa could never outshine you, and he didn’t want to. You didn’t agree, he knew you’d argue if he ever told you what he was thinking. Yet, here he is. He knows he’s right, he’ll never even doubt it. No matter how big his career becomes, or how popular he is, you’ll always shine so much brighter.

Sakusa is grateful to be at your side, because you’re light makes him feel like he can be so much better.

He lets out another long sigh, before smiling and pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“Happy birthday.”

There’s a million more things he wants to say, but for now he’ll stick to just this. For now he’ll keep everything else to himself. Perhaps someday he’ll have the courage to tell you just how bright you shine in his life.

He supposes he’ll just have to show you.

**Reki**

Reki wanted to act natural. He wanted to be the cool guy that he told himself he was, but all he could focus on was the way his hands rested on your hips. He was grinning like a dork, and he felt like a total fool because he was pretty sure he’s fallen more than you. Every time he rushes to catch you, he’s sacrificing his own body to make sure you’re 100% safe and he’ll never stop.

He had no idea why you asked him to teach you how to skateboard for your birthday. There were a million other people who could teach you better. Langa, Miya, even Shadow. Yet, you chose him.

And, he was honored.

He was even more honored when you grinned at him as he finally let go of you and you could move on your own. And watching you slowly skate around the empty lot made his heart swell a million times bigger than he thought.

What was better than skateboarding? Well, skateboarding with his favorite person in the world.

And because you were his favorite, he was determined not to let you get hurt. Especially today, your birthday.

So, that’s why he dove to catch you when you started going down. He laughed, despite the fresh scrapes on his elbows, and held you in his arms. You were babbling out apologies and squirming in his hold because he was _injured_ and he didn’t even care because he was busy being totally in love.

“I just love you so much,” he laughed, “I’m so glad you were born.”

Reki decided he’d be embarrassed about his blunt words later. For now, he was happy just like this.

**Obi**

He never celebrated birthdays, not even his own. Ask him what day his birthday is and he probably couldn’t tell you. They weren’t important, especially for an assassin.

So, imagine his surprise when you dragged him around the town with the widest grin and he was absolutely determined to spend every last bit of his money to get you whatever you wanted. He was grinning like a dork, too. Mitsuhide had already given him shit about it, and he honestly didn’t even care.

Why would he? What’s better than celebrating his favorite person’s birth? Nothing.

Obi was surprised by his own desire to absolutely spoil you because he was grateful for your very existence.

“Obi, I don’t need you to buy me anything!” you laughed. “I just want to be with you.”

And he was so grateful for it.

He was grateful you chose _him._ He was grateful you kept choosing him, no matter how annoying he got or how much he tried to avoid his own problems. You still chose him, Obi, every time and that’s why he wanted to spoil you.

He knew you didn’t need him to spoil you. He knew you never asked for anything more than his time for a day. He knew you’d laugh and playfully scold him when he bought you that outfit you really wanted, or gave you a horseback ride in the sunset like a cliché. But he still did it all because for all his faults, spoiling you and loving you was not one of them.

Obi was most happy when you fell asleep in his arms that night, exhausted from all the attention from the day. He was most happy seeing your face, feeling you, breathing with you. He was glad he existed too.

**Karma**

Karma eyed you, arms crossed over his chest as you gave him your usual puppy-dog eyes. His face was stoic, stubborn. He was smirking as if he knew he wasn’t going to give in just because you begged him to.

But, he already lost the second you asked him to spend the day with you.

Sure, he already had plans (to play video games all day and plot something suspicious). Sure, he had a million productive things he should be doing instead. And, sure, he could be spending his time doing something of his own choosing because he can be selfish and he knows it.

But, for you, he’d be a little less selfish.

“I _guess_ I’ll go get sushi with you. And I _guess_ I’ll even bother to spoil you a little because my parents are rich,” he chuckled, trying to act like he wasn’t totally whipped even though you both knew he was.

So, Karma grabs your hand and leaves his home without another thought.

It wasn’t like your birthday was anything particularly special. To the world, it was just another passing day. To the world, it was just a day that would come and go like any other. But to Karma? Well, maybe it was a _little_ important to him.

And despite all his stubbornness, he made sure you were the happiest person on your birthday. He’d buy you anything you want, even if you don’t ask for it. And even though his parents are rich, it’s not like they give him anything more than a little allowance but he’d spent it all on you.

So, he’s happy you were born. He doesn’t say it, and he complains almost all day because why is he going to a _romance_ movie with you? Well, because he’s pretty sure this is what love feels like. And he supposes he’d do damn near anything to make sure you _know_ how happy he is that you exist and chose to be a part of his life.

Really, though, he feels more like the background character to your story.

And for once, he’s okay with being the background piece so long as he gets to celebrate every birthday of yours just like this one.

**Monoma**

Monoma is stubborn. It’s not like he wants you to know that he knows today is your birthday. It’s not like he planned to take you out to dinner and buy you whatever you wanted. It’s not like he had anything to prove to you or anyone else.

But, maybe he needed to prove it a little. . .

Monoma wasn’t as graceful with words as he pretends he is when he approaches you that morning. He’s sporting a cocky smirk, the annoying one that implies he’s up to something. He expected you to roll your eyes just like everyone else, but instead you smile and wave and it makes his heart swell with happiness.

And his smirk turns into a smile, a genuine one. His periwinkle eyes shine brighter, too. He didn’t even know it was possible to fall more in love with someone.

“Today’s your birthday, right?” he asks, as if he didn’t already know.

And you nod, continuing to smile because he’s honestly such a doofus.

“Yeah, it is, Neito. Did you have plans?”

Of course, you saw right through his tough guy, asshole exterior. Normally he’d probably be frustrated, but with you it only made his smile grow wider. He cleared his throat, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up, and he reached up to awkwardly adjust the tie to his uniform.

“Uh—yes, I did. So, make sure your schedule is cleared for tonight. This is a one-time thing.”

You both laughed because you knew it was a lie.

“Don’t worry, Neito. I’d love to spend my birthday with you.”

And he laughed again because, really, it was him who was the spoiled one. Monoma never imagined a day when you’d choose him over anyone else. He was glad you chose him, he always would be.

He hoped you’d choose him again next year.

**Shaw**

Shaw is stubborn. He’s stubborn, and he’s a brat. He’s especially bratty as he grumbles, walking down the street and through the rain while holding a box in his arms and using his leather jacket to keep it protected from the moisture. He’s soaking wet, and his hair is stuck to his forehead.

He looks like a damn idiot, he knows it, and yet he keeps walking to your apartment because. . . well, he doesn’t fucking know. It just feels like he should be there.

Shaw is stubborn as he walks his drenched self up the stairs, mumbling about you owing him because it’s 7:00 AM and he knows you’re still sleeping but he’s determined to be _the first person_ to wish you happy birthday.

He’s stubborn as he knocks loudly on the front door and taps his foot impatiently on the floor because he’s _cold_ and he really should’ve remembered an umbrella but he seems to always forget.

You open the door looking groggy, exhausted, and confused. You look up at him with surprise written on your features because a soaking wet, grumpy Shaw is already making his way into your apartment without even being invited in. You just shut the door behind him and follow him while avoiding the puddles he leaves on your floor.

Shaw removes his jacket from over the box, frowns a little when he see it still got a little wet on the corners, then pulls open the box to show you the cake he bought for you. Written in sloppy handwriting with purple icing is “happy birthday, dumbass” and it makes you grin so widely that Shaw thinks your cheeks will burst.

“Thank you, Shaw!” you chirp, looking up at him.

He scoffs and turns away from you. He doesn’t want you seeing the way he smiles like a dork.

“Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday,” he mutters, “can I use your shower? I know I left some spare clothes here. Oh and uh, don’t eat your cake until I’m done or you’ll be punished.”

Shaw is grinning the whole time he’s walking away from you, because he knows you well enough to know that when he comes back you’ll have taken a few sneaky bites of the cake. And, he’s still stubborn, but he’d honestly walk through a hurricane just to bring you a cake and spend the day with you.

And he’ll never admit it was raining because of how happy he was to go spend such a special day with you.

**Gojo**

Gojo is an idiot.

He grins widely at the surprised expression on your face because he’s half naked on your couch with the living room completely decked out in birthday decorations and holding the biggest cake you’ve ever seen in your life.

And uh, you look like a bit of a mess considering you’ve just managed to drag yourself out of bed to find your idiot of a boyfriend.

“Satoru, what is this?” you laughed.

And he grins wider.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” he cheers.

Just when you thought his sky blue eyes couldn’t shine brighter, you were mistaken. He looked at you now with such bright, loving eyes that it was unbelievable they could even get any prettier. His face says it all, how much he loves you and how grateful he is.

You couldn’t even doubt him if you tried.

“You’re such a dork,” you giggle.

Gojo knows he is, he tries to be. He walks to you and pulls you against him. His cheeks are hurting from how much he’s been smiling today. His life has never been easy, or good, but this was the best possible thing that could’ve ever happened. If he could keep one good thing in his life, all he wants is you.

And maybe that’s asking a lot, considering you shined bright enough to outshine Gojo Satoru, best sorcerer. It’s funny because he knows you’re so much better, no matter how talented or strong he was.

“Why are you half naked, though?” you laugh, patting his chest.

“Because I thought you deserved to be blessed with my body,” he chuckled. “Now you should get half naked and we can twin. Better yet, just your birthday suit would be perfect—”

Gojo laughs when you roll your eyes and smack his bicep. He leans down to nuzzle his face against the side of your neck. His arms are strong and firm as he holds you close to his body. He lets you touch him, no barrier, and he’s glad he’s found someone to trust. He’s glad you chose to keep him around. He hopes you’ll keep him around for next year too.

“Happy birthday,” he murmurs, and his voice is softer than you’ve ever heard it.

**Kyo**

Kyo doesn’t meet your eyes when he holds out the messily wrapped birthday gift to you. Did he wait outside your home until you woke up so he could give you this? Perhaps, but he’ll never admit it.

You blink a few times, looking between his grumpy expression and the gift in his hand. He hasn’t said a word since you saw him. He huffs and shakes it a little until you take it from him.

“I remembered it was your birthday and grabbed this for you,” he mumbles, as if he hasn’t had this gift hiding in his closet for three weeks.

And you smile, because you know better too. Kyo never half-asses things. He knows you know it, and it makes him smile a little. He smiles even wider as you excitedly open his gift. And his cheeks are burning when you pull out the bracelet he got for you. He tries to chill out as you look up at his face with the brightest smile he’s ever seen.

Kyo awkwardly raises his hand and shows you the matching bracelet on his wrist, just below his beaded curse bracelet.

“I uh. . . Well, we both have one. . .” he muttered, blushing.

Kyo helps you put on the bracelet, fingers delicate as he slides it over your fragile wrist. He entwines his fingers with yours and brings it to his lips where he presses the softest of kisses against your wrist.

“Happy birthday,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling again and his eyes are shining with adoration.


	43. reacting to their s/o's pet snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Ushijima, Bokuto, Daichi, Kuroo, Hinata, Atsumu
> 
> Request: Love this series!! finally got the courage to request lol  
> characters- ushijima, bokuto, daichi, kuroo, hinata, atsumu  
> reacting to their S/O's pet ball python (or just a pet snake in general)  
> (keep up the good work!!)
> 
> Warnings: Language, Atsumu being a bitch
> 
> A/n: I’ve always wanted a pet snake, but I’ve never had one so I’m sorry if I got anything wrong! I love snakes, they’re literally one of my favorite animals. I used to catch tons of garter snakes around my house (I used to live on a ranch). Whenever I caught one I tried to convince my mom to let me keep it but she always said no lmao.

**Ushijima**

  * When he first meets your snake he’s very skeptical.
  * He’ll stand 5 feet away with a monotone expression and his eyes totally focused on the snake.
  * Be patient with him, he’s just never been this close to an actual pet snake.
  * You’ll have to gently coax him into touching your snake.
  * “Don’t worry, Toshi, it’s okay.”
  * He’ll be hesitant when he finally touches your snake. If your snake moves even slightly he’ll definitely flinch away.
  * He does not consider himself to be a coward though so he’ll try again right away.
  * Gradually he gets more and more comfortable, but it takes a long time and he’d prefer to observe how you interact with the snake before he does much.
  * Ushi will pretty much just copy everything you do.
  * “She really likes you,” you tell him.
  * “How can you tell?”
  * “I just know.”
  * And honestly, he becomes totally enamored with your snake to the point where he’s telling his teammates about it.
  * “My s/o has a really amazing pet.” he casually tells Shirabu while they stretch.
  * “Oh yeah, what kind?”
  * “A snake.”
  * Shirabu looks totally disgusted, but Ushi is too busy being excited to go back to your house and spend time with you and the snake.



**Bokuto**

  * Bokuto is baby and he loves everything, that includes snakes and any other pet.
  * You guys are at lunch and you offhandedly mention having a snake.
  * He drops everything and grabs you by the shoulders.
  * “YOU HAVE A SNAKE?!”
  * “Uh. . . yes?”
  * Bokuto will literally not leave you alone until you introduce him to your snake.
  * You better bring him to your house after school or he’ll follow you tbh. There is no other option, it’s one or the other.
  * Bokuto’s older sisters never let him have “gross” pets like that so he’s so excited to meet your pet snake.
  * He’s a little hesitant when he actually s _ees_ your snake though.
  * Not because he’s scared, but because he’s worried he’ll accidentally hurt it.
  * You show him how to hold your snake and that it’ll be alright.
  * He’s literally so careful when he’s handling your pet. It’s like you’ve just given him glass.
  * His body is naturally super warm so your snake sort of loves him .-.
  * He will literally let your snake slither into his sleeves and stuff and he’ll giggle the whole time with a beaming face.
  * “When we get married, we’re getting more snakes.” He tells you casually.
  * And, well, that started a whole other conversation entirely.



**Daichi**

  * He doesn’t have an issue with snakes but he also doesn’t really like them?
  * Like, he’s not scared of them or anything, but he’s not that interested in interacting with one.
  * At least, not until you beg him to meet your snake.
  * He cringes a little cause he’s like .-. you voluntarily got a pet snake?
  * Yes, sir, snakes are adorable and they deserve love so come meet the damn thing you hoe.
  * Daichi is kinda hesitant when you are showing him, but the longer he’s around it the more he starts to like it.
  * “Can I hold it?”
  * “Yes!”
  * You give him your snake and the bitch goes as stiff as possible.
  * Like your poor snake is just vibing and this man suddenly realized he has no idea what he’s doing.
  * You laugh and show him what to do.
  * Daichi gradually gets more comfortable with your snake, but he probably doesn’t ask to hold it again.
  * He loves you, though, so if you ask him then he’ll definitely do it.
  * Simp.
  * He does love to see your interactions with your snake though.
  * He smiles like a dork when he sees you baby your snake or just the way you take care of it.
  * It makes him so happy.



**Kuroo**

  * When he finds out you have a pet snake he’ll smirk and just say “that’s badass, I love snakes”.
  * He, in fact, does not love snakes.
  * He’s terrified of them but this man is not a pussy who’s about to admit it.
  * Kuroo is sitting on your bed trying to put on a brave face while you show him your snake.
  * He’s smirking, but there’s underlying fear and you just pretend not to notice because you want to see how long he’ll drag this on.
  * You sit beside him, holding the snake, and his golden eyes have literally not left the reptile since you got it out.
  * “Wanna hold him? You’re not scared, are you, Tetsu?”
  * “Pfft, no. No, I’m not. I’m _not_ , I’ll hold your snake. I'm not scared.”
  * You smirk internally and show him how to hold your snake.
  * He looks increasingly nervous when the snake actually touches him. His smirk is definitely forced now and it almost looks pained. He’s careful as he holds your slithering friend, but his discomfort is extremely obvious.
  * When your snake begins slithering up his sleeve, that’s when he finally gives up.
  * There’s a shadow over his eyes as he lowers his head and resists the urge to yeet your poor pet across the room.
  * His hands are literally shaking like bruh-
  * “Baby. . . please get your snake. I’m terrified.”
  * And you’re laughing because you really just got Kuroo Tetsurou to admit that he’s scared of something.
  * *round of applause*



**Hinata**

  * Hinata probably was like Bokuto and lost his shit when he finds out you have a pet snake.
  * He will beg to see your snake because he thinks it’s so badass that you have a snake.
  * You better bring him over.
  * He’ll literally be begging to hold your snake from the second you take it out.
  * “Please, please, please, please, please.”
  * You show him what to do and have him sit on the bed so he’s not jumping around like a crazy guy.
  * Hinata’s eyes are literally sparkling as your snake slithers around cluelessly.
  * He looks like the happiest person on the face of the Earth.
  * You can count on him immediately asking his mom for a pet snake when he goes home. She says no, so now you have a boyfriend always asking to come over so he can see your snake.
  * “Shoyo, I’m beginning to think you only love me for my snake,” you joke.
  * He gasps.
  * “No! I love you _and_ your snake!”
  * You laugh because now he’s been giving you so much attention, and you promise him it’s really alright.
  * You’re just really happy your boyfriend loves your snake as much as you do.



**Atsumu**

  * Atsumu seems like the type of person who’s never actually seen a pet snake before.
  * You mention having one and he just laughs like a himbo because he’s like “people don’t have pet snakes.”
  * You just stare at him until the realization crosses over his features.
  * *insert surprised Pikachu face*
  * “Wait ya actually do?”
  * “Yeah. Wanna come meet her?”
  * Atsumu gives you a weird look, almost like he’s offended.
  * You’re honestly so confused. What’s the problem here? You literally do not understand.
  * “Uh, no?” he snorts.
  * And that’s how you forced your boyfriend to come over and meet your pet snake.
  * He’s literally t _errified_ of snakes.
  * Atsumu basically _leaps_ to the other side of the room when you pull out your snake. Remember the scene with Sakusa in the corner? That’s Atsumu right now.
  * “Atsumu, it’s literally fine >:(“
  * “It’s literally not. Look at the thing, it’s gross.”
  * Throw something at him please.
  * He will inevitably scream like a bitch if you bring a snake anywhere near him, but he’s also a whole simp so if you guys get married in the future and you still want pet snakes, then he’d let you have them.
  * In a separate room.
  * That he never visits.
  * He’ll probably ask to name them all though.




	44. boys as the "my boyfriend is coming" trend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Daichi, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Oikawa, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Kita
> 
> Warnings: Language, dumbass boys
> 
> A/n: This trend kills me so I had to do it with some of the boys. I feel like 90% of them would fall for it so here we are lmao. Please enjoy! Also, I have two requests left to fill :D I’m so glad I’m almost completely caught up with them! Once I’m caught up, I’ll be writing a few of my own ideas before I open up requests again!

**Daichi**

  * “Daichi! Daichi, hurry and get up!”
  * Daichi shoots awake like he’s been prepared for this his whole life.
  * Confusion and worry is written across his features.
  * “What?! What happened?!”
  * You grab him and pull him up from the bed, rushing him toward the closet.
  * “My boyfriend is coming! You need to hurry and hide!”
  * “Wait what?”
  * You pause for a moment because you thought he immediately understood.
  * He turns toward you.
  * “You think I’m gonna fit in the closet? Can’t I hide anywhere else?”
  * .0.
  * You just stare at him.
  * Daichi just looks grumpy because you woke him up from a nap so he could _hide._
  * “Who am I hiding from anyway?” he asks.
  * “My boyfriend.”
  * Daichi frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.
  * “Your boyfriend? You have another boyfriend?”
  * You snort and burst into laughter.
  * “No, just you.”
  * Yeah, he grumpy as hell after that and he just walks off to make himself a sandwich.



**Nishinoya**

  * Honestly he probably doesn’t even need to be half-asleep for this to work on him.
  * He’s literally just sitting and watching a TV show and you come in to fuck this child up.
  * “Yu! Get up, you have to go!”
  * “What?” he turns to you, confused.
  * “You need to hurry and go, my boyfriend is coming and he’s big and scary!”
  * “Wait, but I’m cooler! Just cause I’m not tall doesn’t mean I can’t be scary!” he whines.
  * You almost laugh so you have to turn away from him for a second.
  * “Just hurry and hide before he gets here!” you say urgently.
  * Noya whines but gets up nonetheless. He grabs his things hurriedly and rushes out the door, babbling on about how size doesn’t matter.
  * You literally shut the front door on him and just stand there.
  * . . . . . . . .
  * Why is he not coming back? .-.
  * You open the door hesitantly and peek out. Noya is standing there, staring at you with his arms crossed and tapping his foot.
  * “Your _boyfriend_ , you say? I’M YOU’RE BOYFRIEND!”
  * You laugh as he practically leaps onto you and starts tickling you.
  * “You’re so mean to me!” he yells. “Payback!”



**Kuroo**

  * “Babe! Tetsurou, babe, get up, hurry!”
  * He groans and rolls his big ass body over. He opens one eye to look at you like “da fuck”.
  * “What?”
  * “Get up! My boyfriend is coming you need to hide!”
  * You’re urgently trying to get his ass out of bed and you’re also _really_ hoping he doesn’t connect the dots too quickly.
  * “What?” he asks again, sitting up and yawning. “Who?”
  * Kuroo is lazily getting out of bed. He’s moving so damn slow though, and he’s still hugging one of the pillows.
  * You’re frantically pushing him toward the closet (his big ass wouldn’t fit anyway, but he still went).
  * “My boyfriend, he’s coming, you need to hide! He’s big and scary!”
  * Kuroo just stops. He turns to you, brow raised.
  * “I’m your boyfriend???”
  * You smile innocently because now he’s smirking.
  * “I’m big and scary, huh~?”
  * Kuroo throws the pillow onto the bed and wraps his arms around you tightly. He drags you back to the bed with him, both of you laughing like maniacs.
  * Kuroo peppers kisses down your neck, smirking widely.
  * “I’ll show you big and scary, you sneaky thing~”



**Kenma**

  * . . . don’t???
  * Like, don’t. It’s really not a good idea to pull pranks on him, let alone to pull a prank on him by waking him up from a nap.
  * Good lord, just let the boy sleep. Him sleeping is a miracle anyway.
  * “Kenma, hurry and get up, baby!” you shake him lightly.
  * He twitches a little and rolls over, hugging your waist.
  * “What?” he grumbles. “Why?”
  * “You need to hide. My boyfriend is coming!”
  * Kenma buries his face against your belly and pulls you closer to him. He’s quiet for a really long time.
  * You poke him.
  * “Kenma?”
  * A quiet snore leaves him.
  * He fell asleep again. . .
  * You sigh and lay down with him, deciding to just give up on the prank because you’d rather not face his wrath anyway.
  * A few hours later when you guys are having dinner, he processes.
  * Deadass just drops his fork and glares at you.
  * “The fuck did you say earlier—”



**Bokuto**

  * Like Noya, he’d probably fall for it even if he was wide awake.
  * You decide to pull it on him when he gets out of the shower, just because it’d be even funnier.
  * Bokuto walks out of the shower, towel around his waist. He’s drying his hair with a towel.
  * “Kou!”
  * He jumps and looks at you.
  * “What?!”
  * You hurry toward him and start pushing on his chest to get him back into the bathroom.
  * “Hide in the bathtub! Hurry! My boyfriend is coming!”
  * “You’re boyfriend!? Is he big!?”
  * Deadass it’s so hard to hold in your laughter because now Bokuto is hurrying back into the bathroom to hide in the tub.
  * “Yeah, he’s huge! You need to hide!”
  * Bokuto sits in the rub. His arms quickly wrap around you and pull you in with him. You’re literally shaking from trying to hold in your laughter. He nuzzles his face against your neck, still clueless.
  * “Hide with me!” he says.
  * “Okay, Koutarou.”
  * You guys sit in silence for a few moments.
  * “Wait, babe, _I’m_ your big boyfriend!” he whines suddenly.
  * And finally, you start laughing. Bokuto is laughing too and pulling you closer to him.



**Oikawa**

  * “Toru! Toru, hurry and get up!” you shake Oikawa’s shoulders lightly.
  * He snorts and wakes up. He looks up at you sleepily.
  * “H-Huh? Why?” he mutters. “I need my beauty sleep, babe.”
  * You grab his hand and start dragging him out of bed. He lets you just because he’s a simp and he’s a confused simp.
  * “Hide under the bed, babe, before my boyfriend sees you!” you say.
  * Oikawa grumbles and starts crawling under the bed.
  * “You can at least get me a pillow so I can nap under here!” he states.
  * You give him a pillow.
  * Oikawa literally does not even process your words. He’s grumbling as he gets more comfortable under the bed.
  * You’re just watching him with an unamused expression because it’s been five minutes now and he hasn’t said anything.
  * Then you hear him snoring.
  * .-.
  * He fell asleep.
  * “Toru. . .”
  * Yeah, he’s dead to the world now.
  * It’s so quiet and peaceful under the bed. Good luck getting him out.
  * He probably has PTSD after that though. Hours later he’ll look at you with a pout and be like “babe, I’m your only boyfie right?”
  * “Yeah, Toru, just you.”
  * “Good. I had the weirdest dream—"



**Atsumu**

  * Your poor himbo boyfriend was just sleeping like a good lad, and here you come to fuck him up.
  * You shake him awake (and you have to shake this fucker _hard_ or he will not wake up).
  * “’Tsumu! ‘Tsumu, get up! My boyfriend is coming, you have to hide!”
  * Atsumu practically jumps out of bed. His hair is a complete mess and he just looks so confused.
  * “What?! What’s goin’ on?”
  * “My boyfriend is coming! You need to hide before he sees you!”
  * You’re pushing him toward the closet frantically, trying not to laugh because he’s going.
  * He stops you just before you shut the closet door.
  * “Wait, wait. Who’s comin’?” he mutters, groggy.
  * “My boyfriend.”
  * “Okay.”
  * You shut the closet doors on him and just stand there.
  * It’s dead quiet for like ten seconds before Atsumu throws the closet doors open with all his strength. There’s literally fire surrounding him as he stares at you, suddenly wide awake.
  * “YER BOYFRIEND!? I’M YER BOYFRIEND!”
  * You burst into laughter. He grabs you and tosses you onto the bed, but he’s smirking now so at least you know he’s not actually angry.



**Osamu**

  * Osamu is just napping on the couch, snoring loudly.
  * You want payback because he’s been napping literally all day for no reason >:(
  * So you decide to fuck his ass up.
  * “Babe, babe! Osamu!”
  * Does not even move. He’s dead to the world.
  * You have to damn near push his ass off the couch before he wakes up.
  * He’s so confused and he jumps up, prepared to throw hands in case there’s an intruder.
  * “What!? What’s wrong? Somethin’ happen?!”
  * “Babe, my boyfriend is coming! You need to hide!”
  * “Yer boyfriend? Is he gonna hurt ya or somethin’?”
  * You just stare at him.
  * Osamu stares back. He’s so confused.
  * Then it clicks.
  * “Wait, yer boyfriend? I’m yer boyfriend.”
  * You burst into laughter and Osamu goes into pouty bitch mode.
  * He grumbles and flops back onto the couch. He basically falls on top of you and he wouldn’t be a proper asshole unless he put all his weight on you.
  * His face nuzzles into your chest and he’s smirking now.
  * “Yer such a brat.”



**Suna**

  * I would not recommend pranking Suna, but if you do, rip.
  * Of course, it was Atsumu’s idea to do the prank so he’s standing to the sidelines with a camera. Osamu is raiding the kitchen, as usual, but he also knows his friend well enough to know that Suna _will_ beat the shit out of a bitch.
  * “Rin! Suna-Rin!” you’re smacking his chest until he wakes up.
  * Suna blinks a few times and turns to you confusedly. He hasn’t noticed Atsumu thankfully.
  * “What? What’s the matter?”
  * “My boyfriend is coming, you need to hide! Quick, before he sees you!”
  * Suna just
  * He’s not even amused.
  * You try again, smiling innocently.
  * “My boyfriend. . . is coming?”
  * “I’m yer boyfriend, (Y/n).”
  * . . .
  * That’s when he notices a certain blond twink and a camera.
  * Suna is up in seconds and running at Atsumu.
  * Atsumu screams, drops the camera, and takes off like his life depends on it. Honestly, it probably does.
  * Osamu watches Suna chase his twin while munching on cereal casually.
  * Oh, and uh, you’re not out of this either.
  * He’ll be punishing you later.



**Kita**

  * “Shin! Shinsuke! Babe, my boyfriend is coming, you need to hide!”
  * Kita blinks away his sleepiness and sits up in bed. He looks so innocent that you honestly feel a little bad for pulling this prank on him.
  * “W-What? I need to hide?” he mumbles.
  * “Yeah, hurry! Under the bed!”
  * Kita shambles out of bed. You push him as he slowly crawls under the bed, still so confused and exhausted.
  * It’s quiet for a few moments. You just sit on the bed and wait.
  * Kita peeks out at you from under the bed.
  * “Wait, who am I hidin’ from?”
  * You smile innocently.
  * “My boyfriend.”
  * Kita blinks. Then he smiles sheepishly and chuckles quietly.
  * He stares up at you with literal hearts in his eyes even though you literally were pranking him.
  * “I’m yer boyfriend.”
  * “I know, Shinsuke.”
  * “This was a prank.”
  * “It was a prank.”
  * Kita definitely makes you cuddle with him as payback and he naps on your chest like a happy little goober.




	45. when they catch you changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Nishinoya, Sugawara, Kuroo, Kenma, Tendou, Semi, Kita, Osamu  
> Request: Aaaaa I would love some more Nishinoya and Sugawara ones ^^ maybe how they react when they hear someone talking crap about you? Or how they react to a confession from you or catching you changing ;) You can add whoever else you want-  
> Also I'm good with both fluff and smut!
> 
> Warnings: Nudity, implied sex, language
> 
> A/n: I wanted to make these longer but I wasn’t really sure what more to write for them so I kept them short and sweet haha. I love the ‘catch you changing’ thing. It’s so funny to me for some reason. Especially because getting caught changing is so embarrassing for some reason? Like whY? Lmao anyway. I might end up doing the other part to this with if they catch someone talking crap about you. It seems like a fun one. Anyway, enjoy!

**Nishinoya**

  * If he catches you changing, he’s probably shook as fuck for a second because there’s actually a naked human in front of him.
  * You just stare at him like “wtf”.
  * He turns on his heel and turns around, shutting the door as he goes.
  * He’ll stand outside the door replaying the image in his head over and over.
  * Eventually he’ll have enough and he’ll just turn around and walk back into the bedroom to. . . ya know.



**Sugawara**

  * Just stands there.
  * You’re holding a t-shirt up to your body while he’s deadass just standing in the doorway staring like a creepy fucker.
  * You point to the door.
  * “Get out!”
  * “But babe,” he steps further in, “you look so hot.”
  * You sort of want to smack him, but also this is your attractive ass boyfriend who just complimented you.
  * You just roll your eyes and continue getting dressed.



**Kuroo**

  * If you expect him to leave, you're mistaken.
  * He’ll smirk, cross his arms over his chest, and lean against the doorway as his eyes slowly scan over your body.
  * “Get the hell out, Tetsurou!”
  * “Babe, you were basically asking for an audience by leaving the door unlocked.”
  * “I just forgot to lock it, you dumb fuck—”
  * “Damn, someone’s mouthy.”
  * You huff and roll your eyes, turning away from him to continue getting dressed.
  * He approaches you from behind, grabbing you by the waist and letting his hands slither up the t-shirt you just pulled up.
  * “Since you were kind enough to give me a show, will you help me out with another favor, kitten?”



**Kenma**

  * He probably doesn’t even notice because he’s focused on his console.
  * He just continues walking in like you aren’t half naked and watching him like he’s lost his mind.
  * You clear your throat and he finally looks up.
  * “Uh, do you mind?” you snap.
  * “No, not really.”
  * Kenma just sits on the bed and continues playing his game like he didn’t totally intrude.
  * Well, it’s not like he’s paying attention anyway so you continue changing.
  * He definitely sneaks a few glances though. . .
  * What a little sneaky bastard.



**Tendou**

  * Stops, stares, then turns on his heel so his back is toward you.
  * He doesn’t leave though. He just awkwardly kicks his toes against the doorframe.
  * You’re mostly just confused instead of embarrassed, honestly. Like what is this lad doing?
  * “Uh, Satori? What’s the deal?”
  * He shifts awkwardly and glances over his shoulder at you.
  * “I’m guarding the door so no one else comes in.”
  * You almost want to laugh at him.
  * “But it’s literally just the two of us???”
  * “What if there’s an intruder? I have to make sure my baby is okay.”
  * And, well, he’s doing his best.
  * You just finish changing and he honestly isn’t really watching the whole time.



**Semi**

  * Semi gives me this vibe that he doesn’t really give a shit about anything.
  * He probably walks into the bedroom, sees you, and casually turns around to leave.
  * You probably don’t even notice he came in.
  * You get to change in peace, and when you leave Semi is sporting a semi while eating a sandwich at the kitchen island.
  * “Uh, Eita? What the hell?”
  * “Oh, yeah, I saw you changing and you looked hot. Want a sandwich?”
  * . . .
  * “What kind of sandwich?”
  * This fucker is super casual about sex so after sandwiches he’ll deadass just ask if you wanna have sex.



**Kita**

  * Kita’s jaw drops to the floor the second he steps into the bedroom and sees you changing.
  * His face lights up a million shades of red.
  * He swivels around and covers his eyes.
  * “(Y/n), my love, ya should really learn to lock the door when you change,” he muffles out.
  * You casually finish getting dressed before approaching him and hugging him from behind.
  * He jumps a little.
  * “I’m so sorry I saw you,” he gulps.
  * “It’s okay, Shin. I trust you.”
  * You grin at him and kiss him on the cheek.
  * Kita definitely doesn’t forget the image of you in his mind, and it makes him want to protect you and make sure no one else can ever walk in on you.



**Osamu**

  * I dunno why but I’m still sticking to my idea that Osamu is a total perv.
  * It’s literally only because of the extra with the twins and Saeko and the fact that they deadass stare at her boobs the whole time.
  * This man probably shuts the door the second he walks in and he walks straight to you to wrap his arms around you.
  * “Don’t even bother getting dressed,” he mumbles, peppering kisses on your bare shoulder.
  * “W-What, why?”
  * “I’m going to take it off, anyway.”
  * I feel like this man has no right to be so chill about this, but oh well.
  * Yeah, you definitely aren’t getting dressed for a while. ‘Samu makes sure of it.




	46. obnoxious ass songs they'd play while picking you up | pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, Hinata, Kuroo, Yaku, Oikawa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Daisho
> 
> Warnings: Language, dorky boys, some songs are 18+ lmao sorry kids
> 
> A/n: I don’t really know where this idea came from. I was just vibing and listening to music and had the epiphany that I listen to obnoxious shit and decided to put some of them into writing and then it turned into this lol. I feel like half the boys in this show are petty as fuck and would do this just because of a small fight. Part 2 will be out soon! (Also I'll probably post this on Tumblr too so don't be alarmed)

**Daichi – _Bad Boys from COPS_**

  * This fucker probably pulls up to your job in a police car, windows rolled down, and _blasts_ this song. Everyone in the general vicinity is just staring. You are too, but you’re staying in place because your husband is the worst human on earth.
  * He points at you and motions for you to get in the car, smirking.
  * You can’t even see his eyes. He’s wearing the classic cop aviators.
  * Honestly, fuck this guy.
  * You’re head is lowered as you shamble toward the car, face red, before getting in the passenger seat.
  * “I’m never asking you to pick me up again, Daichi.”
  * “Awe, you love it, babe. Plus you’re riding in style.”
  * This isn’t what you’d call style, especially when he blasting this particular song.
  * He even has the audacity to turn on the sirens and the lights as he drives away from your workplace.
  * You’ll have your revenge. . .



**Sugawara – _Can-Can by Offenbach_**

  * You think the person pulling up in a car that’s blasting Can-Can is a genius while also being extremely annoying, until you realize that’s _your_ genius but annoying ass husband.
  * Sugawara rolls down the window and smirks at you. He’s trying to look cool, doing the whole single-hand on the steering wheel and one arm out the window thing.
  * And really, he would look cool if he wasn’t playing _Can-Can._
  * “Twerk for me babe.”
  * You pull the hood of your jacket up and awkwardly walk to the car.
  * Your face is bright red, but let’s be real, the second you are both in the car together you’re headbutting your asses off to Can-Can because it’s an amazing song.
  * Fuck y’all if you disagree.
  * (Jk I love you anyway)
  * Yeah, he blasts Can-Can a lot at home just because it's amazing.
  * Usually he does it before cleaning the house because it's very motivating.



**Tanaka – _Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes_**

  * First off, this is the best song that’s ever been created in the history of music.
  * You can fight me on that.
  * Anyway-
  * Tanaka pulls up in your guys’ mini van because it just had the oil changed, and as payback for making him drive a _mini van,_ he thinks he’ll be a little cooler if he just blasts the most badass song ever.
  * It’s really not. . .
  * Everyone is staring at Tanaka because for some reason your mini van has hella bass so it’s just vibrating everything in the general vicinity.
  * You stare at him, smiling, but internally raging. Your husband stares back, smirking widely and very mischievously. 
  * He even dares to lean over the passenger seat and open the door for you.
  * “C’mon, baby. Get in and be cool with me.”



**Hinata – _Fur Elise by Beethoven (Klutch Dubstep Remix)_**

  * He’s not even trying to be embarrassing. He’s just legitimately vibing with this song when he picks you up.
  * He probably just got out of volleyball practice, too, so he’s in a tanktop and shorts, sunglasses on his head, and looks like he’s on top of the world as he waits for you to come over to where he’s pulled up and he’s literally _headbanging_ to the song.
  * It takes you like a whole minute before you realize that’s literally your husband.
  * You’re like *surprised pikachu face*.
  * Just let him vibe. . . Don’t ruin his vibe. . .
  * You just go to the car and get in the passenger seat quietly. He doesn’t even notice because he’s vibing so hard. He’s doing hand movements and everything, as if he’s the one playing the piano.
  * When the song ends and he sees you sitting there, his face just lights up.
  * “Hey, baby! How was work?”
  * You smile and go on to tell him about your day. You don’t bother to tell him that your entire workplace just witnessed him aggressively headbanging to Fur Elise.



**Kuroo – _WAP by Cardi B feat. Megan Thee Stallion (but the Rihanna S &M mashup)_**

  * You and your husband had a fight earlier that morning. It was over basically nothing (it was about you not making him breakfast because you woke up late -.- This petty fucker—), and you did not apologize to him.
  * Never let a fight linger with Kuroo’s petty ass.
  * You watch your husband’s car pull up to the curb, where you’re waiting for him. The music could literally be heard from three blocks away.
  * Kuroo rolls down the window, smirking, and turns to you.
  * Deadass, this fucker is _shirtless,_ and wearing aviator sunglasses that he casually pulls down to look at you from over the rim. His hair is even slicked back and he looks _hot._
  * His arm is dangling over the steering wheel and the song is just _blasting._
  * “Hey, kitten~”
  * Your face is absolutely burning. Everyone in the general vicinity is _staring_ at this shirtless, attractive motherfucker who you unfortunately chose to marry.
  * “I’m not making you breakfast for a week, Kuroo.”
  * You don’t even call him by his first name even though you literally have the same last name as him.
  * “What!? >:(“
  * This is probably how he picks you up everyday until you make him breakfast.



**Yaku – _S my D by Blood on the Dancefloor_**

  * This is another case of the man being a petty bitch because of a minor fight.
  * You may or may not have called your husband short earlier this morning, and you both laughed it off after he scolded you for calling him short. You genuinely thought it was over with until. . .
  * . . . he’s picking you up for work.
  * You didn’t even know this song existed until this exact moment, but the _lyrics_ are so _vulgar._
  * Yaku has all the windows down and is _screaming_ this song as it blasts from the speakers.
  * You deadass just turn around and pretend you don’t know him.
  * You’re literally five seconds away from just walking home, honestly.
  * “Isn’t that your husband, Yaku-chan?” one of your coworkers asks.
  * You glance at the car where your husband is still jamming.
  * “Hm, nope. Don’t know that guy. What a weirdo.”
  * Yeah, everyone knows you’re married to that lunatic but no one says anything.



**Oikawa – _I’m a Barbie Girl by Aqua_**

  * Why wouldn’t he? This fucker probably thinks he’s a living Ken doll.
  * Jk, but seriously.
  * You guys had a fight a whole _week_ ago about his haircut. All you said was that he should cut it a little because it was growing into his eyes and he gasps like you’ve just murdered his whole family.
  * Yeah, he’s dramatic.
  * So, the next time you ask him to pick you up from work? Well, he’s obviously playing this song and he’s actually _jamming_ to it.
  * He’s wearing sunglasses and staring at you like he’s staring into your soul.
  * He only sings the Ken parts and points at you at the Barbie parts like he expects you to actually sing back.
  * You’re so embarrassed because everyone is staring.
  * Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ knows the obvious implications of the song so all the older people around are mildly horrified.
  * “C’mon, Barbie. Let’s go home,” Oikawa says, winking.
  * You’ve never wanted to murder your husband as bad as you do right now.



**Matsukawa – _Skibidi by Little Big_**

  * First off, go watch the music video if you haven’t.
  * . . is this even a surprise?
  * Your husband is chaotic and he probably forced you to learn the dance with him. You both will randomly turn it on at inopportune moments and fully expect the other person to start the dance (someone do this with me).
  * You shouldn’t be surprised when your husband pulls up, looking innocent, before beginning to blare the song with all the windows rolled down.
  * Suddenly he looks like a maniac with the way he’s grinning.
  * Your jaw drops to the ground and you just stand there for a moment in shock.
  * Your face is bright red but you’re smiling stubbornly as you begin the horrific dance.
  * Matsukawa laughs. He literally gets out of the car and starts dancing with you like an idiot.
  * Everyone is watching in awe and honestly they should be jealous that you guys have so much fun.
  * Best husband.



**Hanamaki – _I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers_**

  * This is probably a common occurrence honestly. This bitch is chaotic as shit so if you think he wasn’t going to be harassing you every time he picks you up then you’re wrong.
  * At this point it’s just a challenge to see how far he can go.
  * Pulls up blaring this song and rolls down the window revealing him to be wearing a beach-themed button up (ya know, the classic dad ones) and he’s smirking like a fucking maniac.
  * Points at you just before the chorus.
  * You’re smiling like an idiot because he’s just so stupid and lovable.
  * “I WOULD WALK 500 MILES AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE~!!”
  * He’s screaming so loud that you can’t believe his vocal chords haven’t snapped.
  * Maki starts doing the rope-pull thing and you play along and go to the car.
  * Yes, you guys sit in the parking lot screaming that song together until it ends.
  * Honestly, everyone at your workplace just thinks your husband is the coolest guy ever.



**Daisho – _Daddy by PSY_**

  * Probably thought he was the funniest guy on the face of the Earth when he pulled up to your job blaring this song. He looks like a real cool guy, too.
  * Sunglasses, short-sleeved shirt to show off muscular biceps, slicked hair.
  * Ya man has the whole shebang.
  * You just stare at him, jaw dropped when Daisho turns to you with a smirk. He’s nudges his sunglasses down a little to look at you over the rim.
  * “Hey, babe,” he greets, too casually for your liking.
  * The music is so loud that you barely even hear him.
  * His smirk only stretches wider when he sees your growing embarrassment.
  * “C’mon, you like my body, just admit it!” he calls.
  * You get into the car before he can keep talking. You quickly roll up your window but the other three are still down and you know in your heart that there’s no escaping your husband’s will to embarrass you.
  * “I’ll get payback.”
  * “Sure you will, babe.”




	47. obnoxious ass songs they'd play while picking you up | pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Tendou, Semi, Bokuto, Konoha, Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, Sakusa, Komori
> 
> Warnings: Language, implied sex, 18+ songs, embarrassment
> 
> A/n: Lmao I loved doing this. It’s so funny and I love how dumb they all are. I basically chose all the most chaotic characters to do these, so there will probably only be 2 parts lol. Who knows, I might end up doing more if you guys want more characters. It’s just fun coming up with fun snippets with these songs haha. I hope you guys enjoy as much I did writing it!

**Tendou – _Queen of Hearts by Royal Scandal_**

  * Probably discovered this song while he was going through TikTok and thought it would be _hilarious_ to “prank” you.
  * Gets a whole costume an everything because he’s so extra.
  * You’re waiting outside for your husband, scrolling through your phone. You lightly tap your foot to some music coming from the distance.
  * As it gradually gets closer, you realize exactly _what_ song it is.
  * You and many of your other coworkers look up as the car pulls up. To your horror, it’s your _husband’s car._
  * Your lips fall open as he pulls up beside you because now you can see him and you honestly can’t believe he has the _audacity._
  * This fucker is wearing a whole Mad Hatter costume. He can barely even move his head because the top hat is literally being squished down by the roof of the car.
  * Your whole face is literally burning. You just want to run.
  * Tendou smirks and reaches into the passenger seat. He holds up a Alice costume.
  * Mind you, the song is still being _very_ loud.
  * It's better to just turn and walk away, but you know if you do that then he'll get out of the car and chase you.
  * Then everyone will really have seen him and it'd result in more embarrassment.
  * You cover your face and awkwardly get into the car. You smack the Alice costume away.
  * "Why. . . just why. . ."
  * "It seemed fun."



**Semi – _Get It Up by Mindless Self Indulgence_**

  * You made _one_ comment about his music taste, and suddenly he's offended and needs payback.
  * You just said his music taste can be a little vulgar, so of course that means he has to pick _the most_ vulgar song he can possibly find and blow it out the car speakers so all of Japan can hear it.
  * You already know who it is when you hear the music from down the street.
  * And you're also already turning on your heel to walk away before Semi can get here.
  * Deadass, you're about to text him that you're getting off late today (just so you have an excuse to walk home), but he sees you and immediately honks to get your attention as he pulls in.
  * You turn to him slowly, eyes narrowed into cat-like slits.
  * Semi just smirks, leans over the passenger seat, and pushes open the door.
  * "Wow, that guy must be in a band," one of your coworkers whispers to another.
  * "He could play a little more appropriate music." the other one. "Who's he waiting for?"
  * Honestly, your grave has been dug.
  * You don't look at them as you slowly walk to the car and get in.
  * Semi leans over and kisses you on the cheek.
  * "Don't worry babe, you can get it up every time-"
  * "Shut up, Eita," you snap.
  * Payback will be happening, he knows it, and yet he still has the audacity to laugh on the drive home.



**Bokuto – _Rasputin by Boney M._**

  * First off, I'm coining this as being Bokuto's theme song.
  * Do not argue.
  * This song was made for this thick motherfucker (him and Sukuna).
  * Kuroo makes _one comment_ about a weird song he found, shows Bokuto, and now your husband is obsessed with it.
  * Let's be real, this song sucks. So imagine being this man's poor s/o and just. . . listening to this. . . every time.
  * He even begs to do the TikTok trend and you have to take away his phone before he can.
  * Bokuto ends up getting salty about not being able to do the beefy man trend so this is his way of getting revenge. If he can't do it on TikTok then he'll do it in person >:)
  * Bokuto is already waiting outside your workplace when you arrive.
  * You stop by the door because the passenger seat is not empty. Kuroo is sitting there with a camera, and Bokuto is standing outside the car and facing you.
  * You already know something is about to go _very wrong_ before it even happens.
  * These two idiots are never a good sign.
  * Kuroo turns on the radio and _Rasputin_ begins playing loudly from the speakers.
  * You instantly pale as you realize what's about to happen.
  * You hope nobody knows this man is your husband.
  * "What's going on? Isn't that your husband?" your coworker asks.
  * Well, fuck.
  * The chorus starts, and Bokuto is grinning evilly while beginning the dance. You're waving your hands and mouthing, _begging_ him not to do it.
  * 3\. . . 2. . . 1. . . 
  * "HE WAS BIG AND STRONG-"
  * Fucker rips off his shirt, _rips it off,_ and flexes.
  * Kuroo's hyena laughter starts and you're running at your husband fully prepared to tackle him into the concrete.
  * You end up throwing your jacket over him, then directing a glare at Kuroo.
  * "Backseat, Kuroo Tetsurou."
  * "Yes, ma'am." he snickers.
  * "Koutarou, you're also in the backseat. No fighting."
  * "But babe~"
  * You end up driving the two man children home and your husband is definitely grounded.



**Konoha – _Bitch Lasagna by Pewdiepie_**

  * Honestly, he was totally on board with the T-Series and Pewdiepie thing.
  * This definitely became his whole jam because he was 100% a Pewdiepie simp.
  * You actually forgot about this song for a while so you genuinely weren't expecting him to pull up to your job while blaring this thing through the speakers.
  * Everyone is staring at the car slowly pulling up. So are you, but with a scrunched up nose.
  * Why must he be like this. . . ?
  * Konoha rolls down the window casually and waves at you like there isn't an issue with him blasting _Bitch Lasagna_ through your whole workplace.
  * You sigh, shake your head, and walk to the car.
  * Konoha doesn't drive away right away. He sits there and starts headbanging to the chorus.
  * "BITCH LASAGNA, BITCH LASAGNA! LOOK AT T-SERIES-"
  * He's almost louder than the music.
  * You glance to the side and realize the window is still rolled down.
  * All your coworkers are staring.
  * You smile awkwardly and slowly roll up the window. 
  * No one says anything the next day, but they'd randomly play the song every time you passed by.
  * Honestly, now it's just a friendly joke around the workplace lmao. 



**Atsumu – _Everywhere I Go by Hollywood Undead_**

  * I fully believe that this is Atsumu's whole jam.
  * He probably listens to this just to spite you so you will compliment him, but it's mostly just so annoying.
  * Why can he even sing this song? Who taught him actual English? Someone stop him.
  * (It was probably his and Osamu's anthem when they were younger)
  * Usually he's pretty good about where he listens to the song just because, a. it's a disgusting song, b. because he doesn't wanna embarrass himself.
  * . . . until you piss him off :)
  * Then it's all in and he don't give a shit who he's embarrassing himself in front of.
  * You guys had a fight because he said he didn't eat your leftovers and you didn't believe him.
  * He actually didn't (and you later discovered that you ate them but you were too stubborn to admit it).
  * Yeah, Atsumu will _make_ you apologize.
  * You can't bare to look up as your husband's fancy car pulls up with this song blasting from the speakers.
  * Atsumu smirks when he sees your embarrassed figure. He leans over the steering wheel and starts belting the lyrics (and this fucker can _not_ sing so it's even more horrific).
  * "When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking. Hoes want to be seen with me, and I like their big thick tiddies-"
  * Everyone in the general vicinity is staring.
  * After a few more verses, he turns down the music.
  * "Ready t'apologize, angel?"
  * "I'm sorry, 'Tsumu."
  * "Yer forgiven. Now let's go home and have sex, I missed ya."



**Osamu – _What Does the Fox Say by Yivis_**

  * You ate this fucker's leftovers, so you deserve whatever you have coming >:(
  * Obviously someone from Inarizaki had to have the fox song, okay? They're foxes, they had to-
  * ANyway
  * Osamu didn't actually know this song until he was looking for an annoying ass song to troll you with. Now here we are.
  * Your husband is screaming this stupid ass song from the car with his windows rolled down. The music isn't actually that loud, but your husband's voice is. Lemme tell you, Osamu Miya can _YELL._
  * You just continue sitting on the steps outside your job, glaring at him from a distance.
  * Everyone knows he's your husband.
  * Everyone stays quiet and just watches him scream incoherent sounds.
  * You sigh when he finally finishes.
  * You walk to the car. Very slowly. He's just watching with a smirk.
  * You get in the passenger seat.
  * Then you violently smack his bicep.
  * "I apologized for eating your leftovers!" you snap.
  * "Yeah, well, I needed payback!"
  * "OSAMU, YOU LITERALLY EMBARRASSED YOURSELF!"
  * "I'm not embarrassed," he states casually, pulling out of the place.
  * . . .
  * "Can we go get food?" he asks.
  * "Yeah, I'm craving sushi."



**Suna – _Dumb Ways to Die_**

  * You deadass left the house with the oven on.
  * You're so lucky your husband went home early and noticed it.
  * Now he needs payback and the perfect way is to play the most classic song ever ^.^
  * You literally didn't even know you did anything wrong because he doesn't bother telling you.
  * He just pulls up with all the windows down and blaring this song.
  * He isn't even singing. He's just casually sitting in the car, staring ahead while wearing sunglasses.
  * It's not all that embarrassing.
  * (But it is a little bit. . .)
  * Everyone is looking between you and him in concern.
  * You're also a little concerned, ngl.
  * Suna does a lot of questionable things, and blaring this song while picking you up from work is sort of moving to the top of your list.
  * You get in the car and stare at him until the song finally ends.
  * Suna is quiet for a few moments.
  * Then, he smirks.
  * "You left the oven on at home."
  * "WHAT!?"
  * Now whenever either of you makes a dumb, potentially fatal mistake, you guys play this song until the other person can figure out what they did wrong.
  * And also everyone at your workplace thinks Suna is either suicidal or plotting murder.



**Sakusa – _Caramelldansen by Caramella Girls_**

  * You guys are probably like .-. Sakusa would _never—_
  * Hear me out. . .
  * This fucker is petty as fuck. You seriously think he wouldn’t immediately be on board with embarrassing his s/o if they did something to him?
  * I fully believe he would.
  * You and him had an argument last night about who’s turn it was to do the dishes (even though you knew it was yours) and he ended up doing them.
  * And this bitch can hold a _grudge._
  * You’re waiting outside for your husband to come pick you up, ready to apologize about last night. . .
  * . . . until he pulls up BLARING CARAMELLDANSEN
  * Your jaw drops and you’re staring at him.
  * He doesn’t even look at you. His hand is on the steering wheel and he’s staring ahead with sunglasses on and still in his workout clothes.
  * Everyone in the general vicinity is staring.
  * “Is that your husband?” one of your co-workers whisper.
  * “Yes. That is. . . my. . . husband. . .” you whisper back.
  * Sakusa is smirking internally when you get in his car and offers you a peck on the cheek which you’re quick to dodge.
  * “Let’s just go.”
  * “Sorry, angel, I can’t hear you over the music.”



**Komori – _Phao by 2 Phut Hon (KAIZ Remix)_**

  * If he pulls up listening to this song, he fully expects you to do the dance when you hear it.
  * There are no buts or ifs.
  * No, you better be dancing.
  * You’re just standing by the curb waiting for your husband and talking to one of your coworkers. You can already hear the music from down the block before your husband’s car pulls in front of you with all the window’s down.
  * He smirks and just stares at you.
  * You stand there, face burning and jaw dropped.
  * He _knows_ you know the dance and the doors are locked until you do it. You literally do not move. You just stare, and so does everyone else.
  * Your coworker slaps you on the arm before she starts doing the dance.
  * You groan, shoot a glare at your husband, then start doing the dance with her.
  * Don’t be surprised when Komori gets out of the car and joins you like a nerd.
  * You better yeet yourself over the hood of the car, slip into the driver’s seat, and leave his ass behind.
  * Laugh your ass off, too, while he chases you down yelling “I’M SORRY, LET ME IN!”




	48. asahi date headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: I literally a d o r e your writing style it's so funny. Could I suggest some Asahi date head cannons, like what their first date was and what his favorite thing to do with his s/o is? I love Asahi so I wanna know what you think about this :))
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/n: I feel like I don’t ever appreciate Asahi enough. He’s never been one of my favorite characters (I still like him, don’t get me wrong!), so I never really write for him. He’s also just kind of hard to write, at least for me. I don’t really know why. I hope I didn’t make him OOC in this! Please give feedback if you think I did and I’ll try to correct it! Thank you guys so much! Requests will be opening up again soon, but they’re still closed for now! I'll keep you updated on when they open again! I think I'm going to be started a new fic so it'll depend on that!

  * I think Asahi definitely is the guy who’s going to stick with more classic things in terms of dating.
  * I fully believe this man is a romantic at heart and will do anything to impress you.
  * And what’s more impressing than super cliché, adorable dates?
  * There’s nothing.
  * For your first date, I bet he planned it for _weeks._
  * Like, he wanted it to be absolutely perfect because he’s a sweetheart.
  * He took you out to a fancy picnic and stargazing (which, in reality, isn’t actually that cliché).
  * He made all the food himself (with some help from his friends and family), and bought a blanket with your favorite animal on it. He also dressed up nicely and told you to wear whatever you felt most confident in because he wanted you to be happy and comfortable.
  * Literally the sweetest guy ever.
  * He makes sure you feel safe and comfortable. He’s very careful about word choice and making sure nothing he says will scare you.
  * Asahi knows he’s scary and the last person he wants to scare is you ;3;
  * Obviously you chose him for a reason though, so you’re not really scared of him. It still takes him a little while before he starts acting more like his real self and he can be more open and excited about things.
  * When you guys go on dates, if he sees something he thinks you’ll like, he perks up like a puppy dog.
  * “Look at it! Do you like it, (Y/n)?” he’ll ask, pointing at whatever object.
  * You always say you like it just because of how excited he is and he’ll buy you each one.
  * Usually dates are more private between you two.
  * Don’t get me wrong, Asahi loves to show you off.
  * Honestly, though, he just really loves having you all to himself.
  * It makes him feel so honored because you chose _him,_ the big scary guy over anyone else.
  * And he can be just a little possessive in terms of not wanting to let you go.
  * He wants you to keep choosing him, so he proves his love to you each and every day.
  * The more dates you guys go on, the more crazy they get?
  * Shocker, right?
  * You give Asahi a lot of confidence to just be himself, so the more time he spends with you, the more he’s willing to be a little daring.
  * Theme park date? Sure, he’ll go on a rollercoaster with you.
  * (He definitely pukes afterward but he’s doing his best)
  * He especially loves beach dates with you because he just loves the way he can admire you.
  * I swear he’s not even being a perv, he just thinks you’re absolutely amazing.
  * 100/10 boyfriend material.



**Author's Note:**

> Requests are TEMPORARILY CLOSED! I write smut, fluff, and crack so please leave requests down below! Please request which character(s)/team(s) you'd like, then give the request description!
> 
> ||Haikyuu and it's characters do not belong to me!||


End file.
